Summer Dance of Passion
by xX-JigsawRose-Xx
Summary: Seventeen year old Bella Swan gets a glimpse into womanhood when on a summer holiday she meets talented, mysterious and masculine dance instructor, Jasper Hale...Can she prevent her attraction to him or will he let her in and introduce her to his world?
1. Introduction

****~*NEW FIC*~****

**~*Summer Dance of Passion*~**

***Bella***

One of the most important times in my life was one summer down at Kellerman hotel...It was the summer I was seventeen, my parents Charlie a successful policeman and my mother Renee, a hairdresser had taken my brother, Emmett and I down against Emmett's free will for the most part – I hadn't minded so much having some time away was something I was always appreciative for – no matter how much it seemed like a bad idea at the beginning.

Kellerman's was a place where my parents had been wanting to go to for at least three summers before but it had always been put off, my Grandparents wanting my family to come down and see them, instead. The summer that we hadn't been expecting to go anywhere was filled with this new trip.

Emmett and I, being my older brother by a year had moaned constantly since his eighteenth birthday that he had wanted to stay at home on his own whilst I still accompanied my parents onto holidays but knowing his slightly rebellious flair in his personality proved to my mum and dad that the only time he would ever spend tidying the house at all is after a huge party and at the risk of running his social reputation and get a grounding, he'd tidy the house as if his life depended on it to hide the evidence.

The summer was a influential time in my life for two reasons...One was, after a long time in my teens never gaining perspective for who I really am, what I wanted to do and what kind of person I will end up being.

My growing up, transition from child to woman is all down to one man, Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale was a dance instructor at the hotel...He remains to be the person that I will never forget in all the days that I remain on the earth.

This summer was also the first summer I fell in love.

I'm Isabella Swan and this is my story.

**Can you guess where this is from...Or based on? I have done too many B/Es that it would be fair to have another J/B fic...I prefer Jasper to Edward, any day of the week **

****~*NEW FIC*~****


	2. Just Dance

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

I remember feeling dazed leaning against my parent's car looking down onto the hotel that never seemed to change no matter what year we had come down here...Emmett had been complaining the entire journey down, most of the time spent in service station toilets because he insisted on having drink for the ride..._Water does make people pee like seabiscuit!_

"Starting today the learning of dance...The mambo beginning in the playhouse!" The same events announcer's voice boomed through his megaphone catching all of the attention of the visitors coming in and who were already staying there doing various things on the green lawn to pass the time.

"Christ does this place ever change?" Emmett exclaimed hauling his bag out of the boot of the car...Dad and Mum were talking amongst themselves and clearly not wanting or needing to pay attention to my elder brother, with the trip we have just had...I can hardly blame them.

"Cheer up, Em...Maybe you can take some dance lessons!" I teased in reply, punching his arm.

"Butt out, Bella...Dancing my arse...Whatever happened to sports...Volleyball...Football...Masculine sports?"

"I think we left them on the motorway"

"Ha...Ha!"

"Charlie!"

Emmett and I turned to see dad's old school friend, Max had come up to the car, then...Em and I had been fortunate enough to meet him before so the situations of awkwardness and the gaining of average first impressions was not a formality in that moment.

"How are you doing, Max?" Dad answered giving him a beaming smile and shaking his hand forcefully...Mum gave him a kiss on the cheek never once taking her arm away from around my father's waist.

"Great...After another year I have you and your family at my hotel again...I have the most beautiful suite for you and your kids!"

Emmett scoffed beside me, it was true that he was not a child anymore, I on the other hand was a child until my eighteenth which seemed like decades away from now. Max always spoiled my father during our trips and my dad acted all modest and was all prepared for settling for average like anyone else but I knew, deep down inside that he would not have it any other way.

I was a daddy's girl through and through, I always had been...No matter where I go in life he will always be the most important man in it – husband or no husband there will never be anyone as great as him. Emmett and my mother were tight, in no way did I ever dislike my mum, there was a big amount of love in my heart for her but it had always gone paired...Even when Em and I were children, there was always a divide and no one seemed any different or worse off because of it.

"Take it easy, Max...Charlie's had a busy year!" Mum said, defending my father even though she could never have the ability to lie because she enjoyed the perks of knowing the manager just as much as my father.

"We'll take good care of you...Now-"

"Hey boss, you called!" There was another man who had come bounding up to Jack, he had slightly tanned skin and a very muscular build – up in first glance he reminded me somewhat of those shopping channels on television for sports and health equipment – the kind of guy who looks like he knows he is handsome and will no doubt find many ways of hearing it from a member of the opposite sex's lips.

"Please excuse my nephew Jacob...He is joining me up here for the summer-"

"Until I go to university!" Jacob replied teasingly as he patted his uncle hard on the shoulder "I take it I am needed for bag duty!" without waiting for his uncle's reply, Jacob came up to Emmett and I smiling at us politely before taking mine and my brother's bags from by our feet...I was surprised that Emmett had not bothered to say anything...My brother was always sociable and meeting new strangers was a field day for him – his flamboyant personality wins a lot of girls hearts and to be honest...He is kind of a man-whore...My parents just don't know it.

As Jacob's hands were full, I circled the car and took my parents bags – who both were in deep conversation with Max and hadn't noticed their bags going missing...I made my way back round and stood behind Jacob who turned.

"Hey, thanks a lot!" Jacob said beaming a wide smile, the pearly whiteness of his teeth almost blinding my vision..I merely nodded in reply and followed him to our suite – forgetting my parents and brother at the car.

"Here we are!" I stepped into the room after Jacob and almost had a heart attack on the spot, the suite was almost a house...There were no other rooms with neighbours joined on either side and the steps coming up to the place had been bearable...I never expected to get a house this year – leaving my best friend, Alice behind started to look a little rosier.

"Don't look so surprised...This is the best suite in the place!" he had already set the bags down and had pried my parents' from the loose grasp of my hands.

"Later" Jacob handed me the key and walked out of the house, altogether his job already done for the day...I was still in awe looking at the staircase to the other rooms upstairs, God knows what those rooms were but if they were anything like this bottom floor, we might all as well be living in Buckingham Palace having evening tea with the Queen.

"Wow, this will do nicely!" Emmett exclaimed, a mischievous smile on his face which could only mean trouble.

My parents came in then, I thanked someone up there internally that I did not seem to be the only one shocked by the services already rendered by a friend of the family's.

This summer was already slowly starting to look up.

*(An Hour later)*

"Emmett go with your sister!"

Mum had halted me on my way out of the door, wanting to groan out loud I turned on the spot and glared at mum.

"Mum...Em doesn't need to come with me" I tried so hard in that moment not to whine, my mother had always said that my stubbornness was going to be the cause of my own death and giving her more ammunition to prove that point was not something I wanted to entail.

"Nonsense...He will only sit on his lazy arse..Emmett, NOW!"

Mum had a point, as much as having my elder brother at my side whilst I looked around to find some kind of change in the place was a little comforting the only thing he would be doing it either flirting with desperate girls or picking out negativities.

"Why do I have to go?" Emmett came bounding down the stairs, his shoulders slumped much like the character of Quasimodo...He was indeed whining, which I had decided and attempted not to do...It was bad enough being the baby of the family.

"Because I said so...Look after her!" Mum had the scowl that made Emmett's knees buckle, in his defeat he nodded and followed me out of the door and back onto the busy green.

"If you drag me to a dance lesson, I swear to god-"

"Come on Emmett, who knows there may be a Patrick Swayze in there just waiting to shake his hips and booty!"

"I love you Bell, but you really aren't funny"

"Excuse me for looking on the bright side of things-"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, STOMP THOSE FEET AND STOMP SOME MORE...LISTEN TO THE MUSIC!" A lady's screeching voice stopped me as I was about to enter the main hotel entrance...Emmett held onto the door a little confusion clouded his face as he studied me.

"What?"

It was like a radar, my legs had already started to walk in the direction of the voice before giving my brain a chance to catch up...The voice got louder and louder, I forgot all about my brother – whether he was following me or not, along with the voice there was now stomping noises and laughter from what sounded like a crowd of people.

On the riverbank, one of them anyway there was a small shelter – secluded from everyone else, the image of water and mountains surrounding the shelter...Dance music echoed off of the landscape and this must have been the mambo lesson that the poor fellow with the megaphone had to announce every hour on the hour each day.

"Bell...No way!"

Ignoring my brother, I finally saw what all the noise was about...Leaning a hand against the shelter I watched the scene unfold in front of me from the open window.

There was a beautiful blonde woman in a red polka dot dress teaching various guests how to step from left to right...From where I was standing, it seemed simple enough but the timing of the crowd was awful.

"SHAKE THEM, COME ON LADIES...YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE FOR!" The blonde danced around them, in her own little world shaking her extremely toned body for everyone to see...I turned around to Emmett who had his jaw wide open, it did take quite a lot to get Em to speechlessness but it seemed like the dancer had already proven that it could be done. Fighting back a giggle..I turned back around gasping upon seeing the woman's face right in front of my eyes, the ocean blue eyes gazing into my chocolate ones.

"Hey...Would you like to try?"

Wanting to hide the sudden blush on my cheeks, I cowered away lamely shaking my head...The eyes shifted from mine and looked behind me at my brother.

"What about you, big guy?"

"Um...Er...Um" Emmett stuttered...I bit down on the insides of my mouth never once hearing him so flustered and pathetic – then again, by the looks of this woman she must be used to making people melt.

"Aw come on...It's good fun" I could have sworn I saw the blonde flutter her eyes at my brother, was she flirting?

"Sure"

"Um Em-" the shock of my brother's answer made me turn back round to face him.

"Bell...You go" I had never seen my brother's legs go so fast outside of the football field, the blonde flashed me a smile before watching my brother bound into the shelter...In my sudden need to plummet my brother to the ground – I walked away from the shelter the music slowly dying out.

Luckily for him, I was no snitch and his little attempt to get into the flirty dancer's pants was not going to be repeated...I didn't care, at least he was doing something and maybe perhaps learn a new skill...Was that too long a shot?

Getting back to the entrance, I was able to open the door this time without any distractions...The corridor was like an endless alley stepping in, lord knows how I was able to find all the rooms and whether they had changed since last year.

More music blared through the room to my left...Tiptoeing up to it trying to avoid any other guests curiosity about what may be on the other side..I slowly opened the door, leaving a small gap so I may be able to see in, but the people inside were not able to see me.

Vaguely, there was a man with golden blonde hair, dancing on his own to a club song...Sounded more like RnB but then again, I was no master of music genres...The music I listened to was good for me, no need to know anything else about it.

My throat went dry as I saw him move so brilliantly to the pumping music...The flexibility and stamina in his body evident by how complicated his choreography was. Where did they find such great dancers...How can they be instructors in this kind of place when they stood a much better chance of going to study it more in their own life paths?

I had to remind myself internally to breathe...The way he moved was so amazing that there was an aura around him..A stage presence which dazzled me and drew me in. I had always loved to watch dance but individually, I didn't know my left to rights and no chance in hell would I ever be that good.

The sunlight from the window shined on his hair, his silhouetted face glowing, the beads of sweat on his forehead shining as he turned around and walked away from my view...As he escaped my eye line I took that as a hint to step away before watching him move so amazingly again and being dazzled motionless by a man I hardly knew, but wanted to see dance so badly.

Ignoring the rest of the rooms...I slowly walked back to our suite, my mind in a daze...The thoughts and images of the male dancer's body gliding across the floor, his muscly and buff body clenching at times...It was a strange feeling, the kind of feeling that I had when seeing the female dancer...Did I want to dance?

My parents had left me a note on the fridge to say that they were with Max in the bar, they gave me an invite through the scrawl...But all I wanted to do was close my eyes and get some much needed sleep after a torturous journey up here.

I sunk down on my large double bed, which I had all to myself and closed my eyes letting my mind wander on the two dancers.

Suddenly, the summer looked like it was about to change.

** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR DIRTY DANCING, ALL MATERIAL BELONGS TO AND THE MAKERS OF THE DIRTY DANCING FILM. **


	3. Entwined

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"What did the two of you do last night?"

At my father's question, Em and I stopped clinking our plates whilst eating breakfast, although we were both probably shitting bricks inside...At least I was...Putting my glass of orange juice down on the table for fear of having it damage my favourite white dress, I swallowed hard and decided to find the guts and answer, pulling a lie out my arse as well.

"We had a quiet night...Nothing too interesting" I answered, shooting my parents a forced assuring smile – their intuition and mind-reading when one of us lied is not welcome in this present moment.

"Games and stuff" Emmett added, making me want to plough him one...If anything he was a worse liar than me and in honesty that was saying something. He of course, had come back late last night a close shave five minutes before my parents did, drunk and tipsy from their however many hours long shindig in the bar. Too busy with his new dancer girl...Emmett had a way with women and if this was a year ago, my jealousy could have shone through faster than the lies coming out of my mouth to state otherwise...Men were like an unknown species to me...I did not despise them like some girls in my school who had suffered from countless broken hearts, I had never been so in love with someone to run the risk of having mine broken in the first place. I wanted to be in love one day – even though sometimes the loneliness that ate me up and surrounded my mind made me think that falling in love was never going to be a possibility for someone like me – I attempted to remain open minded and refrain from lowering my self confidence even more.

Giving my goofy brother a slap on the thigh underneath the table – he finally shut his mouth...I picked up the orange juice across from me and took a much needed sip to quench the dryness constricting and binding my throat...The last thing you need is to not have the ability to speak after an attempted lie, parents can see right through you and I know that better than anyone because...I agree with my father in the sense that I am never and haven't ever been discreet or secretive. Only in matters of the heart did I automatically cocoon myself from the rest of the world so that no one can see me emotional.

"What a night last night...Did you two miss us?" Mum asked us, raising an eyebrow...If she knew that Em and I were lying by the skin of our teeth then she was not letting on.

"Of course" Emmett answered making mum smile at his answer...One point to Emmett for giving our mum a compliment to forget the conversation about last night altogether.

"Hello Swans!" Max appeared at our table, Jacob close in tow "we are currently auditioning acts for our final talent show...Are any of you interested?"

"I think my show business career is long from over, Max" dad replied swallowing his bite of food.

"Don't look at me" mum teased afterwards...I watched Max's eyes fall on my brother and I.

"Oh come on, you two must have some hidden talent hidden from the world" Jake studied me as well, I felt more uncomfortable then than I had forcing a lie to my parents.

"Not me" I answered, trying to keep the eyes away from me...I picked up my knife and fork and carried on eating my already almost-eaten omelette.

"Me, either" Emmett answered, from the corner of my eye he had also tried to keep his attention on his food, the only talent Emmett had was winning football matches and dazzling girls.

"Then Bella you can help me out with the props!" Jake said, forcing my eyes back up to look at his, bewildered.

"She'd love to!" Dad answered giving me a glare his eyes widening in persuasion. I was never going to win this argument...Seeing as it was my dad, I swallowed in defeat the words I had wanted so much to say disappearing.

"Sure" I answered not so very enthusiastically, Emmett snickered next to me.

"Let's go!"

"Now?"

"Bella...Go and help" mum said, giving me a different look...One of forced intimidation...I took my napkin off of my lap and threw it down onto the table rising from my seat. Wrapping the cardigan from the back of my chair around my shoulders and glumly following Max's enthusiastic nephew....How could he work in a place like this – does he not have any dreams or aspirations?

"Happy?" I shot at him as he held the main door open for me to step out into the daylight. The grin plastered on his face from his achievement.

"Very" he replied walking beside me.

"Where are we going?"

"The showroom..As stick like you shouldn't be so worried about the exercise"

"Now may not be the best time to try and tease me"

"Clearly not a morning person"

I was not a morning person when someone like him was gradually pushing my buttons...Having to go with him at my parents force made me feel too much like a child – freedom was a big desire of mine but until getting to eighteen, I was screwed.

As we reached a new part of the hotel..A section of the building that I hadn't seen on previous trips here or something brand new this year...I walked in to the back of a large theatre room..Not many seats but enough for people to enjoy whatever performance was going on taking up the large stage space. Music boomed through my ears as Jake led the way through the side wings and past the large backdrop, covering the stage from up view..There was loud thuds coming from behind the drop and curiosity came over me as to who was on there and what they were doing. I had liked going to shows, my lack of experience didn't allow me to have much knowledge on different genres or acts but I liked the buzz from the audience watching and also the fact that the performers themselves got a good adrenalin rush when the audience approved of their performances...They all work hard in their own right and sometimes as members of an audience, we fail to notice that when we cast impressions or criticisms.

"Bella?"

I hadn't realised I had come to a halt by the backdrop...Jake was looking at me questioningly from the other side by the right wing.

"Sorry" I mumbled following him quickly as the music died down...I didn't recognise the songs and it annoyed me that I clearly did not have much knowledge in the field of music, either.

I stepped into a small changing room and was met by a cardboard box in front of my eyes, stretching my arms out, Jake handed it to me from the other side luckily it wasn't that heavy and carrying it wasn't going to be a problem..Stepping out of the way, Jake had another box in his hands and we stepped down off of the stage altogether and around...As soon as the image of the audience's seats came into my view...Butterflies swam around my stomach...I was finally going to be able to see what was going on, on the stage....There were about 5 people standing there chatting amongst themselves over the catchy music.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Jacob roared causing me to stumble at the suddenness...I was able to gain my balance back gracefully. The music stopped abruptly and the people on the stage turned to face Jake from where they were standing.

"Don't you all have jobs to be getting on with?" Jake shouted, a little too harshly and frankly, rudely at the people...All of them looked disgusted with him but had been bound to silence.

"Little boss man!" A deep voice with some kind of twang blared through the theatre, then...Someone appeared from one of the side wings.

_Blonde hair...._

_Shiny blonde hair...._

_Oh good, god!_

The same man I had been watching dance last night had appeared in view, glaring at Jacob and ignoring my presence entirely. "Your uncle said we had to practise for the final show...Technically we _are _doing our jobs"

"Don't get smart with me wise cracker...Remember who you are talking to!"

"Sorry, I forget...Seems like I clearly do not have much time for you" I fought back a smile at his answer, even though Jacob was clearly a higher status than handsome dancer man – the lower team stayed strong. It was kind of fascinating.

"Remember who can get you fired...Where's Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is taking a break...She needs a break!" he answered forcefully, clearly defending the person in question.

"As long as it's not an all-night break...Get moving back to your quarters..All of you, I have to work in here!"

As Jake's command, the five people filtered out and off of the stage, the handsome dancer's eyes met mine for a second and I thought then that I was going to die where I stood..He was beautiful, almost god-like...Flawless skin, brilliant body and deep green eyes smouldering me to silence and causing my body to quiver slightly under his glance.

He took his time getting off the stage, taking his eyes away from mine...I suddenly missed them...He disappeared and inside, there was a longing to see him again and have our eyes connected even if it had only been for a few seconds like moments ago.

_What was happening to me?_

"Sorry about that, Bella...Sometimes these people need to learn their place" Jake said putting his box down on a seat and taking mine from my hands.

"Who are they?"

"The entertainment staff, although I have seen much better people please an audience than those clowns!"

_Jealous, much?_

"The blonde man...He seems to have a lot of opinions"

"His opinions will be the cause of his sacking if he doesn't learn to zip it...Jasper Hale is a man who believes he is better than everyone else but he is nothing but an employee...To be honest, I don't even know why he is still here...I have been trying to get rid of him for years"

Opening my mouth to defend the dancer, his name rolled through my head like an old film reel...._Jasper Hale....Jasper Hale..._It had a great ring to it and it suited him.

I shut my mouth purely because if Jake knew I had already seen him dance, he would run to his uncle and snitch on me but the temptation to shout at Jake at how much of a great dancer Jasper Hale is was slowly eating away at me in the silence.

Releasing the curiosity to learn more about Jasper Hale from my mind...I settled down to work with Jacob.

This Jasper Hale was such a mystery – a mystery than enthralled me.

*(Two hours later)*

"Aw how was your time with the boss's nephew!" Emmett teased me as I stepped into our suite. The last two hours had gone by torturously slow and it had made me feel so incredibly drained that all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Shut up" I shot grabbing some milk from our fridge and pouring some into a glass "I should be asking how your night went with the dancer!"

"Ahh, that....Not much to say, really" he was being coy and that was a definite first for Em, usually I had all the ins and outs (no pun intended) and gory details of his sex life but this time, he was clearly trying to avoid the conversation.

"Em...You always tell me everything about when you meet a girl!"

"It's different this time, Bella"

"That's what you said about Gina and Lola...Oh and...What was her name, Cynthia-"

"Okay...I get your point, but I just met her....Taking things slow is my plan"

"Slow...You have never been slow"

"I know but she is changing me, Bella and all for the right reasons"

"Seriously?"

Emmett nodded "Well, then bro...All I can say is I hope it works out...Did you find out her name?"

"Rosalie...Such a beautiful name isn't it?"

_Rosalie...Rosalie....That was the name of the person Jasper was defending, why was he defending her...Were they going out or something? Oh god they can't be...Could they?_

"Bell...What's up, you're not going cuckoo on me are you?"

Snapping out of my screaming thoughts...I took a deep breath in "Yeah, it's beautiful" I answered him lamely...There was no way I could explain anything because I did not have all the facts maybe this Jasper and Rosalie were related or just very good friends.

"I am going to the main dance hall for the disco, tonight"

"There's a disco?"

"Yeah...Wanna come?"

"No"

"Come on, Bell...I really want you to meet her, properly"

I had a sneaky feeling that if this Rosalie and Jasper Hale were good friends then I may be running into him..There was a split then, a part of me actually liked the idea of seeing him again if only from a distance but if I did see him, the truth about his and Rose's friendship may come out and watching him lust or even be intimate with another woman was enough to make me sick.

"No, bro...I really don't-"

"Please?" Emmett rarely asked me for anything, I guessed that being his younger sister didn't give me much experience into his world to have the ability to give him what he wanted...But, the look on his face and the pleading tone of his voice made me crumble.

"Okay...But if you drag me on that floor...I swear I am not going to be responsible!"

"Deal" he answered, smiling appreciatively....Putting the milk back into the fridge, I walked over and sat next to him on our lended sofa.

"I think that Jacob fancies you"

Emmett's statement made me choke on my drink, causing me to splutter some out onto my dress which I had tried so hard not to spoil...Tutting I put the glass down on the floor and got up from the sofa in haste rushing to get a tissue. "Emmett...Seriously!"

"Sorry sis....I have seen that look, before believe me he is into you"

"Yuck!"

"Bell...You can't keep throwing chances for a boyfriend out of the window every time it comes your way"

"You're giving me relationship, advice?"

"Bell...I want to see you happy – usually you get on my nerves but I still love and care about you enough to want to see you smile in the arms of a man...Or woman"

"So now I am a lesbian?" I said still dabbing and blotting my dress to dry it out.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Emmett...You have always said and I quote 'no one will ever be good enough for Bella and if anyone tries to get into her knickers they will meet my knuckles' end quote"

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"Seeing as we are on the topic of advice...Always close the door when you and mum have private discussions"

"Like you and dad never have ones about me"

"Actually, we don't..Your life is yours to live, I'd sooner have no part of it....I am here, always here to help you when you need it but hearing you say stuff like that to mum makes me feel a little anxious about bringing anyone home"

"If you had heard the rest of the conversation maybe you would have heard...'I am ready to give the person the benefit of the doubt but if anyone hurts her then I will not be held responsible for my actions'"

"Geez...Sorry bro, I don't like Jacob..He's rude and quite frankly a little creepy – keeping him at arms length is the best way to not create any talk or rumours...Giving mum and dad ammunition to match-make will end up failing"

"Oh god...You're right"

*(Evening)*

"Ready, Bella?" Dad took my hand stepping out the door of our suite and we both followed mum and Emmett to the main dance hall...I had intentionally chosen the best dress I had in my wardrobe and done my hair style differently to usual in case I saw Jasper Hale and did not want to look like I had just woken up and had been too lazy to even run a brush through my long curly hair instead having it up.

"You're growing up fast, sweetheart" dad said pulling me into his side and kissing my temple, letting out a smile at his gesture I kissed him back and continued to walk with him, my hand secured around his.

"Ladies and Gentleman, grab a partner for the cha-cha!" A man with skinny build was speaking into the microphone up ahead of us in the hall...He was standing in front of a much smaller stage addressing the large gathering of people...He had a conducting stick in one of his hands to lead the orchestra set on the stage space...Suddenly being revealed as the curtain pulled up.

Dad came to a halt next to mum and Emmett on the floor, standing near the dancing couples but having enough space away from them to not cause any injuries as they glided along the floor.

A catchy song came on, a smooth male singing voice filling the room as the lighting blared through different colours making it feel more like a disco rather than dancing lessons. Dad released my hand and took mum's the two twirling onto the dance floor, I stood closer to my brother, then not wanting to be involved into conversations with strangers.

"Nice place, huh?"

I shook my head at my brother's attempt to make the hall sound better than what it looked like...Until the song finished the two if us stood there in silence, watching the dancing, smiling couples twirling under the lighting above their heads.

Mum and dad continued onto the next dance "alright..Slowing it down" the conductor announced, a slower song starting then and three females coming onto the stage, all with mikes attached to their heads and finishing on their cheeks.

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh....Oh_

More couples went onto the floor and held their partners close swaying from side to side the song starting up.

_You smile a lot it makes me wonder what you're thinking of cause...Baby you're always on my mind._

Startled at my hand being touched, I swung my head around to find that all too familiar blonde hair and piercing green eyes...I swallowed hard shocked at his touching me...He put one of his index fingers to his lips with his free hand and led me onto the floor...I was powerless, then from the moment our skin had made contact...All I did was follow him and come to a stand-still on the floor, away from my parents..I turned behind me at where we had just come and saw Emmett dancing with Rosalie, the female dancer I had met only yesterday looking more beautiful in a party dress.

Turning around to Jasper, he said nothing as he pulled one of my hands up in front of us to the side and held my hips with the other one.

_Right now I want you with me here by my side...With me till the end of time._

_I just can't help myself from falling in love with you....Love...Love...With you._

He began to glide to one side, I inched my body a little closer putting my other free hand on his shoulder and allowing him to move us both from side to side gracefully and beautifully. Our spins were much bigger than that of the other couples but everything around me seemed to fade – Jasper and I being the only two people in the world...His eyes never left mine, his face was unreadable but it didn't matter too much to not know what he was thinking, in that moment there was no need for either of us to.

_It doesn't matter what you say or what you do...No matter what you say, no matter what you do._

_Just give me a chance, and I know I'll make you understand that I just can't help myself from falling in love with you._

My eyes were locked with his, trying to see deep into his soul, but even as he spun me out away from him and pulled me back in, I was unable to look away – he had me in a trance, a soothing melodic trance and I had no idea what is was, but it felt nice.

_I don't know if I should tell the world just how I am feeling because....Baby you're always on my mind._

_Right now I want you with me here by my side, with me till the end of time._

"Mind if I cut in?" I took my eyes away from Jasper's for the first time and saw Jake standing between us, his eyes on my partner and away from me. Jasper released my hand and waist – causing emptiness to appear again and walked away without one more look my way and began dancing with another woman who he had found standing on the sidelines. Jake took my hold and carried on moving, he was stumbly and a little awkward with his moves and I no longer felt like I was flying or gliding along the floor like I had with Jasper. In the awkwardness, I turned to see my parents each looking at Jake and I and Rosalie and Emmett in turn, conversing inaudibly with Max between them. God knows what they were saying! Had they seen me with Jasper?

"Watch out for him, Bella...There have been many girls mending broken hearts over him" Jake was clearly talking about Jasper and it made me angry inside.

"What do you have against him, Jacob?" I asked him...Not realising that the question I had been thinking had slipped out of my mouth.

"I don't have anything against him...Some people have it easy but I know for sure that he hasn't got a penny to his name...No dreams or purpose for the rest of his life. He is not worth any pretty young lady's time"

"Jake...I appreciate you wanting to stop me from going near him, but you didn't need to cut in...He was teaching me how to slow dance" I needed to lie to try and keep the memory of me in his arms, alive.

"That's not all he will teach you...Stick with me, Bella...I will make sure that he doesn't get his filthy hands over you!"

The music no longer appealed to me, the rest of the song was spent trying to keep my eyes away from Jake, I had a feeling that Emmett may have been right that the boss's son had developed some kind of protective hold over me and it wasn't right. Jacob didn't need to protect me, I knew exactly what I was doing when I stepped out onto the floor with Jasper – I'll admit I_ wanted _to.

I stepped outside as soon as the dance finished and let the cool moonlight breeze wash over me..Needing to prevent anymore anger directed at Jacob for interrupting my dance with Jasper...I was no longer worried about what my parents thought, Max had probably given them the lowdown that Jasper was only doing his job and instructing me how to move but being in his hold and dancing with him around the floor...Dancing for the first time in my life and gaining the achievement of not falling over like the natural klutz I am, made me feel protective and safe, much like the way I felt when my dad held my hand or gave me a cuddle.

I started to walk towards the shelter where the mountain view was...I remembered it being beautiful in the day but everything looked so much nicer at night with the starlight and the moonlight showering around the landscape...It didn't take me long to get the right bearings and approach it. It looked empty without people trying to dance and Rosalie trying to get them to put the right foot in front of the other. Stepping onto the decking, I leant over the wooden bar and looked ahead onto the mountains and the silent river below. The silence soothed me, allowed me to try and get my head around what the hell was happening to me.

"Hello" I turned, the moment distracted to find Rosalie approaching me on the decking. "You're Emmett's sister, right?" she asked leaning next to me on the bar.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"I'm Rosalie...Well, I guess you probably know that"

"Hi"

"Are you alright?"

I never looked at her, keeping my eyes ahead in front of me. "Yes, it's just a little noisy in there, that's all"

"You get used to it...I saw you dancing with Jacob..Was it really that bad?"

The smile appearing on my mouth was uncontrollable at her question "its fine"

"Well...It seems like he interrupted quite a moment back there"

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper Hale...Please tell me you at least know his name?"

"Of course...There was no moment, he was teaching me how to slow dance"

"His lips weren't moving, being instructors we do have to use our voices to teach...That being said, it doesn't look like there will be any need for teaching"

"What do you mean?"

"Whether you realise it or not, Bella...You can move"

"Not as well as you"

"Well...My mum kicked me out when I was sixteen...I have been dancing ever since, it's the only thing I ever really wanted to do, anyway"

"I envy you"

"Please don't...There is nothing to envy...I better be getting back, Max will be wondering where I am...Have a nice night, Bella"

I kept my eyes ahead hearing Rosalie go from the slowly fading sound of her heels on the floor.


	4. Toxic

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"It was a good night, last night huh?"

I looked up from my book to see Emmett at my doorway...Closing the book and placing it on my lap, I let out a sigh.

"Say what you need to say, bro...So I can get back to reading"

"Why must you read so much, anyway...What makes you think I was going to say anything?"

"I may be younger than you...But I know enough about you to guess that you will be wanting some information on last nights events"

"Wow – I saw you dancing with that blonde dude-"

"What about him?" my barriers went up as soon as Emmett was implying about Jasper...I could not take another bad word said against him...It was enough having to hear them from Jacob.

"Nothing...You looked like you were having fun" Emmett's words were genuine, probably noticing that I was a little defensive, I hadn't meant to be but I guess it's the hold that the male dance instructor has on me.

"I was...Until Jake butted in"

"Oh yeah, he is such a cock-blocker, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Bella...The two of you were practically undressing each other with your eyes, which never came away from each other...Might I add"

"You see whatever you want to see, Em...There is nothing going on"

"So you're saying if given the choice you would choose Jake over the guy with the snake hips?"

"There isn't a choice...Perhaps I just want to be my usual self this summer"

"Reading and wondering what might be if you actually went to a dance lesson?"

"Says he who has only been to one!"

"Four actually, turns out mum and dad like the idea of my dancing...They had a lot to say about you last night as well!"

"I'm sure they did, I am not interested"

"Not even what dad thinks?"

"Nope"

"Fine...But everyone could see that there was more than dancing on that floor, Bella...Be in denial all you want just nip it in the bud before it all comes crashing down on you too late"

"Trust me, Em there is nothing to see...Nothing to nip and nothing to grasp onto...I want to enjoy myself this summer and if that means having to have dancing lessons, completely innocent and business-like then I will."

"Make use of the staff discount"

"There's a staff discount?"

"Why do you think I have been to four lessons, already?"

"I am guessing it's because you fancy the pants off of Rosalie"

"That too"

With a cheeky smirk Emmett left me in peace, I looked down at my book now no longer in the mood to escape into the world of fictional characters now that Jasper Hale's name has been mentioned yet again. He is everywhere, in my thoughts, my dreams...There is no escape – I don't think there ever will be.

In defeat, I climbed off of the bed and grabbed the spare key – the suite now beginning to make me claustrophobic...This summer was not the same as the others and whether to be angry or happy about that is my next challenge.

"Bell!" Dad greeted me cheerfully as he was heading the other way back to the suite – I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey dad"

"Where you going, pudding pie?"

"Oh...I was going to see what events were on...I think they're doing charades in the west lobby" another lie...Was it just my imagination or was lying becoming strangely second nature to me, now?

"Before you go...I was actually on my way to speak to you...Come walk with me" I could never refuse to spend some time alone with my father, Emmett was the same way with my mother there was a connection between my father and I which had always been strong after seventeen years of being his child and having him raise me. The rest of the world faded out as I concentrated on my movements...Feeling slightly apprehensive about what my father wanted to speak to me about.

"Bell...I can't help but notice something-"

Oh god, it _was _going to be about Jasper...He must have noticed – stupidity was not something my dad possessed in his personality and I should have known that before stepping out with Jasper on the floor last night, how could I have been so stupid?

"Oh?" I had to act coy, I couldn't give anything away unless he asked a direct question.

"I can't help but notice that Jacob has been very protective of you" _maybe not...A change of plan and honesty, now Bella!_

"Dad-"

"Let me say this, Bella...I said to you last night that you were growing up and if you want me to be honest then...A little too fast for my liking...Jacob is a nice kid but I do not approve of you having secret meetings behind mine and your mother's back"

"What?"

"Jake mentioned that the two of you have been spending a lot of time, together"

_Oh, did he now?_

"But-"

"I want the truth, Bell....You owe me that much as your father...Are you and Jacob a couple?"

I stopped at the sudden to-the-point question that came from my father's mouth...Jacob was clearly spinning my parents a web that need not to be created...There were two sides to every story and nothing that Jake had already said to my parents was even remotely true. I looked into my dad's eyes confidently...At least now it was the time to tell the truth.

"Dad...Jake and I are not together, we will never be together...The fact that you could begin to believe anything he says over me hurts a little"

"Honey...I never doubted you"

"It sounds like you do, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you more than anything on this earth, Bell"

"I have never let you down and Jake is clearly sending people the wrong signals and spreading lies about me and him...It's not true, dad...That's the end of it"

I stormed away from him...Needing to go and give Jake a piece of my mind...Brain washing my father's opinion over me was the final straw to break this camel's back. The first place I went on instinct was the theatre, ignoring the music from the stage as I stepped in...I glanced in the dressing room to find it empty...Internally bracing myself to keep a lid on my anger, I stepped down and entered the audience seats...Jake was placing things into boxes at the very back of the room.

As I closed the distance between he and I...I was aware that people were on the stage but it was easy to block them out when I had a plan to ask Jacob what the hell was going on.

"Bell!" he greeted me with a smile as he heard me approach him...I slapped him hard across his right cheek making him whine slightly in pain.

"What have you been saying to my parents?" I shouted, the music suddenly stopping as the nosey staff members listened in on our near-argument.

"Jesus, Bella...What was that for?" Jake shouted back covering his cheek with his hand.

"Don't play the innocent...I have never given you any signal that we are together and yet you feel the need to go and tell lies to my parents"

"What lies?"

"My father has just asked me flat out if we are a couple, hinting that I have been secretive with him and doing things with you behind his and my mum's back"

"He's got it wrong"

"See a toss between you and my father for which one is telling the truth is no competition, Jacob...Tell me what you have said to them...Or at least to your gossiping uncle!"

"Leave my uncle out of it!"

"So there _is _something you've said"

"I told them what they were thinking...Now, if you'll excuse me..I have to get back to work, some of us don't have luxuries handed to us on a plate" as he bent down to get the box, I held onto his arm tugging it so that he could face me, again. The least he could do in this moment is face me!

"Bella...Bella....Stop!" A large blow to my nose made me crouch and wince in pain...My hand covering my searing painful skin on my nose...I glanced up at Jake who had his elbow out, his mouth was in a wide 'o' shape...I took my hand away from my nose and felt instantly nauseas as it was covered in my blood.

"Bella..I'm-"

"HEY!" trying to keep my silent gagging silent, I saw Rosalie step down from the stage and rush quickly in front of me, her back to my eyes. "I think you have done enough" she said to Jake in a demanding voice...Seconds later, Jake rushed out of the building...Rosalie turned to me and her eyes widened as she saw what I was doing.

"BUCKET...NOW!"

Luckily, a bucket appeared quickly in front of me, I took my hand away from my nose, not looking at it and crouched over and emptied my stomach into the bucket...The smell of rust and salt from my blood making me vomit harder..My hair was being held back from my face and a hand smoothly glided up and down my back.

As I finished vomiting I wanted so much to run away and hide myself under the duvet of my bed for the rest of the summer, but I was in too much pain...My nose was still dripping into the bucket...I looked away and stood back up, the hand on my back now grasping one of my shoulders and the other one following suit.

"It's alright, Bella...Just look up for me" Rosalie said in front of me...I did as I asked tilting my head back...Rose leant a cold pack on my nose...Making me wince at the contact.

The hands on my shoulders gently rubbed my skin and the bones underneath, it was not Rose's hands and I could already hazard a guess as to who it might be.

"I'm sorry" I said pushing my head ever so slightly into the coldness of the ice pack.

"You're sorry for being punched?" Rose said a little bewildered in tone.

"No...I am sorry that I ruined your bucket"

Rosalie let out a soft laugh "oh Bella...It's a bucket...No need to panic, honey...We'll get you cleaned up" she grasped my hand and let me over a few steps and the hands on my shoulder pushed my body down gently, one of the seats cushioning my bottom, Rose continued to hold the pack to my nose. The numbness seeping through making me feel tingly and strange but in a good way.

"Hold this for me, Jazz...I'll be back" I never felt Rosalie letting go of the pack but I heard her run off...Those damn heels. Being alone with Jasper, my nose bleeding and my obvious display of nausea caused me nothing but embarrassment and what the hell was he thinking about me, now?

I brought my head back down to look ahead at the stage, reaching for the tissue I always kept in the cardigan I was wearing and reached just below the pack and wiped my bottom lip and chin in case he was going to take it off and I looked like a vampire who had just thirsted off of a selfless human's blood.

Like magic, he lowered the pack and allowed me to wipe around my nose, not feeling much because of the welcome numbness surrounding my skin inside and out...When I finished wiping, thanking someone internally that my nose had stopped bleeding, I got up from the chair...But shot up too fast...Losing my balance and stumbling slightly into Jasper's strong arms...How was he always able to do things at exactly the right time?

"Thanks" I mumbled brushing down my dress and keeping my head held high – at least until I got to a quieter and more secluded place and no eyes could look upon me.

"Whoa where are you going?" Rosalie said placing her hands on my shoulders and stopping me from going out of the entrance...I could feel Jasper's eyes on the back of my neck and it scared me.

"I need to go, my parents will be wondering where I am"

"Luckily for you....You are in the presence of two instructors...There is always an excuse...Sit down, you're not going anywhere for a while"

"No..Please..I-"

"No excuses, sit!" At her demanding tone...I slumped back down onto a chair, needing to cry from the embarrassment and humiliation of making such a scene....I lowered my head, wanting to shield my watery eyes from the view of the two most beautiful people I had ever met.

"Honey it's okay...Do you need more ice, is the pain coming back?" Rosalie asked brushing away my hair from both sides of my face.

Shaking my head...A tear escaped from my right eye...But before I could kick myself for letting it go...A gentle swipe of a finger brushing it away sent goose bumps underneath my skin...I knew it was Jasper but I needn't dare look...I had already looked so much like a fool already now I can add blubbering idiot to the list.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart...I have to say you can slap well, too!" Rose wrapped her arm around me, making me smile at the compliment. "Although he needs a good beating that Jacob, he spreads all kinds of shit about us just to get us fired!"

Rosalie's remark did not surprise me, it seemed like Jacob did not have so many friends here.

"I am sorry for interrupting you...I was angry, shouting is the only thing to get rid of everything"

"Everyone needs a good shout, he needs a good shouting at – but none of us have the power to do it"

"Why not?"

"We need the money...Why else do you think any of us put up with his god forsaken attitude...If I had money, living as far away from this place would be my first goal"

"That's a shame...That you can't stick up for yourselves-"

"We can...Just not as much as we may want to"

"Because of Max?"

"Yes, he is our main boss...But, still we can't raise a voice to his precious nephew..It's a one way ticket to unemployment"

"Couldn't you study...Go to university?"

"None of us are that academic and do you know how much universities cost?"

"I can imagine"

"Rose, I have to go teach...I'll see you later" Jasper's beautiful voice filled my ear, it had felt like so long since hearing it for the first time and a little part of me felt whole at the sound.

"Alright, Jazz...I'll speak to you later" I heard Jasper go...Our silence had been torture but there was nothing I could ever say to him to make it all better – no doubt he already had impressions of me and none of them good, why would I guy like that think that I was anything special?

"Talk much?" I lifted my head to Rosalie "oh _now _you lift your head!"

"Huh?"

"Bella...It took a lot for Jasper to keep a lid on his anger, he was about to step in once you were hit but I stopped him...The least you could have done is spoken to him"

"I said thank you....I am sorry, was he upset?"

"Bella...Stop apologising and go with your gut instincts...He is a great guy to talk to – it just takes him a little longer than most to open up completely"

"I will be going home, soon"

"So?"

"So...It's pointless"

"Oh Bella, I think that about Emmett...Him going home, it crosses my mind too but that doesn't stop me from getting to know him even more"

"Please, that's my brother"

"There is nothing to gross you out about...We are friends and nothing more"

_Oh if only she knew!_

"Your brother is a great guy, too!"

"Yeah he is when he wants to be, however I being his sister have a more rockier relationship with him...But, if you have Jasper then that is all that matters"

"What?"

"You and Jasper?"

Rose let out a laugh, covering her mouth leaving me stunned at her reaction "you think that Jazz and I are together?"

"I assumed"

"Oh Bella...Jasper is my cousin"

_WHAT?_

"What?"

"Like I said, he is a great guy but....He's family....Eugh!" I laughed at Rosalie's sound and intention and she laughed along with me. "Come on, let's go and get you a milkshake"

"A milkshake?"

"You haven't lived until you've had one...The only really good thing about this place apart from my colleagues are the flavoured milkshakes...Come on!" Rose held out her hand, I smiled and took it standing up and following her out of the theatre.


	5. Hurt

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

*(Next Evening)*

"Ahh"

Washing my face in the evening as well as the morning was now interrupted by the huge bruising I felt on the inside of my nose...Damn Jacob, I swear if I ever saw him as a good friend, now all was lost. Fair enough, it was an accident but I could easily tell my dad if I wanted to be a snitch like him. Instead, making him grovel and apologise over and over seemed more worth it. It was bitchy and there wasn't any other way I could make myself feel any better.

Poor Jasper and Rose not being able to say anything bad against him...The thing is, would they? Or has their silence become a habit not to be unbroken or untouched in any way. I was grateful to them both for helping me out yesterday, my parents were none the wiser and of course oblivious to what their daughter was really up to, My father was also having his share of humble pie after our talk yesterday...I felt guilty for the way I spoke to him but I was not going to stand there and be accused over hearsay and lies.

"Bell...How's everything?" Emmett rubbed my shoulders, Rosalie had told him about the night before and my brother promised me that he was never going to say anything...Our relationship was getting stronger thanks to his growing friendship with Rosalie...it seems that I underestimated her – she was a great person and so easy to talk to....Having members of the same sex as your friend does have its advantages.

"Apart from the war wound, great" I replied, luckily I was already dressed to accompany my family to the bar – the reality of being able to have a drink not in the cards, either when this was the time I was going to need a good enough distraction from everything that happened already and no doubt what may spark up tonight if Jacob and I were in the same room as one another.

"I swear I want to punch that little wanker into next week!" Emmett stated, his threatening voice coming through...At times there are moments where I hate my brother but he always knew how to keep my safe and want to have me protected at all costs.

"It's not worth it...Besides, Rose helped me" I answered wiping my face with the towel wishing that I actually owned some makeup or at least some decent concealer – the bags under my eyes evident over the lack of sleep I had last night because of the pain in my nose.

"Please stay beside me, tonight...I don't want anything else to happen to you, Bella" I turned and smiled at Emmett...For the first time since we were kids, I leant into his chest wrapping my arms around his waist – Intentionally leaning my head to the side so as not to hurt my nose, anymore. Emmett wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead the silence between us an indication that there were no other words left to say to one another as the hug had spoken volumes.

"Thank you, Emmy bear" I said into his chest, using the nickname he had at first hated as a child but then grown to love.

"You're my sister, Bella bear and I love you...You do know that don't you?"

"Of course, I love you too" with a loving kiss on my hair, Em released me and took my hand and leading me out of the bathroom and down the stairs where my mum was touching her makeup in the mirror and my dad was putting on his coat.

"Ready, kids?" dad asked Em and I, we both nodded and followed him out of the door, the long walk was in silence, our parents ahead of us and my hand never once falling out of my elder brother's grasp...He was definitely changing from his usual ways and whether I had to thank Rosalie or not, was another story.

Music blared through the dance hall...Max immediately catching our view and coming over to us.

"Charlie, there is a great card game going on next door...I was hoping that you can show me some of your moves!" he beamed, his presence not so intimidating without his sleazy nephew by his side following him like some kind of lost puppy...Now, though I was beginning to feel like he could be more like a sheep than a puppy.

"Well...Sure, Emmett look after your sister" he said to us, both taking mum's hand and walking out...Leaving Emmett and I surrounded by more dancing couples...The majority the same as every other night. Now I was beginning to appreciate dancing more it was like art...The brush strokes for a painter are like movements to a dancer..You spend time making them and the final result is shared with everyone.

"So much for our family summer!" Emmett teased walking me over to the small bar area and ordering himself and I two soft drinks. Emmett had never been a drinker, that was one of the things I secretly admired about him – most guys his age needed to be drunk to feel some kind of happiness in their humdrum lives, but not my brother.

"We have always wanted freedom...Maybe we should invite Max to ours and have him take them away!" I shot back grasping my drink from Em and thanking him in return.

"Sounds like a good idea, sis!" he answered with a smile...The two of us released our hands but remained standing side by side. "I wonder where Rose is?"

Now that he knew Rosalie and I were on speaking terms, growing fast into friends he spoke to me about her and it made me feel happy inside knowing that he was happy with knowing her – indicating that he showed appreciation for everything that she was and not some kind of object to give him release at the click of two fingers.

I may be young...But I wasn't too young to know about sex.

"Maybe she's working" I suggested, not really knowing where she could be other than doing her job..Not that I imagined her not having a life outside of work but she was always arounf the hotel...Maybe she had gone home to visit her parents or something.

"No she said that she would be here" Emmett was looking around, scanning the room like some kind of radar – he was clearly falling for her as he was so in tune into what she was doing and what plans they were already making after days of being here.

"Go and find her, Em"

"I am not leaving you, here Bella" he replied sternly, looking into my eyes turning off the needing radar.

"Just go...You're just going to spend the whole night distracted if you don't...Any words I say will fall onto deaf ears"

"But-"

"No 'buts'...Go!"

Emmett smiled and walked away from me, another song starting up by the band...I sighed and looked around there was also no sign of Jasper along with Rosalie and to be honest there was nothing keeping me here. The couples were in their own little bubbles and the rest of the watching crowd were clearly picking out the couple they thought, in opinion was the best...Judging by the pointing and muttering inaudibly to each other.

Finishing the last of my drink...I walked out of the hall and out of the hotel altogether, there was something so inviting about Kellerman at night...A soothing quality that I had never experienced anywhere else in my holiday experiences.

Walking to my familiar shack, I let all the thoughts of Jacob and Jasper fade away with the cool nightly breeze...the mountains no longer visible to the right of me.

Stepping onto the decking I lifted my head and saw someone lying on the floor...Frowning, I slowly approached them not wanting to make any noise in case they had fallen asleep or something. The body didn't move as I crouched down...Seeing the blonde hair sent panic through my stomach...I slowly moved the person's arm covering their face and saw Rosalie, lying there tears running down her face...My own eyes filled with tears as I saw her lip was swollen and the tights on her legs ripped to shreds, a few tatters visible at the bottom of her dress, as well.

"Rosalie" I whispered, my voice choking...There was no answer, she had her eyes open but she was so emotional that she never once looked up at me to acknowledge I was there.

I unwrapped my jacket from around me and placed it over her body gently to keep her from catching cold, hating to leave her as I stood up and ran out of the shack and back up the path...I needed to fetch Jasper, having no idea where he might be...I went with my gut instinct, the advice that Rosalie herself had given me, yesterday. Ignoring the flowing tears down my cheeks, I ran into the theatre..Along the wings and down into the audience area...Jacob did not show me how to get to the stage the other way...Probably easier way so I had to take the usual route.

Jasper was there on the stage, reading some kind of booklet of paper when he saw me approach him, my eyes looking up at him from the bottom of the stage.

"You need to come, quick...It's Rosalie" I said, I was in no position to explain anything in my emotional state, then...He threw down the booklet and held his hand out to me, I took his and even though my body had switched to auto-pilot, I was still able to register the tingling sensation of our connected hands, Jasper hoisted me up onto the stage one handed and ran out of the theatre...I followed him trying desperately to keep up the pace.

He was silent along with me as we ran side by side down the path and to the shack...Jasper stopped and muttered under his breath as he gazed on Rosalie...He ran to her, crouching down and stroked her cheek, softly as she got up to sitting and fell into his waiting arms, sobbing quietly but the sobs were enough to make my heart break for her in that moment.

"It's okay...Jasper's here" he soothed running a hand through her hair and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I am going to get you up" he whispered wrapping his hand from her hair under her legs and standing up with her in his arms.

The love and affection radiating from the cousins sent unfamiliar feelings into my heart and my soul...Jasper was remaining strong for her even though something bad had clearly happened to her. I let him pass me, not one of us looking at each other and followed him.

The staff quarters, from what I imagined they were – only consisted of small shacks close together, probably only having one room inside for all the things that the employees were going to be needing for the summer. It made me feel sick that they literally had to live in a matchbox after everything that they do and the work they achieve in the hotel – they must at least have a bigger place each to stay in.

Staying on the gravel, Jasper took Rosalie up to a shack climbing the five steps and taking one hand away from his cousin to open the door...As the door closed, I released more tears covering my head with my hands at what I had just witnessed.

"THERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" I turned to the right and saw Jacob hobbling towards me, a bottle of beer in his hand and clearly pissed as a skunk from the way he was belching and slurring out his greeting. "What are you doing here?"

I walked over to him and shushed him quietly, not wanting to disturb any staff who may have been trying to get some sleep.

"Don't shush me, Bella...I came to say...I'm...S..Sorry...Fo...For everything" he slurred throwing his beer bottle away from us and grabbing my face in his hands. "I really think you're fu....fucking beautiful...I....haven't told...You...B...Before-"

"Jacob" I said his name intently needing to have him release my face, as he was drunk god knows what he may do.

"I...Love...My...My...Name...On...Y...Your lips" he answered smiling.

"Take your hands off her!" I watched Jacob look up, I recognised the voice, but not so much the emotion behind it.

"Ah...Here...Comes...The...Dancer...Knight...Person!" Jake said never taking his hands off of me.

"I _said...._Let go of her!" I could have sworn I heard Jasper growl at the anger of his words...I heard footsteps and the familiar feeling of having his eyes on the back of my head made the hairs on my neck stand up, not out of embarrassment this time but more of fear, I didn't want Jasper to get himself hurt.

"You...Pick...Him...Over...Me, I...Can...Show...You the...World, Bella" he belched at the end of his sentence on my name, the scent of beer intoxicating me.

Jasper reached around and pried Jacob's hands from my face and stood in front of me, his muscular back shielding me from the view....Suddenly, without another word..Jasper brought one of his hands back and with a loud thud, he hit Jacob square across the face sending him tumbling to the ground and sobbing in pain.

The action was so quick that I came back around Jasper and shielded him when Jacob got back up to his feet "that'll be the...Last...Thing...You..Ever...Do....Here, Hale!" he spat stumbling off away from us into the distance of the night.

Swallowing, I turned round to Jasper, his eyes far onto the distance, anger radiating from them..The look in his eyes startled me, and without thinking..I gently touched his hand with two of my fingers...His eyes lowered to mine.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered, tears coming down my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me softly...I nodded at the genuine honesty of his voice...He turned for a moment and came back round to give me my cardigan that I had covered Rosalie with...I took it from his hands and bit down on my lip.

"I have to go back" I stated in a whisper, there was no need for me to be here and the way back to the hotel was the opposite way that Jacob had gone down, anyway. Jasper nodded and in silence, I put my cardigan back on and ran away from him the gravel highlighting every move of my legs.

I reached the dance hall door and wiping away the tears, I stepped in...I instantly caught Emmett dancing with some woman that I did not know or recognise...I walked over and touched his shoulder.

"Have you seen us, my dear...We have been dancing up a storm...Your boyfriend is quite the dancer!" the elder woman beamed, I nodded not having the energy to correct her, dragging Emmett away to the bar.

"Geez, thanks Bell...Where did you go?"

"The ladies...There was a long queue" I lied...Ordering another drink from the bartender and adding a drink for Emmett, too.

"Well, Rose isn't here" he stated, a little hurt....The sound of Rosalie's name on my brother's lips sent images of her broken body in the shack through my mind...Blinking back needed tears, I handed him his drink.

"She must be working...She wouldn't let you down, Em" I replied, making him nod and wrap his arm around me.

God knows what was going to happen in the morning, I hoped with all of my heart that Rosalie was okay – for hers, my brothers and Jasper's sakes.


	6. Truth

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

Spending the day in much needed peace and quiet was not something I welcomed – in actual fact the panic consisting to grow in my stomach about Rose's condition only made things worse...I had felt so incredibly bad there had been nothing possible I could have done to help her...My dad was the medical man, us kids were left to try and endure some of the facts that he said....Probably to put to better use in situations like this when we needed the knowledge in a blue moon.

The past two days had been so glum for me, I was trying to avoid Emmett as much as I could because he was pining for Rose and wondering where she was...I did not have the heart to say to him about her attack, some things were just better left unsaid but there was a chance that Em couldn't do anything about it, even if he had wanted to. The only person who knew where the staff were based, were me and the rest of the staff and their bosses.

Jasper had not been anywhere in sight the two gruelling days left for me to take, I wanted so much to see him, to at least ask him about how Rose was, it didn't need to be a long conversation about anything...I wanted to know more about Jasper Hale too much, but the reality of my new found friend in pain after her attack...Her health was much more important to both I and my brother. I, of course left to speak and ask questions on Emmett's account.

I gazed down at my book, getting half way through had been a challenge, starting it on the trip down here...The right mind set for reading took place then but now, I had lost it in the forbidden, dark and draining hole of my mind.

Sighing, I threw the book across the room and buried my head in my hands, the sudden urge to go to Rosalie's room and see how she was doing eating away at me, slowly. I wanted to cry so much, but clearly today, I had run out of tears...Too much in the unknown emotions that cannot be named to have a proper one.

"Bell?"

The moment that I heard my brother's voice, if it were humanely possible...It was possible then to have my heart break for him, the sound of his voice was not normal and it scared me.

Looking up at him, I forced a brave smile...Pretending that my little outburst with my book hadn't happened.

"Can I come and sit with you?"

At his question, there was definitely a distinctive change, releasing my hands from my head, I nodded simply twice and watched him as he closed the distance between us and sat sideways on the foot of my bed...He had started to play with the duvet cover with his fingers and it was obvious that he had a lot of things going on in that head.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly, feeling a little foolish in asking the question because he clearly wasn't but...Tongue-tied there was nothing else I could say.

"Bella...If I said to you that I was falling for Rose...What would you say?"

_How can he ask me, I am hardly an expert on relationships...Having no experience to prove that fact!_

"Um...I don't know, I guess I'd be shocked but, if it was true and we aren't speaking hypothetically, then...That's great!"

I had to speak the truth, the question he had asked me not requiring too much thought on my part.

Emmett nodded in response and scooted further up the bed and lay his head across my chest...The tears were prickling at my eyes at how down he looked and the dark rings under his eyes, like mine could no longer be hidden..Hesitating a little when lifting one of my hands..I moved it down to his hair and ran my fingers through it...Em moving to get more comfortable underneath me as my fingers trailed through his hair.

"Mum should be the one doing this" I admitted, releasing the tears in secret where he wasn't able to see them.

"No...I much prefer you do it...You know everything that is going on, Bell...I appreciate you being here to talk to me in my insanity!"

"Emmy bear, you're not insane"

"It feels like it...One minute I am watching her move across a shack and now, now that she is gone and there is no way of getting her as easily..It hurts"

"I wish I could relate, Em"

"Don't you...That Jasper guy...Is he not the one for you?"

"What brought that on?"

"There's something between the two of you, Bell...It's like really hard to explain but, there are not words ever to be said to one another because everything you both say is highlighting in the looks you give each other...I saw you that night dancing with him, Bell...Am I wrong?"

"No...Not so much wrong, but more like getting the wrong end of the stick"

"At least tell me the truth"

"There is nothing to say"

"Always so secretive...I want to talk to you, Bella...I have enough pain going on in my mind for me, but I need to know that you're okay"

"Em I promise you, I'm fine"

"That brave face is going to crack one day, Bella"

"You may think that but you're wrong"

Emmett stopped talking, then...Probably needing to find out more about my feelings for Jasper Hale that I was not prepared to answer, in all truth and honesty, I did not know what my feelings were...Just friendship...In love...What's the difference? How do you know when you truly love someone? Love them and not just a crush in school during teenage years, is there a distinct difference from love to lust?

Needing to get away from the house an hour later, I walked around the hotel..Leaving Emmett to go and find our parents...They had not spent much time with us at all this summer and being against the role of parental figures in doing that, I did not mind a jot.

Freedom was nice, trust was even nicer but...I had avoided my parents after their assumption about Jacob and the less I said about it, the less chance I have of even more lies and hearsay derising.

Taking a wrong turn, a complete accident in the daydream coiling me from the feet up, I reached the staff quarters...Nausea filling my abdomen as various members of staff turned to look my way never seeming phased as they turned right back around and continued to speak amongst themselves...Brushing off my sudden feeling of inferiority and strangeness...My feet had already started to climb up the steps to Rosalie's room...I tapped on the door twice, gently in case she may have been asleep and creaked the door open, finding her looking up my way her hands on her lap but her eyes dark and red. Managing a smile smile to appear on her mouth at the sight of me, I sat down on the foot of her bed and braced myself for what she was going to say, if she was choosing to say anything.

"Hello, Bella" she greeted me in a meek voice, strained by the emotion she felt.

"Rosalie" I said her name gently keeping my eyes on my hands in my lap.

"Jasper told me what you did...How can I ever thank you?"

"Rosalie...My brother is tearing himself apart over you...What happened, there must be some way that you can be able to tell me...I want to know that it is not the person I have deep down in my mind"

"Please, I do not want to talk about it...Everything is okay..I am fine...Nothing to worry about"

"I _have _to worry when my brother is being down for the first time in his life since he was a child who frantically searched for his model trucks that his younger sister had stolen. Rosalie, please tell me what happened?"

"I can't Bella...Everything is such a haze...All I remember is being in the shack and then waking up in here"

"But you were awake...Being awake must have ensured you to see something...Anything!"

"No...All a blur...-"

"God, Rosalie...i was so scared, your cousin was such a rock and a much better support for you than I could ever hope to be..I wish to someone up there that it had been me, instead"

"Don't say that, Bella...I would not wish anything bad to happen to you"

"It just doesn't make sense...It should have been me, it all matches...You and my brother, you're happy and there shouldn't be anyone in the world who makes that seem otherwise"

"Stop talking like this, Bella" Rosalie took one of my hands away from my lap and grasped it tightly in hers...I lifted my head and watched her own face fall to our entwined hands. "I have missed your brother so much, you know?"

"He has missed you too...Missed is not even the right word...he is so worried about you, we both are-"

Stopping my speech...The door opened abruptly and Rose and I turned to see Jasper staring at the both of us at the door. The butterflies came swarming into my system, making my hands shake ever so slightly at the anticipation of having to see him, again.

"Hey, Jazz!" Rose breathed a wider smile appearing on her face for her loving cousin.

"Rose you need your rest" he stated gently his eyes never once catching mine.

"Bella was nice enough to come and see me, apparently Emmett misses me"

"That's great" he answered with a smile, it wasn't the first time I had seen Jasper Hale, smile and every time his white teeth showed themselves to me, I was powerless and utterly dazzled by his handsomeness.

Feeling awkward in the room...I placed a kiss on Rosalie's hand and got up from the bed, keeping my eyes on the floor as I passed Jasper and got outside. The moment I finished going down the small steps, the door closed again. Turning around in curiosity...I saw Jasper walking towards me, his eyes now completely on mine. Drawing me in, wanting me to get closer and closer to him without making it seem obvious of my want and desire.

He was silent as he walked away from the quarters; I followed him my feet sprinting ahead of the realisations in my brain at what exactly I was going to do, and or wanted to do.

The two of us reached the shack, finding it empty in daylight was strange, but after everything that had gone on so far this summer holiday...I was beginning to be no stranger to strangeness.

"I wanted to say thank you, Bella" Jasper said, his eyes gazing on the mountain view and I standing behind him like a motionless idiot.

"What for?" I asked back in a whisper.

"Coming to find me when Rose was in trouble...That takes guts and I am aware that you have to keep quite a bit from your parents and for that, I am grateful to you"

"Really...It's nothing"

At my answer, he turned leaning his toned, gorgeous arms against the pole "It's not just nothing to me, no one has ever done something like that for me, before...For me or for Rose"

"I panicked, the only person I could ever imagine being a great support for her was you"

"You're right"

I was surprised that he was saying more to me today than he had ever done in all the short time I had been in his company and caught glimpses of his family life and his work of employment...Nothing disappointed me and nothing ever could.

"Jasper...What are we going to do?"

"There's not much either you or I can do now, Bella...I have dragged you too much into all of this and I am so very sorry, a young girl like you with everything ahead of her need not be burdened by all this trouble"

"It's no trouble...I will never complain, the only time I have ever felt more useful is in the time I have spent here at the hotel"

"Why do you say that?"

"My family...As much as I love them dearly, there is always something missing...Like, they will never really know who I truly am...Inside and out"

"I don't believe that"

"You should...I come from a small village and a tight family unit, I go to school and study and I don't have many friends but that doesn't bother me, I love to be alone and how stupid is that when I could be out having fun...Oh good god, I am babbling now-"

"That's alright...I like it when you babble" Jasper answered with a smile...Swallowing down the dryness in my throat, I shifted my feet underneath me and looked back up again moments later to see Jasper close to my face.

Gasping a little as he took my hand and lifted it up between us, I turned instantly knowing what he wanted me to do and, landed in his arms as they wrapped around my stomach...The brushing of his hair against my face causing me to shiver under his touch....Taking my hand, he spun me out to the side and took me back in, like a spring on a coil...A bit like the way I was when I was with him...When I was away, all I wanted was to bounce back to him..Smelling his scent and cocooning myself in his stunning body. At once, he began to glide me from side to side in a waltz-style fashion; my mother watched enough dance shows on television in her spare time for me to notice what this was. Naturally, I followed his lead keeping my arms strong and my posture upright to match his, Emmett had a point – Jasper's actions did speak louder than words when the only two people in the world were dancing on the decking of the hotel shack...Taking his hand off of my waist, my eyes went heavy as he trailed his index finger across the definition of my right cheek bone, the flames of his touch leaving my cheek to burn.

Watching him smile at the embarrassing blush appearing on one side of my face...Without warning, he wrapped both of his arms around me...Pulling me into his chest, the closest I had ever been to him and my GOD was he beautiful!

The two of us must have wanted this, I began to think that Jasper had done the gesture because he was apologetic for everything that he had put me through but there was no chance in hell I wanted to take any of it back. He and I had gotten closer and closer, slowly and there was no other feeling like this...None to make in perfect, understandable English.

Once on his chest, there was a feeling of home washing over me, like I had always meant to be there, somehow and yet I had only met this guy this summer..I placed my own hands on his shoulder blades and closed my eyes releasing the silent tears from my eyes as he leant against my head with his chin, gently so as not to startle me.

"Is it true what Jacob says about you?" I asked my voice vibrating through my ears.

"He says a lot of things-"

"The part where he said you break girls' hearts?"

"No...I have never made a woman feel inferior or upset over something that I may have inflicted...If anything, Jacob is the one who hurts people"

"I never believed him...I just needed to know"

"You draw me in, Bella...I can't deny it and I can't explain it...Which isn't good considering that I need to ask you something"

At the weary tone of his voice, I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I want you to have me teach you to dance; as much as you want...I would like to consider you for a final show dance"

"What?"

"Please, just tell me that you will think about it?"

At his plea, I crumbled and nodded weakly...He smiled and took his hands away from me, the emptiness coming back the minute he let go.

"I should be getting back, I'll walk you back to your suite" he informed me, gesturing for me to leave ahead of him out of the shack and up the path.

Jasper and I never said much...There were so many questions in my mind for him but, finding the right words and forcing myself not to look like a complete fool was the task and obstacle I was too much of a coward to avoid.

The guests were chatting amongst themselves, appearing on the green where they hadn't done as I set out on my walk, earlier...They always had brilliant timing and their people watching skills never once failed to make me feel inadequate.

Breathing an inward sigh of relief as the two if us reached the suite, at the bottom of the steps..I turned on the spot to Jasper and attempted to gain control of my breathing, being around him and only the two of us did send some unwanted feelings through my system, the feelings unrecognisable by my system and therefore backfiring to cause me more humiliation than already once conflicted.

"I will see you soon, Bella" Jasper said simply...Trailing his index finger along my cheek, again this time on the other side and walking away from me, leaving me gasping. The messages he sent to my soul were so beautiful but at the same time, so painful!

Walking back in, I went to find Emmett.....Seeing him lying on his bed face down into his pillow – the duvet cover wrapped around him...In the silence and my parents not being back, yet...I took the leap and decided to change my ways towards him. I climbed into his bed next to him, slowly...He turned his head and a tear came down from his eye...I kept my legs upright and my back on the mattress underneath me, but allowed him to come into my side and wrap his arm across my stomach...Sobbing onto my stomach, helplessly the unknown becoming too much for him to have an ordinary day.

In his sadness, I shed some tears as well...I wished to God that he know everything about Rosalie but, until she recovered fully that and the fact that she hadn't told me the truth about who had hurt her, nothing was left to do but wait.

The long, long wait....I only hoped that Jasper will be okay as well.


	7. Fixing

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"_Let me hold you, Bella" Jasper asked me, his voice husky and deep as he stood in the rain with me, the water cascading down his clothes making them heavy and cling to every right curve of his muscles....My body inched forward, ignoring the pouring droplets of water down my face and body, I nodded my face inches from his, the warm breath circulating and opening up the pores under my skin...He secured me in his hold, trailing one side of his face against mine, my eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. He was still warm even though it was freezing cold...My heart was soaring, threatening to bulge out of my chest at any given moment...Like a pro, Jasper moulded his lips to my skin, any spot he was near never went untouched, his kisses were gentle but loving, the desire for him building and building to a hilt in my soul._

_Gasping, I moved my face to the side and attacked his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, forcing him to let me go and change the position of his hands, he responded to me moaning against my lips the raindrops continuing to shower over us as he pushed me hard against his chest circling my back with his hands...His tongue lightly touched my bottom lip like a feather and, without one shadow of a doubt...I opened my mouth to him, letting my tongue glide deep into his amazing mouth, our noses brushing against one another...Nothing to hear in the atmosphere and the rain but our moans of need and desire for one another...His tongue reached every angle of my mouth, devouring me and consuming me with nothing but love._

"_Make love to me, Jasper" I whispered taking a much needed breath inwards...Like magic with his long but flexible fingers...He ripped open my shirt exposing my bra to him. "You don't how long I've waited for you, Bella Swan" he whispered moving his lips to my chest._

Gasping, shooting up from my bed...I reeled over what had just happened in my strange but very welcome dream...What the hell was up with dreams..When you want to dream about something to keep you asleep for longer you end up not dreaming anything and then when you are perfectly happy to not dream of anything, you wake up flustered. This was not a dream that I had ever experienced before and I was suddenly at a battlefield of whether it was a good thing or not, or whether I feel good or not for having my first experience of a near sex dream. I didn't even think that sex dreams were possible...Perhaps being too innocent made you look like an idiot when it came to sex and intimacy.

Climbing out of my bed, thanking myself internally that I had actually gotten out of Emmett's bed last night as he had fallen into a deep sleep...I ran into the bathroom leaning over the basin and taking much needed breaths in the privacy and silence.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I rubbed my eyes forcefully "what's going on with you, Isabella Swan" I muttered before turning on the tap and scrubbing my heated face with the coolness, it felt soothing and nice.

I rubbed my face with the towel, also brushing my teeth and going back into my room...I gazed down at the messy duvet – which had never been so messy because I had always been such a restless sleeper, consisting of only sleeping in one position for the whole night and never having to take much time and effort to make my bed in the mornings.

In defeat of the changes in my sub-conscious, I made my bed fluffing up the pillows – the lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on me yesterday but last night, I had never slept so well since coming here to the hotel.

I dream of Jasper Hale and I feel rejuvenated...That of course, sounds wrong and entirely inappropriate but there were no other words, right now.

Getting dressed, instead of the usual summer dresses due to the heat I had worn, I decided to go with jeans and a white top, brushing my mat and mess of hair and having it half up, half down...using my late Nan's clip to hold it together.

Mum and dad, along with my brother were still sleeping and I, making a brave decision seeing as everything around me and everything in myself was changing and honestly making me a little scared....I tore a piece of paper from a magazine on the coffee table, fortunately it was white and took a pen from the inside of my dad's jacket.

Gone to breakfast

Back soon

Bella

X

Fair enough, it was short and sweet – there was no way out of here unless taking a car route so my parents and brother didn't need to worry about me running away to a different continent altogether. The note was there because my dad, being his usual detective self will send out the search party and find me, somehow.

I stepped out of the house, not bothering to take the spare key and made a slow walk to the hotel...Needing so much to take my mind off of the dream last night...The dream that had felt so amazing and so wrong at the same time. Jasper was a worker and being with me will only cost him his job, was I that selfish to have him put his job on the line for someone like me? I could never live with myself knowing that I will cause him such harm and poverty if the chances came to it and he said those three words to me.

I don't know what I was going to do if I ever saw him again...Probably crawl back in my bed and never appear until the summer is over.

The dream was all because he had asked me to think about dancing with him, yesterday...How could I compete with other couples who have years and years of experience to their names? The only time I ever had a tiny amount of belief in myself was when Jasper was leading me...I never thought about techniques when we danced together twice because both times were never in front of a possibly critical audience.

"Bella" I gasped uncontrollably as I saw Rose run to me from the entrance door – she looked so much better and now had made quite a recovery which I was hugely thankful for...Slightly stumbled, I stopped and wrapped my arms around her as she landed in my arms.

"Oh I was hoping to catch you!" She exclaimed against my shoulder...There were no words in my head, considering my time had been spent thinking about the dream I had about her cousin last night...No way was that going to be heard on anyone else's ears, not even my brothers.

"Good God Bella....There's no need to look so scared" Rose said, holding my shoulders...I shook my head and smiled at the stupidity of my silence.

"Sorry"

"Is Emmett with you?"

"No...He's still asleep...He hasn't been sleeping well from being so worried about you, basically crying himself to sleep for two nights"

"Oh god...He really cares doesn't he, Bella?"

"Of course he does...Anyone can see that, Rose!"

"It's so strange, I have only known him for a short time...But the care he has in his heart for me makes me feel better about myself...Seeing as I have been degraded somewhat-" she trailed off knowing that both of us knew what she was going to say. It was heart-wrenching and unjustifiable to have someone like Rose's confidence knocked so dreadfully. Damn that person who did that to her to the fiery depths of hell and back again.

Having a thought, that did not fall on the idea of having any food...I took both her hands in mine "listen, are you free right now?"

"Yes, Bella..Why?"

"Go and sit on the embankment by the mountain view and lake...Just trust me"

"You want me to wait there?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay...I trust you" she said before releasing my hands and walking away...This wasn't going to be easy for me, but my heart was screaming at me to do it.

I sprinted back to the house...Making sure I opened and closed the front door quietly enough to not wake my parents and have to go through the explination of why I am dressed and how I should be enjoying the summer and staying in later in the mornings- I had never once slept in and there was no need to break that, now.

I tiptod hurriedly up the stairs and walked into Emmett's bedroom, he was snoring loudly...Looking and scanning around the room hastily, I found his bottle of water on the window sill and ran over untwisting the cap and pouring the very last contents of it onto Emmett's face.

Watching him shoot up in shock would have been more humorous when we were kids but now, there were things to be done and as much as I loved my brother...I could not stand to see him so depressed and unwilling to do anything.

"WHAT THE-"

I slammed my hand against his lips putting my other one to my lips...The frown burrowing his eyebrows together went away and, I slowly and cautiously took my hand away from his lips.

"Bella...What are you doing?"

"I am saving you....Go and shower, quickly...Actually no, this can't wait...Get some trousers on and meet me downstairs" never giving him a chance to ask me what I was up to...I descended the stairs pulling away the lose strands from out of my face and taking much needed intakes of breath to slow down my heart rate.

Emmett still looked dumfounded as he joined me at the bottom of the stairs; I took his much larger hand in my small one and took him out of the house, leaving the note for mum and dad on the kitchen counter where I had left it the first time.

"Bell..What is this all about..I can't see anyone unless I'm clean!"

Sometimes Emmett reminded me of such a girl, some men never cared about their personal hygiene instead, just coping with going how ever many days at a time bathing in their own building stench and odour..Personally, they made me sick.

"Just shut up...Trust me" I repeated exactly what I had said to Rose before leaving her..I only hoped that she had stayed there, because getting Emmett up without having some water around to throw on him took at least an hour.

Gasping contently, I saw Rosalie in the distance pacing up and down, her dress blowing in the breeze..I never once looked at Emmett to see whether he had caught on that she was there instead getting closer and closer until Rose turned and beamed as she saw my brother close by my side. Then, I took the wisest decision and released Emmett's hand stepping away from the two of them to let the moment between them be shared at long last.

"Rose" Emmett gasped, Rosalie...Saying nothing ran into his arms resting her head on his as Emmett pulled her tighter to him, sighing happily the sound muffled by how close his mouth was in contact with her bare shoulder.

"Oh god...I missed you" he also said, muffled...Rose smiled her eyes lightening up as they studied the sky above us....She pulled away from my brother and cupped one side of his face in one of her hands.

"I missed you too" she answered honestly....The glowing on seeing my brother evident in her eyes....Emmett grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body – now no space left between them, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Rose...I have something to tell you-"

"No Em, please let me explain...The reason why you haven't seen me is because I have been ill...Some kind of flu thing and of course as it is contagious, I cannot let anyone run the risk of catching it. I had no time to tell you about it and Bella told me earlier when I saw her that you had been worrying about me"

"There was no need for that, Bella" Emmett stated in a expressionless tone, not so much of anger but not out of a tease, either...I put my head down, no doubt the killing for my actions would be held later away from Rose. Rose tutted and shook her head, causing me to look back up "it was not Bell's fault...I asked how you were and she simply answered how you haven't been sleeping – I do not like the fact that your sleep was affected because of me"

"The fact that my sleep was affected means that I care about you, Rose and usually...These things are left without having the company of my younger sister present but I cannot keep it in anymore and it has been driving me insane since the first time I set eyes on you"

"What?"

"I think I am falling for you, Rose...I know it sounds stupid seeing as we haven't known each other for long but...There is a need in me, to get to know you more even more than I do now...Don't be afraid if you can't tell me anything back, I just needed you to know what I feel and how much you have been on my mind. This lovey-gushy stuff has never been my thing, Bella will tell you that and I have no clue about whether I am saying any of this right because it's all babble in my head, but...Yeah...That's it, really"

My brother made me crumble in that moment...Tears filled my eyes at the sincerity of his words..He had already told me about the extent of his feelings for Rose but actually being here and witnessing it was something that admittedly, was beautiful. I scanned Rose's face not wanting her to turn him down but give him a little shimmer of hope at the pouring of his heart in front of her.

After a much longer silence than most people...Rose took a deep breath and began her inner plunge...Both my brother and I yet to know what that plunge entailed.

"Usually, fear would take me down right now and make me conjure some excuse about how I cannot face being in a relationship...But it's different with you, Emmett...I am drawn to you, I have a connection with you and...As much as I feel for you...Would you mind if we took this slow because, I could easily fall for you too Emmett and I mean that with all of my heart"

The answer was just as beautiful, after what episode she had gone through...It was not right for her to lay her heart down for my brother, yet but she had already given him the indication that he needed...Not so much given in a confession of the same feelings in return but given a shining of hope that he could be the one for her.

I wished I could have the ability to see the look on Em's face because the smile on Rose's was that of pure radiance, her face speaking volumes of what her head may have been saying...Slowly she leaned her head in and kissed my brother on the lips...Feeling the love that radiated between the pair of them, sent me away turning on my heels and suddenly needing something else to do. Emmett needed his privacy much like the kind he would no doubt give to me if he was in that situation too.

Running up the path, I headed towards the theatre, finding it much fuller and the chattering and muttering of people over loud music suddenly stopped me...I can't have been interrupting a lesson this early...Knowing my luck the lesson probably wasn't even Jasper's and I will walk into some unknown class.

"I just need a drink" there was his voice and just after his voice filled my ears he came through the wings, staring at me the moment his eyes made contact. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry for interrupting your class...I came to say yes"

"Yes?"

"For helping you out with the show-"

"Oh Bella that was such a stupid thing for me to ask...The training is going to be intense and I can be known to be a right prick when pressured-"

"Jasper, I will help you...But I have to ask you to be a little more patient with me because I do not learn fast"

"Well...This dance has a lot riding on it"

"What do you mean?"

"If we don't see it through...Rose and I, as well as the two other dance instructors lose our salaries for the month and the rest of the dance staff can't teach any classes again until we prove that we are worth it to stay...Like I said, it was incredibly stupid of me to ask you"

"So..If you do not get a good review for this dance..You could lose your jobs?"

"As a last resort, yes"

"No...I will help you"

"Bella-"

"Please, Jasper...I want to, besides I like to dance with you and it never helps to learn new things"

A smile appeared on Jasper's face as he pulled me into a quick hug and released me again. "Thank you, Bella...So very much"

Running back to the hotel – I kept my head on the task of eating some breakfast and thinking of telling my parents if they were there about where I had been – none of it the truth...I hated so much lying to them but then, again...I would much rather be with Jasper and Rose than them because I did not play cards and I have never been a big drinker.


	8. Lift me up

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"You actually agreed to it?"

The shock on Rose's face when I had informed her of being in the show at the Sheldrake made her almost choke on her food as we sat in the empty theatre. The staff were not allowed to sit in the canteen with the rest of the guests for some unknown reason and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Max really was an awful boss, only thinking about business and ignoring the possibility that some people have feelings and may dislike the way he runs his hotel.

Bosses should be able to see two sides of every story and have the courtesy to look after all their staff members – in this case, nothing is done normally.

"I realise that I have a lot of work to do...But, I want to do it"

"Is there a reason why you want to do it?"

"Jasper said that you will lose the month's salary-"

"Yes but that should not be you're problem, I don't ever see you as an employee in this place"

"You're my friends...That is what friends do"

"I really underestimated you, Bella...Emmett speaks highly of you but now I know why"

"I am not all-that Rose...If anything I want to grow up"

"Maturity comes with life experiences and...You know what they say about wise heads on old shoulders?"

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Of course not, it's just a saying...Look, honey...I should really warn you about Jasper-"

"There is no need to trouble yourself over this, Rose...Jasper said to me that he can be known to be rather horrible"

"He's a perfectionist and even though he may not mean to be, he can have a temper because of it"

"Are you trying to make me forget about it?"

"No, I just want to make you realise what you have gotten yourself into"

"I know what I am doing, Rosalie"

"You ready, Bella?" Jasper called, I turned to see him on the stage, turning on his iPod on the docking station that they use all the time in here – Taking a deep breath to calm my shakiness...I rose from the chair and walked away from Rose – my feet shaking underneath me, Jasper held out his hand to me on the stage and pulled me up onto it the minute our hands made contact.

Was on the stage, he turned on a song and came back close to me.

"This dance is not the mambo...With a definite one beat...It's like a heartbeat...Boom boom-" Taking my hand, he held it up and placed it on his chest over his heart and started to tap my hand, I was trying to keep my eyes on his, even though I was aware I was touching his heart.

Slowly he guided me backwards and forwards to the rhythm of his beats, I closed my eyes listening intently to his words and the tap of his hand on mine.

"Breathe" he said softly, I breathed and moved my feet with him.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside._

*(Night)*

"We have been going over these steps for hours, Bella how could you have not got it, yet!"

"I should have really had lessons before this"

"It's one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four...Lock your frame and, again!"

_I look at you and I fantasise....You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights...With me_

"Two three four...Don't lean back-" he pushed me up abruptly, my back going from slouch to straight "lifting up...Two, three, two, three four, two three four...Don't stop...What have I told you about stopping...AGAIN"

_Hungry eyes...One look at you and I can't decide and get...Hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

"Try another move, hold still...Don't put your heel down" I had cramp in my foot searing through my entire foot, needing to lean back slightly to get some feeling back into it but remaining to keep my eyes ahead "don't put your heel down-"

"I didn't...I-"

"Listen, the steps aren't enough...Feel the music!"

Jasper took me in his strong hold and wrapping one arm around me...He lifted my arm and brought it down across my left side of my body, trailing his fingers down...I laughed the sensation being too much...Seeing the look on his face as I came back down to reality..All I could be was apologetic...Damn it, the one place he had to make a move on and it was my only tickly spot. The second time around, I laughed again..It became too much to handle and Jasper had already walked out twice for some fresh air leaving me sweaty like a pig.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I wanna show you what love's all about_

"Everything is okay, Bella...You're getting there" Rose was trying to console me after Jasper's third walkout of the theatre.

"I am doing all of this to save both your arses and what I really want to do is drop him on his!"

"Give me your hands" I put up a frame and Rose took Jasper's position..."Lock your frame...You get spaghetti arms...In this dance it isn't about being close to one another it's about keeping your space and not letting the other person go into it"

"Okay" I answered tensing my arms, I had been dancing non-stop for hours and my muscles were beginning to feel the effect.

"That's it...Now glide with me" she said taking me across the floor with the same heartbeat steps.

_Darling tonight....Now I've got you in my sights...With me_

_Hungry Eyes...One look at you and I can't decide or get hungry eyes_

"Stop....Right, the lift is a funny one because it's a run up....From across here, you have to run to Jasper and have him lift you in the air"

"What?"

"You can do it, Bella"

"No...I am afraid of heights"

"Oh, Jesus...We will have to work on that, later then"

"Go home and get some sleep...We will start again in the morning" now I was beginning to see why Jasper had warned me beforehand, his words radiated 'pissed'...I wondered then whether he was angry at me for getting it wrong or angry at himself for asking me in the first place. Nodding, I walked home and had the best night sleep thanks to my screaming muscles.

_Bring on tomorrow!_

*(Next Day)*

"Fucking hell!" I swore for the first time in my life, Jasper had been going on at me for hours about keeping my eyes on his and never looking away, unknown to him, I was getting too entranced by them and so ending up making more mistakes and the pain in my head from when we had bashed them had made me feel instantly dizzy.

"You have to CONCENTRATE...Is this your idea of fun?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is...We have the show next week and I have only just got my feet right and now, I have a headache...I wanted you to take it SLOW with me"

"We don't have time for slow...There is no going slow for this, Bella...UNDERSTAND that!"

"I do...But I never had to do this, I offered...Remember that!"

Storming off, I needed to be away from him..."Where are you going?"

"If you can walk off when you want to then so can I!" I spat back taking a deep breath in the day air and kicking the brick wall of the theatre – this is where a punch bag would be handy but instead I get a wall...Hey it's better than nothing.

After five minutes, I walked back in...If the two of us ended up going outside all of the time to cool off nothing was going to get done.

I said nothing, taking Jasper's hands forcefully and pulling him into hold, the song on a loop in the background of us playing over and over, again.

_Now I've got you...In the sights of mine_

_Oh, hungry eyes...I feel the magic between you and I and get_

_Hungry eyes_

Jasper smiled as we glided across the stage with ease, no stopping...The turning on the spot taking slower than usual just to make sure I had it on the correct beat...We stopped and the song came on, again...Rose had come onto the stage and held my shoulders in place and glided along with us, her hands moving from my shoulders to my waist...It was strange moving with Jasper at the front and Rose at the back because they could both easily wipe the floor with me in terms of ability – but I surprised myself in how easy it was with only the lyrics and the melody of the song to listen to rather than Jasper's voice for a change.

We separated, Rose going to the wings and Jasper stretched out his arms, wanting me to run to him for the lift...Still as a statue, I shook my head at him – my feet never wanting to move forwards like my brain was screaming at me to do. With a sigh, Jasper turned off the music.

"We have to do the lift!"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't, you have done everything else?"

"Jasper-" Rose intervened.

"No..She needs to do this, I thought at the beginning that she couldn't do any of this but she has proved me wrong...She says no, but inside she can. Have some self-belief, Bella!"

"Excuse me-"

"Jasper, remember a couple of years ago at the other hotel – I was nervous about doing the lift, we went to that place" Rose interrupted, which I was inwardly thankful for.

Jasper's once raging face softened and he nodded "that's probably the only shot we have"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a lake about fifteen minutes higher in the mountain...That's the best place to practise lifts"

"In the water?"

"I was scared too, Bell but it worked for me"

"What about my family?"

"They haven't bothered to come and see how you are up until this point, why should they bother now?"

"Because here, I am still at the hotel not gallivanting to lakes"

"I'm getting really sick and ti-"

"Trust me, Bella...I will speak to Emmett and explain what is going on – it's the least I can do until I get a chance to explain to him what happened"

"You would do that for me, Rose?"

"Like you said...You are saving both our arses...It's the least I can do to repay you"

"Let's get out of here"

I shot a smile at Rose before following Jasper out of the door, grabbing my jacket and trying to keep up with his pace – even when he was angry and sweaty there was still something so amazing about Jasper Hale and it is not something I can describe so easily.

I climbed into his vintage car on the passenger side and he turned the keys in the ignition, the silence between us on the trip up there was awful...The two of us having so many thoughts, I was more nervous about having to be lifted...Let alone try and do a pose with it.

Never glancing at Jasper's way, he pulled up into some woodlands and led me down a short walk to the lake, once on the ground between the dry and the wet – he discarded his shoes and stepped into the water, emerging deeper and deeper the further he got outwards.

I had no choice then but to follow suit, slipping my shoes off and removing my cardigan leaving them on the ground...I stepped in, the slight chill from the water climbing through each area of my body. As I got closer to Jasper, he tilted his head back and wet his hair in the water shaking it and placing two hands on my waist.

"You have to trust me, Bella...If you don't trust me, you hurt me and you hurt yourself, okay?"

Nodding lamely I bit down on my lip.

"We are going to start small, jump and I will lift you, straight only a small way up..You need to get used to being in the air....Ready, one, two, three"

I jumped and he lifted me, taking me up from the water slightly and bringing me back down, it didn't feel so bad at that height but the back of my mind said that this wasn't going to be a small lift.

"Little higher this time...One, two, three" I jumped he brought me higher and higher on each turn...After four little jumps....I was prepared for the next step.

"This is the hard bit...Jump over my head, lift your legs to balance your spine and spread your arms out behind you...If you don't do it the first time, you never will....One, two, three"

I closed my eyes and did as he told me with my arms and legs, the water from my clothes dripping down on his face "right hold the position...Hold it...Clench your stomach...That's good...Don't break....Don't break" it was too late, I gasped as I flew forward into the water my face getting wet for the first time and all the areas of my hair...I emerged and paddled back to him, Jasper getting out of breath slowly for the amount of lifting he had to do.

"Let's go again" I said this time holding his shoulders, Jasper counted and lifted me again, I jumped a little too awkwardly "Sorry" I said clenching my stomach to hold my position.

"No...No-" I fell forward again, the tiredness creeping up on me as I swam back to him the second time.

Laughing at the tremors in my body, I held onto him again and he lifted me one more time...I tightened my body as hard as I could and stayed upright.

"That's it!" he roared putting me down the right way and adjusting his shirt when I was upright on the lake floor...His shirt had clung to him, his muscles seeping through the thin fabric.

"I'll go get you some water" he said slowly treading back to the ground and opening the boot of his car...I sat down on the muddy ground not caring about my already soaked clothes and took the bottle from him.

He swam back deep under the water, then making me laugh at his sudden resemblance to a child being in the water or the sea for the first time.

The water soothed my throat as Jasper came back up.

"Hey...Where did you learn to be a dancer?"

"I was with Rosalie once...On some kind of outing – the two of us got kicked out by our folks pretty much the same time and well...We were no strangers to different parts of the country. We met this dance instructor called Carlisle who wanted Rose and I to teach dance in his small hotel, right? We had both grown up loving to dance and so...We said yes and, with a few connections in the hotel business we have both been pretty much everywhere"

"Have you always wanted to dance?"

"Not always, my parents wanted me to go into work...I wasn't very academic and not destined for great things in their eyes..When they got on my back too much, I got kicked out for answering back to them..Best thing that ever happened to me, really"

"Do you miss them?"

"No...I miss my friends, but parents...I don't think much of them"

"Oh"

"You're becoming a terrific dancer, Bella"

"Thanks"

"I have a feeling that we are going to be fine"

"Yeah"

"Are you tired?"

"A little...I didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Why?"

_I was dreaming about you_

"Bad dream"

"What about?"

_You taking off my clothes and making love to me, your hips circling driving deeper and deeper within me._

"I seemed to be lost...Like a wood, misty...I was searching for something – but it was no use, my lack of vision was what made me feel upset and then there was a gunshot which woke me up"

"Jeez...That bad huh?"

_Hell No!_

"Yeah pretty much....Listen I really should be getting back, these clothes are not doing very well for my temperature...-"

"Come in here"

"What?"

"Come in here with me"

_I want to...I really, really want to_

"No...Please, I'm exhausted and...I don't want to be away from the hotel too long – there is only so many excuses that you can make"

"Okay, let's go"

Soaking wet on the seats, Jasper drove us back, anyway...There were a few glances made at each other but none of them met at the same time...It was a much needed silence considering the hecticness of the day and how many emotions we had all gone through. This dance was going to be the death of me and possibly the death of my friendship with both Jasper and Rose if nothing worked out the way it was planned.

Rose met us at the hotel entrance taking my shoulders in her hold.

"I shouldn't have done it, Bella...I am so stupid but it was just the way he looked at me, he made me crumble...He's so angry-"

"Rose...Calm down, what is it?"

"I told Emmett about my rape...Please can you go and check and see if he's okay...He went so quickly and he wouldn't talk to me?"

I took Rose's face in my hands "okay" she smiled in response the tears falling down her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Bella" Jasper said from behind me...I nodded, released Rose and ran back to the suite...Opening the front door and removing my shoes, taking them up with me to Emmett's room not wanting to spoil the carpet with my shoes.

Emmett was on the foot of his bed with his head in his hands, I closed the door intentionally making the noise to let him know that I had come in.

He lifted his head and putting down my shoes...I crossed my free arms against my chest...His face was full of anger but the wetness of his eyes indicated hurt....Good god what must he be thinking?

"Did you know about this?"

The scorn in his voice made me swallow the dryness in my throat....It was time for the truth.


	9. Truths

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

I didn't know whether to sit down next to Emmett – the energy coming off of him was enough to kill me if there was that possibility...I wanted so much to make him feel better, hug him or tell him that Rosalie clearly has only eyes for him and that putting the blame on himself was not going to do her any favours after her experience.

"Cat got your tongue, _tell _me!" Em roared his voice overpowering the thinness of the walls surrounding us his voice boomed off of them and sent chills and the feeling of pure panic up and down the alignment of my spine. Never had I seen my brother this angry and knowing deep down inside that it was all because of my own doing made me want to crawl into a hole in the ground never to emerge again.

"I'm sorry, Em-" I had to choke out my words to the best of my ability as my emotion was overpowering my body and my speech...The shakiness of my body also not helping.

"Apologies aren't enough and do not bring the tears out Bell...It may work with dad but it doesn't work with me...I demand to know how much you know!"

"It's complicated...Emmett...Listen, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you – I made a promise to Rose and of course, being the person that I am...I never wanted to break that"

"Rose told you not to tell me?"

"Are you really that blind...How can she tell a guy that she is falling for that she has gone through that kind of thing, being a girl as well...I can relate?"

"I would have protected her"

"She knows that"

"Then why did the two of you conspire against me?"

"It wasn't done against you...It was done to protect you...Besides, do you think I enjoyed knowing what happened?"

"You lied to me"

"I know...I am so sorry Em, apologies clearly aren't ever going to be enough but believe me, I'd sooner never have known about it in the first place. Rosalie is a lovely person and no person as kind-hearted and caring as she is should ever have to endure such an experience!"

"Does Jasper know?"

"Does that matter?"

"Of course...He has a soft spot for her!"

At Emmett's remark – I suddenly realised that he obviously hadn't been told that Jasper and Rosalie were connected by blood just like I had done before she had informed me.

"Jasper is Rosalie's cousin"

"What?"

"She must have not told you, yet"

"Oh God...Well then he must have known, why didn't he tell me?"

"Jasper is the kind of person who doesn't tell things to people...He is not a great speaker to people he doesn't know"

"Seeing as he is friends with you, then he should have had the courtesy to at least attempt to tell me"

"When...When he does the show, or after his cousin got sexually assaulted...When is the best time to tell anyone that, especially when it is a member of their own family?"

"For Christ sake, Bella...Why doesn't anyone tell me anything...!"

"Em, please?"

"No...How could you do this to me?"

Emmett got up from his bed and stormed out of the room stomping heavily down the stairs, I followed him long enough to get to him at the bottom and grab his shoulders, he had already pulled the front door open forcefully but had stopped when Rose was standing there with tears coming down her face.

"Emmett don't be mad at Bella" she choked, her voice heartbreaking in that moment the tenseness of my brother's shoulders released slowly and gradually on my hands as he stood in silence, contemplating something in his mind.

"It is not her fault, it is all mine...Please, can I explain?" Rose pleaded; she shot her eyes at me – a small smile creeping on her emotional face cracking away the sadness of her eyes. I smiled back hopefully indicating to her that I was grateful for her being there because let's face it – she was the only person who my brother would talk to, right now.

"Come in" Emmett said, his voice serious but as he turned his face was expressionless. As Rose stepped in, I edged my way out of the door mine and Emmett's discussion may be left until afterwards. There may be a possibility that Rosalie can tell Emmett who did that god awful unjustifiable act on her. As a result of her confession maybe gaining some closure for her and for my brother who cared more for her than I believe she realises.

Getting out of the house and stepping into the night air, I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and composed myself motionless outside the front door before walking across the familiar path. I had no idea where about my parents were like most times on this trip they had gone off and done their own thing – thank God for Jasper and Rosalie because getting bored was going to be a usual thing if it wasn't for them.

As my thoughts wondered on Jasper...I changed my original direction and walked towards the theatre, for the first time I never wanted to see him there because there was always access to the iPod dock and the spare pod that the entertainment staff used, it must have belonged to another member on a different department because never once was it taken off of the stage by someone in the entertainment or technical staff.

Perhaps the learning and going through the dancing will take my mind off of my brother and how hurt and broken he was at my secret.

As I entered the theatre there was an unusual silence, the kind of silence only existing at night when everyone else had gone to sleep.

There was the show in a couple of days but seeing as my personal life was beginning to get affected it seemed plausible that there may be a chance that Emmett may not keep the secret of my attempts to help out Jasper and Rosalie with their dance at the Sheldrake and of course, that meant the exposing of Jasper Hale and I could not allow that to happen.

If anything, it is me that is to be blamed for this because it was MY decision...Jasper told me, and I willing to help out anyone in need jumped at the chance and now we had all started on good terms and continued to do so.

The stage was empty, I entered onto it through the wings way as Jasper finally got around to telling me where they were and so, out into the darkness with only one light shining on the stage, I closed the distance between myself and the iPod dock and turned on the next song, not really caring if it was the actual music that Jasper and I were dancing to because the steps were easy to learn with any kind of music it was just tomorrow where we would have to endure practise after practise with the same music used in the show.

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long_

I prepared my frame – using the same technique as I would if Jasper were here dancing with me, demanding that I look into his eyes and breathe my nerves and fluttering butterflies away. Taking a deep breath, like always in his arms..I began to glide across the floor my feet leading the way.

_You are the breathless hush of evening_

_That lingers on the brink of a lovely song_

Suddenly as I glided across the stage floor as gracefully as possible remembering everything that Jasper ever said to me in our training which was now coming to a close after tomorrow...I closed my eyes and pictured my handsome dance partner in my hold dancing along with me, the pressure building slightly to remember the steps from memory and without the use of my sight. I trusted the Jasper in my imagination and visual image never to let me fall and that is what made me go ahead with it.

_You are the angel glow...That lights a star_

_The dearest things I know are what you are_

_Someday my happy arms with hold you_

Smiling, I found the steps easier than I had ever done, my partner's stunning blue eyes piercing my mind and glaring into my own trust radiating from every depth of his soul and being keeping me protected and taking me away from my own personal world and creating our own through the steps of dance.

_And someday...I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are...Are mine_

Opening my eyes...I stopped needing to take a little break before going into the next part of the dance – there was no need to do the lift so intentionally I had left that out in this particular lonely and somewhat different run-through. This dance was not choregraphed for one person, it felt wrong without Jasper but...There was no choice, the need to perfect this dance was much too strong in my system to ignore.

He needed this, I needed this and Rose needed this...Having three people's needs met one of those people being you makes this whole thing balance up and end up being worthwhile – no matter how many times I had wanted desperately to run away and demand my parents to take me home.

I reached down and paused the song, knowing that it wasn't finished yet...There was a loud clapping noise and I gasped turning around in my crouch and looking in the eyes of my partner who was sitting in one of the central audience seats.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice sounding louder than what it had been because of the echo.

"I can never sleep at night" he answered back never taking his eyes away from mine.

"I am sorry, this isn't trespassing is it?"

"Well...In a way, you're a guest and the only people allowed in here are staff"

"Oh"

"I am a staff member and you have my permission" he finished with a small smile, I smiled back the butterflies building up inside of me going from my stomach up my windpipe. "You have become a beautiful dancer, Bella".

"Not really...I am more confident than I have ever been with the steps now" at my lame reply, actually an attempt to take away the compliment because of my threatening blush...Jasper had gotten out of the seat and climbed onto the stage...Walking to me slowly staring me down like a predator to it's prey.

"Bella...There is no need for modesty...You deserve compliments...How can I ever thank you enough for helping me out with this?"

I studied him, he was in a white tank top this time..A jacket over the top to protect him from the cold...His shining blonde hair dazzling under the stage light and his sparkling blue eyes melting my heart. This man had such an effect on me, the kind that I had never had experiences of before. How can someone take away the ability of speech so much with just their looks?

Using one of his index fingers he trailed it along the whole of my jaw line, goose bumps left in replacement..I forced myself not to gasp as his touch had sent me into the all too familiar heavy-lidded and needing mode. "Say something?" he whispered.

Swallowing the dryness in my throat...I attempted a reply "I...I'm glad to do..it" I stammered no doubt looking like a complete fool.

"Why did you do it?"

There was an option here, to tell him the truth but to also admit the truth to myself which had only just come to me in this moment Jasper and I were on the stage together or think of a beat-around-the-bush-lie.

"I wanted to help out a friend" I went with the lie.

"Well...I am grateful to you, Bella...I believe there will always be a part of me that is"

"There is no need to be grateful..I would do the same for anyone I know"

"That's you all over isn't it...Selfless?"

Not wanting to answer the question, I snapped myself out of the beauty of his eyes and walked over to the dock pressing play and the song starting up again where it had left off not long ago...In silence, I took Jasper's hand in my own and put the other one around my waist locking my arms to create the frame that had been drilled into me to perfect by both Rosalie and Jasper at some point. Taking another deep breath and locking my eyes to his...He, like some kind of God carried on the rest of the steps leading me across the stage with him.

_Time and again, I've longed for adventure_

_Something to make my heart beat the faster_

_What did I long for...I never really knew_

Being in his arms was my favourite place, my father's arms was always the best place for me in my life but Jasper Hale made me want to favourite him over my own dad and believe me, that is something I never in my wildest fantasies and dreams thought would happen – because men never seemed to show any interest in me, I had come to a conclusion that there will never be any man as great or who will love me as much as my dad.

_Finding your love I found my adventure_

_Touching your hand my hearts beats are faster_

_All that I want in all of this world is you_

Without warning or making it seem like it was a gesture that I had missed in the routine...Jasper edged closer to me, our chests touching and leant his head against mine slowly the warmth radiating from both of our skin moulding together. I choked on a almost silent gasp as I moved my hands from our frame and put them both around his neck...Tilting my head to press my nose to his thinly sleeved and covered shoulder smiling where he could never see what this was doing to me and how it made me feel.

_You are the angel glow that lights a star_

_The dearest things I know are what you are_

_Someday my happy arms will hold you_

_And someday...I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are...Are mine_

Jasper kissed me once softly on the spot between my cheek and my ear, at his gesture and the fact that the song was finishing...I pulled away from him, smiling away the shock of my system at his kiss. That kiss felt so amazing that there must have been some kind of reason for why he had done it.

In a state of fret...I walked away from him and out of the theatre altogether needing to inhale the night breeze as it surrounded my flushed skin from head to toe.

"Bella...What's wrong?"

Turning, I needed to think of a lie...He could not see how much this had affected me either in a positive or a negative way but believe me it was all positive. Jasper Hale did not need to know, anything.

"I am getting tired...Rosalie must have finished talking to my brother, now"

"She is with Emmett?"

"Yes, he found out about what happened...its best left to say that he was not happy about it but she is probably explaining it all to him right now"

Jasper looked alarmed, which alarmed me...His jaw clenched and he sprinted like a marathon runner away from me and back towards the direction of my house. Keeping up with him was useless and instead, after the weight of my chest becoming too much to run anymore...I carried on fast walking.

Jasper was at my front door before I had managed to stop him; Rose was talking to him...As I edged closer I was able to hear the words exchanged between them.

"No one can know about him...You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No I promise"

"Why are you here?"

At Jasper's question I appeared into the light of my house...Rose looked on me and then back to her cousin "where have the two of you been?"

"Going over the dance, but that is not important...Why are you here, Rose?"

"Jazz...Do you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"Fine...The truth is...I'm in love with Emmett and all I wanted to do was to make sure that he did not get too angry at Bella because none of this has been her fault" as soon as Rose mentioned my name, her eyes shifted quickly to my face as if she wanted me to hear what she was saying.

"Fine...I understand...But, come on...We are not allowed here...Let's go" Jasper held out his hand and Rose with a sigh took it and walked past me, the two of them never once looking at me or saying goodnight.

Feeling a little saddened that once again, my time with Jasper was cut short...I closed the front door turning the lock and stepped into the house kicking off my shoes that I hadn't managed to take off since first putting them on this morning.

"Bella?"

Emmett, to my surprise wasn't in his room but standing in the middle of the living room...Biting down on my lip, I walked slowly towards him moving my eyes to the floor. Sudden tears filling up my eyes.

My brother took my face in his hands and lifted it up...The tears escaping and trailing slowly down both of my cheeks as our eyes met "I am sorry for acting so angrily to you...I can't deny it...There is still a part of me that wanted you to tell me but, if you were keeping Rose's secret then it's probably best if I thank you"

"No..Don't thank me...I am so sorry, I will never keep anything from you again"

"Where have you been?"

"I was with Jasper...Going over the dance. Emmett...You're not going to tell mum and dad about that are you?"

"Bell...If you can keep secrets then so can I...But can you tell me something and I want the truth now-"

"What?"

"Why are you doing that dance, Bella?"

I couldn't lie to Emmett, anymore and I most definitely could no longer lie to myself and keep on pretending...The pretence makes me feel a whole lot worse but in this situation my older brother needed the truth.

"You're going to laugh at me-"

"Bella don't be ridiculous...You can tell me"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Emmett...The thing is...I decided to help Jasper with the dance so that I could spend more time with him...That maybe at some point he will notice my gesture. The sole reason why I am doing it, Em is because I am falling for him"

Sniffing away more tears as they fell down my face at my confession...I added "I am falling for Jasper Hale"


	10. Chance

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

*(Two Days Later – Night)*

"Tonight's the big night!" Emmett exclaimed walking into my room hand in hand with Rosalie...I had been staring out the window chewing on my fingernails desperately wishing inwardly that they wouldn't turn up but clearly fate wanted me to have this dance with Jasper...Of course, there was a part of me that thinks the training was enough to put myself through without seeing it through to the end. Jasper hadn't come to the last rub-through yesterday...I didn't know the reason why and the last time we had seen each other was when we had kissed me on the stage...The night I realised I was falling for him, no wonder I was so nervous about seeing him again now that I was no longer in denial about my feelings for him. Pretending was never my thing and in this shithole of a situation that I had put myself in for telling the truth..._Damn this!_

I felt a soothing hand on my arm and turned to find Rosalie looking at me "everything is going to be alright, Bella...You look amazing with Jasper and everyone is going to love it" nodding at her words, not believing her but at least giving her the opportunity to feel better that she had reassured me. Taking my hand and wrapping the other one around my shoulders..She took me down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Bell...Leave it to me...I will sort out mum and dad...Just knock 'em dead, sis!" Emmett said, I smiled at him appreciatively and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him.

"Jesus...You're shaking, sweetie...It's okay just remember to breathe" he said...Pulling away from him I kissed his cheek and left tightening my grip on Rose's hand as she led me to her car and released my hand to allow me to climb in.

I fastened my seat belt and put my hands firmly in my lap. Rose climbed in and fastened her own as well as putting her keys in the ignition.

"A little bit of music?"

Nodding, all out of words..I turned my head and glanced out of the window..The sound of some male and female duet on the radio.

"Bella...Is everything okay...Do you want to talk?"

"No...Sorry, I can't really think about anything..."

"You're allowed to be nervous, Bella"

"I shouldn't be _this _nervous...I mean, I know this material and I know the dance"

"I know...Listen...When we get there and I help you put on your dress then we can talk okay?"

"Okay, thank you"

The rest of the car ride was silent, it was only around twenty minutes for normal, non-nervous people but for me, it seemed like hours...Days even that I had actually left Kellermans. Climbing out of the car, Rose linked her arm with mine and locked her car before walking through the back entrance of the hotel, no leering guests or funny looks from the members of staff down here and in my current state, it felt good.

"Here we are!" Rose opened the door to what looked like some kind of locker room that you see in gyms or football clubs...There wasn't a smell of feet though. Rose put down the large bag and dug through it and pulled out a pink and orange dress with sequins on the thin material and a flowy design...The kind that flows around someone when they spin.

"Beautiful" I managed to get out dazed at the colours going so well together, the warmthness of both those colours radiating onto me.

"Thank you, it's mine...Right stand up here!" I stepped up onto one of the benches and started to undo my own dress, taking off my cardigan first and hanging it onto one of the hooks behind me, then proceeded to trail my dress down my body slowly, a little embarrassed about changing in front of someone but it looked like tonight will have to be a night of sucking up for most things – the main one being my feelings for my dance partner.

"I can see now why my cousin thinks so highly of you" Rose said as she did the zipper up at the back of the dress wrapping her arms around me to do so.

"What?"

Rose stepped back releasing me and looked me up and down with a smile "Bella, do you know how beautiful you are..I mean, really?"

"What are you talking about...I am not beautiful"

"Wow...You don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

"How can I see something when it is not there?"

"Must you always brush off compliments...Have you had many times in your life where you have been told how beautiful or even pretty you are?"

"My dad and my mum have said it-"

"Parents don't count – they're biased"

"Then...No"

"Some people need to see others more clearly...How you have gone through life never once having a comment about your complexion outside of your own family is beyond me"

"Rose...As much as I would like to continue this conversation, one which I can never win...Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Are you and my brother...Serious?"

"I'd like to think we are...Why do you ask, do you not want us to be...Because believe me, there is nothing I would do to result in you being uncomfortable?"

"Rose...It's fine...I was just thinking that you need to tell him about who raped you...I mean, if neither of us know them then nothing matters but he deserves to know because he cares so much about you"

"Oh Bell...I will someday, it just needs to be something that I do in my own time-"

"Promise me that you'll tell him...I do not wish to know unless you wish to tell me, too but my brother deserves to be told more than me"

"You're right, Bella...You're always right. Jasper has really enjoyed dancing with you...I have never seen him so enthusiastic about what he does until you came along"

"Jasper is a far better dancer than me"

"That may be so, but there has never been a time where others have taken his direction because they find him a little too brusque at times but...You're different"

"It took some getting used to but then again when you are great at what you do like Jasper and you are...Then there is every right to show off what you know to others"

"Thanks...I have never really looked at it that way, before"

"So how does it look?"

"Beautiful...Bella, why are you still shaking?"

"Rose...I'm scared...I'm so scared that I will forget something and fall on my face...What if I forget the steps?"

"Pull up...Watch your frame and remember let him lead you...Remember all of that and nothing can go wrong"

"You don't know me"

"I have gotten to know you...You can do this, Bella...Find some confidence and if there is a reason why for whatever reason you have doubt...All you have to do is look into my cousin's eyes because all the trust and faith that you need lies within them"

"Rose-"

"What...I am not saying anything, he has faith in you and so have I...So has Emmett...Has there ever been a time where you and your brother have bonded over something like this?"

"No way"

"Then that must tell you something!"

Nodding...I brushed the front of my dress down and stepped off of the bench clipping my hair up and allowing Rose to apply a little amount of makeup on me – mostly eye makeup because of the stage lights washing out the tone of your skin (Rose's words not mine). After she was done, I drank down some water and took slow deep breaths before being led out to the wings by Rose – she gave me a kiss on the cheek for reassurance and then disappeared..She had an early class in the morning back at the hotel and Jasper had already made arrangements with her that he will be the one to take me back again as he did not have to work until later tomorrow.

"The Sheldrake hotel is proud to present...Jasper Hale and partner!" the speaker boomed through onto the stage, the audience clapped after his announcement and just briefly..I saw Jasper step out onto the stage and take his first position. The song came on slowly afterwards getting the audience into the right mood before the actual choreography started.

_You waved your hand and it was done_

_Said let it be and there it was_

_A mountain so high...It broke through the sky_

_A canyon, so deep...It'll bring a man to his knees_

Hearing my cue...I ran out onto the stage, the audience cheering at my appearance from stage right and took Jasper's hold immediately tensing my arms and taking my mind back to every demand and every movement he had drilled and drilled into me to make the dance perfection...I was still shaking but it had already started to cease since being in the locker room with Rose. Jasper looked unbelievably handsome in his tuxedo and his hair formally done to make an impression...Swallowing all the thoughts in my head about how beautiful he was, he began to glide with me.

_I've seen what you can do...I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything come on, how hard..Could it be?_

_To make her love me_

Jasper smiled at me as we flew effortlessly across the stage...The part in our routine admittedly in that moment was the easiest part before the lifts and the complicated turns not to mention the close contact work that a few days ago was not the problem..But now, I didn't know whether I could control myself. He looked so good and his hold always made me feel like being with him was my home...If only he could see me...See me for what I am, not just someone who he taught a dance to but someone who can and will care about him for as long as he needs her.

_I've said some things I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back_

_I'm human, I messed up_

_Is she gone...Are we done_

_Forgiveness, a second chance, that's all I want...It's in your hands_

Lifting myself up into the lift was much easier than what I imagined, my eyes remained looking out onto the mere outlines of the people in the audience as they cheered at the movement and the sight of me being spun in the air by my amazing partner...The adrenaline rush that channelled through me at that moment levitated me and gave me the extra bounce to finish the dance...Not only for Jasper but for myself. Coming back down, the smile on my mouth became permenant as the two of us began the contact work never taking our eyes off of one another..All of the nerves and the shakiness of my body seemed far away, then.

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles and hopless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on how hard...Could it be...To make her love me_

It was near to the end of the dance, only one more chorus of the song and then it will all be over...Holding onto Jasper for dear life, he took me into another lift his strong arms protecting me from the ground and anywhere else I may find an accident waiting to happen...I was smiling for England, then...I had managed to get through this and judging by the reaction of the audience, we stood a pretty good chance/

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything come on, how hard could it be_

_To make her love me_

_To make her love me_

The end position was one of elation, Jasper beamed as well as I...Taking my hand he spun me around and the two of us bowed and curtsied to the friendly audience who had come up from their seats and were smiling with us...After the fourth bow and curtsey..I ran off of the stage and held back my ecstacy until reaching the locker room and once I was in there, I let it all go...In a big squeal.

"Oh my god, we did it!" I exclaimed...Jasper was behind me and beaming at my display...His white teeth shining off of the light.

After a few moments, he stepped forward and pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms tight around me, the security feeling washing over me again as he held me in his arms, cocooning me. "Thank you, Bella" he said snuggling his head against my hair and leaning his face into my shoulder.

"You're welcome" I breathed out in reply smelling his gorgeous natural musky smell and letting it fill my nostrils as the pair of us were silent. We pulled apart and I folded my arms, in an attempt not to rip his shirt off right then and there.

"I will leave you to get changed...I have to go and find out if we were in the top three"

"Whoa...Top three?"

"Yes"

"I thought we had to come first-"

"No...Rose and I told you that so there will be extra determination for you to learn and by hell you did that, Bella...I have never been happier with a partner excluding Rose than you"

Gasping my mouth wide in shock, all he did was smile at my face and walk out...How could he have done that?

The sneaky little buggar!

Well...I can't be too mad at him because, it worked and I couldn't have been happier!

Once I got changed, I stepped out and took some


	11. Needs

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

(Continued...)

Once I got changed, I stepped out and took some more water from the cooler machine and then securing my dress – neatly on it's hanger over my arm and turned into the corridor to find my partner waiting for me...Wearily, I closed the gap between us and locked my eyes with his as he stared at me back, expressionless not giving anything away.

Blinking twice, he pulled something from behind his back and I looked down to find that it was a trophy the gold deep and luxurious and the statue was of a male and female dancer...Beaming at the realisation that we must have been in the top three I looked up at him my teeth firmly on my bottom lip in anticipation.

"We came first!" Jasper suddenly roared lifting me up in his arms and swinging me around on the spot, the giggles breaking through my stomach as I spun, holding onto the dress for dear life with the fist of the arm it hung over. Once he put me down, my head spinning slightly and my breathing heavy he took my hand and took me out into the main car park towards his car...The one interesting thing about Jasper was that he can be so changeable with his moods...Not in a bad way, but you never know which type of mood is going to be in next in a transition. So, having to result in being silent until the words coming out of his mouth indicated how he was feeling. Much like a merry-go-round...But the wonderful kind, if there is one.

I hugged Rose's dress to me on my lap needing to stop my hands from reaching out from his as he turned on the ignition after placing the trophy on the back seat of his car...I stared out the window watching the various places go by like the same way they had done earlier when Rose had taken me to the Sheldrake, everything always looked so different by moonlight but even if the atmosphere was slightly tense in the car...It was still a peaceful air outside and the softness of the moon and the sparkling of the stars always managed to make everything look more beautiful and aluminous.

"I will go and put it in our main dance room...Right in the centre of the shelving" Jasper said suddenly, excitement radiating from his voice making me smile but never take my gaze away from the window. "Thank you, Bella...I really mean it...From the bottom of my heart if it means anything"

"It does, Jasper...You're welcome...Like I said, it was my choice to help you" I answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Why are you looking away from me?"

At his concerned tone, I slowly turned my head to face him...I smiled apologetically "I am just a little tired"

"I am sorry for being harsh with you at training...I guess it's true what Carlisle always said about me...I am a perfectionist"

"No problem...Besides, people like me need a good kicking sometimes"

"Well...Not a lot of kicking...Is there anything I can do to show my appreciation, Bella?"

_You can kiss me...Oh God if only that were possible, Bella...Pull your head out of your fantasies!_

"No...You're okay"

"There must be something-"

_Kiss me!_

"No...Honestly, everything is fine"

"If you won't tell me then I will have to find out for myself"

_Hear the thoughts in my head Jasper Hale...I think I am in love with you and I want you so much to kiss me!_

Silencing myself, brushing away the needs and the threatening tears filling up my eyes from my clear lack of honesty...How can I ask Jasper to kiss me when his job was on the line even sitting in the car with me right now? There's no way that he will ever put his neck out on the block for me and so, in respect I was not going to ask him to do so.

Back at Kellermans the night was quiet and the usual sound of the crickets rang through the atmosphere..I climbed out of the car and shut the door behind me, Jasper wasted no time in finding my hand as he locked the car and started to walk down with me towards my suite.

"Tell me a bit about you...Bella?"

"What?"

"I really want to know you better...Believe me, dancing with you is not quite the same thing as knowing you inside and out...What was your childhood like?"

"Um...Usual...Two parents...One older brother that I couldn't stand and made a habit in annoying each day...Peaceful house not many neighbours but Emmett and I are not the sort of people that like to be social outside of our own home. My home is my haven and unless there is a real reason for leaving it..I spend most of my time there"

"Do you have any friends?"

"I did have two childhood friends, Lorna and Jemima but they moved away and I guess, friends are not really that important to me in my life outside of this hotel because I do not have any."

"That's sad though, every person should have _a _friend?"

"Do you have a friend?"

"No...But then I am not like you, Bella...I have seen what this world can do to you and unfortunately, during my experiences of that..I was never blessed with having a mother and father as protectors of me, either"

"What about Rose?"

"Rose is my best friend but she is the only family member I have left...The only one that actually wants to hear about how things are going and getting the entire highs and lows of teaching dance as a summer job"

"Jasper, were your parents against dancing?"

"Not against it...They had better expectations of me, which contrasted to the ones I had for myself"

"So...They don't care?"

"No they gave up on me years ago"

"Is there ever a part of you that wishes they were still around?"

"A little...I can't lie and say that I don't miss them, anymore...I was never going to be good enough for them, I will never be good enough for anyone or anything, really in this world" at his statement, the shock taking me over...I took my hand away from his and stopped my feet, coming to a standstill as he frowned and turned to face me, questioning why I had stopped suddenly.

"How can you think something like that?"

"I have to...It's what I believe, Bella"

"You shouldn't...Do you have any idea about how talented you are...How there may be a possibility that a small child in this hotel watches you teach dance to others and aspires deep down inside to be like you but instead is torn with his heart's desires the same pressures from his own parents like you did?"

"Bella...Don't be ridiculous"

"You matter, Jasper...You matter to Rose...You matter to the people you teach maybe not so much on a personal level but none of them would be able to say that they can dance and move their feet unless you were there to show them"

"That's nice Bella-"

"Stop taking the praise away...I am allowed to do it because I never do so well with the whole compliment thing...maybe it's because I blow up like a tomato in my face but you seem like you have never had much praise in your life and that's wrong"

"Well...Thank you"

"Jasper you matter...Trust me when I say that-"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I mean it...I have never said anything I don't mean" Jasper edged closer and closer to me, his eyes unreadable making a huge contrast to the usual expressiveness of them...I caught my breath and swallowed...His glare growing more and more intense with the silence.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I breathed, my voice slightly fearful because of the battle in my mind to know what he was thinking...The questions literally howling from my mind and needing to come out of my mouth instead.

"Bella...You are...How can I say this...The kindest person I have ever met" at the honest and sincere compliment, for once a compliment I actually believed with all my heart and soul because they came from Jasper's mouth...I smiled saying nothing because of the anger it may raise in him if I brushed off his attempts.

"Thank you" snapping out of the trance that he gave me with the beauty of his eyes...I walked on ahead of him and never once turned back...Trying to get my breathing under control at how close he and I had just been...The closest we had ever been together.

Reaching the suite...I panicked just before entering the lighting of the inside of the house...Dad was pacing up and down in the silence, grunting and looking like he was in deep thought. _Oh shit...I thought he was going to be out all night!_

I hid in some bushes far along the perimeter of the hill...Jasper had followed me, I pulled him closer into the bushes as he cowered next to me. "What are you doing?" he whispered...His voice going far into the area of sexiness.

"My dad is outside the front door...I can't be seen with you...I cannot have you losing your job"

"Bella...Is that why you pull away when I get close to you...Because you're scared about my position?"

"Well...Yes"

"Bella I have been in more trouble than this, Max can't afford to let me go now because it is so close to the end of summer...Unless he tells me at the end and then, well...There will always be other places"

"Don't lie and say to me that you cannot afford to lose this job...I won't believe you"

"Bella-"

"I have to go...Give this back to Rose" I handed Jasper the dress over my arm and suddenly having a realisation...I picked off some leaves from the bush and wiped hard around my eyes and my lips, taking away the make up to the best of my ability without having water nearby. Ignoring Jasper's little snickers...I stepped out of the bush and brushed down my top and trousers...I began to walk back to my front door when a firm grip pulled me back around.

Jasper's eyes smouldered into mine..."Bella" he whispered my name leaning his head in...Closing his eyes, I panicked wanting so much for him to do what he was planning to then and there but with my dad only inches away, it wasn't right.

I turned away from him, pulling my arm away from his hold and walking away from him...No explination, no reason...Nothing...I didn't know what to say, the fact that I had just rejected his advances made me feel like a complete and utter cow, a horrible person but unless I could get my dad inside and into bed being none the wiser – there is a chance I could find him, again and explain. Grounded or not...He needed an explination.

"BELLA SWAN!" my dad caught a glimpse of me, never once looking like he did not know it was really me, a dectective through and through seeing things before a normal human being...I stepped into the light, Emmett was at the spot between the outside and the inside of the house giving me an apologetic look...I did not feel any blame or resentment for him because dad can always be counted on for persuasion and getting information out of someone.

"Would you care to explain to me where you've been?" I had no answer...Instead needing to find another lie and pull it out of my arse.

"I was with Jacob...He was showing me all the changes since last summer...Did Emmett not tell you?" I acted coy but at the same time used Jacob as an excuse he had caused me too much hurt and I despised him enough to use him as an excuse for lying because I would choose Jasper over him any day of the week.

"No...Right, well...I'd appreciate it next time if you left us a note – or at least told us where you're going...I want you to be careful with men, Bella...The young sometimes lead through their egos and not their minds-"

"Yes okay daddy" I cut him off not wanting to relive the moment of the 'birds and the bees' conversation with my father which had been too much for me that I was tied between running off and bursting into tears with embarrassment or hiding my burning face under a bag for the rest of eternity.

Dad didn't say anything else and wearily, I passed him taking Emmett's hand and taking him upstairs with me, the two of us in silence until getting into the privacy in one of our rooms. I walked into mine as it was the first one we reached.

"How the hell do you manage to do that, he looked like a raging bull for hours!" Emmett said crashing onto my bed as I closed my bedroom door to hide his voice from my parents ears.

"I guess it's a knack"

"I am sorry...I couldn't think of a lie and you're probably the best person that dad can manage to believe whether you are actually lying or not"

"Emmett..Don't worry about it"

"What's wrong Bella bear...You seem distracted, how did the dance go?"

"Amazingly...We got first place"

"You did?" Emmett crushed me into a bear hug as only Emmett Swan can ever do to actually be so near to breaking bones with someone that he is showing love and care to...More so to his family members than anyone in his social life. Relationships between family and friends are completely different.

"Thanks" I grunted trying to hug him back before my muscles gave out entirely...As Emmett let go he sighed, looking very feminine in that moment which startled me and caught me a little off-guard. "I bet Jasper is happy, huh?"

"Yeah...Ecstatic, really"

"Don't you know?"

"He is not a big talker" I was thinking about Jasper being more of a person who speaks more volumes with his actions and judging by the way he leaned his head in, whether he was going to kiss me or whether he was just going to rest our foreheads together was unknown to me...But the feeling that radiated off of him and the feelings that he expands and makes within me is much more powerful when he doesn't say anything. His eyes just being expressive enough to go beyond words and show every feeling existing in his heart.

"Well...Rose was nervous for you" he informed me.

"Did mum and dad see her?"

"No...Of course, her being an employee and me a guest...It is not right to even be with her, but I don't know how to explain it...Its like there is no way I can ever be away from her, she pulls me and takes me with her wherever she goes and whatever she says I hold onto with everything that I am because she interests me"

"That's not hard to guess"

"I bet it was hard, having to be so close with Jasper when you feel so much for him?"

"That's an understatement"

"Bella...Just tell him how you feel come on...What have you got to lose?"

"Any chance of pouring my heart out to someone for the rest of my life...I cannot be put in that vulnerable position and then be trampled on!"

"Fat chance that is going to happen!"

"What?"

"Come on, B...The guy is crazy about you...He just might not know how to show it"

"Emmett...Geez-"

I covered my head with my hands..How was it possible that everyone can see these things but I can't...Jasper had never looked at me any differently than he had done since our first dance together in the dance hall...What had changed now, the change that I had been so blind not to see whereas everyone else had.

"Bella just once...Believe that someone may care more about you that go beyond the bonds of friendship...That not every person has to endure feelings that are always one-sided"

"How can I believe that?"

"Maybe by talking...Find out what the two of you are, Bella...You have both done things for each other...He has taught you to dance and you have helped him gain his salary or whatever it is you actually did."

"So?"

"Right, unless you want me to take you down to the staff quarters and force you to face him...You go, tonight when mum and dad are asleep"

"Are you kidding...They'll hear me!"

"Do something reckless and untoward for once in your life..When are you ever going to have this experience again...I mean, really?"

Thinking about what Emmett had said, I was at a crossroads – the truth was stinking from his words..Of course there was never going to be an experience the same as this one for me, I may have another one but at this time in my life, there is never going to be anything as interesting and no one I had ever met had looked as beautiful as Jasper Hale and had done so much for me with just a look in the eye.

I was stunned beyond words at my elder brother's attempts to get me to tell Jasper how I feel...He had always been so protective and swore that every man I brought home was going to be intensively questioned for suitability into my own world and my family's good books. Like my father, he was fearful of me getting hurt and I was fearful for getting rejected and hurt as well so in a way we were on the same wave length.

Emmett rubbed my shoulder and walked out of my room leaving me in the silence possibly intentionally to think over what he had just said to me and how I could find an escape.

I dressed into different clothes and washed my face entirely of all traces of the makeup that I had rubbed off rather badly by the look of my reflection in the mirror...Taking a deep breath..I put on my flat shoes and tiptoed down the stairs and turning the front doorknob and stepping outside. The night air, once so calming and the right temperature was now showering with rain but I did not care.

Not bothering to cover myself because honestly..I had nothing to shield myself from the shower with – I ran, not knowing where Jasper's room was but hoping that out of some randomness it will be close to Rose's...The hotel was silent, no one outside to witness my sprinting the gradual dripping of my clothes as they sunk through to my skin...Reaching the familiar gravel under my feet from the staff quarters, I ran to Rose's room and looked around her door without knocking on it, inwardly relieved to see that her name was up next to it...If this was on hers then it must be the same for all the dance members of staff.

I went through all of the doors visible to me and could not find his name anywhere, the tears from the failure of my search coming through my eyes not so evident thanks to the drops of rainwater on my face with them...After what seemed like hours, I went back to Rose's room and knocked gently on it – feeling so awful about waking her up.

The door opened and Rose stared at me, her eyes heavy but her face soft. "Bella...What are you doing here, honey?" she asked me, wrapping her dressing gown around herself "you're getting soaked!"

"I need to find Jasper"

"You just missed him...He, like you had woke me up...As well"

"Where is his room?"

"He is in a different place...Next to the theatre to be exact...There are only four shacks and his is the middle one, the bigger one. He told me how everything went and seeing as you are here now, thank you Bella"

"You're welcome...I would hug you but...I will see you tomorrow, then...Thanks so much" I ran away from Rose only catching a nod from her as a response to my hasty escape from her front door...The rain poured faster and faster the more I ran through it the wetness of my hair and my skin not being a problem to me in the slightest. Emmett was right, there was nothing like this...There was nothing like this that will happen to me, again and I have to embrace it right now.

Rejection is a part of life...It is not unknown but then again it is not common, either not in my world so maybe...There is a chance to learn from it...That was the only excuse I had for this rather abrupt and silly behaviour but it was something that needed to be done. Does Jasper feel more for me like I do him or can we draw a line and continue to be friends because that I could do...It would hurt me I can't deny that but then I would do it for him...I would do anything in the world for him.

I sighed reaching the back of the theatre and finding the four shacks, the one in the middle called out to me...I strode over to it and climbed the small steps..There was no time there to prepare myself...I just needed to attack it and do it on a whim. I knocked on his door...My nerves heightening.

There was a small wait...But soon enough, the door opened and Jasper studied me in silence, his face a mix between confusion and surprise to find me at his door at this time of night.

"Sorry" I said dripping onto the decking of his small shack "I came to ask you something?"

Jasper stepped closer to me and looked me up and down, resulting in me feeling a little nervous at the fact that my shirt had now sunken through and my bra must have been visible through my white blouse but...I didn't care.

"Bella...you're drenched!" Jasper remarked putting his hands on my shoulders and leading me inside, switching on his light and getting a towel which was hanging over a rack in the corner and wrapped it around my shoulders...In the contrasting temperature in Jasper's room to the outside I began to shiver under the towel.

"Are you alright...How long have you been out there?" Jasper rubbed the towel to warm up both of my shoulders...I forced my body not to lean in closer and rest my head on his chest...I wanted to say so much but being with him had failed me beyond words..All I could do was feel...Feel him.

"Bella...What is it?" he stopped his movements on his shoulders and locked his eyes with mine.

"I wasn't really honest with you, earlier Jasper"

"What do you mean?"

"When I said that people care...That list of people had someone missing on it...That person was me"

At the sudden drop of his face...I babbled on in alarm needing to explain myself...badly or not, I needed to justify the revelation "this is wrong, Jasper and I know that...But...I have to say this because it's eating away at me and the look on your face when you won today made me think that this is what I need to do. This is me pouring my heart out, Jasper...I care about you...I want and need you to know that...But I'm scared...I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling again for the rest of my entire life the way I feel when I'm with you." My voice choked at the end of my explanation, cutting off the rest of the things I wanted to say..."Tell me the truth, Jasper...Tell me now before anything else happens...What do you think about me?"

The choice of wording wasn't the best...But the need was so much more.

Taking me slightly by surprise, Jasper moved his hands from my shoulders and moved them to the sides of my head pulling me closer to him...I stayed silent even though every inch of my soul desired to kiss him...Gently, he leant his forehead against mine which made me close my eyes at our contact and the feeling of his warm breath on my chilled face...I opened my eyes and saw his lips moving closer to me..Swallowing I was motionless allowing him to connect his amazing lips to mine, eventually he did...Making my body dive into overtime and have these types of reactions that were completely unknown to me. His lips were soft as they moulded gently against my own going away and then coming back...I put my hands on his hands and moved my lips a little harder against his as he continued kissing me at my own rhythm.

Before our tongues could connect and the two of us heading deeper into the kiss, he pulled away and kissed my nose once before I opened my eyes to look up at him, again...The affects of the heaven that was his lips probably evident in my face.

"I have fallen for you, Bella Swan"


	12. Requests

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

_I have fallen for you, Bella Swan..._

_I have fallen for you, Bella Swan_

The words from Jasper's lips last night as he held me closely had been replaying through my mind taking any ability to sleep away from me during the night, but the smile was permanently plastered on my face as a result.

Spending the day with my parents, forcing the smile off of my face even though Emmett had already guessed that I had done something different and untoward...My parents were more concerned about my non-existing relationship with Jacob rather than the one I have with the dance instructor at the hotel.

"Swans!" Max boomed as he came over to my parents and I at the breakfast table...Emmett had already said to me this morning that he had gone off to see Rose and so...Being the sister I am and of course, returning the favour from the secrets he had kept for me...I used the excuse that he was over-sleeping.

"Max..How are you?"

"I am well...Jacob has gone home and I find that he is not so useful away from me..He is applying for schools and his words being that he wanted a change of scene and so...It was hard having to let him go but when you're young...You must embrace these things"

"Wow, Max...That must be hard"

"Anyway...I came over to invite you all, including your brother who isn't here to our annual barn dance this evening"

"A barn dance?"

_Crap...I had only just gotten used to dancing more formal and contemporary dances..How can I dance in a line all night with strangers from the hotel dragging me around the floor after their sixth or seventh drink..Maybe even more?_

"It's jolly good fun, we have a man who comes in called Carlisle, he organises everything and teaches all of the dances"

"We are not dancers, Max" dad said taking the words from my mother's mouth.

"There's no need to be – here is an opportunity to learn!"

My parents always seemed to be swayed so easily by this old coot's voice, like he did not even try and use a tactic of persuasion they just hung onto his every word like moths to a flame...Rolling my eyes away from the glare of the three adults drinking again tonight for God knows how many nights thus far and finished up my glass of orange juice.

"What about you little lady...Will you be joining us?" Max asked me enthusiastically...Which in return, I can only try and attempt to be enthusiastic at the invite except inside...I would rather be burned alive then go to a public dance where everyone is forced to get up rather than having their own choice. Bunch of drunk adults had never been my kind of place to hang around in even though a part of me found it entertaining that strangers come up and indulge you in conversations they have no recollection of in the morning.

"I am afraid that I am going to have to decline...I am rather tired and want to get an early night" dad shot me a frown, but I ignored it...Needing to get some sleep after the dance training taking everything out of me.

"That's a shame...Anyway, I hope to introduce you to our barn man...He is a master with the microphone" Max finished before walking away from the table.

"Bella...I have never known you to be so rude!" mum stated disappointment in her face which shocked me, I had not been rude in the slightest and yet it seems that because I was crankier than usual everyone including my own family decide to push my buttons.

"I wasn't being rude, mum..I am tired that's all"

"Would it kill you to spend some time with us?"

_Time with you...Who is the one who has left her children every night to fend for themselves!_

"Please, mum...I just need an early night" I said trying so hard not to show my heightened anger at her assumption that I am the bad person in this conversation because of declining a flaming invitation to something I didn't want to go through in the first place.

"Renee...Bella wants an early night, she can come with us another time" dad said..I was so grateful to him for being the only person to shut her up...With a huff my mum continued to eat her breakfast.

"I am going to check on Emmett" I stated, standing up from the table and walking out of the breakfast room not caring about what my parents thought in that moment.

Once outside, I took a needed breath in and rubbed my face to get rid of my tense muscles...I walked to the suite, missing Jasper dreadfully but also missing Rose's company as well. I remembered as I was walking that Max had mentioned that Carlisle was being here to lead the dance...His name rang a bell from Jasper mentioning him at the lake as he had been the person who had helped him with his dance career..I was already having to thank this Carlisle that I had never known for bringing Jasper Hale to me and allowing me to have those experiences with him that is beyond my wildest dreams, things that I could never imagine myself ever doing and also giving me the chance to fall in love – for the first time in my life.

Reaching the suite, I opened the door and stepped inside wasting no time in going up to Emmett's room and pushing the ajar door, finding him sleeping in his bed..Snoring loudly.

He had either been out this morning or had actually lay in till this time...It was a usual thing for my brother to lie in longer than me because even as a child, I had slept restlessly and having a deep sleep like Em had most nights was a miracle happening for me.

I decided to leave him and close the door properly...I was about to step into my room to take a lie-down when there was a soft knock at my front door...It can't have been my parents because they had a key and the two of them can be heard talking about something before they even stepped into a house. Walking down the stairs, I opened the door to find Rose standing there; black tear marks down her cheeks from her eye-makeup.

"Rose...I thought you were teaching!" I exclaimed a little shocked to see her in such a state about something.

"Is Emmett here?"

"He's sleeping"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure..Here?"

"No...Can we go down to the shack..It is not being used for another couple of hours" nodding at her statement, I stepped out of the house and she linked her arm with mine, tightly as the two of us made our way down to the shack where I had first seen her in the summer. The mountain was always so beautiful..It was hard not to become a favourite spot of mine. Rosalie released my arm and leant over the wooden bar sniffing loudly...I remained silent standing beside her and waiting for her to talk.

"Have you heard about the barn dance?"

"Yes...I am not going"

"Well...You remember saying to me that Emmett deserved to know about my attacker?"

"Sure"

"Um...It's run by Carlisle"

"Yes...He's the man that helped you and Jasp-" I stopped myself...Getting a strange idea in my head that shocked me to the core..._It can't be could it? _"Rose...Was Carlisle-"

"He wasn't supposed to be here, Max had no idea and he swore me to secrecy not to say anything because of the risk of him getting trespassing charges-"

"You're not serious...How...How-"

"I owe him money, Bella...I thought that coming up here meant that he could never find me again...I was wrong, but..God now I am to pretend that everything is alright, tonight"

"Does Jasper know?"

"Of course he knows but there is nothing that any of us can do about it...We can't have the night off and he scares me, Bell"

"Rose...Is there any chance that you can report this?"

"What good will it do, my so-called boss never believes a word I say and the only person who ever really understands me is Jasper, you and Emmett"

"Rose-"

"There is nothing, Bella...But there is something else...Something that I cannot deal with right now, let alone having to face him tonight"

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant"

"What?"

"I can't keep pills here, not the pills that help because drugs of any kind are prohibited here...Only the medical staff can supply them and the only ones that are available are the painkiller type"

"Oh, Jesus!"

"The only option I have is to become a single mother and quit this job...Or pay two hundred and fifty pounds for a doctor to perform the operation on me in a home visit"

"Rose..How-"

"Emmett is the best thing in this world and I have not done anything with him, Bell I promise...But, I haven't told him, either"

"Do you have any of the money?"

"On this salary..No way...Unless I borrow it off of people but the only people that I know work here and I already know that they do not have the money to lend me"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"How far along are you?"

"Since the night you found me...I have not done anything with anyone else so it's definite that the monster that I once liked and respected is the father"

"Okay so there is time"

"Well...Not much but yes...Listen, I just needed to tell someone about it"

"There must be something"

"Bella...I appreciate the fact that you want to fix everything but some things are even beyond your talent. So how did it go with Jasper last night?"

"Can we not talk about Jasper?"

"Why not?"

"This is more important, Rose is there any way that you can go to a clinic and get it done...There is one around here, isn't there?"

"I have no holiday, left...The only chance I will ever get of having time off for the rest of the year is to take maternity leave...Bell, I have always wanted children but I do not want this baby knowing that it was conceived out of force and not out of what it should have been...Love"

"I understand...Look, I am against it but there may be a chance that I can help you"

"NO...I will never ask you to help me out, Bell...You hardly know me"

"Rose...You are the first person my brother has ever really cared about and if you know him as well as I do in his life he has never felt this way about anyone and he has changed...In a good way – I can try and get the money"

"No..Please, Bell"

"At least let me try...This doctor is he a real doctor?"

"Yeah...From the local clinic"

"Right...Well...Let me see what I can do"

"I wish you wouldn't"

"Tough...I want to"

"There is no arguing with you is there, Bella...Will you tell me about Jasper if I agree to you attempting to help me?"

"Yes"

"Okay...I agree"

"What do you want to know?"

"Judging by the way your eyes light up every time his name is mentioned...Are you official?"

"We can't be official...Like the way you and Em can't be because of the whole staff and guest thing but yes, I have formed an attachment to your cousin-"

"In English please, Bella?"

"I have fallen in love with Jasper"

"There now...It was only a matter of time...I can't say I'm surprised"

"Yes everyone could see it but us, I had that from Emmett last night"

"How is he?"

"Sleeping...Exhausted...Like me but otherwise fine"

"Good...I guess I haven't been a good friend to him have I...I feel so bad about putting you both through this and dragging you through this shithole of a life that I lead"

"Nonesense..We hope to keep in contact with our new dear friends...Listen, forget about everything and try not to worry" Rose nodded and I patted her shoulder before walking away from her.

This request was going to be the hardest to ask my dad for, but I needed to tell him when my mum wasn't around and if I stated that I did not want mum to know then he would gladly keep the request in between the two of us. I blocked out Rose's situation from my mind and once getting back to the suite, I lay down on my bed needing a much needed doze from most of the late night...My thoughts immediately going on Jasper as I closed my eyes and sunk into the duvet.

"Bella"

Emmett's whispering of my name woke me up from my light slumber, I didn't know how many hours I had been asleep for but waking up did not affect me as it usually did. "Yes?" I answered him.

"Hi..Sorry to wake you...Dad wants to see you downstairs"

"What for?"

"I don't know, he didn't say" I nodded at Emmett and rolled out of my warm bed and ran my fingers through my knotty hair and slowly made my way down the stairs, too tired to have any emotions or thoughts about what my father wanted to talk to me about.

"Bella...Come in, baby" dad said from the sofa, yawning I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay" I replied simply closing my eyes, the smell of my father's aftershave soothing me the same way it had done when I was a child.

"I wanted to talk to you about how your mother and I have neglected you this summer...We want to make it up to you and Emmett"

"Oh dad, please...It's okay...You cannot have your lives involved around Em and I anymore now that we are getting older"

"That doesn't mean that we want to make it up to you" there was one thing that my dad could do to make me feel better...lend me the money Rose needed for her abortion..Maybe there was a chance that he can give that to me.

"Dad...There is something that you can do...You remember telling me that if I knew someone who was in trouble I should help?"

"Of course, honey" he replied running his fingers through my hair tentatively.

"Could you lend me two hundred and fifty pounds...The moment I get to September and take that waitressing job I will pay you back"

"That's a lot of money, honey...What's it for?"

"Something that I need, I have never asked you for much, daddy but this is something I really need...You have to trust me"

"It's nothing illegal is it?" At his question...I lifted my head from his chest and frowned.

"No, dad"

"That was a unnecessary thing to ask...Forgive me...I will have the money for you by tonight"

"Thank you"

I was surprised at how easy my request had been...My dad must really trust me and the fact that I had lied to him about so many things already broke my heart but helping Rose also helped Jasper and like I said before, for Jasper Hale I would go to the ends of the earth and back again.

*(Night)*

After dad had given me the money...Away from the eagle eyes of both my mother and my elder brother, I ran towards the staff quarters hoping to catch Rose before she went to work at the dance, tonight.

I knocked on her door feeling a little excited about the look on her face when she found out I had managed to help her...When the door opened, Rose looked stunning in a cowgirl outfit, a checked shirt and denim shorts showing off the length of her legs and boots to heighten her. Her hair was down and wavy and her makeup was dark but not overboard. She smiled at me.

"Bella!"

"I was hoping to catch you before you went to the dance...I have something for you" not giving anything away with my voice I reached for the money in the pocket of my jeans and handed it to her, her mouth turning into a wide 'O' shape.

"I can't accept this, Bella"

"Please take it, get the earliest appointment and get it over and done with...I'll leave you to tell Emmett when you get around to it in your own time"

"Jesus, Bell how can I thank you?"

"You can thank me by telling my brother and being cautious about this doctor before any of this happens"

"I will...To both, listen Jasper is down at the shack...He must have finished his class by now...You can catch him before he gets ready for tonight"

I nodded and walked away from her once she had taken the money from me and walked at a more comfortable pace now that I had finished the errand I had set out to do and caught my breath catching the blondeness of my Jasper's hair in the moonlight standing still in the shack his head down.

I stepped inside the shack and watched him lift his head and smile as he gazed on me, the smile making me go weak at the knees always the same signals for me, my body was now so in tune with him...I recognised all the signals and prepared myself for them in my mind.

"Hey" he said soothingly taking my hands in his and kissing my forehead "are you okay?"

"Yes..Rose said I'd find you here...-" Jasper silenced me as he ran his hands along my face picking up my breathing as the inferno began to light under my skin. "Oh God who cares!" I exclaimed forgetting all the thoughts in my mind and focusing entirely on him...All things Jasper.

I leant up and kissed him on the mouth, keeping my lips gentle, needing all the self-control inside of me to not jump on him and show him how I had always felt about him since the moment our eyes had met.

Jasper moved his mouth against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist and securing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as an indication to deepen the kiss.

The moment Jasper's tongue touched my bottom lip in an attempt for entrance...I opened my mouth for him and endulged in his mouth, caressing every area of his mouth and moaning at the things he was doing to me, his touch was the most amazing thing on the planet but having his mouth in mine and letting him show how much he cared about me in his movements felt so much more amazing...Spectacular!

"Jazz" I stopped the kiss, using the nickname that Rose used. "You need to get to the dance but I have a question"

"What is it, my love?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Carlisle attacked Rose?"

Jasper moved away taking his arms away from my waist at the same time and backed away from me "it was not something that you should know...It happened and there is nothing that any of us can do"

"Jazz please don't be mad at me?"

"I have to get to the dance"

Jasper strode past me and left me alone in the shack, he had a reason to be shocked by my question but his reaction still hurt me, somewhat. I sighed and made my way back to the suite.

The walk was slow but I wasn't paying attention to the moonlight like usual, too many thoughts and a much need for more sleep dragged me forward through my legs, my system turning onto auto-pilot.

Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a strong vice around my mouth as I picked up from the ground and thrown down onto it moments later...I screamed against the person's hand straining my throat.

"I see you have met Rose and Jasper" an unknown voice whispered to me.


	13. Shock

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

The hand on my mouth was beginning to cause me real pain, the feeling of my teeth being pushed back into my throat...All I could do was try and wriggle out of the strong grasp.

"Stop making a scene little one"...It was Max's voice...What the hell is going on, are there two people in here with me...My eyes grew wide – he must have seen Jasper and I together at the shack...Oh god, was he and I in so much trouble of course the old evil man is going to hold that against me.

Screaming against his hand, he released my body and smacked me hard around my face, the heat instantly soaring from under my skin to the surface at the impact.

"You don't tell your parents about this and I won't tell them you have been fucking a member of my staff...Do we understand each other, little girl?" his voice was deep, creepy...Nothing like the voice I or the rest of my family had been used to...Why had he put on a voice as he dragged me into the bushes?

Nodding he took his hand off my mouth and lifted me hard from the ground and placed me down on my feet away from the bush, he ran off and the sobs broke through my abdomen the moment he left...I crouched to the floor, my legs giving way from underneath me and held my head in my hands and letting out all the tears.

I knew that Max wasn't to be trusted, somehow the way he treats his staff...Guests think that the sun shines out of his arse but in actual fact..He is a horrible man and of course true colours never look so true unless someone begins to crack them from the surface.

After crying and needing to get away...At least to Emmett, where I felt safe...Going back to an empty suite was no the best idea for me...Constantly on edge that Max was going to come back for me.

I ran into the dance hall, wiping away my tears and brushing down my slightly wrinkled clothes before stepping inside...The sound of country music, instruments like the banjo and the harmonica filled my ears...Ignoring the dancing couples dancing around me as I found my parents near to the stage.

"Bella, I thought you weren't coming?" Emmett said, smiling...I grabbed his hand and lent into the side of his body. "What's up?" he asked me...I shook my head not knowing where to begin if indeed I could find the words to start my explanation.

"Bella?"

Ignoring my brother's voice...I scanned the room and saw that Jasper and Rosalie were at the back waiting for something but staring into the room...The music that filled the air around us stopped and a man's voice boomed through on a microphone.

I felt physically sick...That voice...That voice was the same voice that Max had put on grabbing me from behind earlier...No...Hold on...what is going on?

"Ladies and Gentleman...It is my pleasure to be here at Kellermans...I hope you are all having a great night...My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am here to show you all a good time, before we get onto the line and bar dancing, everyone grab a partner for Rednex!"

As soon as the country upbeat song came on, Jasper and Rose came in from outside...I was at a crossroads then and there because it became a thought that the cousins had been spun a wheel or Rosalie had been raped in the dark by Max putting on Carlisle's voice because looking at the man with the microphone happy to dance around on the spot whilst everyone else used all their energy. He had a warm smile on his face but he seemed completely genuine...Was he lying and it was all a front?

I needed to get to Rose, somehow...Jasper was pissed at me and I doubted he would want me to do anything in that moment because of his prissiness with me...Releasing Emmett's hand, I moved to another part of the room...Rose and Jasper were dancing together but half-way through, if they were going to use the usual routine of finding random guests and taking them onto the floor then that was the moment I needed to steal her away.

As a child, I liked the song that was playing but my mind was not on this dance, my mind was on Max and where the hell he was and why if it was true that he impersonated Carlisle, anyway.

Emmett watched me like a hawk from where we had been standing – there were moments in our lives that made Em seem like he was a bit of a goof and a little slow at times, but actually he wasn't stupid and he was so in tune with me, like my parents he did not need to hear any words from my mouth because I wrongly showed them on my face discretion is not an esay thing to learn...Either your born with it or you're not – that's my philosophy!

"Rose!" I called out her name as she moved to get Emmett from the floor, if makes was around then he probably might have guessed that both the Swan chidren were in love with the two main dance instructors, he was clearly not all as cracked up to be...His true colours are beginning to shine through.

Groaning loudly the sound from my mouth muffled by the blaring music...I stormed across the floor and grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her away from Emmett and out of the dance hall.

"Bella...What's going on?" she asked me concerned at the vice on her arm and my alarmed state...Emmett was behind her a frown on his face but saying nothing.

"Rosalie...There's something you need to know, Emmett can you leave us for a minute?" Emmett frowned again and placed his hands on his hips..._So immature and child-like, sometimes!_

"It's okay, honey...We'll be right in" Rose cooed stroking her hand along one of his cheeks, he smiled at her and cleared his throat before walking back into the hall.

"I was with Jasper before the dance...He saw me...He grabbed me...But...He...Had...A...Different voice-"

"Bella, slow down...Who saw you?"

"Max"

Rose's eyes widened and her face dropped...Of course this wasn't going to be easy on her because of the possible firing coming closer to her cousin, now. "he grabbed you?"

"By the mouth...He took me into some bushes but he put on a different voice...Carlisle's voice when he stated that I know you and Jasper, then in his normal voice he said that if he ever said anything to my parents about our little meeting, he'd let everyone know that I have been fucking a member of his staff...Which I haven't...I swear! Rose this is important...Are you absolutely sure it was Carlisle?"

"It was his voice, I couldn't see anything in the shack because he kept my eyes covered...It sounded so much like him, though...But how could it have been?"

"What about anything small, clothes...Smell?"

"No, nothing except for washing detergent but there are millions out there and people use the same ones...Oh God, Bella...Do you think that it was Max?"

"Does he have any reason to hurt you?"

"No-"Rose walked away from me, one hand on her head and started to pace up and down "I mean, he is an awful boss and there have been nights where he has gotten off his rocker on alcohol and told me creepy things about what he wants to do with me...But Max and Carlisle have been friends for years, long before Jasper and I came on the scene...Maybe it's a personal attack or something"

"Do you have proof of what Max has said to you because he can get questioned for indecent behaviour for that?"

"No..There are hardly any security cameras here and well, no security people either so whatever happens, happens"

How could I have thought this place was great growing up...It was a prison! Of course, I was the only one that knew about most things that went on here because people like to show me their true colours, even when I'd sooner wish to be spun a good lie and be oblivious to the truth. "Jasper was angry with me when I asked him why he didn't tell me about you and Carlisle but then...It wasn't you and Carlisle. Hypothetically can you see Carlisle ever doing this to someone?"

"No he was one of the nicest people I have ever met, that is why everything confused me when it happened...Why he was here because I realised he was due in to do the barn dance, tonight but...Gosh, Bell you're right something doesn't add up"

"I can't ask Max about it because, he will tell my parents and obviously he has a power over you and the rest of his employees...If only there was some way I could tell my dad, he is a policeman he'd know what to do!"

"I should go and speak to Carlisle"

"What...No you can't ask something like that!"

"I am not, I will catch up with him...Although, Jazz isn't going to be pleased as he is adamant that Carlisle did it...You have done too much for me Bell...Leave this one to me" Rose walked away then after reassuring me and I, still in complete and utter confusion my body going onto auto pilot made my way back slowly to the dance hall, where Carlisle was teaching a row of people how to do certain moves...Emmett shot me a questioning look but I ignored him...Having no need to explain until all of us knew the truth.

Carlisle suddenly stopped speaking when Rose took him to one side, as I studied them he seemed to have a pure and welcoming smile to Rose and seemed deep in conversation with her, I sanned the crowd then to find Jasper at the bar with his back turned...Lord knows what was going to happen when he looked upon the scene that was happening behind his back at this moment.

There was a strong grip on my shoulder and I looked around to see Max staring down at me "you...Have...Been...A naughty girl" he slurred belching in my face, his breath stinking of alcohol...Pulling away from his grasp he smiled cockily and stepped towards Rose and Carlisle...I went to grab his arm but was too late, in a matter of seconds, Max had taken the microphone from Carlisle, much to his disappointment...Rose looked alarmed but kept Carlisle from snatching it back...I turned to Jasper nausea suddenly filling my stomach, it was obvious to me what was coming...As Max banged the microphone...I ran to Jasper at the bar.

"Jasper?"

"Not now, Bella" he replied sternly never turning to face me.

"No Jazz...Please listen to me, there is something that you should know-"

"Leave me alone, I will talk to you tomorrow"

_No...You may not have a job tomorrow...Oh God, please listen to me!_

"No...Jasper...That's too late"

"Ladies and Gentleman...It seems I...Have...Been...Misguided...In...The...Staff members!" Max slurred into the microphone, the feedback straining our ears half way through it..He sounded so much like his creepy nephew when he slurred out his words...I grabbed Jasper's arm hand and twisted him to face me.

"You may not like me right now...But I love you enough to say this...Run!" Jasper frowned and I shot him a pleading look "I will explain everything just get out of here!"

Jasper must have sensed my panic, without giving me any kind of response he got off of the chair and walked out of the dance hall...Breathing a small sigh of relief that he was not able to see what was going on...I then looked at Rose who nodded at me in thanks...I bit down on my lip...This was not going to be pretty.

"Jasper Hale...Has...Been...Playing...With...One of the guests" the guests gasped and made 'oo' sounds of shock as they hung on the managers every word...I stood there still, trying to put a confused face on.

"Well, I think we have all heard enough" Carlisle said walking to Max and pulling the microphone away from him but Max stood strong and grabbed him by the neck.

"You...had...everything...Carlisle!" Max spat angrily, Rose suddenly had a shocked look on her face her hands covering her mouth. "Listen...I...Do...A...Really...Good impression of you...Wanna hear it...Hello...I...Am...Carlisle Cullen...And...I'm an arsehole!"

The audience gasped again and Carlisle looked equally shocked...There was nothing I could do...Emmett was walking over to Rose then standing beside her but not close enough to gain any more attention.

"Now, Max...Let's get you to your room" my dad intervened, he had always intervened playing the good Samaritan any chance he could.

"Back...Away...From..Me...Swan, your daughter...You...Don't...Know...Her..As..Well...As...You...Think...You do!" he spat at my father who turned around to lock eyes with me, I shrugged and attempted to look confused and bewildered there was a small chance that my dad was going to believe a drunken old fool with clear emotional issues of jealousy over his own daughter.

"Like it now...Cousin...Carlisle...This...Is...What you wanted isn't..it...To see me...Suffer...So you can...Run...This place"

"Max, I really have no idea about what you're talking about" Carlisle said prying Max;s hand off of his and managing to after a good strong tugs and a hole in his shirt to prove it.

"Always...So...Clean...My...Parents...Loved...You more than me...Why can't you...Do anything wrong!" With a struggle both my father and Carlisle managed to get Max away from the microphone and throw it to Emmett who caught it, Max was shouting words that were not even proper English as both men bombarded past us all and out of the exit doors.

There was an awkward silence in the dance hall...My fears had been realised, Max was clearly a messed up child and was a person who mastered holding grudges, he must have known that Rose and Jasper had some contact with Carlisle and used the excuse of Rose's unpaid debt to Carlisle as an excuse to hurt her...Kellermans never looked so bleak in all the summers we had spent there...Like a pro, Carlisle came back into the dance hall and picked up the microphone continuing with the lesson getting rid of the awkwardness.

Finding my feet, I sprinted out of the dance hall and started the long walk to the theatre – Jasper needed to be told everything that had happened, as odd and weird as it was...And of course none of it made sense but then who really knows the human mind, properly?

"Bella?" I sighed and turned on the spot to see Emmett and Rose running towards me.

"You were right, Bella" Rose said in a shaky voice.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell was going on in there, why was he talking about you and Jasper, Bella how does that idiot know about you?"

"Emmett...I can't explain, Carlisle wasn't the one who hurt Rose, Max did" shocked at my revelation, he turned to Rose then.

"I didn't know because it was dark and I didn't make the link of Max and Carlisle ever being cousins, I thought they were friends...Emmett...I'm sorry"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know but there is something else-" not wanting to hear anything else, I ran away from the pair of them giving them privacy but also needing to warn Jasper that Max was going to be on his and our case now that he had seen us.

I reached his room and knocked on his door, the tears filling up my eyes at what I was about to do...He answered it and with a clenched jaw he opened the door further so that I could step in, which I did and he closed the door after me. "I am sorry about that, Jazz"

"What is going on, Bella?"

"Listen, Max saw us together earlier in the shack and he is threatening to tell my parents"

"What!"

"He jumped on me, threatened me...But Jasper, he used Carlisle's voice at first and giving me the evidence that he could do his voice he made a scene in the dance hall. Turns out, Carlisle and Max are cousins and Max has this crazy emotional jealousy going on and hatred for Carlisle...Max knew about Rose's debt problems to Carlisle and used that against her"

"Please tell me you are not saying what I think you are saying-"

"Max was the one who hurt Rose, Carlisle had no part in it, there was only one person that came out from the bushes with me and that was Max"

Jasper was silent, shock clouding his face "but he knows about us and I have been very secretive with my parents and hopefully they should believe me over him but-"

"I am going to have to quit" Jasper said suddenly, his voice broken and emotional...I nodded releasing the tears from my eyes.

"Either that or my parents take me and Emmett back home, either way we lose...Jasper I am so sorry" he looked up at me and shook his head.

"Come here, sweetheart" he said opening his arms out to me once he sat on his bed...Instantly, I sat down on his lap and fell into his chest feeling him all around me as he kissed my hair several times and ran his fingers through it with one of his hands..I sobbed on his chest breathing in his amazing smell.

"I am the one that should be sorry, Bella you have done so much for Rose and I and...Leaving you it's...Not even worth thinking about-"

"Oh Jazz please don't talk like that...There has got to be a way to work things out"

"Anyone has to look at my reputation and see that I should have been fired years ago...I have no chances left, Bell there is no other way"

"There has to be!" Using one of his index fingers he pulled my head up to face him..I locked my moist eyes with his own teary ones.

"I love you, Bella Swan" he confessed crashing his lips to mine, in my emotional state and my need for him, I gasped and responded back winding my hands roughly around his neck and bringing our mouths closer together as they moved out of both longing and passion. Our tongues danced together in the privacy of his room...His tears moulding onto my cheeks and vice-versa.

"Will I ever see you again?" I choked out as he kissed my forehead, cheeks and my jaw line which I was only to happy to give him more access to tilting my head back slightly.

"I don't know"

"You can't leave me...I need you...Nothing makes sense without you"

"God you don't know how lucky I have been to meet you, baby...So strong, kind, caring, beautiful...You're everything that I want but everything I can't have"

"Have me...Take me, make me yours...All I want is you, Jasper please?"

"I want you more than life itself, but my time has run out...I want to stay but as soon as Max comes around in the morning I am going to be fired anyway"

"No there must be something-"

I stopped as Jasper moved his mouth to my collarbone and each of my shoulders in turn "Bella, help cannot be given to everyone...I adore you, I have since the first moment I met you on the dance floor...I'd never take it back, Bell not now not ever"

"Jasper" I breathed out stroking his face with one of my hands...In which he brought his head back up the tears really flowing from his eyes, now.

"You have to go and be with your family now, Bell...I want you to promise me to have a great life which you deserve in every way possible"

The fight was impossible, like most situations there was no silver lining or a ray of hope – Jasper was already gone, even though he was here with me...Nodding wanting to sob even harder in my defeat.

"I'll never forget you" I choked out...He smiled a little at my statement.

"I can't forget you even if I wanted to...You're always going to be in my heart Bella, if that means anything"

Climbing off of his lap, I wiped my eyes and opened the door...Before stepping out I turned to him.

"I love you, Jasper Hale...Always and forever" I said walking out and closing the door behind me, the sobs building up in my stomach at the way that we had both been cruelly made to say goodbye to one another.

I found my way back to the suite, finding Emmett leaning against the wall...His head in his hands, I closed the distance between us and he heard my footsteps approaching and lifted his head.

"Bella...What's wrong?" he asked rushing over to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"He's gone..Em, and there is a possibility that Rose will have to go, too"

"What?"

"Jasper – the threat about us is too much and I will not have him risk his reputation for anymore places of work...As much as I might want him to stay"

"Oh, honey...It's alright"

"No...It's not...Now, I finally get it...This must be what a broken heart feels like" I finished, no more words coming out of my mouth the sobs coming to their own climax and now freely breaking through my body as Emmett held on to me closely...The tears now free to fall with the person who knows what has been going on.

It hurts...Everything hurt so much!


	14. Changes

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

The family unit had been awkwardly silent this morning, no noise coming from downstairs of the suite, at least not the kind of noise I had been used to waking up to. The bed for once was so welcoming and I never wanted to leave it...Going through the rest of the summer without Jasper caused me real emotional and physical pain and the sole reason I had managed to get any sleep last night is because of the draining of the tears I had shed on my still most pillowcase. Emmett had been with me for most of the morning in my lifeless lay in my bed, never speaking but letting me know that he was there all the same, which I was nothing but grateful for. As he is the only one who knew everything that had gone on in the summer.

"Bella..." my dad came into my room, Emmett and me both turning to look at him at the same time in the doorway. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

The only decent excuse I had for my draining and depressing state was being ill which was not so much of a lie because being depressed is an illness and my heart had been broken into thousand of pieces in the space of one night.

"Okay" I managed to reply – my voice deep and evident from the amount of crying I had done during the night.

"I have some news that I want you both to hear" dad informed us sitting on the other side of Emmett wrapping his arm around him and taking one of my hands from my stomach in his. "Max has been admitted into a mental health unit...He will be there for quite some time and out of appreciation for all that he has done for us, I would like you both to sign a card that your mother and I have downstairs to let him know that we are thinking about him"

_Dad...How much more of an idiot can you look like! _I loved my dad helplessly but he was so oblivious to anything that Emmett and I had gone through these past weeks...Max being tested for mental health issues seemed to be years too late to me as he had shown such hatred and loss of control last night at the dance.

"Sure dad but who is running the hotel?"

"Carlisle...He is only temporary until Max can return but he was the only man willing to step in and help, he is a pleasant man who is anxious to speak to the two of you at some point, today...Emmett you will have to see him and explain that Bella is not up to it"

If Carlisle wanted to know the truth then there was nothing stopping me from saying it, Jasper had gone and left his position so he was in no fear of losing it...Rosalie may be different that is if she is still here – Emmett had been with me all morning so her location was unknown to us in that moment.

"Sure" Emmett answered managing a smile, seeing me upset had never been easier for him – I don't know whether it has anything to do with the fact that he is a man and men do not do well with feelings or the fact that he was my brother and his duty of protection had not gone very well in his own opinion. I was ready to protest because my brother had never been nicer to me than he has this summer and our relationship had changed entirely for the better – something good had come out of all of this.

"Bella...Emmett will be here with you if you need anything, your mum and I have a trip on the mountain lakes but after that we will come back and check on you, okay?"

Who was I to stop my parents from changing their schedule for me, they had been absent for the entire summer and just because I was ill nothing had to change, keeping everything as normal as possible was going to help me get through this, no one need not treat me any differently...The rumours that were no doubt going around about me had some affect on my parents because words always travel fast and with a bunch of gossipers and believers of hearsay...Everything I had done was wrong. Even though, inside I knew it was true loving Jasper Hale had been the most thrilling, eye opening and honest experiences of my life. Actually experiencing it was enough for me to carry on and tell the tale later on in my life.

I nodded and dad walked out, leaving Emmett and I alone again in the silence.

"I guess it's about time that dude got sectioned" Emmett remarked making the first smile appear on my face since last night as he had taken exactly what I was thinking and said it out loud. "Do you think Jasper is ever going to come back?"

"No...If Carlisle wants the truth then, I'll have to give it to him...We will have to leave but I do not care about myself as long as Jasper never has to be there to witness the confession and the immediate bad reputation of his name then nothing else matters"

"You really do love him, don't you Bella?"

"More than my own life...But it's over now, I shall be as right as rain in the morning"

"There is no need to keep being strong now, Bella...The strength you have shown so far is enough to bring anyone down – everyone is allowed bad days"

"Thanks...What are you going to do about Rose?"

"Well...Seeing as Jasper is gone then she may feel that she has to leave to – being pregnant and everything"

"She told you?"

"Yes...But I am not blaming you, Bell...She told me about you getting the money for her – she has her appointment today at the clinic so...We won't be seeing her"

"Luckily there won't be anything happening like last night to keep her away"

"I trust her and I love her enough to be satisfied with what she is doing, of course I offered to go with her but she said that you and I have done too much and this was something she needed to do by herself. Bell about the money-"

"I got it off of dad, Em...I know it's a bad thing to do but, come on...Mum and dad have probably spent three evenings with us this whole trip and I wanted to help her"

"I will pay you back"

"No Em-"

"Bella, let me...I have the money and if dad wants it back then you can take it from me, I have my cash card on me and there is an ATM here...You stuck your neck out to get that cash Bella and you did it for the woman I care about...It's the least I can do"

"Unless dad wants it back...You keep it, okay?"

"Okay" Emmett smiled stroking my hand on the mattress "It's been a strange summer, hasn't it?"

"Yes but it has been a great one...Even if the greatness was limited"

"I'm sorry about that, Bella...I can't relate even though I wish I could"

"I know but thanks, Em for everything...I mean you have been great to me this summer even though we have both had estranged parents"

"No problem...We may have our fights Bell but I am always here for you. Did you want to come with me and get some breakfast?"

"Yeah...Why not?"

"What about mum and dad?"

"I can still eat – I am not vomiting, anyway they will be far too busy looking at the breed of fish to wonder why I am going to breakfast, anyway"

"Good point"

Smiling at my brother, I climbed out of bed finding the strength in my body to move and went into the bathroom, washing my face with cold water and soap and brushed my teeth before getting changed into whatever clothing was closest in the wardrobe I had been given to use. I have never cared about what I wear and if you knew what I looked like then you would have to agree with me.

After tying up my hair in a messy bun with a clip, I went down the stairs and slumped into the kitchen, roughly scrawling my name on the bloody get well soon card and then followed Em out of the door, putting on a pair of slip-ons to make my exit a little swifter.

Emmett linked his arm with mine and held my hand as we walked through the gatherings of guests doing their usual daily activities, we both gained a few stares but not ones to alarm us – the people who had seen us must have not drunken as much as others who didn't seem to know that we even existed walking past them. I originally expected to get many more but it looked like things were beginning to look up for the moment, at least until breakfast anyway.

Picking out the nearest food to me, which consisted of some dried up cereal and some fruit and youghurt, we both sat down at the farthest table the table not being so full when we usually sat here with our parents. I guess sometimes all children must spread their wings and this is mine and Em's turn to do so.

A part of me found it a little refreshing...Not having to watch what you say or avoid awkward silences because there was no awkwardness between my brother and me anymore...We were now honest with each other and so the need to suddenly think of interesting conversation topics was thankfully, not an option.

Breakfast was nice and quick, Emmett eating like a starving horse like he usually did help to cut the time and as we stood up from our seats we were stopped by a voice.

"Hello, you must be Emmett and Bella" I knew that voice, actually we both knew that voice...Carlisle had shown up beside Emmett a welcoming smile on his face as he studied both of us.

"Hello Carlisle" Emmett answered using his real name and handing out his hand, with a smile Carlisle took it and shook it firmly...Feeling a little out of place and actually thinking it was rude not to do anything in that moment I held out my hand and shook his.

"Hello" I greeted him trying to put on the best smile I could.

"Is there any chance I can talk to you the two of you, individually...It will only take a few minutes" I looked to Emmett and his face softened.

"Sure...Which one of us would you like to see, first?"

"Bella, please?"

_How did I know that I was going to be the one picked first! Just my luck!_

Emmett sat back down and rested his elbows on the table as I followed Carlisle out of the door, feeling a little sick in anticipation about what he wanted, always so confident in my head and then when it came to actually saying anything, I chicken out...What is the matter with me!

Carlisle stopped in the corridor and turned to face me "I would use Max's office but this won't take long...Now, before I say anything...Do you prefer Isabella or Bella?"

"Bella, please"

"Great...Well, Bella...I have been made aware that you are a very good dancer-"

_Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

"I have had the privilege of knowing Rosalie before she came to work here and she speaks very highly of you...Have you had many lessons with her or her cousin Jasper?"

"Um...A couple but...Not enough to make me perfect"

"Oh there's no pressure to be perfect no one ever is...I have a proposition for you"

"A proposition?"

"Yes, I would like you to be an assistant for Rosalie, a secondary to help the guests with their moving if they do not understand-"

"Oh god, no...I am flattered for the opportunity, really but...I am not a good enough dancer – Jasper and Rosalie are amazing, I can think of no one else who is better than them"

"At least say that you will think about it, if you would like it to be a paid or a voluntary job you only have to say...-"

"Carlisle-"

"Just think about it...It sounds like you have made quite an impression...And, I need to say this – there are some things that you may have heard about me from my cousin but...They're not true and I do not for one second believe that you have been 'playing' with any of the staff members, Rosalie and Jasper care much about you and your brother and it is nice to see. Whatever you decide to do in your spare time is not for anyone else to know...So there will be no talk or gossip going around about you if it can be helped."

"That's very kind-"

"Not a problem...Now, will you send your brother out to me, please?"

"Sure"

Still a little bewildered at what had been offered to me..I walked out and sat in the chair on the breakfast table, Emmett said nothing as he walked out and I waited for him to come back, giving him the same courtesy as he had shown me.

After ten minutes, Emmett appeared and I took his hand and the two of us walked in silence out of the breakfast room and out into the open air.

"I need to go and see Rosalie, apparently she hasn't gotten any time off today, so whether she is going to the appointment or not is beyond me" he began to pick up his strides, luckily I was holding onto him because there was no point in trying to argue or stop my brother when he had an inner plan.

Saying nothing I let him lead me to the staff quarters and we managed to get to her shack, Emmett bounded up to her door and knocked on it loudly three times, but there was no answer. Totally on a whim and shocking me a little bit he opened the door and gasped, the gasp alarmed me...I walked into the room to find Rose, lying in her bed clutching her sides with her hands her top dripping in blood and her forehead sweating.

She looked ill and in that moment, I did too!


	15. Aftermath

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"Shit, Bella...What's happened, Rose listen it's Emmett...Listen to me...Everything is going to be alright...Just keep your eyes open okay?" My older brother held one of his favourite people's hands and stroked her forehead with his other one as she shivered and whimpered in pain underneath his hold...I was stunned, silent tears cascading down my cheeks frozen to my spot.

"Bella...Bella...Oh god, Rose...I am sorry...I love you...Please stay with me!" Emmett's plea woke me up from my shock...Swallowing the vomiting feeling back down to my stomach again...I spoke.

"Emmett...You're a faster runner than me, go and get Carlisle!"

"He could be anywhere!"

"He's either in the main hotel or the theatre...Please, Em...You're faster...I will stay here with her...Go...Please!"

Nodding, Emmett sprinted out of the room...In a sudden snap decision, I tore of the hem of my dress, a big enough piece to fill my hand and then walked over to Rose, sitting down and placing my hand with the material on her stomach to attempt to stop the blood flow..She yelped in pain and I put my other hand on her shoulder, wiping away the beads of sweat with my hand...Choking on my tears my breathing rapidly increasing into a soon –to-be panic attack if I am not careful.

Rose looked so much in pain and there was nothing that I could do to make it any easier for her – seeing as I am no doctor and know nothing about medicine.

"Bell...The...Doctor...Wasn't...Real" Rose breathed out her voice shaky and downright unrecognisable...It took me a little longer to register what she had said and I bit down hard on my lip and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry...Rose, I had no idea...Listen, an ambulance will be here, soon...Just keep your eyes open, for me please?"

"Jasper...Really...Loves...You" she said cracking a small smile and slamming her head back onto the pillow her eyes closing.

"No ROSE...No don't you dare...Listen to me...Listen to my voice...Talk to me, Rose...Talk to me...Let me know that you're awake" I had to be strong for Rosalie, if Emmett lost her God knows what he was going to be like and as much as a few years ago I may have wanted Emmett to experience a broken heart but right now, it would destroy him and it would destroy me because of the care and love I have for Rose and the conditional and lasting love I will always have for her cousin.

"I...Can't" she muttered, her voice getting quieter.

"NO...OPEN THEM!" I yelled my voice clearly emotional.

"What happened?" Carlisle came into the room then with Emmett...He rushed over to me and knelt down taking Rose's hand that I wasn't holding and checked her pulse.

"I am trying to get her to open her eyes...Emmett and I heard sobbing coming from here and decided to check it out – we both found her" I steadied my voice clenching my stomach muscles hard.

"An ambulance has been called, do you two have any idea what happened..Did you see anyone?"

"No, Carlisle...Nothing" Emmett answered his hand running through his hair, both of us were feeling the pressure.

"Rosie...Listen to me, it's Carlisle..Make a sound if you can hear me" Carlisle had a soothing voice, much better than mine had been – yet again, he didn't know the real truth about what had really happened to Rose.

Rose murmured and Carlisle kept talking to her, thanking me for pressing my hand on her wound and replacing his hand with mine, I stepped away and held onto Emmett's arm as he stood outside of the shack looking up at the sky, his eyes filling with tears.

"I thought this doctor didn't do home visits...She told me everything was going to be sorted out at the clinic" he said, hacking his brains but his voice was broken and husky.

"I know...I am sorry"

"Bella stop being sorry for things that aren't your fault, the only person in the wrong is the man who...Hacked her" after he finished talking, he covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them, I kissed his arm, seeing as he was so much taller than me but his knees gave way and he fell to the floor hitching up his knees and resting his elbows onto them.

"Oh Emmett...Is there anything we can do?"

"No...Dad is going to find out, most of the guests will know come the morning – what are you going to say to him if he finds out?"

"I'll have to think of something-"

"Oh Bella why is all of this happening to her, she doesn't deserve this!"

"I know she doesn't Emmett, the good people get all the bad luck in the world and all the bad people get away with things that's the way everything goes"

"How long is the ambulance going to be here?"

"Seeing as it's an emergency, any minute"

"Bella...I can't lose her, I can't...I don't know what I would do"

"Emmett don't talk like that – stay open minded, she is a strong person..She can get through this"

"She has been butchered, Bella...No antiseptic...God knows what she has caught...What is going through her right now"

"Emmett-"

A noise of a car engine coming down the hill snapped us both out of the conversation, it was the ambulance of course the sirens weren't on because let's face it the guests would have a field day trying to decide who needed the ambulance and of course, word would no doubt spread that the Swan siblings were a part of another bad situation in the hotel. Two paramedics climbed out, huge bags in tow and reached us both on the grass outside of Rose's one-roomed shack.

"Hello, my name is James – I am one of the paramedics, where is Rose Adams?"

"In there, with the hotel manager" I replied, with a smile James and the other paramedic went in and began to get to work on Rose, I ignored the voices from inside and wrapped my arm around my brother. In this kind of situation, what can a person say...Something so horrible and I was trying so hard to be open-minded, my heart ached for Rose but it also still ached for Jasper...Knowing that he wasn't there to witness this and to know what the only member of his family that he still had contact with was going through.

I wished to God then that mum had given me a mobile phone to have some contact with him, if he had one too...I wanted to hear his voice again, I would have been happy with just hearing his voice.

In no time at all, one of the paramedics – the one who hadn't told us his name ran back to the ambulance and opened the back doors...I closed my eyes keeping my head down at the ground, this was all too much – my heart was already torn but the emotion I felt was so unreal to me – I have never been so sad in all my life and I never realised just how much life can screw you over – all for a learning curve. How am I supposed to learn from this...All the memories that we had this summer were going to be forever fixed in my mind but I wanted to be happy – this feeling was too horrible?

"I have to stay here...Is it possible that the hospital can keep me updated on her progress – she is an asset and very important to us" Carlisle was saying to the medics as they came out holding Rose on a stretcher – an oxygen mask around her mouth and a bandage around her stomach to stop the blood flow – the stain of red obvious at any distance.

"Carlisle can I go with her?" Emmett shot up next to me and pleaded with Carlisle as he watched Rose being taken into the back of the ambulance.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Emmett-"

"Please...Bella will stay here with my parents and I will ring the hotel of any updates of her progress" Emmett was desperate to make sure that his Rosalie was okay, in that moment my heart ached for him as well.

"Sure, I will stay here" I said assuring Carlisle and backing up my brother for all that he had done for me.

"Emmett...Are you on more than a friendship basis with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, I bit down on my lip, my brother hadn't meant to make his attachment with the hotel's dance instructor obvious in his tone but, defeated he sighed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle...If necessary then my family will go and never come back again, but please you mustn't fire her – after what Max has done to her and after what she has been through tonight...She loves dance more than anything and don't let her go because of something that I wanted. Rose is adamant about us but I want her enough to be with her...Please Carlisle, don't fire her – blame me!"

I sniffed the tears that fell for my brother...At his desperation to keep Rose's job I wanted to hug him then and there and never let him go but instead I folded my arms and waited for Carlisle's response.

"I appreciate the honesty...Emmett, I cannot fire Rose...She is too good and besides, she has never given any hassle to anyone – a record clean as anything...Go with her and keep me updated – we will talk about it another time"

"Thank you" Emmett smiled for the first time since finding Rose and climbed into the back of the ambulance, I saw him take Rose's hand and kiss her forehead before one of the medics closed the door and steadily drove away.

I ran my hands through my own hair and let out the sobs not handling that it was not in private, this situation had made me more emotional than ever before and it was difficult to keep it all in.

"I am sorry, Bella" Carlisle said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder...I sat back down on the grass and buried my head in my hands.

"Sorry...This is all too much" I attempted to explain, not getting anywhere.

"So...This may seem too much like a personal question but...-"

"Bella what the hell is going on?"

I choked on a sob and brought my head out of my hands to face the stern and angry face of my father standing there with his hands on his hips – studying myself and Carlisle intently.

"Dad-"

"Mr Swan...Everything is fine...A little accident with one of the staff members and Bella found them – the experience has made her a little emotional"

"Yes..Well...Thank you, Carlisle...I will take her back to our suite now" dad answered forcefully, clearing his throat – he sounded so pissed and for the first time in my life I did not want to go back with my parents, usually being with them was my security blanket...My safe haven but more than one thing was changing in my personality this summer.

Standing up, I nodded at Carlisle and walked away with my father...the tense space between us could have been cut visibly with a knife.

"So is that what my money paid for?"

"Daddy...I am so sorry...I never meant to lie to you"

"You're not the person I thought you were Isabella...I have never been so disappointed in you. You and your brother will have nothing to do with those instructors again do you hear me!"

"But dad-"

"Do not answer me back...You _never _answer me back!" Dad had stopped then, his face similar to that of a bull witnessing the colour of red from a close radius. "What has happened to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You used to be such a good girl...Caring, never getting yourself involved with people who are too low in their expectations that they choose to work in a place like this!"

"Put me down all you want, dad but _never _blame them!"

"Those are not the people that you should be defending, Isabella...Do you think that they, in return will give you the same respect..The pair of them are just money-grabbers and will forget all about you"

"Shows how much you really know about people, dad...Being a policeman you see nothing but villains and disobeyers of the law...When it comes to your daughter actually for the first time in her life falling in l-"

"Don't even say it...You're only seventeen you do not know what love is!"

"Have you only ever been with mum, dad because I have never seen you do anything but hold hands...You don't love each other the way that I l-"

"I did not bring you up to be like this!"

"You have never been there!"

"So this is all my fault...Earning money to give both my children what they want in their lives-"

"When have Emmett and I ever asked you for _anything, _dad...The only thing I have ever asked you for is that money and the amount of times during parents evenings when I wanted you and mum so much to be there, school plays, choir performances...Name one place you have ever been to see me, dad...Name one time where you have actually been a proper father to me?"

"Get home, now...I will not tell your mother about this"

"Dad..I used to worship you...I wondered about how many times you weren't there but kept telling myself that he is doing his job and he is so brilliant at it that what does it matter about a few performances here and there...Fighting crime is more important...There was never anyone, ever in my opinion that could compare to you and in my life my dad was always going to be my number one. Now it's clear..You know nothing about me...Mum and you have spent the entire summer away from us and what else were Emmett and I going to do with no parents...I am telling you, my own father...That I am in _love _with an incredible person and fuck the rules..He is not here anymore so there is no need to play high and mighty to take him away from me. He has already been cruelly taken away from me, your daughter has a broken heart and your son has a broken heart...Then again, that means nothing to you does it, dad. Tell mum, nothing matters anymore because all I want his _him..._I know what love is and this is the best thing that has ever happened to me...If you can't accept that, dad then that's your problem...You will have to live with yourself knowing that you know nothing about your daughter...The image of the perfect daughter that you love so much has been destroyed. I will never be perfect, dad...If you love me, you will have to love me for everything that I am...That is what unconditional love is Mr policeman!"

With my voice breaking, I stormed ahead of my dad leaving him in stunned silence.

Never looking back, I ran up to my room when I reached the suite and closed my door, climbing under my duvet and sobbing uncontrollably.

_Jasper...Where are you...I need you, Rose needs you...Please come back, come back to me!_

*(Next day)*

Feeling completely dead from not sleeping a wink, I brushed my teeth slowly and put on my cardigan...My parents had given me the cold shoulder all morning and had never come in and said good morning to me like their usual daily routines back home...Dad was probably too disappointed and had no doubt wasted no time in informing my mum about my blatant disrespect to him in the way I had spoken to him last night. He needed to be told and of course some of the stuff I said may not have been true due to my emotions being all over the place. Mum wasn't going to be mad at Emmett if my dad told her where he was but then, my mum and me had never liked each other as much as dad and I in the past. Now, I was the bad daughter but I couldn't give a shit – lots of young people do worst things like this everyday and yet – I was the one that was made to feel like I was doing something that should give me a one way ticket to prison.

After making my bed, I walked down the stairs and ignored my parents in the kitchen pouring some water from the filter jug into a glass and taking a swig from it, pouring ht few drops at the bottom of the glass and turned around not making eye-contact with my parents even though their burning stares were at the back of my head – never once did they protest or call my name to bring me back.

I felt dead, lifeless, unwanted my body did not want to do anything and my mind was a complete blur, like everything that has happened had caused me to lose all feeling, purpose and meaning. How could all of this have happened in the space of a few weeks? Life can be so horrible and unkind and now, why now did I have to learn and find that out for myself – never once did I feel worthless than right now – I had dug my own hole, made my own bed and now have to lie in it – out of choice, the choices I made were everyone else's intentions rather than my own and so...Was this paying the price?

I wanted Jasper...I needed him back with me, days at the hotel without seeing him were alright to bear because I had known that he was there but knowing that he was gone and probably never going back was a fact that I could never swallow. Being selfish was the wrong thing, I could never ask him to stay as we both had wanted – given the choice I'd like to think that he would choose to stay with me if there was a way we could be together without being under the watchful eye of people who have nothing to do with us, or have a need to know our business.

Without realising, I had reached and was now looking upon the shack – memories of first seeing Rose move around in her beautiful dress – many confused guests behind her mastering the steps and some even beating themselves up for not gaining the grasp of it. Rose was stunning, her hair like the sun – a little lighter than Jasper's but the kind of colour that most people would give an arm and a leg to a hairdresser to have on their own hair.

I stood alone in the shack, leaning over the bar and the slight mountain breeze blowing onto my face, a sign from mother nature to soothe but it was impossible to find any kind of comfort in this...Emmett was alone with Rose in the hospital having to face the wrath from both of our parents when he came back, how much had my dad heard? Suddenly, remembering that Carlisle had asked me the question that I had already known was going to be about the details of my relationship with Jasper Hale – I had never got round to answering it and my dad had not heard it but having to confess it to him later may not have been the best decision but how else could I explain anything...Seeing as he did not have a clue.

"Bella?"

Carlisle's voice was close behind me, I never turned but kept my head on the mountain ahead of me...He appeared next to me from the corner of my eye as he leaned over the bar next to me. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't" I replied.

"Rosalie is stable...They have had to sew her up but she is estimated to be waking up at sometime, today...Your brother is very pleased...It must have been a rough night for the both of you"

"That's a bit of an understatement"

"How did your father take it, would you like me to talk to him?"

"Oh..That's nice but no thank you...He needed to know that his daughter has upset him...It is the first time but, I can't bring myself to care"

"Parents are still parents, Bella...They may say the wrong things or do the wrong things at times but they have unconditional love for their children...All they want to do is protect them"

"I know"

"Bella...I have a couple of things I want to ask you...You do not have to answer them if you choose not to but if you are going to answer them, I would prefer nothing but honesty"

"Okay"

"What were you and Jasper Hale?"

"Friends...Well, teacher and pupil"

"He taught you to dance?"

"Yes, it was the best thing that anyone could have done for me"

"Is that all?"

"Look, Carlisle...If the truth is going to ruin him, then it's best left unsaid – I should be the one who is frowned upon because I allowed it to happen, I had them first"

"Had what first, Bella?"

"Feelings...I fell in love with him, first"

"I thought so"

"I am sorry...It's against the rules and it's plausible that my parents are going to be taking Emmett and I home, giving us the reality of ruining the summer to live with for the rest of our breathing days...Jasper is gone, he made the choice and it was for the best – he won't be bothering this place or anyone else, again"

"Jasper has had a few run-ins with my cousin in the past – but, I never expected Max to be so cruel to his staff – the amount of complaints I have had has been unbelievable"

"No one can say anything to Max...No one ever could"

"I understand...Look Bella, I was young once and of course, name anyone who has never had a summer love at one time in their life...You and Emmett have obviously shown a lot of care and friendship to Jasper and Rose when they needed someone and that takes real friends, they are both very lucky to have the two of you in their lives...I called Jasper up today and he has been informed of Rose's situation, he will go and see her at some point in the next couple of days"

"Right...Thank you for telling him, he needed to be told"

"You're right, Bella...I have one more question for you-"

"Yes?"

"If it is okay with your parents, I would like to offer you a taxi to go up and see Rose – perhaps bring your brother back with you so as not to cause anymore worry in your parents-"

"Carlisle, my parents would never allow me to go and see Rose, my dad made it clear that he never wants me to be involved with them, again"

"He is only looking out for you, Bella"

"You would say that...You're an adult, too...Dad needs to understand me a little more, I am not a bad person...Not the person he is making me out to be. Anyway, I need to go and get some breakfast...At least in that room I can be found easier by my parents...Thanks for letting me know, Carlisle...Have a good day"

I silently walked away from him and back towards the breakfast room...The summer suddenly seemed like it was going to be one of the best and one of the worst in my life.

_Jasper...Where are you!_


	16. Arguments

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS, EMMETT...HOW CAN YOU HAVE EMBARASSED US LIKE THIS!"

My dad's voice boomed through the suite as I had come back from lunch on my own..The day had been so lonely and being alone made everything even worse...Stepping inside, the shouting got louder..My mum was sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands, her head lifting the moment she heard me close the door.

"Happy now, Bella?" she spat..."This has been the worst summer...No thanks to you and Emmett!"

"You're actually blaming your precious Emmett, be a mother for once in your life!" I yelled walking away from her not wanting to face her stupid remarks and blame put entirely on me – I made choices but I did not make them for me...I didn't want to be blamed for making out to be selfish because I am not selfish...I am growing up and having to learn with things far beyond what I have been used to.

"DAD LISTEN TO ME...I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, I NEEDED TO SEE HOW SHE IS...WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?"

"You know, parents always think that they know their children but you and Bella...You and Bella have shocked us to the core not being the loving children we brought you up to be!"

"Bella...What has she got to do with this...Are you seriously trying to put the blame on her after everything that she did to try and help Jasper and Rosalie!"

"Using my money!"

"She was scared, dad..The man she has real and genuine feelings for in her entire life's cousin was in danger – she did it to help out...Doing exactly what you have been drilling into both of us...To help anyone who needs it!"

"Do not bring this on me!"

"Exactly what did you have a go at her about dad, because it's obvious that you have laid it into Bell because she is not here right now, with her family who is supposed to be supporting her...She made these decisions and people are allowed to learn things the hard way...Not everyone can be like you, dad!"

"This is about you...You are old enough to know better...As her elder brother you should have been protecting her!"

"It's not my job to babysit her – I have done that for most of my life when mum went off the rails and you had to work...Stop making out to people that we are the perfect family because we're not...I love my sister to death but she needs to have some freedom"

"This is what you call freedom, son...Getting involved with strangers, touching her and feeding her lies to just get some money off of her!"

"Is that a part of your job, dad...Placing judgement on people that you have no knowledge of – is everyone that Bella and I care about a money-digger, a bad person because they actually care about us...Bella is not a little girl anymore and you can't keep smothering her...When have you ever been there for her, dad...She bears everything like a Saint with much more strength than I could ever wish to have and you're too blind to see that because of the perfect image...Your kids aren't perfect, dad...Suck it up!"

"Never in my life have I come across such insolence from my children...I cannot even bear to look at you...Do you know what you are doing to your mother?"

Tired of hearing the argument and the fact that dad still wasn't getting the message from his children that they have both fallen hopelessly in love and are not afraid to say it to my blind father. I stormed in and slammed the door behind me causing Emmett to turn around and smile at me...My dad groaned.

"Dad...Stop this!"

"Renee get in here!"

"Mum can't be at your side all the time, dad...Sometimes things need to be faced alone!"

"Bella, this is none of your business!"

"When you are shouting at my brother and accusing him of things he isn't doing then it is my business, I don't get it, dad...Do you get some kind of kick from shouting at us and throwing around accusations to make your image better – is there no trust?"

"Do not talk to me about trust Isabella when you have lied to me!"

"I have said I am sorry...What more do you want me to do...I screwed up...I fucked up...Don't you think that I feel some kind of remorse for that?"

"Watch your language!"

"Fuck off...We can do what we want!" Emmett shot before I could speak.

"These people that you have so much hatred for are people that we both care about, dad...What about when you first met mum-"

"Stop it, Bella!"

"Did you look at her face and realise that everything you have been looking for all your life is right there in her face, the eyes pull you in and the desire to know all their heart and soul eats away at you...Never minding the fact that you may look like a complete idiot gawking...Looking at mum, did you heart swell up...Butterflies swarm your stomach and your palms go sweaty...Fear stops you in your head but your heart reaches to them pulling your feet closer and closer to them just to get a smell of their aftershave or a closer look into those eyes-"

"Isabella!"

"Was that love, dad...Was it love at first sight, once you held them...You felt safe running the risk of them ending up rejecting your advances because they do not find you interesting down the line. Wanting, needing, caring and knowing that deep down in the confines of your heart you'd die for them, go to the ends of the earth and back for them if they ever needed anything...Is mum still the love of your life?"

"You know nothing about the real world, Isabella...You live in your own head!"

Seeing red mist, I grabbed an empty glass on the counter and threw it intentionally aiming it for the fridge, dad ducked to the side as the shards of glass fell all around the air and landed scattered on the kitchen floor.

"I LIVE IN MY OWN HEAD...I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE REAL WORLD...I have just seen one of my good friends with a cut-open stomach because she has been unlawfully operated on, I have had to say goodbye to the man that I love because of the risk to the two of us being caught..I have had to go through the summer finding things out about myself that never in a million years would I believe could be possible...I have been taken down from behind, threatened and I have had to endure being spoken about by people who have no clue about who I am – experiencing just how cruel people can be and for what...So that I may learn how to be like you, dad...Keep my barriers up and never let anyone in. When are you going to understand that not everyone is like you, dad...I love you and as much as you may not want to hear that I do but please, stop patronizing me and making me feel like something that needs to be trodden on!"

"Go up to your room!"

"It's not even my room...We are not at home, as soon as I am saying anything that is true, your immediate reaction is to roll back into your shell...The truth hurts, dad but Emmett and I both have had to deal with that whilst you and mum have been off god knows flaming where everyday!"

"Bella, that is enough!" the sound of mum's voice made me even angrier, now she decided to take my dad's side in this argument.

"When have we ever brought you up to throw glasses at us!"

"Here we go again putting the blame on me...You're my parents and I love you and are grateful for you but for once, can you not see that this is killing me...Killing us?"

"Emmett-"

"Mum...Stop, this is not your fight...Dad is the one being out of line, always saying that us kids could change the world and make it better that we had something special..Where is _that _father...The father that saw the good in his kids, even when they did wrong?"

"This is not just wrong, Emmett this is ridiculous..We expected more from you how is this looking to your younger sister?"

"I do not look up to Emmett – he has been more of a brother to me the past three weeks than you have been parents, we never said anything about it because we wanted to be good kids and yes, I have made mistakes...More mistakes than both of us put together but I did it for everyone else...I wasn't selfish!"

"Mum...Dad...Cut us a break!"

"Cut you a break...Cut you a break...After everything that has happened you expect us to go easy on you!"

"Mum..This is not going easy on us, Bella is suffering from emotional pain and I am trying to stay strong here, I have never been so scared and so upset in my whole life. All the time at school I used to think that girls were fine with just having the occasional lay because they were not going to be emotionally attached but I was so wrong...I led with my dick and I regret it. Now, it's different-"

"Oh, Emmett-" mum had started to walk towards him with an apologetic look on her face but he moved and stood beside me.

"As soon as I say I am upset you are there with welcome arms, what about Bella she is more upset than me but there is no hug for her is there...Fuck this, come on Bell" Em took my hand and took me out of the room.

"Where are you going...We are not finished yet!" Dad roared from the kitchen, putting his index finger to his lips Emmett took the car keys from dad's coat pocket and opened up the front door..Whilst I slipped on my other comfy pair of shoes in the meantime.

"Doing what you and mum have been doing all summer!" Emmett shouted back taking my hand and taking us both out into the open air...Once the door was closed, we began to fast walk it I just followed Emmett..Not knowing what kind of ideas were going around in that head of his.

"Thanks for having my back, sis...I never realised just how two-faced our parents are...Are you alright?"

"Yes...It felt good standing up to them like that..Where are we going?"

"We have a person to go and see" Emmett answered with a smile and lead me to the car park...Smiling, I climbed into the passenger side once he opened it and Emmett slipped in beside me turning on the ignition.

"Why does this feel so wrong?"

"Mum and dad are angry at us and believe me, I'd rather be in that hospital with Rosalie any day than go through all of that, again!"

"Thanks, Emmett"

"It's just us now, Bella...Give mum and dad some time to calm down and then we can go through the wrath, again...I have someone I care about more at the moment"

"Okay"

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way, but I trusted Emmett because he had been here last night and knew where he was going...I had never liked hospitals, the smell and the constant sounds of chatter and coughing coming from the hours waiting in the waiting room to finally get someone to see you. The NHS was a nightmare and it's the workers I feel much sorrier for because of the constant strain and bad reputation living up to the company's name. The white walls were blinding and boring and everything always seemed so much worse when getting treatment for something medical. On hot coals constantly wondering whether the diagnosis is good or bad and how long someone is expected to live when they find out they have something terminal. A complete nightmare.

Emmett kept his hand in mine, giving me some comfort – he had always known how much I hated hospitals the amount of times playing up as a child when the nurses with the cold gloves began to feel around and find out what is wrong with me...We both approached a desk where a woman looked up and smiled welcomingly at us.

"Hello young man, back again?" she must have been working last night.

"Yes...I have brought my sister along is that okay?"

"Of course, the doctor is currently doing his analysis but feel free to wait in the corridor until he is finished...Before you go though, you know what to do"

The receptionists' eyes looked down at the clipboard in front of her...Emmett used his free hand to pick up the pen placed on top of the white paper and wrote down our names, on closer inspection it was a sign-in sheet probably for in cases of a fire. My brother was kind enough to write my name as well as his and then with an appreciative smile at the receptionist he took me towards where Rose's room was.

"The corridor is a little creepy, but I am here Bella and there is nothing to worry about...Usually the only people allowed in here are family members but the receptionist knows that the only family she has is Jasper and when I said how much I cared about Rose she was kind enough to let me see her."

"What about me...Should I be here?"

"You're a friend, too besides you're my sister and sometimes...That has its advantages"

"Emmett have you seen Jasper?"

"No...Carlisle has already told him so, there is no need for you to worry about him, Bell...He will be here to see her soon when he can"

After climbing two flights of stairs, Emmett entered a pair of double doors into a dark corridor, stepping into it there was an eerie silence – the kind that only seemed to exist in suspense horror films when a helpless victim is about to be massacred by a serial killer.

Swallowing the dryness in my throat, I stayed close to Emmett's side tensing my hand in his as an indication for him never to let me go, he tensed his hand back in a silent reply through gesture.

As we got to the end of the corridor, a woman with a white coat came out of the furthest room writing something on a clipboard balancing on her arm..She stopped though once she saw us coming towards her.

"Hello, Emmett" she greeted with a smile and continued to walk past us...At least she knew who he was but the diagnosis must have meant that nothing had changed.

Emmett opened the door and I stayed a way behind him...Although as he stepped forward, I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Rose smiling at him as he entered.

The shock at seeing her eyes open and the smile on her face stopped my feet from going into the room, itself...Shuffling to the side..I went to the opposite wall and looked through the open blinds, seeing Rose and Emmett talk inaudibly before kissing lovingly.

At the sight of their public display of their feelings, the familiar ache in my heart came back as I thought about Jasper and whether he would be the same way as my brother had been if I were in Rose's place. Was ours a love that could conquer boundaries and make little things seem so big?

Emmett kissed her forehead and her nose and then proceeded to all the areas of her face, the tears prickling at my eyes from the similar way Jasper had done that in his room when we had said goodbye to each other. Looking down and away from the pair of them and giving them some privacy from my gawking, wet eyes...I folded my arms close to my chest, putting pressure on my stomach to not combust with sobs without warning and wake up whoever may be getting treated in this dark, lonely corridor.

"Bella?"

Looking up, I sniffed and smiled at Emmett who was standing in the doorway "you okay, would you like a drink?"

Shaking my head he nodded "she wants to see you" he added before walking away and down the corridor. In the silence, I took a much needed deep breath in and stepped into Rose's room, watching her head turn to me as I entered.

"Hi Bella" she greeted me softly with a smile for me, I bit down on my lip and sat down in the seat beside her "oh sweetheart, don't cry" Rose added, taking my hand in hers on the bed.

"Sorry...It's just been too much-"

"Oh darling, you have really been going through the wars because of us haven't you?"

"Rose...About the doctor...I had no idea-"

"Oh no you couldn't have it's okay...I am the one who is sorry, about the money-"

"Oh God, I don't care about the money, Rose...I am just glad you're alright"

"Thank you...For everything, Bella...I meant what I said to you the night you found me – my cousin does love you...You are loved, Bella"

Sniffing again, I rose from the chair and leant my head into her shoulder as she leant her head against the side of mine, it was obvious that she must still be in pain but it was enough to give me a sense of comfort all the same.

"Emmett has been so worried about you-" I informed her, taking my head away and sitting back down on the chair.

"He has been amazing...I am so grateful the two of you found me, I was beginning to give up hope of ever being found...How is Max doing?"

"He is still being sectioned as far as all of us know – Carlisle is running the shots, now"

"I bet he knows everything"

"We had to tell him...He doesn't seem pissed about it so there is a chance that everything is going to be alright"

"If the worst comes to the worst then, I can always quit"

"Yeah...That always seems like the better option"

"I don't want that – I do not want to leave Emmett...Bella, I can see through you...Your eyes are so full of sadness and of course my cousin leaving has something to do with it – he did it for both of you, Bella...He has spent his life running away but for the first time he wanted to stay against what his head was saying-"

"I understand, Rose...I have no blame for him...I just miss him"

"I know, he will be back soon and you can be together, again"

"Believe me, Rose...The chance would be a very fine thing, with my parents I doubt that is ever going to happen"

It was true – after what had happened this morning...Prison was looking like a much nicer option than having to stay with their disappointment of me.

_Jasper!_


	17. Moonlight

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

After another unbelievable night of still not being able to sleep, I was standing in my room looking out the window at the dawn morning contemplating about whether or not to go out or stay inside in the suite which felt like a prison the longer I stayed in there. In a snap decision, I made my way downstairs being sure to tip-toe and not wake up my dad, who like me had always heard noises and slept restlessly at night.

Once managing to get in the kitchen, I opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk, taking out a saucepan and pouring some cold milk into it before leaving the milk out on the side and turning on the hob to heat up the milk.

Hot chocolate has never really worked but it was the only thing that I was able to do in the house that did not make me look like some kind of insomniac psycho unable to have any proper understandable thought and so result in looking like a complete zombie.

Once the milk was hot enough to be drinkable, I turned off the hob and poured the milk into the glass on the side, thankfully I had managed to get something right and gotten just the right amount, I put three spoons of cocoa powder into the cup and put away the milk.

My mind went on an immediate trance whilst I was focusing on the teaspoon going around the warm brown liquid in circles.

"Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my father's gruff voice and his footsteps coming into the kitchen, I bit down on my lips mashing them both together whilst putting the teaspoon in the dishwasher and turning to lean against the counters using both my hands. "Can't sleep?"

Keeping my eyes down...I shook my head as I gazed at the tiles on the kitchen floor. "Listen, Bella...Can you please look at me?"

"I don't know whether I can" I answered not wanting to cry and release the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks..Now, my father decided to be civil to me after having the two full-blown arguments and the countless tears and feelings of anger.

"I want to speak to you...Please, poppet?" Not wanting to hear the plea in his voice, anymore I lifted my head and clenched my stomach to keep the emotions at bay. My father didn't look angry, his face was smooth and it was not so alarming having to worry about whether he was going to charge at me unexpectedly and have steam coming out of his ears.

"What is it, dad...I was about to take this up and go to bed" I informed him.

"Bella, you are upset and so you should be...I haven't been able to understand quite how much you have been saying to me...You're my little girl, and what you say is right. The image I have in my head of my Isabella is the same one of the little girl who used to eat her ice creams upside down and run around like a helium addict at parties-"

"Dad-"

"Let me finish, parents never really want to see their children growing up...Even though seeing them grow is a situation where we are reminded that we have done something right. The way you spoke to me, shocked me and...Of course, we were both right in some ways but I ended up being wrong. This man, Jasper whatever his name is wrong to be taking advantage of you-"

"Dad, believe me...He isn't...Do you think that I would let anything happen if I thought for one second that he was going to hurt me or treat me badly?"

"Love is blind...Bella, I am only looking out for you"

"I know dad but I am young and maybe I am blind but I love him, dad...I need him in my life, well I did need him and let that be my mistake to learn and then you have full permission to tell me I told you so"

"Bella, I am sorry"

"Dad...Please tell me that you trust me and that if Jasper ever comes back, the chances are slim but if he does – you won't make him feel uncomfortable. Emmett feels the exact same way about Rose and as parents can you please for me, make Rose and Jasper feel welcome if they ever end up in your company?"

"Alright...As your father I am going to take a long time to agree to it, but I am determined to be civil"

"What about mum?"

"I will have a word with her"

"Well if my behaviour shocked you or made you upset then I am sorry, too...I just needed to tell you and because I am so all over the place and have a huge lack of sleep – I probably did it the wrong way"

"Do you forgive me, poppet?"

"Only if you promise me that you will believe me and not throw anymore accusations about me or Emmett around, again and let me be your daughter again because some of the things you said hurt me, too dad"

"I know...Come here"

As he held out his arms, I walked towards him and fell into his chest letting the tears out against his shirt – his smell coming back into my nose, the smell that only my dad smells like and the smell that had made me feel so safe as a child because I knew it was my dad...He wrapped his arms around me tight and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Bella...I will always love you" he said kissing my hair and rocking me slowly from side to side on the spot.

"I love you too, daddy" I answered smiling away from his eyes and closing my eyes for a few seconds before releasing my hold around him and picking up my cocoa...intentionally silent, I walked out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs resting my cup on a mat on my bedside table and climbing into bed.

Thanks to the somewhat remorseful conversation with my father, sleep finally came naturally to me the moment I closed my eyes.

*(Morning)*

"Emmett?"

The moment I mentioned my brother's name he stirred violently and shot his head up to face me, at his alarmed state and his wide eyes...I put my hand on one of his arms. "I'm sorry...It's okay, I was just wondering whether you wanted some of my pancakes"

"What?"

"I made pancakes...I am getting tired of the breakfast room and, wanted a change"

"Where's mum and dad?"

"Out, somewhere"

"No change there, then. Are you sure you have enough?"

"I made enough for four people so come on and dig in!" With a wide smile, Emmett climbed out of his bed and followed me down the stairs – hoisting himself onto one of the stalls I took the plate of pancakes from the side and placed it in front of him.

"Thanks so much, Bell...Smells great!"

"Thanks...Listen, did dad talk to you at some point last night?"

"Oh yeah...The whole apology thing...Did he talk to you?"

"Yes, everything's okay...At least for now...Are you going to see Rose, today?"

"If I can find the money for a taxi to get me up there, fingers crossed she should be back again by the end of the week..Whether she is going to go straight back into teaching or not is yet to be decided...I suppose that is up to Carlisle"

"I am sure he will make the right decision, he is a good guy"

"Yeah...Hopefully he will treat the rest of the staff much better now, as well...Trying to avoid another Jasper and Rosalie episode, anyway. Oh sorry, B I didn't mean to bring him up-"

"Don't...He hasn't come back and the more I keep saying that in my head the quicker I may be able to accept it – not having him near me is making it much easier and if I never see him again, well...We still have those memories of our time together and the show"

"I guess so...But you are still able to miss him-"

"I will be missing him for the rest of my life...As long as Rose comes back then at least one friend can return"

"Bell if only there was something I could do"

"No...I appreciate it big bro but...These things happen, I couldn't expect to live my life in shelter for too long"

Emmett started to scoff down his food in no time at all, leaving no traces left on the plate or the need to wash it...Shaking my head I tidied up the mess made in the kitchen leaving it in exactly the same state as it was left in last night and sat down on the sofa.

Watching television had usually been a past time back at home, but there was no television here, but I still had my book that I had started on the car trip down here and hadn't picked up and continued to read since...Well, years ago. Emmett sat down beside me reading one of his men's magazines, which never seemed to surprise me because none of the male magazines have writing in them – just pictures of hot women straddling various every day equipment with either limited or no clothing.

As a dare one day I requested that my brother take a girly quiz and he got so wound up at the answer that he vowed never to become a woman even if he were starving and poor and had to make money doing a drag act.

The house was silent, unusually so but a part of it was peaceful seeing as the children and the parents had been at locker-heads for days.

"Was dad nice to you?" I asked Emmett half-concentrating on my book.

"As nice as could be expected when someone is eating humble pie"

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever seen dad with his tail between his legs, before"

"At least he knows never to mess with us, again"

"I just don't want to have to hold him to the fact that he may have to say 'I told you so' about Jasper and I. He was never going to fully accept it but then again, I will probably end up moving to Grandma's if he has to give me that saying with a satisfied and victorious grin on his face"

"Nah that won't happen...You both clearly mean too much to each other"

"Thanks"

"No prob...Listen, I cannot get into this magazine...Do you wanna do something?"

"No...I'd rather stay here today...There are much needed things to do like, brushing my hair and finally getting around to read this whole book!"

"You have such a life, don't you sis?"

"Indeed, I do"

"Do you know when mum and dad are going to be back?"

"No"

"Crap...Well, I am going to take a shower and pop to the hotel to see if I can find Carlisle...Maybe, he can help me out about getting the number for the local cab firm"

"Okay, great"

Without another word, Em went upstairs and left me in the complete silence...Finding nothing in my mind to do something more interesting than read and getting nothing, defeated in my attempts...I brought my head back down to my book and rested my arm on the arm of the sofa, bringing my legs up to the side and making my position a little more comfortable.

The pleasant silence did not last long, I managed to get to reading the fourth line when the front door opened and closed...Never bothering to turn around and see who it is – I cleared my throat and continued to pretend to be indulged into the book even though the concentration span was so small it might as well not even be in my system right now.

"Hello Bella"

Great, my dad had been nice to take me into conversation – now it was my mother's turn, although hearing her voice and feeling her stare on the back of my head made me realise that this conversation may not be as pleasant or honestly easier than the one with my father. Mum and me never had any arguments, staying out of each other's way but being there for one another when needed was our usual routine.

"Hi mum" I replied, mum would not take being ignored as easily as my dad had done, although mum had never used pet names for me...Only for my brother (which secretly he had always hated).

"Can I talk to you?"

_Sure...Why not...!_

"Okay" I put the book down on the arm of the sofa and rested my head on my arm propping it up next to me and bracing myself mentally for the possible wrath to come. Mum came around and sat in the armchair in my direct eyeline of course being the eagle eyed and the hawk-eared mother that she is, there was going to be no easy way to escape from her burning glare.

"Explain everything to me-"

"I'm sorry?"

"Everything...What is your relationship with this dance instructor?"

"I am in love with him"

No matter how many times I had confessed my love for Jasper had it ever got bored, in actual fact the more I said it the more heavenly it sounded in my head.

"What do you know about love, Isabella...Real love?"

"I know enough to believe that he feels the same way and we want to be with each other"

"Do you know anything about him?"

_More than you realise!_

"Yes...I know enough, but he treats me like a woman...With respect and he is caring, he wants to make me better than who I am and improve in everything that I do..How many men come around like that in a lifetime, mum?"

"Bella...I have no judgement about feeling like you're in love with someone but there is a major difference between being in love and falling in love with the _idea _of love"

"This is NOT an idea, mum!"

"You're young-"

"I am aware that I am young, but being treated like I am young is different...I am not a child, anymore"

"Believe me, that is becoming more and more obvious by the second"

"Mum...Do you not want me to grow up?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Dad said to me this morning that he has gotten so used to picturing me as a child that my talk with him shocked him because of my obvious display of maturity"

"That was not maturity, Bella"

"What do you want me to be, mum...Should I say things from a script all the time for the rest of my life, have the script to your satisfaction?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Bella!"

"I am not being melodramatic I am trying to tell you the truth but what you have failed to see is how much I have changed and how much this is something that I want and need"

"You don't want this"

"What kind of person doesn't want to be loved, have someone to hold them and tell them that everything is going to be alright when it may not happen, to be loved in return for perfections and flaws and be made to feel special. Jasper makes me feel special, mum..He makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world that is important and he does not even have to say that because everything can be seen in his eyes!"

_Oh those stunning, gorgeous blue eyes...I miss them so much!_

"Bella-"

"Mum..I cannot keep arguing with you about this, I said to dad this morning that if the two of you want me to screw this up then you are just going to have to watch me do it – either that or you watch me mend a broken heart all alone..Which one will it be?"

"You're right"

"AND...What?"

"First loves are always the most special...What you said last night about your father and me, that was all true – he is still the love of my life, my first true love and we married and had two beautiful children-"

"Right..Where did they go?"

"No...Emmett and you have shown so much strength standing up to us, oh honey..I am sorry that I have ever made you feel like you were not loved or did not have anyone there in your life when you were growing up..My mother was never really there for me because of a job and even though I swore to myself when I was pregnant with Emmett never to leave you but, it seems I have gone the opposite way. If this Jasper is the person that you want to be with then we have no power to stop you"

"Mum..I don't care about power...I care about my parents liking the man that I love...Accepting him, even if our relationship doesn't last..Can you do that for me?"

"Of course we can, sweetie...Same for Emmett and Rosalie that poor girl...The two of you must have had such a hard time having to deal with all of this-"

"We got by"

"Dad is still at breakfast...I came back here before him to catch you...Are you going to the hospital, today?"

"No..Em wanted to go but...I want to stay here"

"We are going to be doing some damage control with Carlisle and the rest of the guests to explain everything that has happened but, he can always use our keys..Would you tell him that?"

"Sure"

"I love you, Bella..I don't say that much but I do..You are growing more and more into my mother every year you get older – heaven forbid what you will be like ten years down the line!"

Smiling at mum's remark, she stood up and kissed me gently on the cheek before walking back out of the suite...It could have been a lot worse but then again, it could have been better...That was my mum always the unpredictable one in the family.

Ignoring and taking away everything that had just happened from my head...I continued to read my book.

*(Evening)*

Mum and dad hadn't come back and Emmett had gone to see Rose hours ago, in my loneliness..I had forgotten what it was like to be in an empty house...How boring it was.

My book was finally finished, not the ending that I was originally hoping for but then again when are people ever definite with a work of fiction...It gave a great sense of escapism for real life but if the ending is not to your own satisfaction the book can easily find a place at the bottom of a bin.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my delirium, the human mind is not so attractive without the distraction of conversation to maintain the well-being balance...Getting up still in the woolly socks to cover up my unusually chilly feet this morning.

Answering the door, I nearly jumped out of my skin to find Emmett standing there hand in hand with Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you're back!" I exclaimed without warning giving her a gentle but meaningful hug as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello Bell!" she replied just as enthusiastically.

"Oh God...Are you coming back to work?" I asked, releasing her.

"Hopefully of course, I have to go and see Carlisle and find out whether my job is still set in stone"

"I hope so"

"Listen we came to take you to the shack...There's supposed to be a meteor shower on tonight and Emmett was saying that you have a strange love of nature's miracles!"

"Oh..Well as kind as that is of my brother to think of me, I really must stay here"

"Please come...It won't be the same without you...I have wanted to catch-up with you, anyway!"

"Okay, fine" I groaned in defeat putting on my slip-ons, Emmett handed me the car keys and I put them in the usual place before taking the second key to the suite out and putting it in my pocket.

I followed Rose and Emmett, feeling a little like a third-wheel but sucking it up and made the short walk to the mountain hidden by the night sky on the perimeter but just visible in the middle.

"Bell, bear with us a minute, Rose needs to get something from her shack" Emmett said taking Rose's hand and walking away..Well that lasted long enough, not wanting to go back to the empty house..I carried on toward the shack stepping into it and my feet landing on the decking.

Closing the door...I turned to find someone with their back to me...Under the moonlight, they turned slowly and my heart quite literally jumped into my throat the smile edging it's way across my mouth at an alarming rate.

"Jasper!" I breathed, the tears filling my eyes...There he was, the man I loved silhouetted by the moonlight and in one of my favourite places..he was back...He was really back!

I ran to him and threw myself into his arms, locking them around his neck strongly in a vice his arms cocooning me in response and his beautiful smell filling up my nostrils.

"Bella" throwing my head back to face him, I crashed my mouth forcefully to his pushing our mouths hard together and opening his mouth to mine, the passion and the longing for him taking me over. To my delight, he returned the movements just as fast and our tongues were reconciled in the most beautiful and unexpected way...The need for oxygen didn't matter..His kisses were my own brand of addictive drug and I had missed him so much that the tears had now fallen down my cheeks moulding with his as our mouths devoured and caressed each other never leaving any area of our mouths unnoticed in the emotion.

"God I've missed you" Jazz said, kissing all the areas of my face leaving me nothing to do but gasp and grasp my hold around him tighter.

"I missed you, too...Oh God you're really here"

"I love you, Bella...I love you so much...I am so sorry"

"Ssh...I love you too, kiss me, please?"

Explanations were going to have to wait until later, all I needed right now was my Jasper to show him how much of a place he has in my heart and how much he truly meant to me.

After what seemed like hours kissing Jasper, he nuzzled his head into my shoulder for a few moments before prying my hands away from his neck and taking one hand out between us entwined with his and my other around his shoulder, with a smile I locked my frame but rested my head on one of his shoulders as he kissed my head countless times and told me how much he loved me in my ear as we began to dance on the spot, slowly but amazingly he led me and held me, protected me and loved me.

Under the moonlit sky, the only two people on the planet kissed and danced...It was heaven.


	18. Aquarius

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

*(Next Morning)*

Jasper's fingers lightly brushed against my own – having to stand next to him and having my heart aching for him for days prohibiting me from having any contact with him was too much in Max's old office where Carlisle was studying the two couples in front of him – along with my parents at the side wings moulding on every word.

"Right, you all know why you are here, right?"

Carlisle was sitting in a chair, authority radiating off of him as he placed his elbows on the desk and rested his head on his hands. "Rosalie, how about you explain, first?"

"Well...Carlisle it is kind of simple, really...Not so much simple but...Right, I am aware that being with Emmett is breaking the rules and there is nothing I can say about that other than sorry but there is no way that I can ever be able to give him up now...If I have to lose my job then that's fine but I won't leave him"

"Jasper?"

"Bella Swan is my life...Now and forever...I cannot condone the fact that I fell in love with her because it was wrong and I'm also sorry for smashing the duties of my job out the window but...Like Rose said, I can't be without her, either..There has never been a time in my life where I have had such feelings for someone."

After his answer...The desire to throw myself into his arms was eating away at my system, my fingertips tingling and itching to be nearer to him.

"Right, let me have some time to think about it...In the meantime perhaps you can both show Bella how the dance classes are done?"

_Damn, in all the drama I had forgotten about the job proposition! It has to be in a meeting with my boyfriend and my parents, doesn't it?_

"Sorry, Carlisle...I never said that I had accepted the offer" I broke through, needing to assure him that actually he did not need to be causing anymore unnecessary attention or questions shot at my way.

"That doesn't have to stop you from getting to know the drill" Carlisle answered with a smile, the awkward silence made me think that there was a lot of feelings of confusion in this room right now and of course, it had to be all down to me.

"No...I am fine, anyway...I should be getting back" brushing Jasper's hand secretly from anyone else's prying eyes and breathing deeply to get rid of then blush in my cheeks and stepped out of his office and headed towards the mountain's edge. The day was the hottest we had all experienced so far and perspiration was beginning to be a problem under my clothes – I wasn't sweating buckets but my skin was beginning to get irritable which is the only sign of heat bumps which only came through my skin at certain temperatures.

Without thinking and blocking out my mind on the possible questions of being a really bad teacher at the dancing classes...I walked down the hill before reaching the shack where my stunning Jasper and I had our reconciliation last night and sat down on the gravel near to the water's edge and took off my shoes and socks, the sun basking my body as it shone on me...I kept my head down to stop from squinting and then stood back up...Walking slowly into the lake, the coolness surrounding my bare feet and my covered legs, it didn't matter that my clothes were suddenly heavy pulling me down further into the water.

No noise...No people and no disturbances...Nothing but me and the water and it felt amazing...Memories flooded back into my mind dipping my head into the water and wetting my hair and heated face of Jasper and I practising the lift in the other lake in the mountains. His muscles ripping through his white tank top and water droplets over his beautiful face...Liking the feelings the flashbacks and images of his face sent to my soul...I drifted back floating on my back and closing my eyes.

_I am falling for you, Bella Swan..._

_I love you, I love you so much...I'm so sorry..._

_Bella Swan is my life...Now and forever..._

Those precious words, every one of them circled around my thoughts making me smile under the sun and in the water my hair fanning out to the sides of my head..My arms flat down on the surface of the slightly bobby water.

After what must have been a few hours motionless in the lake, a pair of hands held the bottom of my head and caressed the roots of my hair in circular motions. There was no need to open my eyes because I knew already who it was.

"Hi" I said, my voice muffled because of my ears submerged in the lake...The hands moved from one spot to the other, my head, face, neck, arms, legs and waist soothing me and releasing all the tension in my muscles from the last days of drama. It felt so amazing...Once the hands finished the round, I opened my eyes and pushed my body down to stand up at the bottom of the water smiling at Jasper who pulled me into his chest and held me, one arm around my back and the other rested on my head – our cheeks were connected, the dripping of his wet sunshine hair falling onto my own head.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I whispered contently in his arms.

"What, baby?"

"That I am your life, now?"

"I guess that's really cheesy, huh?"

"No...Everyone needs to have some cheesy in their lives...Especially me, I have never had cheesy" _did I just say that...You just got him back, Bella why don't you scare him away a little more!_

"I'm glad" he said his voice low and oh, so sexy...Music to my always desperate ears...I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck and held him to me.

We stayed like that for a while, letting the lake take away all of the bad things that had happened to us and let the memories of all the good times come back in the moment, together.

"I love being with you like this" Jazz whispered kissing my left ear and moving his lips down to the spot where my jaw line finished...That kiss making my legs immediately lift up and wrap around his waist in the water...I had never been this forward with him but the way that he kissed me, both on the lips and on my face and neck pulled my body closer to him needing to be close to him as possible without scaring him in approach.

"Me, too"

"Oh, God...You have no idea about how much I have missed you, my love" he kissed my temple then and my fingers spread out around his neck and pushed against him – if I wasn't careful we were going to go to unknown places of intimacy in the lake at the touch of his lips on my skin the emotions radiating off of him.

"Jasper...Please?"

"What do you want...Tell me, I'd give you anything, Bella...I'd give you the world if you wanted it" the kisses had increased and he was now moving to all the areas of the left side of my face – did he want this as much as me?

"Touch me...Jasper this may be going a little too far but God, I need you"

"Show me...Show me where my angel?"

Hesitating for a mere second...I swallowed down the dryness in my throat and pried his hands away from my head and my back bringing them round in between the tiny space in between our waists and keeping my grasp light...Moved his hands underneath the water and trailed them underneath my top to cover the valley in-between my breasts, covered by my bra..Taking the hint once my hands went back to wrap around his neck, also with a deep guttural moan Jasper placed each of his hands on my breasts and kneaded them masterfully, caressing them the same way he would my mouth. The lightening sensations of his touch made my hips buck against his...To cover my moan I attacked his mouth passionately and continued to sway against him needing the friction and the temptation to fulfil the lust between us in that moment.

"Shit" hearing Jasper swear against my mouth was a strange sound but never could it lessen my opinion of him, his hips had also begun to push against mine, his desire straining against me sending alarm bells in my head...Hastily and a little clumsily, I unwrapped my legs from around him and straightened out the hem of my top underneath the water before turning to walk away from him, no explanation and one hell of a blush.

I had been told about erections in sex education...Hell, I even had to put a condom on a banana which to this day has affected my ever eating one again...But actually feeling one was more of the shock and learning curve for me...Should I feel powerful that I could do that...Or should I hide and never kiss a man again?

Being without Jasper had already proven that there is no way I will ever be able to not kiss him, again...I guess we will have to take down the closeness between us if the need gets too much.

In defeat of my stepping away from that great moment and feeling embarrassed about how I handled it, sitting on the gravel next to my shoes...With my elbows resting on my knees I hung my head in my hands.

_Bella how could you have been so stupid...I want him...I want him and yet I get scared by something that is so freaking natural it might as well be pouring from a waterfall...Okay that's not a very good analogy!_

The footsteps on the gravel made me lift my head, Jasper knelt down in front of me...His hand reaching out to cup my face in the same way he had done in our spot at the middle of the lake.

"I'm sorry" he whispered genuinely...Shaking my head, I really did feel stupid.

"No...Jasper...I am sorry, that was not a rejection to you and being the way I am...There is no other way to deal with things but run away from them...Erm the whole 'intimacy' thing...It's something that I have never done, before"

"Oh, honey-"

"You didn't know about it...Please, don't feel bad"

"Bella, listen...I am never going to pressure you into anything...Even though you are so beautiful and it is so hard not to think about ever showing you how much love is in my heart for you...There is never going to be any need to please me just because you feel like you have to...Bella Swan, you already please me...More than ever"

"Jazz..How did I get so lucky to meet you?"

"It should be me who is saying that...My life has never been easy since you came along"

"Will you sit with me a while?"

"Of course, love" with a kiss on my forehead he laid down on the gravel beneath us and I wrapped one of my arms around his chest and rested my head into his shoulder, kissing his cheek once before closing my eyes.

"I love you" that was the last thing my Jasper said to me before we lay in silence under the sun to dry off our clothes.

*(An hour later)*

After saying goodbye to Jasper because he had to get ready to meet with Carlisle, again and obviously change his clothes...I headed back home to do the same thing...Opening the door to the suite and taking off my squelchy shoes thanks to my feet that were still moist from the unplanned venture into the lake.

Climbing the stairs, the sound of giggling halted me from stepping into the bathroom...Frowning, I opened the door to Emmett's room.

"Oh, God!" I hadn't meant to shout but seeing Emmett and Rosalie seriously making out with each other on his bed, thankfully fully clothed had caught me just a little off-guard they both flew apart and had sheepish smiles on their face as they saw my reaction.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said looking like she was fighting back giggles.

"Wha-"

"KIDS...WE'RE BACK!" my dad's voice boomed from downstairs, I panicked and grabbed Rose's hand and yanked her off of the bed.

"Emmett...Get off of the bed...now!" I shot at him angrily but keeping my voice to a whisper...Emmett climbed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to sort out his hair which admittedly had gone a little ski-whiff...I kept my hand in Rosalie's and led her into my room...Scanning the room frantically at a stand-still for a decent hiding place.

"Wardrobe..." opening the door, I pushed my hanging clothes to the side and let Rose step in – closing the door behind her so that there were no gaps in the door to give suspicion to anyone.

At the footsteps coming up the stairs...I flung myself onto the bed onto my stomach and rested my head on my elbows watching my dad appear into my room.

"Hey kiddo...How has your day been?"

"Oh...Quiet...Nothing much really happened" I answered brushing away the need to say something through clenched teeth to shoot to Rosalie in my wardrobe.

"Great well, there is another dance on tonight and we want you and Emmett to come"

"Another one?"

"Yes, hopefully this one will turn out a little better than the last one...We're heading to dinner...Are you and Em getting something to eat later – where is he by the way?"

"Bathroom...Um...Yeah Em and I will have something later"

"Okay see you later on"

"Bye"

Dad beamed a wide smile at me before stepping out of the room, the moment the sound of him closing the door rang through the walls, Rosalie stepped out of the wardrobe and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm so sorry about that, Bell"

"Whatever you and my brother get up to in your own time is no business of mine, Rose but you really need to be more discreet"

"I know...Gosh, I am so embarrassed right now – although three guesses where you have been all day"

"Do not make any of this about me, miss sucker...Besides, are you and Jasper going to be at the dance tonight"

"We may be allowed to be there as guests rather than actual instructors seeing as our jobs are not definite, yet"

"Right...But has Carlisle hinted or maybe said something in his tone to make the both of you believe that your jobs are safe?"

"Carlisle is a great guy and he has done both Jasper and I some great favours but being open-minded is the best solution right now...Besides, I am trying to stay away from the staff shack"

"Where's your things?"

"Here...In Emmett's wardrobe...I have never seen a man's wardrobe so messy"

"That's Emmett for you"

"Here's a wild idea...How about you wear one of my dresses tonight...Along with a bit of makeup you will be a knock out!"

"Erm...Rose, I appreciate you trying to make me _not _look ugly..But, what about my parents?"

"Say that the dress is yours, I have never worn it all summer and they probably won't question it"

"I don't know-"

"I know for a fact that Jasper will never be able to take his eyes off of you the whole night...Does that not sway your decision just a little bit?"

"Well.."

"Oh go on, please...It will give me something to do besides fighting the temptation not to swallow your brother whole-"

"Okay...I will wear the dress...Please, I love you both but can you keep the possible sex details until...Well...never!"

"Point taken" Rose answered with a victorious smile.

"Woo...That was a close one, huh?" Emmett sang into the room, smirking at Rose making her giggle like a smitten teenage school girl lusting over the team player.

"Emmett are you going to dinner, tonight?"

"I wasn't planning to-"

"Yeah I do not want to know the other plans you had in mind...Well, is it okay if we all get ready and go to the dance tonight...Rose is here so she can use our shower, mum and dad look like they are already dressed.

"Sweet...Mind if I join you?" Emmett shot at Rose, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mind because I will unfortunately be in the house and it's best if we keep the possible accident of the walls falling through to a minimum" I shot back making both my brother and Rose giggle at my remark.

"Rose you can go in first" I offered, letting her walk out of the door and holding onto Emmett's hand keeping him on the bed here with me.

"I guess now is the time you turn into a cock-blocker"

"Emmett...I am not turning into anything just please if you listen to anything that I say than can you please take it slow with her – after everything"

"I am, trust me Bella"

"Okay I am just looking out for you because she is probably still in both emotional and physical pain after both her episodes"

"Thanks, Bell!"

"No problem"

(*Half an hour later)*

"Ouch!"

"Bella this will fit...You just need to breathe in a little more!" Rosalie was trying to do up the zipper on the dress she had chosen for me to wear for the evening, I on the other hand was too busy clutching onto the wardrobe for dear life and attempting to suck in my stomach a little more.

"What is this...A corset...How can you wear this?"

"A lot of practice...Ready...One more time"

I clutched my stomach in, wanting to sigh in relief as the zipper went all the way up "done...Now, stand up straight slowly" with her hands on my shoulders guiding me up, I slowly lifted my torso managing to stand upright.

"Stand here and I will start doing the makeup"

My hair was already down, well half up and half down and Rose had dried it in such a way that my curls flayed around my shoulders and back in a neat fashion.

Without speaking or asking any questions about what she was going to do with me, because I had never worn makeup before and was a little scared as to what I was going to look like.

"How's it going in here, ladies..Ah look at my little sister getting all made up...Who's the lucky guy?" Emmett swam into my room making himself comfortable on my bed as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"If this dress wasn't so tight...I'd take great pleasure in hitting you" I shot keeping my face from moving as Rosalie worked her magic. Imagining that she was putting on products...I kept my silence in my lack of knowledge to know what any of them were.

After brushing my eyelashes with a black stick of some sort...Rosalie finished and put the rest of the products she had used away in her makeup bag and taken it out of my room to put back into Emmett's.

"Wow, Bella...I never thought I'd say this but, you're beautiful!"

"Thank you"

"Why don't you go and take a look?"

"I'm scared"

"Oh come on, you can do this...Look at all the things you have done this week-" cutting off what may have been an incredibly long speech, my brother took my hand and led me into the bathroom where Rose was standing outside leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. I took a deep breath and let Emmett lead me into the bathroom with his hands on my shoulders and turn me so I was looking at the mirror.

"Oh you know what...I will check it out later, when I am along or something" I said suddenly chickening out and going out of the bathroom and closing the bedroom door.

Why didn't I bring a purse or something on this bloody trip...Then again, there was nothing to put in it, I had no mobile phone and my purse was back at home. Sighing in not having anything to take to add more feminism to the outfit...I climbed into Rose's black small-heeled shoes...In picking them out, I didn't keep it a secret from her that there was a tendency for me to fall just about anywhere.

"Ready?"

Rose and Emmett were standing at the bottom of the stairs hand-in-hand watching me descend and reach them "geez, Rose...You should make her up more often!" Emmett said kissing my forehead and opening the door allowing us females through first into the darkening day almost transitioning into the night.

Emmett proceeded hand in hand with his girl in front of me, I liked staying behind even though seeing them in front of me talking amongst themselves made me miss Jasper.

"Hey look who it is!"

Fortunately, Rosalie had already taken her hand away from Emmett's as we walked through the hotel to the dance hall...Carlisle had a wide smile and a friendly greeting to us.

"Hello Carlisle" Rose answered him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your parents are going to be here a little later on, I am afraid that the bar is proving to be too much of a temptation for them both to resist" Carlisle said to Emmett and I, nodding and not being so surprised at what our parents had decided to do...We stood amongst the crowds of guests at the corners of the room..Being with my brother and Rose did make me feel like a third wheel as we stood together.

"Can I get my ladies a drink?"

Emmett acted like such a Gentleman when Rose was near – she must of been having such an affect on him to make him change his ways of letting the girls go and get his drinks for him because he had been too busy working out on the football field.

"A spritzer please, I won't be dancing too much, tonight" Rose answered.

"Orange juice, please" I added.

"Sure thing!"

As Em walked away, Rose linked arms with me "You really do look amazing, Bella...I have no idea how no man has ever gotten on his knees and begged you to go out with them"

"Please, Rose...Men aren't interested in me...At least they never were growing up"

"Idiots!"

"That's your opinion"

"Well, I am sure my cousin will have something to say about that-"

Ignoring her because of the truth in her words, I thanked my brother inwardly for coming over and handing us both our drinks and involving Rose into a conversation whilst I found some distraction in the dancing couples in front of us, smiling and giggling...Having a good time.

"Hey, sis you wanna dance?" Emmett asked touching my arm...I shook my head and gestured to Rose.

"When you have an amazing dancer standing right here, where are your manners bro?" I exclaimed.

"Oh fair enough but you must dance with me before the summer ends little sis!"

Emmett took Rose onto the dance floor after leaving their empty glasses at the bar beforehand...I sipped my juice in the loneliness of the crowd..A slow song similar to the one that Jasper and I had danced for the first time to...The thoughts came back.

This summer was going to be the start of some amazing memories – permanent ones to tell my future children at night-time when they suffer from a genetic case of restless sleep...Why did I have to turn and be into such a girl planning bedtime stories to my children..Next time when I am alone one day, I can plan my wedding and then everything will be all set!

I finished my drink and needing the toilet, I walked out of the dance hall and stepped into the ladies toilet, intentionally ignoring the mirror and doing my business.

Dresses were much easier than having to bother with trousers; even though the oxygen supply wasn't intact there were some good things to come out of the nights outfit.

Washing my hands and drying them on a paper towel, I stepped back out into the corridor but gasped seeing Jasper standing against the wall harbouring a bruised left eye.

"Jasper, oh my God what happened?"

"God you look stunning, Bella"

"No...Enough about this outfit...Come with me back to the suite and I'll get some ice on that – you can explain what happened to me, then"

Nodding Jasper allowed me to take his hand and take him out of the hotel and back to the suite.

The evenings this summer had always been cut-short...What the hell, Jasper needed me...That was more important.


	19. Lust

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"Don't you need a key?"

"No luckily Emmett left it on the latch just in case my parents came back" closing the front door to the suite after Jasper and taking his hand again, I walked into the kitchen...Letting him sit down on one of the stools and fishing for an ice pack out of the freezer below the fridge...Luckily managing to find one in the middle and not too near the bottom, closing the lid I brought it over to Jasper.

"This is going to hurt" I informed him placing the pack gently on his face, causing him to wince in pain ever so slightly under the searing cold temperature on his heated and swollen circumference around his eye.

"There's no need to do this, Bell-"

"Stop...I remember you holding my hair back and rubbing my back when I had to go through the embarrassment of vomiting in front of you and into a bucket..It's the least I can do. What happened?"

"A disagreement"

"With Carlisle?"

"God no...With another member of staff...Sounds like the staff have also been informed of the gossip of the guests and so I lashed out"

"What was he saying?"

"Nothing...Well he said things but I can't repeat them, the comments made me too angry – let's just say they were about you, Emmett and Rosalie"

"Jazz...Violence is never the answer to anything-"

"Says she who hit Jacob"

"Well come on, you hit him too...Jacob has one of those faces needing to have a constant slapping"

"Fair point" he smiled "anyway, I am sorry I turned up late"

"Oh Jesus...I am not one of those girls who gains obsessive behaviour in fear of being stood up by a man, you are hurt and that is more important right now"

Jasper gave me a heart soaring smile at my remark and grabbed my free hand in one of his holding it tightly. "This is not going to look good in the morning"

"I have had worse"

"That's not something to be proud of, Mr Hale"

"Miss Swan have I told you just how amazing you look tonight?"

"It slipped out somewhere but for once, I appreciate the compliment – now I know what they say...Beauty really is pain"

"You're naturally beautiful but, with makeup...Jesus, thank god I did not have to run the risk of having any strange men dance with you, tonight"

"Why...Would you be jealous?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A curious one"

"Of course I'd be jealous...I want you to be mine, Bell...All mine and no one else's"

"There is no chance of me being anyone else's"

The ice in the pack had begun to liquidize under the heat of my hand, accepting defeat and the fact that the pack was not going to stay cold for much longer...I put it back in the freezer and sat down next to Jasper as he leant on my shoulder locking our hands together on the table.

"Sometimes I wonder how on earth you came to me, Bella...I was so reluctant to work here another year after everything that happened in the past but...Thank God I actually did"

"The hotel would suffer a loss if you went"

"Stop...I am really not that good, Bella"

"You taught _me _how to dance...That is a huge achievement, even my parents have never managed to do that much!"

Jasper lifted his head off my shoulder and gazed into my eyes...His stare bringing up all kinds of questions in my head.

"What?"

He said nothing as he leant his forward and captured his lips with mine...The minute our mouths touched..I wound my hands around his neck and responded keeping his rhythm. This kiss was not one like we had earlier on today this was more loving, more sensual..._Stop trying to analyze it Bella and just enjoy it!_

As our tongues caressed, Jasper stood up never releasing them and lifted me up from the stool and onto the kitchen counter, my arms never once leaving his neck but now taking place in his soft, blonde hair pulling slightly as the kiss got more and more intense in the silence of the kitchen.

Moaning against his lips, I spread open my legs for him to move in closer to me, the only thing in the way being the counter against his hips. Needing an intake of air, I brought my lips off of his and kissed his eye, twice on the outside and one in the middle making him moan in response and connect our lips again. No matter how many times I kissed Jasper I could never get enough of him, never get as close and never get to show him just how much he meant to me in fear of ever being caught.

Then again, I didn't want to be caught but...Having that excuse was starting to run dry especially when all words went out of the window when Jasper Hale's skin somehow and someway made contact with mine.

There was no one else but us in that kitchen, he was showing me how much he cared, sporting a black eye and in all honesty to myself, I wanted him...I had always wanted him but had never been able to find any words or the right moment. The fear was in the back of my mind after being never touched by a man intimately but Jasper wasn't like anyone else and he had already shown that to me.

In an act of pure need, I moved my hands from his hair and to the hem of his shirt tugging on it slightly as our mouths continued to battle against each other.

"Where's your bathroom?" Jasper said abruptly disconnecting us and making me miss the kiss.

"Upstairs"

"Thank you"

Dumbfounded a little sitting on the counter, I ran my hands through my hair and stepped back onto the floor... straightening out my dress and taking off my shoes, making a mental note to put them back into Emmett's wardrobe at some point, tonight.

I climbed the stairs waiting outside the bathroom for Jasper to reappear – if my parents came back and found him here then a black eye is going to be the least of his worries...I couldn't bear seeing Jasper hurt but at the same time I would refuse having him hurt at the mercy of my parents...Daughter or no daughter that will be crossing a boundary.

There was no noise coming from the bathroom, which made me wonder whether he was actually in there or had made his escape out of the window...Due to my low self-confidence, negative ideas came into my head because having him go to the bathroom in the middle of our two-person's show made me feel a little rejected, was that wrong?

After ten whole minutes being alone in the corridor trying to keep my thoughts at bay inside my head – I tapped on the door once but the door came open, indicating that it was never locked in the first place...Hesitating at the open door I stepped in and found Jasper in front of the shower and bath his face at the window, his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Jasper...Are you okay?" I asked him softly inching closer to him but not making contact. With a sniffing sound, my instinct reacted forcing my hand to touch the back of his bicep and circling around him the back of my legs against the bathtub as he looked ahead of me, being taller than me...I saw the tears fall from his face.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" I asked concern in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he said bringing his emotional-ridden eyes down to mine.

"Sorry...What are you sorry for?"

"I got scared"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be forward-"

"No...You don't understand" he circled around on the spot his back to me, again...There was something that he wasn't telling me about and he was not going to leave this suite until he told me!

"Jasper-" I stopped the question as Jasper took off his jumper and the white tank top underneath showing the amazing tone of his skin and the beauty of his toned muscles to my hungry eyes and lustful persona. Once the white top had fallen onto the floor...I couldn't control the small gasp that came from my mouth.

On his beautiful back, there were dark scar marks...Scattered lines around the centre of his back from the top of his spine to his tailbone...They looked like they had been from years ago due to the colour of them but at the same time at any distance they could be seen. Jasper was clearly self-conscious about them and it broke my heart to see him worried over me ever being grossed out by something like that. He was beautiful; handsome...I still had no proper words to describe the way he was inside and out...To me he was perfect.

Perfection is not possible to the real world but in my world, he was perfect and he was all mine.

Without wanting to say anything in case of running the risk of him never believing my words – I brought my weight up onto my tiptoes and placed kisses on the scars that I could reach which was clearly the lower half of his back. His skin was so soft under mine...But he needed to know that I didn't care, how could I care when I loved him so much from every inch of my soul.

Whilst kissing his back showing the love to what he considered to be his flaws...I placed both my hands on his sides and trailed them gently up and down...Once managing to get to all of the scars I could, I circled around to face him and took one side of his face under my hold bringing his eyes down to look at me.

"Jasper, you're beautiful...Inside and out, you always will be to me...Never be afraid my own love...I appreciate all of you, body and soul and believe me there is nothing in the world that can ever make me think otherwise" I whispered lovingly to him stroking his face, with another fallen tear he gasped.

"Bella...You're so beautiful...It happened years ago and I'd rather not talk about it...There have been women who have found them alarming and well...They never spoke to me again because of them"

How can any woman in there right mind make Jasper feel that way...I hated people who intentionally made other people suffer for their own enjoyment more than anything else in this world. Especially when Jasper had clearly not had things easy in his life...What was the matter with people?

"I am not like everyone else...I don't care about them, Jazz...You're mine...All mine and I want you" my honesty must have caused some kind of affect on him because he cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead on mine.

"There are no words for you, Bella Swan...You're everything to me and you always will be...Believe me when I say that I am _so_ in love with you"

"I do...I love you, too" Jasper wrapped his lips around mine, taking his hands away from my face and around my waist bringing me closer to him...I moved my lips against his needing to caress every area of his mouth without having to get involved into a battle...Once my tongue slipped into his mouth, I hoisted myself up wrapping my legs around his waist to get a better angle...He grabbed a hold of my legs securing them tighter on his hips and walked me out of the bathroom and out onto the landing.

"That way" I said against his mouth pointing behind me, stumbling slightly he took me to the next door, thankfully my room and I reached back and opened it with one of my hands never stopping my enjoyment of his mouth.

How he managed to find the bed, I will never know but he managed to fall with me onto the bed, never keeping his weight on me for long as he balanced on his arms and hovered above me.

"Bella...Do you want this...Are you sure...If you want me to stop then I will, you only have to say it-"

"No, Jazz please?"

His hesitation meant a lot to me, having said to him that I have never been intimate with anyone before is bound to make him feel like he may be pressuring me into this but I have wanted to be close with Jasper Hale since our first dance before being interrupted by Jacob. Nothing was going to stop me now, pain or no pain.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, beautiful?" he answered me moving his kisses to my neck forcing me to sink my head deeper into the pillow below my head.

"Dance with me?"

At my abnormal request, he lifted his head and frowned, slightly. "Here?"

"Here" I replied scooting away from him and standing up taking his hand to join me...He towered above me but it didn't matter to me in the slightest.

"There's no music"

"We don't need music"

Entwining his hand in mine, I wrapped the other around his neck and began to sway slowly against his hips indulging in dance that we never tried before but considering my mood and the fact that he was stunningly half-naked beneath me...He, like the true dancer he is moved me around only in a circle keeping me close to him and never taking me away from hold. Swaying from side to side started off simply but then, got more and more intense as my confidence grew back being in his arms, again.

Tilting my head, I took my hands away and bent backwards to touch my arms to the floor and bringing myself up, again Jasper took me closer and pushed me down to sway from one side to the other bringing his torso down with mine our feet still on the floor.

Spinning around, I crushed my back to his and tilted my head back against his shoulders as he viced his hands around my waist...Hitching my leg suddenly around his back and rotating us smoothly from side to side...Jasper moved down my body kissing all the contours of my spine and my shoulder blades. He felt amazing so close to me, this was the stuff that life is supposed to made of. No judgement, no drama..Just two people showing each other how much they care in a way they both can indulge in.

The dancing was too much to take, swinging back round I put my mouth to his chest and kissed above his pecs and down onto his abdominals the hardness of them evident under my mouth and circled my tongue around his belly button before bringing my head back up.

Glaring at me his eyes lustful he took the zip of my dress and pulled it down slowly, the air from the room hitting my exposed skin but the feel of the dress being removed pushed me closer into him, my hands resting on his chest...He had more clothes on than me but I suddenly wanted him to see me...Which had never happened before.

Whilst he was smoothing his fingertips along my now exposed spine, I took the button of his trousers in my hands and undid it, trailing down the zipper in the same way that he had done and left them undone.

Kissing my mouth again, Jasper pulled down the dress to my waist at the front and moved his hands to my breasts the thin fabric of my bra in the way of what I truly needed from him.

"So good, Bella...So stunning!"

Leaving no time, I undid the clasp of my bra and took it off of me, letting him worship my exposed breasts with his mouth and his hands, leaving the moment to enjoy the sensations as my fingers ran through his hair.

Needing him...Even more and my animalistic instincts already proving to be a little speedy..I turned and lay down on the bed again, watching him stand over me with a spectacular smile and hooking his hands around the dress still at my waist and taking it down my body, my legs moving off of the floor and back again as the dress landed around my feet in a circle.

With a moan Jasper took one of my legs and hitched it up onto his shoulder kissing my foot and working his way up tortourously slowly to my thigh, the desire for him was strong but he felt so amazing, he was so protective of me, made me feel beautiful than I had ever felt and like my body could have been floating on air above the ceiling in this moment in time.

After finishing with the other leg, he took of his trousers and bent down getting something from the floor, frowning I hitched my torso up resting my weight on my elbows. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...Sorry angel...I had to put something on"

I didn't need to ask to know what he was going on about, I was not protected and the fact that he had thought about it and actually had the condom with him was surprising but relieving at the same time.

Jasper came back onto the bed hovering over me kissing my face and neck, again making me moan for the thousandth time tonight...The moment was getting closer but the nerves and the fear in the back of my mind were not going to stand in my way...No matter what happened.

Hooking my toes around the waistband of his boxers...I trailed them down, he at the same time still kissing my neck, trailed my knickers down onto the floor to join his boxers and now the two of us were exposed to each other and having his body on mine was unbelievable.

"I love you" he breathed against my collarbone.

"I love you too..Make love to me, Jasper...Please?"

Sitting up slightly balancing his weight onto his knees...He smoothed his hands along my legs and pulled them upwards so that my feet were resting on the mattress beneath us...My bed had been unmade for the first time in my life and it was a good thing.

Jasper came back and placed one more kiss on my forehead before slowly pushing into me, letting me feel the emotions of my body in that moment, pushing out and pushing back in so very gently but come the third push the pain came flowing through my lower body like a forest fire, bracing through it, I gripped my hands to his shoulders and breathed slowly keeping it as quiet as possible. It hurt like hell but the best thing for me to do was to fight it and let it subside in a natural way. Jasper had reached his head down and was whispering how much he loved me and how beautiful he thought I was in my ear to help me, this must not have been easy on him, either but after what seemed like hours of pain...It was starting to drift and tapping his shoulder gently he moved again and nothing but pleasure and more desire overcame me as he hit me unexpectedly and strangely amazing in the best place, possible.

His thrusts inside of me were deep and loving, my hips matching the rhythm easily and my hands stroking along the centre of his back along the scars that had caused him so much pain in his life.

The way he moved was beautiful, sensations were bubbling from the insides of my skin and out the pores of the surface...Love...Nothing but love and I felt special.

Knowing the building sensation in my stomach made me think that this was not going to last long...I brought my legs up around his hips to deepen the angle and attacked his mouth as the feeling of an orgasm began to get higher and higher like the climbing of a mountain.

I suddenly feared that he won't be as ready as I am to orgasm, so as my climax came into my system, I clenched my stomach and held on as long as I could for him to indicate that he was near...He needed this, I needed this...We both needed this.

"Bell it's okay-" he managed to say during moans and erratic breathing...Without waiting and needing to see the end, I released into him...Letting the happiness and relief wash over me in the most mind-blowing fashion. I had heard about orgasms, but this was unlike anything else in the world...My body was numb like my muscles and organs were filled with nothing but air..My body floating on cloud nine.

"God...I love you" Jasper said slowly rocking out our hips to a stand-still.

"Thank you" I replied kissing my forehead and hugging him close to my chest.

Now I knew what everyone was going on about...I had Jasper in every way possible and he will always have something of mine that no one can ever take away from him.

_God I love him...I love him more than life, itself!_


	20. Outing

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"Sweetheart?"

My pillow had never felt more comfortable, or my bed more welcoming...The sound of my beautiful Jasper's voice awakened me in the bet way as I fluttered my heavy eyes open to find him leaning over me, already dressed back into his clothes from the night before and harbouring morning hair which was even more inviting for my fingers than it was usually during the day.

"Hey" I sighed the smile plastered along my mouth as the memories of being with him last night came back replaying over and over in my head..._His mouth...His touch...The feel of his weight on me...Breath on my face...Caressing of our tongues..._So beautiful!

"I have to go" he whispered simply brushing his lips lightly against my forehead and against my chin...Wanting to moan at his sudden escape, all I could do was nod and attempt to be understanding.

"I'd stay, Bella...Believe me there is no place I'd rather be but your parents-"

"I know...My dad will have to shoot you if he found you in here with me...Dad has a rule about men being intimate with his daughter when he is not informed...I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be, baby...I'm not. Maybe one day we can do this without having to form the great escape to prevent getting caught in a uncompromising position"

"I hope so...Open my window...It's not that much of a climb down however if you go down the stairs, my father will hear you"

"Sure...I will see you sometime today-"

"You will...I love you"

"I love you more" he planted a kiss on my lips, gentle but loving and touched his lips to both my eyelids before turning and opening the window...Jasper was not a man of many words, like the kind of people who can spout millions of love quotes from a book or a film and be a true dialogue romantic...But I was not a person with many words, actions had always spoke louder to me and being as gentle as he was with me last night even though there was evidence of what we had done in the pain of my lower stomach there was no chance that I could ever take that back – it had been the single most intense experience of my life all of my dreams of kissing him, having him hear how much he loved me in return was too much for my mind to take.

Studying Jasper's form as he climbed out of the window and shot me a smile before disappearing from view...I climbed out of the bed a little slower because of the constriction of my lower torso muscles and leant my head through the window watching Jasper's form run off across the path towards his shack the early morning air blew on my heated face and it was going to be difficult to step away from it but suddenly during my enjoyment of the breeze I realised that I wasn't wearing any clothes and probably giving any passers-by at this time of the morning a real sight to start their day. Closing the window as quietly as possible – I took my underwear from the floor and stared once at the dress, how the hell was I going to be able to drift back to sleep in _that!_

Instead, I hung the dress up in my wardrobe and put the shoes in one of the empty spots at the bottom where the rest of my own shoes were and took a rough T-shirt from the shelves and put it over myself – it was strange to have my body feel much more than it had ever done even the simplicity of putting on a top had me tingling from head to toe – the pain was easy to ignore when I felt like I was floating on air...The reason I was feeling this was because of Jasper – he had made me feel like I was special for the first time in my life and I never believed that anyone but my dad could manage to do that.

Smiling again, I slipped back under the covers purposely scooting over to Jasper's side and sinking my face into the pillow that he had rested his head on breathing in the smell of his hair and just HIM on the pillow my eyes fluttered closed again and sleep came back to me just as easily as it had done last night.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

For once in my life, the mornings were not so planned and not like a routine where I agreed to get up at the time that I had always wanted to and never laying in because it showed laziness and lack of determination to start the day..._God, how did I ever get through life being like this...No wonder men weren't interested!_

"Get up little sis...It's a wonderful morning...So get on up and let me see the smile like the sun!" Having Emmett sing to me in the mornings was as bad as witnessing a cat attempted to keep his head above the water in a large pool...At least something along those lines. Not ever had my brother been this happy in the morning the roles had always been reversed the duty of waking up duty falling on me the younger sister but this morning...Well honestly last night was the marking of a change in everything about me and I had never welcomed change so well.

"Emmett...Not now" I groaned resting my head on my hands and closing my eyes attempting to pretend that he hadn't come into my room in the first place.

"Aw Bella bear...Look at me, let me see that face!"

Something had definitely happened to Emmett to make him this cheerful and enthusiastic when on a usual day the light of day wouldn't reach his eyes until well into the afternoon. As he tugged on my arm my body moving up and down along with him...I groaned and lifted my torso up from the bed my hair sprawling out to the my shoulders...Thankkfully my torso area was covered and that Jasper was not seen in my bed, Emmett seeing him must have been better than my father or mother but at the moment there was still a feeling deep down inside of me that led me to believe that my time with Jasper and Rosalie in my life was going to be cut short...I had no concept of how that may happen but the worry that Jasper will be taken away from me or I away from him was too cruel to think about but yet, the feeling never ceased.

"Morning pudding pie!"

"Emmett...Without meaning to sound...Little sister-ish...Did you perhaps go into new territory with a certain blonde dancer last night?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing you're up and a complete unknown hour to your body clock...You're smiling in the morning and you feel the need to sing to me when I am usually the one carrying out whether to soak you with vase water to wake you up from your cave"

"Ahh...Bella so gorgeous and yet, so right about all those things...Listen, mum and dad have gone out on a trip all day something to do with charity and we have the whole day to ourselves!"

"A day...With you...What about Rose?"

"Okay, perhaps I didn't make myself clear...You, Me, Rose and Jasper on a picnic"

"Don't they have to work?"

"It's the weekend, Bella"

"It is?"

"Yeah"

Wow...Jasper had not just only taken away my sense of understandable English but also my knowledge of the date and day of my life...Damn him and his handsomeness!

"Come on, it's my turn to make breakfast today!"

"Emmett...To save our lives we may want to go to the breakfast room instead"

"Shut up...Just be downstairs as soon as you can make yourself...Presentable"

Presentable...I can look better than him any day of the week, but then again the only thing I didn't have was the muscles and of course the manly parts. Reluctantly, I rolled over and got out of the bed, walking slowly to the bathroom – the pain had subsided slightly but I was still aware that it was there but it was a memory of my perfect night...I couldn't complain.

I lathered up my face with my bar of soap and washed them away with cold water letting the chill seep through the pores of my skin and underneath into my bones – I also took a small pinch of moisturiser from the cabinet and ran it along my skin as the heat was getting hotter my skin was beginning to show that through odd little flakes around my face.

When I looked just about as well as I could do for the morning I trudged down the stairs running my fingers through my hair to be rid of the haystack appearances and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella!"

It was no surprise to me that Rose was perched on one of our stools beaming me a wide smile as I came in, making me smile back – Rosalie had one of those smiles that radiated off of walls and made the grumpiest person crack a smile at it if necessary.

"What'll it be, Bell...French toast or waffles?" Emmett boomed his back to me and a spatula in his hand waving it to the side in a cocky fashion.

"Since when do we have waffles?"

"Rosalie brought them in"

"It seems like the kitchen staff owed me them from years ago but never bothered to tell me about it obviously I don't have a fridge in my little room" Rose added wrapping her arm around me as I sat down next to her.

"Thank you for that...Waffles, please?" I leant into her shoulder she leant her head against mine in response...Rosalie was truly a brilliant person.

"Good choice!" Emmett answered, humming along his singing muffled slightly by the click of the toaster going down for a mere second.

"So my cousin has had a constant smile on his face this morning...Would you have anything to do with that?" Rose whispered pulling me in closer, her breath against my ear low enough so that my brother is oblivious to the privacy of the conversation.

"Not now...Rose" I answered through clenched teeth putting the conversation to rest biting the insides of my mouth to stop from showing the smile that had been plastered on my face all morning.

Rose stood up and I brought my head down to the table rubbing my face in my hands – still wiping away the traces of my sleepiness from being woken up from a once in my lifetime heavenly sleep although in all honesty, I'd have preferred Jasper to be next to me but that kind of thing needs to be put off for a while.

I jumped when Rose put a glass of water down next to me and showed me her palm which had two painkillers in it...With a wink she handed them to me – how does this women know everything...Was it that obvious? Of course after the best night of my life I choose the morning to suck at being discreet and hide the elation.

Smiling, I took the tablets popping them in my mouth and washing them down with the water. "Here you are!" Em placed the plate of waffles in front of me along with a knife and fork and flung the tea towel he had in his hands over his shoulders "bon appetite!" he sang walking out of the kitchen and going up the stairs, leaving Rose and I alone in the room.

"Do you want some?" I offered pointing to my plate she shook her head with a smile.

"Why the smile?"

"Are you honestly going to sit there and say that nothing happened to cause your unexpected disappearance last night from the dance?"

"I have a feeling that you want me to tell you"

"No chance in hell I am going to have any judgement, it has been waiting to happen...So did it happen?"

"Depends what you mean by 'it'?"

"Would you like me to say it or can you catch onto what I am talking about beforehand?"

"I am not going to say anything...It is my business"

"Fine, I will get it out of Jasper"

"Fine"

"Oh...Okay...Jasper would never tell me about it because he is too secretive about these things!"

"You will have nothing from me"

In my need to get out of this conversation and away from the blush that was going to give me away I scoffed down the rest of my breakfast the burning sensations scolding my throat slowly and painfully...Sipping the rest of my water to prevent getting inner wind-pipe scarring...I washed up my plate faster than the road runner sprinting from the coyote and left the pan out on the hob out of principle because Emmett had offered to make me breakfast he should be the one to clean it.

As I stepped out of the kitchen...I was halted on my way up the stairs by a knock on the front door...Opening it the air was knocked out of me when I saw who was there to greet me.

No one other but my Jasper...Freshly clothed, combed hair and a beaming smile to boot...Good god was I the luckiest girl on the entire planet!

"Hello sweetheart" he said softly leaning in closer to me and kissing my forehead and running his hands through my hair "your hair is like a haystack...But I love it" he added, causing the smile to return to my face.

"Thank you...Come in, Rose is in the kitchen – I need to go and get ready"

"Alright baby" he replied kissing the back of both my hands before stepping in and walking past me and into the kitchen once he had removed his shoes.

Sighing for a moment...Snapping myself out of the trance of light headedness...I ran up the stairs and closed the bathroom door behind me and turning on the shower.

I had never had a shower so quickly, knowing that Jasper was just downstairs and I was itching to be in his arms again, when getting back to my room...Picking out any clothes and throwing them on also putting on some decent flat shoes because of our little venture out today with the three people that I cared about the most in the world besides my parents...The day was looking up.

"Bella?"

"Come in, Rose" I answered clipping half of my hair up and leaving the rest down around my shoulders.

"Hello honey-"

"Oh sorry...I almost forgot to give this back to you...I was meaning to put it back in Emmett's wardrobe but it turns out the sleep was needed this morning" I informed her, taking the dress out of the wardrobe the dress that had made me a woman and the shoes in my other hand and gave them to her.

"Thank you...I have plenty more where they came from...Didn't I say that Jasper was going to love it on you?"

"Yes...Rosalie you were right...I have much to learn about my appearance and blah blah blah-"

"Oh no need to be grouchy"

"So whose idea was this picnic?"

"Mine and Emmett's"

"Jasper and I are the unfortunate souls having to tag along?"

"How are you unfortunate when you have each other?"

"Touché"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where's Emmett?"

"The hamper that we made last night...Well, actually don't disclose this to Em and of course you did not hear this from me...He won it in the raffle last night everyone was drunk and apparently it can be used on a fun day picnic!"

"Right and he has gone to get this from where?"

"Some place hidden from your parents"

"Ah..Enough said...Okay, let's go" I said enthusiastically following Rose out of my bedroom door and down the stairs where my own knight in shining armour was waiting for me, holding out his hand and my hand instantly wrapping around his needing his touch after missing him this morning.

Now, I finally understood missing someone...This is what the people in new relationships were spouting and telling other jealous single people about – the amount of times that both I and Emmett had laughed about the absurdity of those comments...Now we were actually living it.

"Here!"

Emmett was unusually loud this morning but, it was nice that all of us were together gathered by the front door of our suite, no parents and no one to cast judgement or have any unnecessary opinions...Just us, just us four in our own little world enjoying the summer sunshine.

I opened the door with my free hand and Emmett took the keys from my father's pocket.

"Oh...We can all go in my car" Jasper said as he saw my brother take the keys, putting the keys back into dad's coat and taking the spare keys to the suite, Emmett came out patting Jasper on the back as he closed the suite altogether.

Rosalie took my arm and led me forwards the four of us split by gender and we all walked slowly through the warmness of the air and the rustling of the gravel under our feet.

"So are you looking forward to this...We are going up to that lake, the same lake where you practised the lifts?"

"Really...Why there?"

"It's beautiful and no one is going to bother any of us down there...That's for sure!"

Jasper held one of the back doors open for me to climb into, Emmett showed Rose the same courtesy before both guys...Our guys climbed into the front, Jasper turning the keys in the ignition and my arm resting on the hamper in between Rose and I. The radio turned on to a nice country sounding music...It didn't surprise me that Jasper may have liked country music because he had that kind of air about him.

"Now...Girls...Whose up for playing eye-spy?"

"Em we're not five!" Rose answered rolling her eyes to me...I was too busy watching Jasper's eyes glance at me through the windscreen mirror at every little second those same eyes would glance to the road and then back to me.

"Tough...I spy with my little eye something beginning with...'K'?"

Even though Emmett had already gave the letter to everyone to try and guess what he was saying, none of us had answered him my eyes were too entranced and taken by Jasper's eyes through the mirror and Rose had contented herself with staring at the view out of the window at the woods around us.

Jasper's eye was blue but it was not as bad as what it may have looked like without my suggestion of the ice pack last night to anyone he had a black eye but it was going to get worse in a couple of days because of the bruise but the mark did not make him look any less handsome- if anything it made him look even more attractive because he had been defending his own family as well as mine in his actions..A true knight and Gentleman.

Not to mention...All mine!

Emmett had given up the game after no one had answered him and was involving Jasper in a conversation that did not seem to interest me or Rose in the slightest...We loved them but sometimes the conversations aren't meant to involve girls or any women for that matter.

In no time at all, Jazz parked up the car and taking the hamper Rose climbed out of the car taking Emmett's hand with her free one and shutting the door – Jasper opened the door and I unfastened my belt taking his hand and closing the door behind me.

"So what is this place?" the only people who knew about this place were Jasper, Rose and myself and suddenly I felt a little sorry for my brother because he had clearly been left out of the loop. "You're going to love it, pookie!" Rose cooed stroking his face and ignoring the questions in his head my brother let her lead the way from the car and into the woods.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his other arm around me and we followed them, the birds singing loudly in the trees around us and involving us into their beautiful song to each other from the branches of the trees. This was a gorgeous heaven and with Jasper's hand in mine – it was almost like Rose and Emmett weren't even there – the only two people once again who mattered in the world.

"Wow!" Emmett had exclaimed the same thought that I had when we reached the lake...All Rose could do was smile at him as he stared awestruck onto the water sitting down on the rock separating us from the woodland and the water.

"Right...Last one in is a rotten egg!" Rose sang putting down the hamper and taking off her shoes, sprinting into the lake and diving once it was deep enough for her, disappearing under the water. Emmett beamed and I watched him take off his shoes and socks and dive in with her. Not wanting to get my clothes wet right then and there, I crouched and opened up the hamper – taking the blanket balanced on the top and laying it out onto the ground beneath our feet near to where my brother's and Rose's shoes were.

"Fancy a swim?" Jasper asked snaking his arm around my back...As tempting as it was being asked by him, Emmett and Rose had gone out into the distance and were wrapped around one another and it seemed like the wrong moment to intrude on their little show together.

"No thank you...Not right now...Will you come and lay here with me?" I asked him with a smile he bent down and sat down on the blanket lying onto his back and I followed suit, lying onto my side and snuggling into him my arm around his stomach and his arm around my shoulders.

I could hear Rose and Emmett laughing in the distance but snuggling up to Jasper was the best feeling in the world...I looked up at the side of his profile and he seemed to be deep in thought as he gazed at the sky above us.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered caressing his stomach with my hand.

"You" he replied moving his head to the side and locking his eyes with mine.

"What about me?"

"I was thinking just how amazing last night was...How amazing you are and how lucky I am to be here with you" the honesty in his voice made me smile and lean up to kiss his cheek.

Jasper scooted to his side and wrapped both his arms around my body leaning his head down and connecting his mouth to mine and relieving me of the loneliness and pleasure of being with him again alone and together.

"God...What will I ever do without you?" I whispered against his mouth kissing his injured eye gently as he closed it under my touch.

"You'll survive, my love...The strength in you is never going to be the same as in me"

"That's ridiculous..You have been through far more drama and crappy situations than I have...No more putting yourself down...At least not in front of me"

"Okay baby" Jasper kissed me again, devouring and savouring my mouth reaching every area of it once I opened it up and gave him more access the kiss made my heart melt and soar at the same time.

"Who wants food?" Damn my brother and he called me a cock-blocker! Jazz shot a smile at me and turned his body around and up to sitting...I remained laying down but moved to my back to stare up at the clouds as Rose and Emmett took out some of the food and sitting on the rock together, Rose's body in his lap they ate together.

I was scanning the clouds making out what I thought they looked like one by one as they gathered in the sky...Jasper moved off of the blanket and stood up to get something but I never realised how much in a daydream I was when I twisted my head around after a time.

"Whoa" I said finding Rose lying next to me "sorry...I thought you were Jasper" I added feeling like an idiot as I lay motionless.

"Sorry...What can you see up there, then...Those two look like a heart...Like two sides to a heart..What do you think?" she asked me pointing up to the cloud that she was talking about.

"No..I see a circle...What about that one, a bunny?"

"Definately a bunny...Bella, what would you say if I was contemplating being physical with Emmett?"

_Oh dear god...Why did I have a feeling that this question was coming?_

"Rose...It's your body, your soul...It's really not up to me. I am happy for both of you, as long as there are no details involved"

"You and Jasper are incredibly boring when it comes to details as a woman I should be shutting you up right now about your night with the stuffing of a sandwich in your mouth!"

"I want to talk about it...But, the moment was kind of mine and Jasper's"

"So it did happen?"

"Yes...Okay it happened, but that is all I am saying"

"Why are you holding back?"

"You want be to be honest?"

"Please?"

"There's a feeling deep down inside of me and as much as I hate it, it doesn't seem to go away – I am a little scared about losing Jasper, again now that we are together and I am so happy with him"

"Oh honey that doesn't seem so silly...After everything that has happened...It's kind of natural. I assure you that he won't be going anywhere unless he is forced...Neither will I because the two of us care so much about you Swans"

"I know about that"

"There are going to be things that happen but Jasper is never going to leave you, Bella...He if anything feels more for you than I do for Emmett and that in itself is saying something!"

"Thanks, Rose...And if you and Emmett want to...Do that then, I am not going to stop you – except advice you to be careful after everything"

"Thanks honey, don't worry...I know exactly what I want and I was just worried about what you'd think"

"Honestly...This is the best thing that has ever happened to Emmett believe me, you're kind of a Godsend and I apologize right now if that is cheesy-"

"No, I don't think anyone has ever said that to me...Is it wrong to see you as my sister, Bella?"

"Of course not...I have always wanted a sister!"

Rose wrapped her arm around me but our moment of sisterhood was interrupted by Emmett and Jasper lifting us up from the bed into their arms and taking us into the water at the same time, on instinct getting closer and closer to the water I kicked off my shoes and let him take me into the water my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck.


	21. Errands

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

Coming back from the lake was silent but peaceful especially at the idea and the reality of not having to hide from my parents the whole night and possibly having a little shindig back at home.

The lake picnic had been amazing, water games and deep conversations but intentionally, I had stopped from showing my love for Jasper in front of my brother because of the constant teasing that would happen and my need to slap him heightened. After everything that we had gone through as brother and sister and how much our relationship, respect and love for each other had grown I did not want to take any of our behaviour back to when we were children and ripping each other's hair out.

Jasper and I walked hand in hand behind Rosalie and Emmett to the hotel to see what events were on for the night and face the decision about whether to stay out or spend the night as a foursome in the privacy and comfort of our suite.

_Hmmmm...Options!_

"Hello everyone!" Carlisle greeted us on the way to the main entrance, he had a clipboard in his hand but he seemed happy to let go of the opportunity to write on it to see us four approaching him.

"Hi Carlisle" Rose said taking the words out of mine, Jasper's and Emmett's mouths as we came to a stand-still.

"I was hoping to find you...Jasper, Rosalie can you sort out the dressing rooms in the theatre – the dance instructors who took today's lessons have made a bit of a mess...I wouldn't ask if I didn't need the rooms for the show next week"

"Sure thing, Carlisle" Emmett answered enthusiastically, since when had he been so eager to help tidy up mess...Has anyone but me and my parents seen his room back home?

"Thank you so much, Emmett but you shouldn't feel the need to do anything, or Bella for that instance"

"Are you kidding, let's go!" Rose finished grabbing my brother's hand and leading him away from Carlisle with a chuckle, Carlisle turned to face Jasper and I – both a little out of sorts by being left so abruptly.

"How are you both?"

"Fine thanks, Carlisle...How are you?"

"Considering all the hard work that Max left behind, everything seems to be getting into shape at last!"

"That's good, I am pleased!" I answered him, then.

"Thank you...Are you sure the two of you...Well the four of you are alright with doing this?"

_Emmett and Rose are considering that they had a whole dressing room to themselves...I happen to know that there were two...Oh God...Images...Not good, Bella not good!_

"Well we better be going, see you soon" Jasper finished politely walking ahead of me; I shot a final smile at Carlisle and followed my Jasper to the theatre.

I knew why Jasper hadn't taken my hand in front of Carlisle even though it was obvious that he knew my brother and I were in pretty intense relationships with the members of the staff...It still felt nice to have him not be so open and 'out there' about our relationship to anyone else. Not that what Rose and Emmett were doing wrong but we were the more introverted couple and it was nice to be a contrast to them.

Once we got closer to the theatre, Jasper wrapped his arm around me and we both stepped into the theatre and onto the stage – the eerie silence around us strange to me because I had never been in there without any sound whatsoever. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen but once Jasper and I stepped into the middle of the stage..There was a sudden temptation to find some music from somewhere and dance with him because that it was we had both done in the beginning of our wonderful relationship and it was some of the best days of my life.

Sighing inwardly, I went to the nearest changing room behind the stage and saw that the already box-like room in terms of shape had been trashed; Jazz was standing between a pile of boxes scratching his head in the most adorable way.

"How the hell are we going to shift these?" he exclaimed gesturing his hands to the bomb-site around us.

"A little teamwork...Are you up for the challenge Mr Hale?"

"Of course but something makes me think that Rose and Emmett aren't going to be doing the same things we are"

"Do you care?"

"Yes" he answered my teasing remark confidently with his hands on his hips, attempting to be masculine and ordering.

"Why?"

"Because...I want to do those things, too"

_Oh good God...Lust and desire moment!_

"We will...But, at least get some of it done" I suggested trying to keep the desire away from my voice...With a sigh he turned on his heel and bent down to grab a box..._What a view! All mine!_

Smiling my thoughts away, I bent down and took the nearest box and carried it out onto the stage putting it down making a mental note to sort them all out later. After moving the second and third box from the dressing room I began to relate to the heavy-lifting workers who get strong muscles from doing this as a daily workout...I was in no way healthy and probably having a fitness level of reaching just below or securely average but my arms were feeling the strain after the third.

Of course Jasper the most beautiful man with the most beautiful body in the world moved the boxes as easily as ABC and I felt a little competitive with him as I carried on the work, even though I didn't have a shot in hell to beat him with upper body strength.

Wiping the sweat beading through my forehead after Jazz and I managed to shift all of the boxes to the stage...I sat down crossed legged on the stage floor and opened the box nearest to me and looked through the gathering of props...Why the hell had I not made any notes of finding out where these props went...Was there a back room to stuff all of these in and having no one being none the wiser at their exact whereabouts.

As soon as I closed the lid, again not wanting to make any more mess around the theatre from emptying the boxes...There was a beautiful moulding of familiar lips to my temple, my head titling back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Jasper as he moved his lips to the right side of my neck.

"Kissing my beautiful girl" he replied deeply and huskily his breath surrounding my neck.

"We can't do this" I whined

"Why not?"

"We don't have anything" his lips came off of my neck – he did not need to have verification as to what I was talking about, his index finger landed under my chin and pulled my head to face his.

"Au contraire" he said with my favourite knee-buckling smirk and held up the condom in his hand bringing it up to my view.

"You planned this?" I couldn't help but smile knowing that he may have wanted to have sex with me, again...Sex was too amazing not to do only once I mean it hurt like a bitch but in the end, so worth it!

"Believe me sweetheart...I didn't plan _this_!" I giggled.

"You are full of surprises aren't you Jasper Hale?"

"You are stunning, Bella Swan" he finished enveloping his lips against mine, a moan escaping from my mouth at the feel of his soft, velvet lips against my own once more like they had been up at the lake. I wound my hands in his hair and inched him closer to me trying to bring my torso against his from the side angle and finding it just a little awkward.

Effortlessly Jasper came around never leaving my mouth to lift me up from the floor, my legs scissoring around his waist and my hips bucking against his as the sensations of being back in his arms, again overwhelmed me as my boyfriend was keeping his mouth occupied and also moving his legs and taking us back into the dressing room...I pushed the door closed with my hand and flicked the lock as quickly as I could manage as my tongue caressed his mouth everything Jasper Hale consuming my soul and eating me up from head to toe.

With a gasp, my bottom landed on the rowed tables where the performers fixed their hair and makeup in front of the bulbed mirrors behind my back.

"I want you" Jazz whispered attacking my neck with the same amount of passion, my eyes still unable to open from the desire and need for him.

"Take me...Oh _God _take me!" I breathed out undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one as he caressed my thighs with his hands and kissed my Adam's apple and licked along my collarbone. Ripping his shirt open and trailing it down his shoulders, I kissed his hair and he took his hands off of my legs to let the shirt fall onto the floor.

My hands found their place along his stunning chest, my fingertips brushing his velvet skin and my thumbs caressing deep into his abdominal muscles his hips were bucking hard against the table beneath me as I did so.

"I love you so much" he whispered undoing my own top and kissing my mouth to introduce our tongues once again making my heart melt into mushy goo from the gesture.

I did the same thing as he had done with my arms to let the top fall and his hands found home against my breasts lightly before undoing the clasp of my bra and throwing it across the room hastily to knead and bring his mouth to my needing exposed chest. I was entirely at his mercy my fingers itching against the waistband of his trousers and popping his button open and trailing down the zip. Never taking his lips away from my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button, I brought my legs up and took his trousers and his boxers down with my toes the same way as I had done last night down to his knees and Jazz took his lips off of mine as he kicked both the items of clothing away from me.

"Lean back, baby" he whispered...I leant my torso back my stomach pushing outward slightly and rested my weight on my hands and my head tilting back to enjoy ever touch of his skin on mine...Slowly he trailed along my waistband with his fingers before undoing my jeans and taking them down my legs, stopping to remove my shoes from my feet and taking my trousers down...The air from the dressing room, a little cooler than the temperature of my skin hitting my bare legs and thighs.

Lord knows what I must have looked like on the table in nothing but my underwear but this time with Jasper felt much more erotic and passionate because I had done it before and thankfully there was no fear. Jasper kissed my lower stomach once before taking my underwear off slowly, my whole body exposed to him, again and he growled at the sight of me causing the opening of my eyes.

"Come here" I whispered opening my legs to let him in, which he did connecting our bare torso my breasts pushing against his chest and our skin moulding together, wrapping my arms around his hips I took a deep breath.

"I love you, Jasper Hale" I said once running my tongue along his upper and lower lip and his hands went down to his lower body – the sound of a ripping sound filling my ears but I ignored it, taking his tongue and sucking on it in my mouth...As I released his tongue Jasper's hips thrust forward gradually letting my insides envelope every inch of him, even though it was a little uncomfortable before he began to fill me up completely, more lust was there than before and my hips moved against his, wanting to make him go deeper as he held onto my torso for dear life to stop me from falling.

_Always giving me the wings to fly and catching me when I fall...That was Jasper Hale and I was so grateful for him!_

He matched my rhythm and needing him more inside of me, I rested my head on my hands and tilting my head back to drive him down and down thrust by thrust...Oh so amazing!

"You're spectacular" he whispered the beads of sweat visible on his forehead due to the extent of how much he was thrusting into me...There was no doubt about it – this was amazing, the feelings going around inside of me beyond words and only Jasper can ever do that to me, no one was ever going to be close to meaning as much to me as he did.

I felt my orgasm building and I sped my hips up on his letting him know that I was starting to climb and like a pro he matched it never once taking a second to still and find it, it was like he knew how my body worked and wanted to make me as special as possible but in honesty, we didn't need to be having sex for him to make me special or for him to be special to me, every single touch, every smile or every word out of his mouth made me special and he was mine...All mine and no one else was ever going to get her dirty hands on him, not now not ever! He and I were connected now...For always.

"Ugh...God Bella...I'm-" he was clearly nearing the top and I still had a little way to go, in an act of desperation I increased the speed of my hips again and locked my legs tighter around his hips. "Almost" I managed to sigh out due to the weight of my chest.

With three final thrusts, I released the tightening sensation and smiled as the waves of ecstasy and happiness came over me again even better than last night because pain was no longer incorporated in the mix.

Jasper came after me, always waiting for mine to come, first.

Our hips slowed and our breathing started to subside and it was then my turn to kiss his face as he brought us both down and to a stand-still against the table. I couldn't believe that I had just done it in a dressing room in front of showbiz looking mirrors but there was a change for everything.

"That was-"

"No words, my love...We need to get back to sorting out the boxes" I cut him off putting my index finger to his lips.

"God-"

"Either that or fall asleep...But I want you alert and ready for round two, tonight"

"There will be a round two?"

"I can never get enough of you, Jasper Hale" I whispered honestly taking my legs away and disconnecting us, stumbling, my legs like lead...I hoisted off of the table and picked my clothes back up putting them on feeling a little dirty not having new clothes to wear but there is always time to have a much needed shower later on, tonight.

"You're my life, Bella" Jasper said wrapping his arms around me once we had both managed to get dressed and look presentable.

"I'd rather die than stay away from you" he kissed my nose and took his hands away from me and opened the lock on the door and stepped out.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a bin outside...Where something needs to go" he replied taking a tissue out of his jeans and holding it up in front of him, nodding he smiled and walked out leaving me in the dressing room...I let out a squeal in the privacy and ran my hands through my hair getting rid of the evidence of what we had just done.

After a moment of composure, I stepped out and back onto the stage finding Rose and Emmett sitting side by side in two of the seats and playing an equally competitive game of tonsil hockey with each other.

"Where have the two of you, been?" Emmett pulled away from Rose the obvious annoyance on his face.._You cock-blocked us at the lake now it's my turn, mister!_

"Finished one of the rooms...Why did you put all this stuff out here?" Rosalie answered me, wiping her lips but fighting back a smile.

"I have no idea where any of the props go" I replied.

"Shall we put them in the back?" Jasper asked coming back onto the stage and crouching down behind the gathering of boxes.

"I suppose, Bella can you go look and see if the cupboard is locked, there is only one door back there and it is to the left of the seats"

"Sure"

"I need a whiz!" Emmett stated, giving us all a bit too much information climbing up over the first row of seats and jumping up onto the stage showing off his physical skills running off into the direction of the side entrance. I, in the meantime had got down from the stage and started to head my way to the audience's entrance at the back of the seats.

"It's locked!" Emmett boomed stopping me in my tracks half way in between the seats.

"What?" Rosalie answered, seeing something from the corner of my eye, I turned my head and covered my mouth with my hands as the last person I had wanted to see emerged from the seats and stood up in full view of me before closing the distance between us and prying my hands roughly against my mouth and replacing his hands with my own smacking them against my mouth.

"Hello gorgeous!" he breathed into my ear making my skin crawl "I'm back"

_Jacob Black!_

_Holy shit...Were we in trouble!_


	22. Darkness

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"Hello to the rest of you...Wow don't we have ourselves a little soirée in here!" Jacob exclaimed leading me down towards the stage where I had just come from, the worried expressions of Jasper, Rose and Emmett locked with my eyes and all I could do was wait until Jacob took his hand off of me...If ever.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing...Let her go-"

"Not so fast pretty boy...I brought some friends...Come on out guys!"

Jasper's attempts to take Jacob away from me had disappeared and it must have been hard for him because Jacob was about the same build as Jasper and this was not a physical fight against a twig like me – a fight between these two people was not going to be a good thing. Jacob had taken hold of my hands behind my back forcefully and I being too weak did not have the opportunity to put up some struggle against him...Besides what good was it going to do, the only person who knew we were in here was Carlisle and like he was going to imagine something like this happening.

The moment Jacob stopped talking, four people in black came out from various spots in the seats and gathered around the other three people with me in the theatre...The three people I cared about most in the world, the men stood strong blocking the ways to get to me.

"Hey guys!"

From the right, Max was sitting down on the stage floor eating a stick of candyfloss and smiling strangely, his hospital gown was still visible under his top – suddenly it became clear that whilst Emmett and I were indulging in other things these guys had all planned a lock-in.

"You know...This candyfloss really is nice...Don't you all look fantastic under these lights...And yet, none of you seem to have been locked away in a nut house!"

Max's voice was squeaky but he was annunciating every word and having a constant smile embedded on the corners of his mouth, then I couldn't decide which person I was more afraid of...Jacob or his uncle.

"Max I-"

"Well if it isn't Jasper Hale...I should really thank you Mr stallion for christening one of my dressing rooms with Ms Swan over there – does your daddy know that you have been getting pleasured little girl?" his baby-voice was making me feel sick and in that moment all I wanted to do was cry.

"Bella...What the-"

"Ah the beast of a brother doesn't know, either...Oh isn't this fantastic?"

Emmett's face showed nothing but hurt at me and anger at Jasper, now was not the time for the two of them to have a fight over something that I wasn't able to control...I cannot control myself in front of Jasper and not because he forces me into anything but because I love him.

"Rosalie...What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Max was clearly still someone who created fear in Rose and quite understandably so after what he had done to her and the scars that she still harboured underneath her exterior...This wasn't right, none of this was right and hell I was going to find a way to get us all out of here and get Max carted back to the insane place he belongs.

"Jacob is that any way to treat the girl you love..Let her speak for Christ sake?"

Jacob took his hand off of my mouth and attached it to my hands around my back, I couldn't move but thankfully I can speak.

"Max...What are you doing here?"

"I am glad you asked me that my dear – Jacob has been pining for you since being attacked by your man over there and well it seemed only right that he should be given a second chance to win you over, Jasper Hale is hardly a man for a long term relationship because...He has nothing to his name" the laughing at the end of the sentence at Jasper's prospects made the anger bubble inside...Twisting my head to look at Jasper he was being held back by two men as he struggled to get to where Max his, the raging bull look now visible on his face.

"You are only saying those things because you are jealous!"

"Jealous my dear...Of what?"

"The fact that I am in love with Jasper and not your precious nephew!"

"Child, what is love – I was not talking about love Jacob has got a bright future ahead of him, the kind any young woman would dream of being a part of?"

"I am not that girl...Max whatever this is – we can sort it out, I'll speak to my dad and-"

"Ah yes the daddy's spoilt little girl comes out to play...What your father doesn't know won't hurt him but his precious daughter has been keeping a lot of things from him hasn't she?"

"So what...That has fuck all to do with you!"

"She swears...Jasper has worked shall we say...Wonders on you, my dear"

"Jacob...As always you listen to everything he says...This so called bright future – is it yours or his?" I ignored Max's stupid ideas and opinions about the man I loved and turned to Jacob...Hoping that somewhere deep down inside his coldness was a little warmth and a little ray of soul.

"Jacob is free to do what he likes!"

"Really...Well why don't you let him answer my question?"

"Fine!"

Jacob bent his head down and ran his noise up the left side of my neck, the grunting coming from Jasper and Emmett from the direction they were standing were muffled slightly, they were both trying to protect me however at the moment, there was no use.

"My life is mine to live...There is one way you can make this all go away without anyone getting hurt" his voice send nothing but cold down my spine and fear on my skin...But I remained strong breathing in deeply through my nose and out through my mouth to stop it from increasing and my heart thumping any louder in my chest.

"What?"

"You can kiss me...Kiss me and I will make this go away"

"How do you expect me to believe that?"

"See those men holding your friends, all of them are armed with guns that can blow a person's head off before they can say 'ouch'...Do you really want to live with knowing that you caused one or even all of their deaths from refusing me?"

Tears had begun to fill my eyes against my strength to keep my emotions at bay – Rose, Emmett and Jasper all looked so helpless standing in silence, their mouths and hands covered viced by strangers...They all looked terrified, Em and Rose more than Jasper who looked questioningly at me watching Jacob whisper in my ear and be so close to me must be killing him because in honesty it was killing me, too.

"Would you like to tell us all what you have whispered to Miss Bella, Jake...He really is a great nephew when he wants to be charming the nurses to let me out – it's amazing that any of them have degrees at all...As they seem to be so in tune with their needs and libidos"

"Bella has a choice, Uncle!"

"Let me guess...Kiss you or kill them?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by the look on her face, son" Jasper growled again from the other side of the room, would he really forgive me if I made the choice to save the people I loved? I cannot lose him and having him die on me is never going to be something to imagine or think about in my mind because of the pain it will inflict. Will it only be a kiss and how can I be so sure that it will only be a kiss and not anything more?

Max stood up and jumped down off the stage approaching me...I clenched my stomach as he ran his hand down my cheek I had an option then to bite him but what good would that do?

"I got her hands it's all yours, Jake!" Max said turning me around and grabbing my hands harder behind my back causing me to wince in pain.

Jacob's eyes smouldered into mine, a smile creeping across his lips as he grabbed a hold of the back of my head with one hand and crushed his lips to mine, barely giving me any time to breathe before he pried my mouth open and connected our tongues.

I clenched my eyes shut as tightly as possible not enjoying it but allowing Jacob to clearly have his own moment to enjoy...In my head I pictured Jasper and it made me feel a little better but I allowed Jacob to move my mouth against his because I was never going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had won me over and that I was responding to kiss and possibly his feelings, too.

"Beautiful!" Max remarked chuckling to himself.

There was suddenly a loud thumping noise and a growl coming from the right of us – Jacob continued to kiss me, ignoring the noise.

"STOP...WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BITCH?" Max roared tightening his hands even harder on mine making me yelp against Jake's lips...Someone had obviously caused some distraction to him but Jacob was far too involved with my mouth.

Ringing shrilled from the walls above us, the sound of the fire alarm booming and waving through all of our ears – the water from the sprinklers spraying us...Jacob took his mouth off of mine and Max removed his hands – Rose had been the one to pull the alarm as she was fighting one of the men in the suits – Emmett and Jasper also fighting off their handlers.

In an act of haste – I brought my leg up hard keeping it bent and kicked Max hard in the private areas as he groaned in pain releasing my hands, at the freedom of my hands – I kicked Jacob in the stomach and punched him around the face ignoring the pain in my knuckles and concentrating on the red mist in front of me.

"CARLISLE WE'RE LOCKED IN...CALL THE POLICE!" Rosalie roared leaning against one of the walls still beating the hell out of one of Max's men.

I started to make my way towards my sister when Max grabbed my foot from the floor my body soaring into the floor, my hands catching my fall...I was already in so much pain and was also drenched from head to toe thanks to the sprinklers above our heads.

Scrambling to my feet ignoring the pain in my ankle from my fall – I hobbled closer to Rose but one of the men who had joined his matching mate and my brother and boyfriend in a fight had grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into his chest but luckily for me, my dad had taught me a few moves in self-defence...Emmett had never been there, always thinking of some excuse to get out of them but I had been listening and hanging onto every word.

Even though my waist was being held tightly...My hands were free and taking out my elbow on the hand I hadn't punched Jacob with, I hit the man square across the nose – stupid idiot didn't even know that I still had my hands to fight back with. As he crouched in pain, I swung around and kicked him with all my strength in the stomach sending him to the floor to join Jacob who hadn't gotten up since his much needed punch.

A click distracted me from worrying about Max moving towards me and I turned on the spot, Emmett and Jasper beating the men down easier and easier even though they both had war wounds around their faces but my attention went on Rose, the man that she had attacked was holding a pistol up in front of her face and before I could even think...I found my feet.

"NO!" I shouted running towards the pointed gun, I grabbed the guys arm and pulled his hand upwards catching him off-guard and he pulled on the trigger the debris of the ceiling where the bullet had crashed through it and Rose turned around to the back of the armed man and we attempted with combined strength to pull the man to the ground but he was too strong, the gun was secured in my hand but he was pointing it to the floor, his feet moving beneath him to take us off guard and move with him, was this some kind of trick?

Max had appeared in front of me grabbing my face and hair - tugging me off of the man the roots of my hair screamed under the pain of the pulls and he managed to pry me away his arms and someone else's around my body and my hands.

"Shoot her, shoot her NOW...I WANT TO SEE HER STRUGGLE FOR LIFE FOR PUTTING ME IN THAT PLACE!" max roared at the armed man Rose and I had just been trying to defend herself against, she however was lying on the floor, still and my only sense of hope was to close my eyes and wake up or die in that moment.

"Jasper...I love you!" I cried out.

"No fucking way!" I heard Emmett's voice and seconds later Max roared and released his hands on me abruptly, one set of hands had gone but one still remained around my waist and I fought as much as I can to get rid of them now my hands were free but had no such luck, the man was pointing the gun in front of me now.

"ARMED POLICE STAY WHERE YOU ARE...ARMED POLICE!" Shouts rang through the theatre, doors slamming down onto the floor by the use of their equipment from a mere distance looked like a huge heavy weight to crash down hinges...including the hinges on the one door in front of me, next to Rose's body the man in front of me froze the gun in his hand still in his hand but his muscles relaxing ever so slightly at the demanding orders.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN...PUT THEM DOWN...LAY ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR ARMS BEHIND YOUR HEAD...NOW...GET ON THE FLOOR...GET ON THE FLOOR!" the shouts were making me more and more scared on the spot as the man in front of me released the weapon from his hands...I let go of my tears starting to shake from the shouts and the noise surrounding all of us along with the fire alarm and the sprinklers continuing to spray.

As the man got down on the floor with his hands behind his head, the policemen looked up at the man behind me and began to shout again.

"LET HER GO...GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

The world stopped in that moment, the shouts drowned out and all I could feel was my body turned and a huge impact on my leg...A gunshot shrilling through my muffled ears as they lost all sense of hearing and power...Pain soared through one of my legs...I fell to the floor another gunshot running through the air as the water on the theatre floor soaked my back and all I could do was fight against the torturous pain and the gradual slow dripping down my leg.

"Bella!"

Emmett voice was distant and it alarmed me the tears falling down my cheek the same feeling as the trail of something down my left leg...A strong grip vied my hand and I gritted my teeth keeping my eyes open at my brother hovering over me.

"SEND THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE AND GET THESE MEN OUT OF HERE NOW!" Carlisle shouted...I had no idea where he was, where anyone was but my brother and I.

"Bella...Bella it's okay, the ambulance is coming just hold on for me...Hold on keep listening to me" Emmett's voice was muffled but I could still hear the panic and see the moistness in his eyes...The pain was too much to form any proper words, the sobs escaped from my stomach the more I clenched my leg the more painful it was...I was wet, alone and slipping away – my body feeling like lead everywhere else but where I had been shot.

"Jasper...It hurts" my voice was shaky where my chin was frantically moving up and down from crying.

"Jasper is injured, Bella...its Emmett...I know it hurts and we are going to get it sorted...You'll be better in no time...I love you, Bella hold on, hold on for me"

"I love him"

"He loves you, Bella...I love you we all love you...It's going to be alright"

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore...Emmett's body and the sprinkling water on my face slipped away as I was submerged into the darkness.


	23. Recovery

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

~(Two Days Later)~

"_You're my life Bella Swan"_

"_I'd rather die than stay away from you"_

"_I want you"_

"_Take me...Oh God take me!"_

"_Do you really want to live with yourself knowing that you caused one or all of their deaths?"_

"_ARMED POLICE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"_

"_I love you, Jasper!"_

_Darkness..._

_Beeping...Beeping...Nothing but beeping._

"The Doctor said the anaesthetic should start to wear off from the examination earlier, she is so lucky to only escape all of this with stitches and a bandage...The bullet did not hit any main arteries or her bones and was removed quickly by operation. There will still be pain for a while but she is already healing once she wakes up an antibiotic will be given and a tetanus shot will be injected into her."

"God...How the hell did this happen?"

"Max and Jacob trespassed onto the hotel grounds with a few members in tow – with most of the members away to that benefit...It was easier not to be caught. I am so sorry, if I hadn't asked Jasper and Rose to clean out the theatre due to my workload...Believe me I would have done it myself but the doors can be locked from the inside – which I was meaning to change due to health and safety but hearing the fire alarm attracted out attention and that is when I called the police and they performed an emergency raid"

"Where is Max?"

"Seeing as he wasn't armed, he hasn't been charged...That is not until the police hear from Bella in her statement...Whatever she says can decide whether that will change or not. Jacob his nephew has been charged with possession of an illegal weapon and also indecent behaviour. The three men with Max and Jacob have been charged with possession of illegal weapons and have enough evidence against them from your son, Rose and Jasper to face ABH charges as well."

"Where are her parents?"

"They are on their way back...I rang them as soon as Jasper, Rose and Bella were all admitted into the hospital for their treatments...The coach is delayed getting back to the hotel but there will be a taxi waiting to pick them up to bring them here"

"Sounds like you have had a tough night, Carlisle"

"Bella, Rose and Jasper have had much worse...Emmett is the only one to escape with fewer injuries than the rest...From the way he is built that doesn't surprise me"

"I understand...Listen, if you see Bella waking up can you alert a staff nurse if I am not around so that they can give her an antibiotic..We don't want her to be in too much discomfort for long"

"Of course I will...Thank you for everything, Edward"

"You're welcome"

I heard Carlisle speaking but, my eyes would not open – the beeping sound was in the background but I was aware of my hearing and the atmosphere around me...Should I try and wake up or wait until my eyes weren't so heavy?

"Oh Bella...You have caused quite a scare...Please come back to us, honey" Carlisle's voice soothed through my ears, his hand soft on mine my muscles refused to budge beneath him but I could still feel him and it was nice.

God knows how long I had been lying here, it seemed like years but in reality it may have been a little shorter...I was numb from head to toe and the feeling was making me uncomfortable.

Jasper...Where was Jasper...Was he hurt...Was he here in the room with me?

"Hi Carlisle"

Emmett...My brother's voice was music to my ears...he was okay, he had gotten through all of this! _Emmett I am awake but I can't move!_

"How is she?"

"She should be awake soon, there is no estimated time due to the amount of anaesthetic she was given for the surgery and it differs from person to person...How's Rose?"

"Awake...She has been awake for a couple of hours, now but she is on a lot of meds for the blow to her head...Luckily her head was damaged"

"Jasper?"

"He's in the room next to Rose...No damage from the kicks to his stomach or head but...He is in a lot of discomfort too...He tried so hard to protect Bella but he kept being met by more men. Bella has helped him alot but honestly he was much more heroic than me considering that I had less injuries than him"

"This is not about being heroic..The four of you have been through a real shock and it can't be easy for you knowing that you escaped with only facial bruises and cuts"

"Coach was right about the football training, it does make you stronger and I cannot believe that I'm saying that"

"Well, do you mind if I go and see Rosalie and Jasper...Are you going to be alright here with her?"

"Sure...Thanks for staying with her...All I am doing is going up and down, at least until my parents get here things will be much quieter and less stressful"

"Oh Edward told me to tell you that if she wakes up, can you alert one of the nurses, she needs to be checked for her blood pressure and breathing and then given an antibiotic for the pain"

"Sure...Thanks"

There was a silence...Should I open my eyes? I attempted but they were both still like shutters locked closed and making me want to scream...Of course, I couldn't find my voice either.

"Hey Bell...God things are really hard right now...Thank god mum and dad aren't here at the moment to place the blame on anyone...Listen, sis I have no idea about whether you can hear me-"

_I can hear you...Oh Emmett I can hear you!_

"Or whether this is completely pointless but...I hope you wake up soon because...This whole thing is a nightmare and I am having such a hard time keeping a lid on my emotions...You were always the strongest out of both of us and I need you, right now...I need your support and I need to know that you are going to be alright. I love you so much little sis and stupidly I never say it enough. Rose and Jasper always ask about you, they want you to come back to us too especially Jasper because hell that guy really loves and cares about you"

_I love you...I love her...I love him...Oh God I really want to wake up...I really, really want to!_

"Please Bell...Please come back to me because there is no way that I can ever be able to live without you both in our family life...I want my little sister!"

My beautiful brother's voice was choking out his words and there was no way I can ever reach out to him because I wanted to shout from the rooftops that I was still here and will always be here for him whenever he needed me. After all of this, I needed all the people who cared about me to help me.

"Emmett...Christ..What happened, we're here now!"

Ahh my mother's voice...A voice that I knew absolutely anywhere and rushed footsteps into the air around me "oh Bella...How is she, what's happened..Where's Carlisle?"

"Mum...It's okay...Dad, Carlisle is down the corridor – he will be able to inform you about the police's part in this...Mum can stay here with me"

"Thank you, son...I will be back" dad's voice was different, it was gruff but forced gruff kind of like the way he had always done when trying to hide heightened emotion – in matter of his job he is restricted to show any kind of emotion but now, even on his holidays it seems that it was such a hard habit to break out of.

"Emmett...How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mum really but it's Bella we should be more concerned about...She lost a lot of blood"

"Oh I wish we could have been there...If the benefit hadn't happened then this would never have happened!"

"Don't say things like that, mum...It was bound to happen – us being with the instructors, anyway"

"Let's not talk about the instructors...They have proven that they are more trouble than they are worth"

"Stop...This was no ones fault and especially not any of us four...The person who you should be giving the blame to is that if your good friend, Max"

"Yes well he must have been provoked by experiences in his past"

"Carlisle is one of the nicest men I have ever met and he was the one to get us out...Max and his nephew caused the lock-in and the shooting of your daughter and my sister! I am here for Bella, we are all here for Bella!"

_God, I love my brother!_

"Fair enough my darling...Of course you're right...I am sorry"

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Bella...Even though her eyes are closed, she is still capable of hearing and can probably hear us this moment"

_A grip on my other hand_...My mum's touch, it was not as caring as Emmett's but it was a nice enough gesture from her – as much as to be expected for she has never really shown much emotion in front of me.

"Poor girl – she is never to see that young man, again...Why is it whenever she is in trouble or there is an ambulance involved it leads to him!"

"Jasper has had many bad things happen to him...Things that he cannot control, Rose as well the two of them are amazing at their jobs and are liked among the guests..That is, until Max started gobbing off to them about rumours that aren't true...If anything, Max is a person who seems to be involved as well!"

_Two-nil to Emmett Swan!_

"Oh baby, you're in shock"

"Yes I am...I need Rosalie, mum and Bella needs Jasper – we tried to save each other but Jasper was the one that got injured trying to fight off the people who made their way to Bella one by one – he did more than me"

"Yes well, violence is never the answer!"

"I am the one harbouring marks of violence, mum...If you're mad at him then you might as well be mad at me as well, does Jasper's actions not get into your head and indicate that is how much he cares about her!"

"What do we know about him, anyway?"

"As a man that Bella is in love with, we should not mind that _we _know so little about him but trust her to make her own decisions about him...We love her enough to trust her do we not?"

I had never heard my brother speak so well to mum – usually he hides behind her letting her fight his own battles for her but this summer he has found his ground and stood against it...I have to thank Rose for bringing the change out in him because I, even though his little sister and so have a duty to annoy the hell out of him had always believed that he had greatness inside of him and a love so unconditional that nothing will ever shift it and even in this predicament, it felt nice to be right.

"It seems like I am never going to win this fight against you, my son...We will have to talk about it when Bella is better"

"There is nothing to say, if Bella were awake she would back up everything that I am saying...The longer you make accusations about the person she cares about the most excluding us then the further she is going from us. Bella is stubborn enough to take matters into her own hands but she has inner strength to carry those matters through – she will go, she will find a way to be with him no matter what the cost if that is who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Once you see them both together, this will be set in stone"

"Enough of this!" Dad comes back, showing my mother and brother his power and talent of silencing a room. "Let's all focus on Bella, she deserves to recover in peace and without stress"

~(Half an Hour Later)~

I found the beeping noises again...Only my body was not as heavy, a little lighter and there had been no more noise around me as there was before...Finding the messages to my brain, I slowly pried my once heavy eyes open the brightness of a light above me straining my eyes as they struggled to open fully...Swallowing the dryness in my throat and ignoring the groggy feeling in my head I brought my head down a little to see my brother clearing in my vision gradually...His head lying on the mattress but his hand still in mine, no wonder I had never felt the contact go away. There was no one else in the room the only thing for me to see directly ahead of me was my brother and the door to the room as well as long windows on either side, the blinds blocking any perfect view of my lying on the bed.

Slowly...Getting the feeling back in my free hand, I ran my fingers slowly around my brother's hair once successfully getting my hand onto his head enough without moving forward. Keeping my fingers gentle and feather-like he slowly raised his head and blinking out of his sleep, his eyes awoke and beaming wide he smiled beautifully and took both my hands in his and kissed them all over.

"Oh Bella...Oh God...You're awake!" tears fell from his eyes so quickly that it was hard not to keep my own emotions at bay as he was clearly so pleased to see me, and genuinely pleased that I had awoken at last.

"We have all been so worried about you...Are you in pain?"

I nodded, the slight twinge in my left leg building by the second. "I am going to get a nurse and I will be straight back, okay?"

Nodding again, as he left the room...I took the moments in silence and loneliness to take in the surroundings...I had never been in a hospital bed before and it was sad to have to be tied to this bed when I wanted so much to see my Jasper, after hearing that he and my brother had both been beaten so badly by those awful men it was hard not to need to be with him. I hoped so much that he was alright!

"Hello there duck...Looks like you have finally come back to us!" the middle-aged nurse came into the room, with a cup of water in her hand – she bent down to me from the right side.

"Let's get these tablets in you to take away the pain and then we will check and see if your blood pressure is back to normal, shall we?"

Gently she lifted the back of my head off of the pillow and I opened my mouth to let her put two tablets into my mouth and bent my head down to sip them down the cool water doing wonders for my throat and lent back onto the pillow again.

Turning to my brother who had taken my hand again, I released it and ran my thumb along his black eye and the various cuts on his face as he smiled beneath me. "Don't worry, you should see the other guys" he joked making my eyes roll at his poor attempt to make a joke out of what had happened to us.

The nurse had wrapped the contraption that was the blood pressure monitor around my right arm and it had started to tighten gradually my heartbeat on the machine still consistently beeping next to me.

"Thank you, Em" I whispered to my brother, thanking someone up there for letting my voice come back.

"What for?"

"Looking after us...-" stopping myself, the fear of not being understood and also the fact that I could not find the words to finish the sentence.

"Oh Ssh...We helped each other...I am just glad that you're awake, sweetie...I love you"

"I love you, too. Wait, is Jasper okay?"

"Yes, he is recovering just like you...He tried everything he could to protect you, Bella but as soon as the police came in everything went into the air"

"How badly is he hurt?"

"A few hard kicks to the stomach and an injury to the back of his head but otherwise no real damage...He will come and see you as soon as you are well enough"

"I miss him"

"He misses you, too...So much, actually nothing he has ever said has been away from the subject of you"

"Rose?"

"She's fine, too...She has been through the wars more than any of us-"

"Bella!" Mum came in interrupting mine and Emmett's moment together, I wanted to groan but it wasn't right – mum actually looked pleased to see me like my brother had been and my heart swelled a little in my chest.

"Hi"

"Oh...How are you feeling, the nurse said you were awake!"

"Where's dad?"

"He is getting a coffee with Carlisle...Now that you have woken up, he can return back to the hotel to organise the night's clean-up of the theatre. He refused to go until you opened your eyes"

"That was nice of him...Mum can you go and get dad for me?"

"Sure honey"

"I need to talk to him" in actual fact, I needed to get rid of my mum because with my body as it is, I could not fight her when she said things bad about my Jasper...I refused to hear her say anything else against him especially as he was in recovery after the same episode as Emmett, Rose and I.

Emmett was forcing to fight back a smile as mum cleared her throat and smiled a little too sweetly and walked out of the room.

"Nice!" my brother said kissing my hand.

"I am not in the mood for her...She needn't not take anymore effort to hide her anger at Rose and Jasper"

"I have already said some stuff to her, thankfully she won't continue it anymore"

"Well that is what I need to talk to dad about"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No...But I do need you to go and tell Rose and Jasper that I have woken up and that I love them, both...Could you do that for me?"

"Of course, anything for you little sis" he leant forward releasing my hand and bent lower, kissed me on the cheek and stroked my face before leaving the room.

The silence around me was not there for long – the door opened and my dad walked in, his hands buried deep in his pockets and his face stern...Stiffly he turned closing the door behind him and then walked over to me sitting down on the seat that Emmett just left and stroked my hand with his fingertips.

I had no idea what it was but seeing him caused tears to fall from my eyes, maybe it was the fear of him being mad at me or just the fact that I may have been killed and never have been able to see him, again. My dad who I loved from every part of my soul and the man who gave me the gift of life and half of his DNA may never have been able to see me again. The thought was unbearable.

"Honey I-" he cut off what he was about to say when he saw my face...Tutting he brushed his hand along my eyes wiping the tears away before they trailed down my face. "Poppet...Don't cry-"

"Are you mad at me?" I choked out

"Why would I be mad at you...Bella, I was so afraid that you were never going to wake up...I love you, sweetheart"

"Don't be mad at Jasper"

"Honey-"

"Please, mum doesn't understand that he was only trying to help me, by the look of his injuries that should be easy enough to understand...Please, just accept that the only people that were wrong in this were Max and his creepy nephew?"

"I have never been so misjudged and betrayed by someone I believed to be a good friend of mine...I could kill him for doing this to you and Emmett!"

"We weren't the only people in the theatre"

"Bella...You just concentrate on healing...If you want me to talk to your mother then I will do it"

"Dad...I was so scared"

"Oh baby...Everything is alright...I promise you with all my heart that your mother and I will never go out again without our kids..Never will this happen again" dad cupped my face with his hands and kissed me on the nose...His moustache tickling me slightly.

"I love you, too daddy...I'm sorry"

"No apologies...I am so proud of you, honey...More than you will ever know!"

That was enough...At least from my father,

The only person who I need to see was Jasper now just to know that he was alright...My heart ached for him, I ached for him.

I have never missed him so much as I do right now.


	24. Honesty

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

~(The next night)~

Hospital life was the loneliest reality and experience I have ever had to endure – I suddenly felt saddened at the people who stay here months at a time due to more critical medical problems than myself at that time...This was only recovery and even though Emmett had never left my side (I say my side, when actually there is no chance he will ever leave Rose's) it was still saddening to be alone at night and knowing that Jasper is in the same hospital and he can't be here with me I can't be there for him. Helplessness is the best word to describe this feeling eating away at me.

The food had been a one-off attempt for me, nearly causing vomiting and possible food poisoning yesterday when my nurse was kind enough to bring some for me – now she is more concerned and angling around the fact that I may have an eating disorder rather than the reality of my being shot and recovering from bullet-removal surgery.

"Hello ducky!"

_Speak of the devil and they do always seem to appear!_

"Hi" I answered back to her managing a smile at the same time, I hated being cranky and moody but the boredom that came with recovery was not a change working out so well for me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a little bored"

"That's the thing about places like these...Even though I love my job I do feel sorry for the patients, sometimes...Let's have a listen shall we?"

Taking the apparatus around her neck, God knows what it was called she pressed the cold metal to my chest near to my heart and listened intently through her ears for a moment, all I could do in the meantime was look away because of the intensity on her face with concentration..Why did medical procedures make you feel like you need to be physically sick and always go towards the negative side of thinking?

"All sounds good...Are you in any pain?"

"No...The meds from this morning are still keeping me going"

"That's good...So on a personal question...Tell me if you would like me to get out but there is a very handsome blonde man down the corridor asking about a 'Bella Swan' and seeing as you are the only 'Bella Swan' in this department, can I ask if he is close to you?"

"Looking for hospital gossip?"

"No...Of course not, is that what you think we do?"

"With the long hours, I would be inclined to do it as well"

"Well, I was a little curious – he seems very worried about you and is determined to come down and see you once he is well enough to stand without hunching in pain"

I winced at the idea of my Jasper in pain, never would I hurt him intentionally or otherwise because he had been through too much hurt in his life – this whole shitty situation, yet another one has lessened his chances of ever believing that he can have a normal life...Then again, he was wonderfully different that no normal person can ever begin to compare to him. Always so perfect in my opinion.

"Oh, is he in a lot of pain?"

"He is coping very much like you but the boredom is getting to him, Emmett never leaves the other blonde female's side unless he is down here with you"

"That's Rose...They're together"

"That doesn't surprise me...So much love in their eyes and it's fascinating to watch especially for us older soppy romantics like me!"

"Yeah, Emmett has changed because of her...It's refreshing to know that the bond I have with my brother will never be broken"

"Life does that to you...Dramas and situations throw two people together unexpectedly and well...Sometimes it's a great thing and sometimes things stay the same"

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience"

"I am very much older than you, ducky of course experience has made me wiser"

Smiling at the truth in her voice...I silenced from the conversation at hand...Realising that I had never answered the question that she had asked me about Jasper and I – beating the bush nicely around the real honesty in the answer.

"Yes, the blonde guy and I are together" I added finally causing the nurse to smirk.

"I thought so...Well, that is it for the personal questions...Did you need anything?"

"No thank you...Have you heard anything from my parents at all?"

"Oh..They will be around tomorrow morning!"

"Great thank you"

"You're welcome...Try and get some sleep, you are looking a little tired" the nurse said finally as she closed the door and left me in the silence. Even though it was not nice for me to look tired, the nurse wasn't far off the mark. The meds made me drowsy but never tired, my mind going over and over the incident that led me to be in here over and over again and in fear of getting nightmares or hearing Jacob's or Max's voices in my head was a nightmare in itself and not having Jasper by my side is not going to be a comfort.

The police had come to see me yesterday afternoon and getting the statement out of the way was a Godsend but at the same time, it should have made me feel drained so that sleep would come easily to me but of course, I was no stranger to restlessness and I was suddenly wanting to be back in my bed back at the suite. At least it was comfy and I was able to change positions. With all the pipes coming out of me and the reality that I was attached to a machine put a little strain on my movement.

My father had stayed with me for most of the night, my mum in the same room but not involving me in normal conversation as much...Mum can never be normal in a horrible situation, much like Emmett used to be but Rosalie has shown the differences in him about that.

Nothing made sense, but it was a relief to know that Jacob and Max were going to pay for putting Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I in danger – a incident that could well have been avoided but masterfully planned at the same time.

"Hello?"

Looking up from my hands on my stomach, losing the train of thought..I smiled up at Emmett who was peering around the door at me with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Come in, Em"

"I am aware that the nurse has asked you to sleep but...I assured her that if you needed to go to sleep you would kick me out"

"I sure will...No bro it's okay sleep is not easy for me"

"Why?" Emmett asked me sitting down on the chair and taking my hands again in his from my stomach.

"I don't know...This whole incident is playing around in my mind enough when I am awake...The nightmares are going to take too much out of me if I slept"

"Perhaps the doctor can subscribe you something?"

"No...I can only take pills if I need them, besides sleeping tablets don't have that much of a good reputation as they can become dependable for some"

"Fair point"

"How's Rose?"

"Fine...She's sleeping right now but she is missing you"

"Have you seen Jasper, today?"

"No...Not yet...I came down here before I went up there"

"I am sorry there is so much running around for you, Em"

"Don't be stupid...Like I could sit in the suite twiddling my thumbs and constantly worrying about all of you in here"

"Your words not mine"

"So how are you feeling besides the lack of sleep?"

"Fine"

"Just 'fine'?"

"Yes"

"Come on, Bell...You can admit that you miss Jasper...This _is _me!"

"I am aware of that"

"Look Bell, what Max said back at the theatre about...Christening the dressing room..Was that true?"

I was hoping that my brother had forgotten about that incident, preferring to keep mine and Jasper's physical life in secret until speaking to my family personally about the whole thing. Was Emmett really going to be mad at me or even mad at Jasper because it does always take two to tango with these things?

"Oh Jesus!"

"Bella...Calm down...I have nothing to say about it"

"Oh, please...Let it all out now please and save me the teasing later on"

"I am not going to tease you about it"

"What?"

"No teasing...No judgement...But are you being safe?"

"Of course I am...Dad's pep-talks did actually work...Probably due to the embarrassment and humiliation of having to hear the speech about the birds and the bees over and over again until my face was so red someone could fry eggs on my cheeks"

"You weren't pressured?"

"No...No blame on Jasper, I wanted to give it to him...Oh fuck I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Bell...Stop being afraid to talk to me...This summer has changed me and if there is anything that you need or want to talk about then you can always speak to me"

"Really?"

"Sure...Jasper is a great guy and if you wanted to give away your..Um...Purity to him then that was your choice but Bell, there is a chance that the two of you may never see each other again. There is less than three weeks left of the summer and can you really go back to living our own lives after this?"

"I don't know...I can't think about any of that right now...I just really miss him"

"Oh he will be down here as soon as he can, that much is set in stone"

"I've already had the nurse asking me about our closeness!"

"It's not hard to guess"

"Damn me and my inability to be discreet"

"That is what we all love about you"

"I love you, Emmy-Bear!"

"I love you too, Belly-Bear!"

Once again, mine and Emmett's moment was interrupted by soft knocking on the door.

"I think that's the nurse come here to kick your arse!" I teased.

"No" Emmett said turning to see the door open and out of nowhere, Jasper's face appeared around the door..Battered and bruised but still so beautiful...The gasp escaped my mouth and the tears began to fill my eyelids as he entered the room slowly, bandage around his head coming into view under the bright lighting.

"I'll leave the two of you, alone" Emmett said smiling victoriously and standing up from the seat...He patted Jasper lightly on the shoulder and passed him closing the door at his exit.

"Hey" Jasper greeted me softly, the smile I loved entirely crawling along his mouth.

"Hi" I choked in reply...The beeping from my heartbeat increasing the longer he stood by the door – at the sound of the speeding beeps Jazz walked over and cupped my face in his hands – _Oh the touch...His touch!_

"Calm down, baby...Ssh...It's alright...I'm here, now...I'm here" he soothed.

Blinking and releasing the tears from the confinements of my eyelids...I leant into his hands not knowing what to say in that moment...The questions had been starting in my head when finally laying eyes on him, again...Securing my heart and taking away the rest of my worries.

"My Jasper" I squeaked rubbing my hands gently along his battered face – my heart sinking at the sight and thought that someone had intentionally hurt him.

"You look so tired, my love" he whispered, his fingers smoothing along the bags under my eyes.

"You're okay...Jasper...I was so scared"

Jasper leaned forward and kissed my forehead, nose and eyes before moving to my lips and kissing me gently but tenderly the beeps increasing again as his contact sent flames of desire through my system and into the very depths of my soul.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you" he replied resting his forehead against mine "I have no idea what I would have done...I tried, Bell...I am so sorry for letting those horrible men hurt you!"

"Stop apologising...I have missed you so much, there is nothing that you need to be sorry for...Nothing at all"

"I love you" my boyfriend wrapped his lips around mine a second time, only this time around he deepened our kiss and introduced our tongues making them dance so lovingly and reaching around every angle of my mouth making me feel special and loved like the only way Jasper Hale knew how to do so effortlessly.

"I love you, too...Oh Jazz I am so in love with you and...Saying that will never get old"

"I know...Just breathe nice and slow for me"

"Listen, I need to be honest with you because it seems like having a near-death experience does this to the human mind...I dream about being with you forever and you still feel deep down inside that you will never be good enough for me and it's ridiculous because if this is about my life, my age, my personality...My soul...I don't want to have any of those things without you...We have less than three weeks left together and it hurts just thinking about it but...My life before all of this is never going to be the same...I am not the same person I was when I arrived at the hotel and that is all because of you"

"Bella-"

"Please let me finish...I wanted you to have it, Jasper and my virginity was something that I have always sworn to give to my first love...My true love and you have something of me that will always be yours even if we end up going our separate ways...Everything that I am is yours...That's pretty much it...No words will ever begin to describe how much I love you"

"Well...Seeing as we are on honesty, you're right...There is a part of me that believes I am never going to be good enough for you and I am also aware that you will protest against me when saying that...Bella...There are no words to describe how happy I am to finally gain a purpose in my life – So many people have put me down for their own reasons and back then the temptation to hit them and end up in prison for my angry outbursts was a near damn bastard to resist. Also, I hated you kissing Jacob"

"Believe me, my sweetheart...I felt nothing"

"There is no need to justify yourself – forcefulness is something that should never be tolerated, I hated him in that moment because you are mine..Everything, your body...Your soul..Those beautiful lips and eyes, all mine and it broke my heart to have him have you for that moment, Bella"

"I know"

"All that being said, your virginity will always be treasured and cherished by me because I am aware now about how much of a big step losing it to me was...I am grateful because making love is so overrated in today's world but now...I can see why. I want to worship you and make you feel like the special person that you are for the rest of the time we have together this summer...Let's not think about the end and the possibility that we may have to say goodbye...That bridge can be crossed when we come to it"

"Oh god...I never want to leave you"

"I know...I know, Bella"

"Please don't leave me!"

"Oh baby I am never going to leave you...Not right now, that's not possible"

"You love me?"

"More than my own world and the solar system"

"Can you see this ever being more than a summer romance?"

"This is not just a summer romance to me, Bella..This is the start of the rest of my life"

"Wait...I have to ask you to do something for me-"

"What is it...I'd move mountains for you...Bella tell me?"

"Please don't be mad at my parents"

"You're parents?"

"They are still not happy with this arrangement and I have a feeling that they may show some coldness or bitterness to you because of what we are...But they really aren't that bad and-"

"Stop...I am never going to blame your parents for anything...The fact that they are not alright with this shows that they are doing their duty of protecting you...I wish my own parents could have been the same way-"

"Ssh..That's no excuse-"

"It may take a while for them to accept me but I already accept them and if they don't like me, then there is nothing I will be able to do about it"

"I will talk to them"

"Bella...Talking to them may never be enough – it's fine, don't feel the need to protect me all I have to do is to tell them how much I love you and there is nothing in this world that can change that"

"Thank you"

"It's the truth, my love"

"If I accept you then they will have to, too...Just like Emmett and Rose"

"Emmett is older than you"

"Yes, but we share the same parents and also the same common situation in that both of us are hopelessly in love"

"Are you feeling sleepy?"

"No...I don't want to go to sleep in fear of having nightmares...Besides, I don't want to wake up from this and realise that you being here in this room is all a dream"

"This is not a dream...I never want it to be...The most amazing, stunning, intelligent, grounded and caring young women loves me and cares for me in the same way that I do her, this is the stuff that dreams are made of, Bella but this is us...Just us and no one will ever take me away from you, again"

"Really?"

"That's all we have now, just us...Only us"

"Sounds like heaven"

"Now, do you want me to stay here with you so that you can sleep?"

"Can you come and lay with me?"

"That may not be possible..With all the-"

"Please...I have been aching to have you by my side since waking up...I don't mind the pain, all I want is to wake up next to you?"

"Alright"

A little awkwardly, I scooted over as best I could keeping my injured leg the most still as the rest of my body and made a small gap next to me...Jasper hopped onto the bed slowly and sat up wrapping his arm around me and I leant against his side, keeping my head up at the ceiling because I wasn't able to move my head just yet.

Once getting the most comfortable as possible in this bed, Jazz started to hum the song that we had danced to on the stage when I had turned on the iPod dock and began to go solo until he held me in his arms and took me across the stage.

I wanted to dance with him, again but that was going to have to be put on hold until my leg recovered but for now, having him hum me to sleep and the memories of the song that he chose to sing fill my mind and wash away all of the bad things that had happened to the both of us in the last three days.

With him, everything bad disappeared.

My Jasper was with me, again and the sleep came crashing over me then and there.


	25. Confrontations

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

~(Three Days Later)~

"Are you ready to be lifted?"

I nodded at the nurse, finally reaching the end of my recovery in hospital – but the ability to stand up completely on my own was something out of my reach because of the shooting pain still inhabited in my leg, now bullet-free. My doctor informed me that it will be a while before the pain goes away but to prevent any stress on my leg...I still needed to be assisted in a small way to get around because of the weight risk.

Getting up to standing, my father took my arm from the nurse and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders holding me to his chest and taking any weight off of both my feet.

"Thanks, dad but really I'm okay" I attempted to assure him – In that moment Emmett's arms are more of a preference to me because my father was a bit too hard if I was going to be hobbling on one leg slightly having a wooden shoulder against my left shoulder was going to make a bruise. Emmett was strong but he had some fat around his shoulders to make him broad on the shape of his upper body and at least he had some bounce.

"Hey Bell-"

I stiffened as my dad and I with my mother in close pursuit behind us came to a halt and looked on Rosalie and Jasper in the hallway – they had both clearly come to see me and then, gratefulness and appreciation came over me but the fact that the two of them had come at the most hideous timing in the world made me feel nauseous.

Rosalie and Jasper had the ability to make my heart soar no matter how many times they spent with me or in my brother's company the indication that I was in love with both of them and hiding the amount of love I had in my heart for the pair of them (of course both loves and places are different) from my parents is even harder. The struggle to keep my parents in the loop about my honesty and to keep drilling it into them that this is what I wanted in my life – to have both cousins in it still doesn't seem to be within their reach.

Dad cleared his throat and in that moment motionless, I wanted to see what Emmett's face looked like...Did he feel the same as me? Kind of sick and scared?

"Can you please move out of the way?"

Oh, no...Dad's gruff voice the forced voice that steered others away from the real emotions that he was feeling – how can he be upset with them being here...They had both recovered and the four of us were back together again.

"We can take her Mr Swan-" Rosalie offered reaching out for me – her hands so inviting and caring but dad refused to release his hold.

"That won't be necessary...My children have been through enough...Thank you for stopping by" could he be any more rude? I expect this kind of behaviour from my mother but never from my father...He always gave off the image that he was the compromising one.

Rose's face dropped and my heart sank along with it, my Jasper was right to stay quiet next to her because my dad was probably more angry at him than he was with Rose – I don't quite know how that makes sense but my dad was changing this summer.

"Dad...Please...I'd like to" I interrupted then, feeling Emmett behind me locking his eyes with his love. Mum was strangely silent..._Got anymore things to say, mum...Bring it on!_

"Let's concentrate on getting you back to the hotel, Isabella...We will discuss everything there-"

"Look, Mr Swan-"

_Oh Jasper please don't speak...I love you and appreciate what you are doing but...Oh good God, what now?_

"_You _have no right to address me...Some time when Isabella is rested then we can talk about how you think it is right to move onto an innocent girl like her and use her to get some more moeny on the side. I deal with your type every day Mr Hale and never will anything change my opinion"

Jasper was silenced and his face dropped...I have never hated my father so much as right now, he was too strong and all I wanted to do was release myself from him and kiss Jasper so passionately that we can hypothetically be able to set the hospital on fire. This was the last straw...They say to me, both my mother and father that they will try and accept both Rosalie and Jasper for mine and Emmett's sakes and in front of them they act as if they are not even there...Frozen and cold as ice in their exterior and personalities. It made me sick!

"Emmett?" I called my brother and my dad turned his head, the feel of his glare burning into the side of my face, my brother circled around and locked his eyes with mine directly in front of me.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Could you take me to Jasper?" I whispered low enough for my dad never to understand what I was saying...My brother nodded and proceeded to take my arm that my dad had his hand rested around.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" dad shot at my brother.

"Bella is getting a bruise on her shoulder from your chest...She asked me if I would take her, unless that is against the rules as well!"

The amount of confidence that my brother had of standing his ground now never ceased to amaze me even under the glaring eye and increased breathing of my father he never once buckled down and stooped like an inferior...He was amazing, my brother is officially amazing!

With a huff and a growl, my father released his hold on me, taking my mum's hand and letting Emmett take me.

With one small nod, Emmett lifted me up from the floor into a fireman's carry and with the speed of light – with a roar of the word run, he took Rose hand in his free one and Jasper ran behind us...I was bouncing up and down from my brother sprinting underneath me but it didn't matter.

"HEY YOU TWO GET BACK HERE, NOW!"

My father roared, possibly waking up the whole hospital but my brother continued to run out of the entrance doors and into the car park.

"Where are we going?" Emmett shouted

"My car" Jasper answered...My brother sprinted to the left...I kept my eyes closed focusing away from the bounciness of my body making me slightly nauseous. My body was brought down to the ground but the feeling of my feet on the hard floor ended up being short-lived as I was laid on the back seat my feet up against the door of my own side, Rosalie climbing in on the other side and resting my head on her lap as she stroked my face and hair gently taking away the beating of my heart in what us Swans had just done and how much trouble we were going to face when we got back to the hotel.

"Don't go back to the hotel...Let's go to our lake!"

"Em...What about my meds?" I croaked out suddenly remembering that I needed to take my painkillers three times a day and the only time I had ever seen them was in my dad's hand.

"Dad can't really call himself a policeman when we leaves your tablets in his back pocket...Forgetting that he taught his son to successfully manage to remove any weapons from someone's back pocket"

"Dad never taught you that!"

"Okay...I learnt it off some buds..But it came in handy – I have them in my own pocket, Bella"

_Officially...I love my brother!_

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Rose looking up at her looking down onto me.

"Never mind me, how are you?"

"I'm sorry about the way my father treated you"

"Oh please...He speaks the truth, the only reason you and Em have gotten into this drama is because of us although...We cannot be blamed for this little car ride!" she joked with a wide smile.

"No...I contracted this plan with my ever so brilliant elder brother there, although...I asked him if he would take me to Jasper – not take me into the car park and take me on a fast and furious ride!"

"Would you rather be with dad or us?"

"I don't need to answer that"

"The lake..Let's go there, your parents are probably going to go back to the hotel, anyway...Unless they have called the police, already" Rose suggested keeping her hands lovingly around my face, soothing me. This gesture was similar to the times my Aunt came down to see the family in childhood and always she'd insist that I lay down on her lap. My aunt had so much love for my hair and never stopped playing with it.

"Mum and dad wouldn't do that because I am here with her...All summer they have been asking me and asking me to look after my little sister and that is exactly what I am doing"

"Fine, Emmett it seems I am not going to win with you" Rose replied with a smile...Jasper was being quiet but it ocured to me that everything he may need to say can be said when we are alone at the lake – all of us in the car had gone through injuries that had torn us apart but being back with Rosalie and Jasper never felt like we had ever been apart in the first place.

"So...I kind of feel like a rebel!"

"You have been a very bad boy, Emmett Swan" Rose cooed in baby-talk...I fought back a giggle but ignored the gut feeling that they may start making out as soon as all of us are out of the car – then again, I was no longer a third wheel and my kissing with Jasper was very much overdue!

The car speed decreased and came to a stop, I didn't want to lift my head because I had been so comfortable in Rose's lap fighting to keep my eyes open and instead failing, remaining to keep them closed and let my parents fall away. Slowly, Rose lifted my torso up and I was put beautifully face to face with Jasper as he smiled...Kissed my nose and wrapped his arms around me...Gently pulling me out of the car and once in the open air lifting me effortlessly into his arms, his hands securing my legs around his waist.

"Thank God for you" I whispered into his ear, my head secured to his shoulder...The surroundings not creating any interest for my eyes because of course being back in Jasper's arms was heaven enough without finding my home with greenery and landscapes.

I had always felt connected to nature...Only rural landscapes like woods and abandoned lakes surrounded by beautiful trees accompanying a cool breeze in the summer season. Why did I suddenly feel after everything that had happened to me this morning that this summer is going to slip away sometime soon...That this beauty being with the people I care more about on the planet, more than my parents right now in all honesty?

Jasper smelt divine, a slight musky smell like 'lynx' but at the same time mixed with a sea coral type smell that customers can find in a foot scrub. He wasn't feminine and it is unclear about whether he had any knowledge about how good he really smelt but amazingly, that smell was the purpose for my breathing and talking each day. How can my parents not understand the connection that Jasper and I have...The pull that brings us together even when we spend some time apart – there is a way back to each other?

Have they ever really experienced..._this_...Being so in-tune and at-one with someone that life can never be lived without them...Going back home made me cringe – never was my old room going to be the security haven it once had been, or my house my comfort?

Jasper moved my legs away from his waist – my eyes opening on the sudden movement and slowly he lowered me onto the familiar rock..My legs out straight but my face of direction ahead onto the lake...He scooted next to me and wrapped his arm around me...My head sinking into his chest and the birdsong clouding our little bubble.

"Wow...I must say you Swans are little rebels inside aren't you?" Rose remarked teasingly from the rock next to us – her and Emmett were wrapped around each other in a similar way to Jazz and I.

"Do you not like rebels?" Emmett answered, intentionally making his voice rise to make it seem like he was hurt.

"I love you...A rebel but Bella..._Really?"_

"Rose...Do you have any idea about how far someone will go for the person they love the most in the world...Here I am on a rock with a useless leg and yet, I cannot find a downside to being here?"

"She speaks the truth...Look, Emmett and Bella...Jasper and I were talking and we have decided that...With Bella's injury a factor in the decision making...That you two might perform with us in the final show..."

"What?" Emmett cut her off, suddenly.

"Bella is injured and...Even though we aren't instructors per-say we can still have an input in what goes into the final show and...Who goes into it"

"Rose...I hate to say this but, after what happened this morning...Our parents staying here is a much limited possibility than it ever has been-"

Emmett's statement did not send any surprises my way...If anything the feeling at the back of my mind made me agree with him and if he hated it so much then...I was also with him in the feelings department. Rose's and Jasper's silence was torturous and dreary...The truth washing over us like a typhoon – even if this worst fear did become a reality – what would any of us do?

"Bella?"

Rose's voice was alarming, with only one word it sounded like she was almost choking...The tone of her question send the tears up through to my eyelids as my boyfriend was motionless and silent above me, his breath had started to pick up underneath where my head lay.

"I'm sorry, Rose" that's all I could say, how lame was I? Emmett and I had parents that were never going to accept the people we love and...Of course the option for us both is to stay but how can we when we would have no financial security and also no job...We'd work here...Really?

"Rose, let's go for a swim" Jasper suggested as he grabbed my shoulders and sat me upright, I could move my upper body perfectly it was only my leg causing the issues in my balance but I didn't have the heart to say anything to the people who were looking after me.

Jasper had brushed this all off...I am guessing to comfort Rose in her upset or avoiding me...I wanted to be angry at him but I know deep down that he is mad at my parents and there is nothing that I could say then and there to stop him...Instead, accepting that he and Rose needed some time to be together.

I sniffed the moment that Jazz and Rose were in the water, Emmett had taken Jasper's place and I leant into him the left side of my body against his.

"Bell...I hate this!"

The image of Rosalie and Jasper talking – their bodies close together..Rose's tears falling down her cheeks from the truth broke my heart.

"So do I...How am I going to live without him...I'd cry for him but like our parents are ever going to allow us to stay here. Em, I find the one thing in my life that gives me meaning...The one thing that I believe has always been missing from the shape and even _then _nothing is set in stone!"

"They need to know the truth-"

Emmett stopped his eyes transfixed on Rose...He was hurting, I was hurting and they were hurting...How can the truth always be so painful?

"Emmett...Go to her" I said making him sigh above me.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes...Not fully but...Just go!" I said taking my head off his chest and letting him go, watching him remove his shoes and walk into the water...Jasper and Rose broke apart their conversation with Emmett inaudible before Jasper walked away from them and up to me.

Smiling sadly at him, he knelt down in front of the rock rubbing his hands along my calf muscles. "I'm sorry...I cannot have you leave me, Bella!"

"Jasper...I wish that were possible but my father once he makes a decision...There's no chance that he can change it-"

"I'll make him see that I am worthy of you and them, Bella...No matter how long it takes...I'll fight"

"Jazz...I have fought and fought and argued with my parents but they are consistently letting me down and it's not easy on me to believe one thing they say and then have them change their minds. I want to be with you for the rest of my living days but..How can I when I am not by law, old enough to live independently?"

"This is the medication talking...Do you want to be with me?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do...I do not want anything more!"

"Then...Fight for us, a little longer...If your parents insist on going home then...Refuse"

"Jazz...I have no money, no job yet and not the right-"

Jasper took me by surprise taking my face forcefully and gripping it in his hands and crashed his lips to mine, the feelings of desire and want surging through me just as fast..I sighed against his mouth as he dipped his tongue into my mouth the devouring and the caressing setting my soul alight. Instead of wrapping my hands in his hair which was my usual response...I sprawled my fingers out on his neck and brought him closer to me, ignoring the slight tinge of pain in my leg as I moved my upper body closer trying to lean and mould our chests together.

"Tell me you don't feel that?" he whispered moving his trail to my jaw line and neck.

"I can feel that"

"I will fight for you"

"My father will hurt you, and I will never be able to protect you when my leg hurts and I find it hard to even walk right yet"

"Protecting me...You're always protecting me, Bella when it is me who needs to protect you, now"

"Stop"

"No...Your father is going to have to deal with me and, I'm not afraid of him"

"I am afraid of what he will do to you"

"Bring it on...Almost losing you was enough pain to last me for the rest of my life...No physical violence can ever come that close"

"Oh Jesus...I don't want to see you hurt especially not at the hands of my own father...You don't know him like I do, Jazz...He may be law-abiding but he's on his holidays, I mean anything could happen"

"I'd never raise a finger to your dad...I respect him too much and your mother because if they hadn't of had their amazing daughter..I wouldn't be where I am, now"

"Bella?"

I looked up at the sound of my name to see Rosalie standing on the ground behind Jasper, dripping wet but a look of need radiating from her face...Almost as if she wanted to say something. Jasper kissed my hands in his and stepped away from us as Rosalie knelt down and took his place.

"How much of that conversation did you hear, Rose?" I beat her to the questioning in curiosity.

"Enough...Look, Bella...This is wrong and your parents are right, as part of our jobs...Jazz and I never should have become involved with you and Emmett because of the risk of being fired-"

"Rose-"

"But we haven't been fired...We aren't under the duties of instructors anymore..Do your parents know that?"

"Our parents wouldn't care about a detail so little, Em knows that and I know that"

"There's no way-"

"Unless my father decides to stay the whole summer then there is nothing we can do...Unless we stand our ground which we will, if worst comes to the worst"

"You cannot argue with your parents...It's not right"

"Neither is them losing faith in us and not having any belief about our feelings"

"Oh Bella...I don't want you to go"

Tears sparked up in Rose's eyes again and even though, I desired so much to give her a hug – in my current health it was going to hurt. Instead finding some other way to assure and comfort her hastily in my mind..I cupped her moist cheek in my hand and brought her face back up to mine.

"You are my sister...You always will be"

Choking on a sob, Rose knelt up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around me it didn't matter that she was wet and that my clothes were going to sink through to my underwear...Rosalie Adams was now and forever my sister and it hurt to wonder if we may ever see her again, if Emmett will ever see her again because she has been so very good for him, the best woman that he has ever conquered and been with. Four weeks wasn't a long time but he had changed more in that amount of time than he ever would have done back at home for a number of years. I held her tightly keeping my own emotions at bay because deep down, there was a small part of me holding on to the fact that we may never have to leave each other and that after two weeks we can say goodbye properly and at the right time rather than early.

I didn't know what I was going to do...If my dad wanted a fight, then he was going to get one.

*(Evening)*

After a gut-wrenching silent car ride home, Emmett was carrying me back to the suite at the hotel...My meds had started to make me feel drowsy not so much so that I needed to go to sleep but only enhancing the heaviness in my eyelids and the weight of my body.

The light at the front door of the suite turned on and moments later, the door...My father stood strong in the doorway with his hands on his hips. The gravel leading up to the suite we stayed in being the biggest problem because you can hear it at any time and anywhere in the house and of course, my parents did inhabit 'eagle-ness' in their hearing if that is the best analogy to use and now, Emmett and I were to face the wrath in front of us.

"Dad" Emmett acknowledged him as we got closer and closer to him.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Out, dad"

"Oh yes..With _them!_"

"Dad...Not now...Bella is feeling drowsy and we need to get her to bed"

"This will not wait until the morning, this kind of incident and your behaviour in particular, Emmett Swan is not something that can be brushed under the carpet"

"Fine then take it out on me, but let me get Bella to bed first"

"No" I added sternly, there was no way that I was going to be spoken about without any knowledge of what was going to be said.

"I suppose the two of you think it is right to stay out with _guests_ at this time of the night?"

"Mr Swan...We are no longer workers here-"

"You weren't workers when you decided to go against decorum and become involved with my children did you..Why haven't you been fired?"

"Dad...Stop"

"Stay out of this, Bella..You have done enough for these people it seems-"

"Emmett...Put me down and go and talk to mum...I will handle this" the one thing that also made me love my brother was the fact that he knew when to shut up and do as he was told and at the tone of my voice it was hard not to fill out the task.

"Rose, you go with him...My mother needs to be spoken to" I added...My dad stood in the way but Emmett had already gotten in the suite first hand in hand with Rose...The sound of the gravel behind me sent comfort through my soul as I knew Jasper was behind me...In more ways than one.

"Dad...This is getting ridiculous-"

"You want to talk about ridiculous, Bella-"

"Mr Swan...This has nothing to do with her...This is to do with me" Jasper added...Gentility and honesty in his tone of voice.

"Damn straight it has something to do with you...She's seventeen...Who in their right minds would go after a girl no where near their age and go against their duty...Back in my day-"

"Things have changed, sir...I am nineteen...Only two years older than Bella but this is not about moving on her or simply watching her from afar...I love her...I am in love with your daughter more so than I have ever been in my life and she loves me-"

"Bella does not know what love is...I have tried to accept this but none of it is right!"

"I also tried to keep my distance from Bella when I first saw her-"

"GREAT JOB you made of that-"

"Sometimes people can't help who they fall for and there is more to your daughter than even you realise-"

"So now he feels the need to talk to me about parenting...Tell me what do your parents think about this?"

"I don't speak to my parents"

"Now..Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"They kicked me out...Mr Swan, I have heard the way that Bella talks about you and if you would only listen to her then maybe you can believe that all of this is real-"

"Not on my watch, son...Bella...Your mother and I have packed your things and we will be leaving in the morning"

"What?"

"No more arguments, Bella!"

"Well then, you can go but I can't go with you. Dad, when are you going to get it in that old-fashioned head of yours that I may not want to go back home..That there is a part of me here with Jasper and there always will be and being away from him is going to tear me apart"

"Young children like you should never be involved with people like him, he should know better!"

"Is this really about him, dad...Or is this about me. Is it the fact that in this kind of situation there is no kissing the graze better or singing me to sleep...That I am no longer the girl who loves to read and forever stay in her room because she does not have many friends-"

"No-"

"I never had many friends...Do you know why, dad...Because they knew that you were the policeman and that there was a high amount of respect for you...Going after me was never going to an option because you are standing there forcing me to stop something that has been the meaning of my whole life..Something that has changed me and made me independent. I'm sorry I let you down and I am sorry that I disappointed you but listen to me, dad...You have hurt me, too!"

"How-"

"Listen to her!" Jasper added, the niceties going out of the window...Quite rightly so as I was also losing my rag with my father because of his defensive attitude. With a roar, he stepped down and charged towards Jasper...Grabbing my shoulders and pushing me out the way...My leg gave way and I fell to the floor the pain in my leg shooting through the veins under my skin.

"I have had just about enough of you" before I could even see it, a thudding noise and the image of my father's fist in the air flashed before me and Jazz landed with a thump on the floor...I couldn't get up even though I tried to...Scrambling on the ground, digging my nails into the soil...But it was useless.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" When my father started to kick my Jasper in the stomach...I called out the person who could most be trusted to help me out...Dad can hit me all he wants but I refused to sit there and watch him take it out on the man I love.

"EMMETT?" I called, the sounds coming from the impact of my father's foot on Jasper's skin and the wails of pain that came from his mouth were too much to bear. "EMMET?"

Like magic, my brother came out into the doorway, upon witnessing the sight he sprinted and grabbed my father in a chokehold dragging him away from my boyfriend now barely moving on the floor...Emmett slammed my father's back against the outside of the suite and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What is going on out here?" my mother's voice filled my ears but, managing to scramble...I dragged my body to Jasper, thankfully he was not that far away from me...His face was bruised again and his hand was hard on his stomach.

"Oh God...Oh Jazz...I'm so sorry" the tears from my eyes fell on his cheek.

"I've had worse" he choked out...Managing a small smile but I was not going to be put off by what had just happened...I brought my mouth down to his placing small kisses on his mouth.

"Charlie what are you doing?"

"You call yourself a policeman, dad!"

Rosalie had knelt beside me...Running her hands through Jasper's hair the pair of them were too good to hurt my father or have a complaint against what he had done and I knew why they had done it. The cousins were strong, just as strong as Emmett and I could be when push came to shove but, because they respected and loved Emmett and I...They couldn't row at my father and the image of them both in pain but not once opening their mouths was astonishingly flattering but heart breaking at the same time.

"I LOVE HIM!" I roared, my turn to yell "how can you ever expect me to be the person I want to be when you beat the man I love up. I love him, I love him, I am in love with him...I fell for him the moment I saw him and believe me, I will keep saying it until it registers. Go tomorrow, do whatever you want because that is what you have been doing all summer...But I am not going with you. Do you understand me...There are two weeks left and that is hard enough to deal with but, if there is any possibility of my going home then you will have to kill me, first!"

"Bella...Let's get you inside..-"

"ME..What about _him_...He is the one that has been unnecessarily beaten...How would your colleagues at work feel about that, dad huh...Do you reckon there will be the same amount of respect for you then?"

Mum grabbed my father forcing my brother to release him and took him inside, Emmett sighed and knelt down with us all...Jasper was awake but he looked so broken and the injustice and the unfairness of having unsupportive parents ate away at me every moment when he was silent.

"Come on, Jazz..Bella I can't go back in there-" nodding at my brother not needing to hear what else he was going to say...Emmett lifted Jasper up Rosalie stood and helped me up to standing allowing me to hold some of my weight on her.

"Bella?"

My mum stood where my dad had done at the beginning of this mess, almost an emotional look on her face.

"Go home...Tell dad that he no longer has a daughter...Perhaps you can be a mother to me for once in my life and talk to him. I am not leaving, mum...Fair enough if the only love of your life had been dad but Jasper is mine. I am not leaving him...Not now!"

With that final remark, Rose turned on the spot and I limped down the way we had come, following Emmett holding Jasper bridal-style...The night washing over us along with the silence.

My parents could go home – but I was not going to go with them.


	26. Passion

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

"Ah"

Hearing Jazz wince in pain tore a small piece of my heart, making me want to plummet my brother who had slapped an ice pack on his eye and held it on his face for him. We had been lucky to get a hold of an ice pack from the hotel kitchen freezers under discretion of a 'foot injury' and now, all of us had been gathered into Rose's small room..I was sitting on the floor in the corner resting my hand on my head...The look of anger on my father's face flashing into my mind and the knowledge of knowing that I had caused that, making me feel sadder than the outcome of this whole thing.

This kind of drama did not seem to be a stranger to me but it still wasn't needed – my parents still didn't understand and what else could I do to make it understood? If I have to make dramatic measures and stay here as they go home then I was prepared to do it.

Rose was sitting next to me, sipping down a swig of a bottle of 'Southern Comfort' if I wasn't under medication the temptation to take a swig would not be building in my head and system right then and there. How can I ever look Jasper in the face again after what my horrible father had done to him? Could he have it in his heart to forgive me?

"Bella, there is no need to worry...Everything is going to be alright" Emmett soothing voice caught me off-guard, purely for the reality that it wasn't soothing...How can I be soothed?

"Emmett, I love you but we need to face facts here...!"

"We're not leaving from here, B!"

"Whose going to look after me...You...I am sorry and I mean no disrespect or offence, Em but you do not have the financial security for us...Where are we going to stay...Here...We have to get jobs here, first!"

"That's not entirely impossible"

"Really...Em, really...Think about it...For one second, please...I want to stay here, hell I'd rather be burned alive in acid than go back home tomorrow but what is the best option?"

"Bella...It's okay" Jasper's voice ran in...Making my heart break. Trying to comfort me when he should be the one to be comforted.

"I can't do this"

Struggling to get up to standing, and managing thanks to my inner determination to get out of the room, limping slightly without even thinking about it...I limped out of the staff quarters and up towards the shack, ignoring the hill and how I can not walk right, yet no matter how much pain I am going through, nothing beats this feeling...The feeling that someone who shares your blood has hurt someone who you care about...My father is never going to be forgiven for this..Not now, not ever!

Leaning over the bar, I released much needed tears and sobs after keeping them in for the whole episode..I needed to be strong, at least attempt to be but I was a young girl with a sensitive nature and whose relationship with her own parents has been forever scarred and dented.

The mountain looked so peaceful, what it would be like to sit up there for the rest of my living days only having the ability to look down at the world but still in myself be happy. The moonlight made everything normal look stunning, the glow...The brightness of the stars, the silence of the sleeping animals...Peace...More so and much needed than ever.

"Bell?"

I uncontrollably choked on a sob and kept my head down...The voice of softness, love and purity...All things stunning around me. My Jasper was beautiful on the highest order!

"Sweetheart?"

He trailed his hand up my back and rested it on my left shoulder...The touch made goose bumps but fortunately they could not be seen...I hung my head in shame...My dad was never going to get the blame or have any blame on himself for what he has done and so, I must be the one to show some hint of remorse. "Please look at me...Let me see those eyes I adore so much?"

Blinking and releasing two fresh tears..As well as biting down on my lip for the preparation to see my father's handy work...I turned slowly and sighed once my face was locked with his.

The bruise on Jasper's left eye was bigger than the one I had treated him for, the night we first made love to each other and the night forever branded in my memory for as long as I live on the earth.

"There they are!"

"Oh...God" I choked out covering my hand with my mouth in shock, hadn't Jasper had enough bruises and emotional scarring long enough...His eye was barely visible over the red swelling but also the small cut that had appeared, possible from my father's wedding ring. If there wasn't a law against murder...I'd kill him for this!

"It's okay"

"STOP...Stop saying that everything is okay...It's NOT...Look at you...Look at what my father has done to you!"

"Calm down-"

"I can't be comforted right now, I don't deserve it...He had to go and hit you at the time when my leg is too fucked up to hit him, instead...Why didn't you raise a hand to him, Jazz...Why?"

"He's your father, Bella...I can't do that because he is important to you-"

"That's the thing, he's not...Not anymore...As a kid...I used to believe that the sun shot out of his arse but deep down he is a horrible man with a violent temper and why now do I have to experience that...After everything, I just want to be with you Jazz and I can't even have that!"

"You have got me...You will always-"

"No...I won't...He's never going to accept it and perhaps if I were a year older than believe me, escape is the best option for me but...I'm still a child and he is still a parental role...Oh just don't look at me, don't show me the love in your eyes because that love is much better suited for someone else-"

"Enough, Bella...I will not stand by and watch you beat yourself up over this!"

"Believe me, Jazz..I would have faced a hundred of those punches to make sure that he never laid a finger on you-"

"I know...Bella you don't need to be strong right now-"

"I have to be-"

"No...You don't...Strength is exhausting and you must know that by now – Bella you protect me in ways that I never once believed anyone could but...Let me hold you...Let me tell you how much you mean to me...How much I love you and will forever love you-"

"Please, no-"

"Never will I stop saying how I feel...I am yours, Bella Swan...I am yours heart and soul and no matter where we are or what happens tomorrow..We can take it out of our minds and just think about tonight...We're together, now-"

"I want to spend forever together!"

"So do I, Bella...So much...The amount of times you have wondered around in my mind, the affect you have on me when just thinking about your name is enough to convince me that you are my forever – we may part but we will find each other again"

"How can you be so sure?"

"A love like ours is timeless...There will not be another person who owns my soul, Bella...That much I will disclose right now..No woman will ever come close to you and I don't ever want to have someone else"

"Oh, Jazz" I let him stroke my cheek...All my eyes went to was the bruise on his face and every time it caught my eyes...A hatred for my father boiled in my stomach. "I am sorry...I am so sorry for all of this-"

"Stop apologising...I never want to hear you apologise to me, again because there is nothing to be sorry about, Bella. I am not sorry that I met you and I am not sorry that I no longer have my job set in stone..Or your father...Nothing else matters, nothing in my world does unless you're in it."

Sniffing...Gently lifting up my hand, I smoothed my finger along his eye...The beauty of them still remaining underneath even though the surface was destroyed.

That's the thing about my Jasper...He was misunderstood because others base him on mere impression, what he gives off on the outside and that is being a brilliant dancer but also a perfectionist and that quality, alone can have its downsides...But underneath he was forever stunning...Fixating and tremendous. Hidden traits are the hardest to see from the outside.

"I love you" he whispered bringing his soft and yielding lips to my eyelids, kissing away the tears and the sadness and leaving only him behind, the memories of him the feelings he remains to give me and all the love I held in my heart for him, all enhanced through the moment his mouth left my own skin.

Without answering, I lifted my head up and connected my lips with his...Choosing to wrap my arms around his neck this time to help my balance but he of course was all too happy to respond...He brought his caressing tongue into my mouth and my head swung back, letting the movements of his lips on mine startle me and wash everything away...Everything that was bad.

I increased the speed of my lips on his, the feelings of his reaching every angle of my mouth pulling me closer to him like an uncontrollable radar..My kisses were frantic but still passionate..Slowly I took my lips off of his and he instantly moved to my neck..But I, moved to his eye kissing every area of his bruise, the bruise that was a part of me as he gasped underneath me – obviously feeling the sentiment which I had so needed him to feel.

"Never will anyone be you, Bella" whispering in my ear...Softly moving his fingers around my chest, our lips against each other's faces...My hands stopped on the button of his shirt and I pried them away, exposing his skin and usually at this moment, he would stop me but instead he brought his hands up my own top and rested them against my eager and hungry chest...Kneading and massaging my breasts slowly and caringly...The emotion was too much the desire had taken over the sadness.

"I am yours" I whispered then...Jasper moaned deep and lifted my feet up from the ground...The rain had started to drip ever so slightly against the shack and instead of scissoring my legs around his waist he carried me bridal-style across the rest of the shack and out into the now, pouring rain never for one moment releasing his kiss on my mouth.

"We need to go back" Jasper said stopping and taking his mouth off of mine.

"No..Please...Can you take me back to yours?"

"I don't think...You're injured-"

"Please?"

"Bella-"

"Jasper...This us..Together...Not thinking about tomorrow or anything that has happened..."

That was all I needed to say, not having the time to finish as the rain fell on us at an alarming rate and with Jasper's mouth so strong on mine, taking the lead in the kiss and walking the rest of the way to his shack...The droplets of water coming off of the both of us as I bounced up and down slightly on his body climbing the steps and kicking his door open...Once we were inside...Not caring that we were both dripping all over the floor...I reached out and locked the door and held onto him as he guided me down towards the bed, releasing my mouth and undoing my top...Keeping his eyes locked on mine as he did so, smothering me and his eyes radiating lust more than the other two times we had been together. There was something erotic to me about laying on his bed, drenched and my wet shirt being pried away from my body slowly, leaving the chill on my skin. Any attempt I made to take my trousers off were short-lived as he gently pushed my hands away and undid them himself...With a little difficulty trailing them down my legs due to how wet they were, yet he wasn't fazed by it at all and he never stopped. I lay there clutching onto his pillows for dear life laying there under his eyes in my underwear. No fear, no doubt...Just desire and want in the room.

"I want you" I breathed out then, wiggling my legs around not meaning to cause my injured leg any pain but needing the friction and the feel of his weight on me, again.

"I know...I want you, too...I'll always want you..Bella, are you sure about this...I don't want to hurt you-"

"Pain doesn't matter...I need you, please?" I was a little humiliated at the longing and almost desperate tone of my voice but, I could not answer him any other way.

As Jasper moved his hands to my bra, I took his hands away and undid it myself...He reluctantly allowing me to do it but then taking off the rest of his shirt and trousers so that he and I were both in the same amount of clothing. I loved to be worshipped and loved by him head to toe but, I wanted him then...The best word would be 'fuck'...I needed him to fuck me rather than make love to me as crude as they may sound.

I lifted myself off of the bed and took of his boxers in my hands...The condom already in one of his hands as he had fetched it from the pocket of his other pair of trousers in a sloppy heap on the floor with the wet clothing he had worn today. In awe, he wasted no time in putting it on himself once I left his boxers on the floor...I, whilst waiting for him to make sure we were protected...Took off my underwear and lay down for him to come and hover over me.

Glady, he did...Keeping his eyes locked with mine, he kissed me on the mouth gently before balancing his weight on his knees and in one swift, sharp motion entering me...Filling me up instantly, like my body now knew and had gotten adjusted to his size almost every time...There was no need to push any harder to sheath himself inside me..Moaning, I grabbed onto his shoulders, my legs sprawled out to the side like a frog unfortunately..I couldn't wrap them around him or hitch my feet up to rest on the mattress beneath me because of the weight.

"Harder, Jazz...I need you to fuck me"

"Bella-"

"Harder, Jasper...Please!" I brought my hands around his neck then as he sped up his hips, plunging in and out of me with speed..It felt strangely good as he still managed to hit me in the best spots...How did he know my body so well and how did my body know his so well? I lifted my torso up more against his...Keeping his rhythm and dipping my hips lower each time to make the fast thrusts go deeper...Moans and gasps escaped from me at a marathon rate..The beads of sweat harbouring along my forehead as I drove him deeper and deeper within me...Lust, passion..Animalistic instinct was over us in that room, together and I loved old-fashioned slow love making but this was something else entirely.

The climb had already started quicker than it would have done in a slower rhythm but then again, we both had a determination inside of us to show each other what we can do to one another and also show how much love we have for each other..It didn't matter that he wasn't slow or that I was sweating...The desire was still there, deep in-between us and there were no words because there did not need to be any...Actions all the way.

"Fuck" Jasper swore again, turning me on just a little more...I didn't think about anyone else but him because he needed this as much as me. The time we had spent apart was now being made up for in a very erotic and smutty way but...Good God, did I need to get some more of this!

_Bella Swan...You are officially a sex-addict!_

I was getting so near and so close to the end...My legs itching beneath me to wrap around him and bring our skin even closer together..I had to ignore it and just see the end. My boyfriend is a god..Oficially and my dad can never take us apart, not now when he could do so many things to me in the blink of an eye.

"I won't leave you, Bella" Jasper breathed...His words pounding out from his throat at how fast his hips were going as a result...I moaned but swallowed to answer back.

"I'm not leaving now" I replied clutching onto him as my stomach tightened in need and knowing that my Jasper was going to wait for me, I released and jumped off of the mountain...Silent..Waves...The feeling of his release in me...This is what life is...Or at least a fantastic relationship.

I have officially become a woman...I felt like a woman and...I had a heart so big for the man I loved that no child would ever be able to have in their lives.

Jasper is mine...All mine and I was going to stay...I had to...Forget my parents...Perhaps I can take up the job that Carlisle had already offered me...My parents didn't know about that!

Is that a plan or is that a plan?

Hell, I don't care...As long as I am with Jasper...That is my life.

Forever and for always.

No one puts Bella Swan in the corner and expects to go back to normal afterwards...Not even my own father!

...


	27. Amends

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

Contently, snuggled in Jasper's warm arms, the two of us a little close together due to the small space of his single bed that he was given to be a member of staff but I was in no mood to complain, he was my world and he was beside me. He will continue to remain there, even if after today my parents decided to leave the hotel without us. I had Emmett and the two of us would be able to make something up, get a flat and two incomes so the rent could be split both ways nothing was too impossible but the only nagging question was that all of my possessions belonged in our house and of course unless I was in a situation to buy new ones there may have to be a way to get them back.

"Hello angel" Jasper said feeling my movement of my head on his chest...His hands ran through my hair sending the tingles through my scalp but I refused to wake up from this heaven and face the reality and the wrath of my parents who had the power to shit on this whole relationship and the one thing that had made me happy in my entire life. So much for parental support!

"Hey" I answered singing my word and greeting slightly as he chuckled, his stomach rising and falling with his heavenly sounds. "Jazz, no matter what happens today...I choose you"

"Bella, perhaps there is a chance that you can speak to your dad about it"

"I am done talking, he doesn't care...He has proven that and if he does not approve of you then he can consider himself with a daughter down-"

"There's no need to make any final decisions...Maybe there is a way that I can speak to him-"

"No-" I replied sternly lifting my head from his chest and resting my weight on my hands looking up at him with his blonde sex hair and his smouldering eyes. "I will not have him hurt you, any problem or yell he wants to get out of his system will be directed at me. You stay here and wait for me to come back here...Then we can go and see Carlisle-"

"Baby, won't you let me go with you?" he asked me running his index finger along my jaw line in his soft beautiful voice a slight pout on his lips. On any usual day that pout would have gotten anything he wanted but today was a different day...Today was the day I became a woman and made an ultimatum to my parents. They had been good roles for me but, in all honesty if they could not allow me to be with the man I loved in any way possible then my life was never going to be the same...A lifetime of regret eating away in the back of my mind for ever letting my Jazz go and that was not something I was going to live with burdening my heart.

Groaning a little, I climbed out of the bed – taking my clothes off of the floor, scattered around in different spots because of the haste that they were taken off of my body last night in desire for my boyfriend...Which everyone can say they have done at some point if they are in a relationship with someone that they think the world of. Running my fingers through my hair once I had managed to change into all my clothes again, Jasper climbed onto his knees balancing his weight on them and kept the duvet sheet firmly over his lower body leaning in towards me...I followed suit and kissed his nose.

"I will be back soon" I said to him softly as he nodded in reply, kissing the corners of my mouth and both my eyelids...Needing to pull away from him because the need to take my clothes back off was overwhelming me – I then walked out of the door into the morning air, birdsong filling up the mountain view and made sure the door was closed properly before walking towards our suite.

The nausea in my system was hard to shift the closer I paced to the suite, so many times I had been on this same trail but this morning was going to be a defining moment in my life, either where my parents finally accept that I am growing up or whether I stick here and make it on my own without them...Either way the uncertainty was uneasy.

"Bella" Emmett grabbed my arm as I walked up the hill to the suite; I was pleased to see him but a little curious inside to know where he had been because he did not look in appearance much better than me. His shirt was barely done up and his hair was sticking out in all directions contrasting to the usual smoothed-back look he has on a daily basis. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, I ignored the question in my head and opened the door to the suite.

There was a silence, a drowning, torturous silence...Was anyone here – had my parents gone and left us here for good because we had made our own independent decisions?

As Emmett closed the door quietly, dad stepped out of the kitchen and looked on us, his face showing no emotion and making it hard to determine then what fate was in store for us kids.

"Come here Isabella...Emmett" he said a little sternly walking back into the kitchen, I swallowed the dryness in my mouth and took Em's hand firmly in mine before stepping into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty but mum was perched on the sofa in the living room and dad was standing up in front of her. I felt like an offender...Standing trial to find out the verdict of how many years imprisonment I may get if found guilty.

"Sit down" mum said softly looking at both of us, Emmett released my hand and sat down beside her holding both his hands together out in front of him, his body leaning forward...Eyes to the floor beneath him.

"I prefer standing" I added my voice intentionally soft even though this whole atmosphere was entirely unnecessary and the reactions of my parents were not needed we had a small amount of summer, left and the least we could all do is enjoy it. However, my father had made a huge song and dance about it all never being discreet about his opinions in mine and my brother's behaviour. This was just like childhood, when Em was scolded for being bad.

"I am sorry for my behaviour, Isabella" dad stated, looking behind me but not directly at me – he was never a man of apologies because he believed he was always right but there was a tiny part of my soul that appreciated the fact that he had tried to do it for the first time in front of all of us.

"Okay" I replied, not wanting to give him any hint of forgiveness until we explained what we were all going to do and where all of our lives were going to go from here.

"Yes...Well...Your mother and I have discussed this and we feel it's best if we all stay for the rest of the summer-"

_Did he just say that...Come again, dad?_

"I'm sorry?" Emmett asked then, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Your father and I have reacted very badly to this and last night...Last night was unacceptable on our part as your parents...We want you two to have fun...I guess the shock of just how much fun you were having made us turn the wrong way-"

"Mum...I am still going to be with Rose, nothing is going to change that-"

"We understand that...Asking the two of you to leave when you have probably learnt a hell of a lot about yourselves is wrong. The rest of the summer is yours to do as you wish but we will _all _be leaving at the end of the six-week period...Just like always-"

_I knew there was going to be a catch!_

"What if either of us don't want to go?" I asked then, breaking Emmett's chance of saying anything else because his face showed that he had already accepted mum's apology but she is not the one who attacked Rose, Rose was not beaten to a pulp by one of his parents!

"Mum..I want to talk to dad...Alone" I said studying my father and never taking my eyes away from him...It was not mum's turn to apologise as she had done the least amount of damage.

"Alright honey" she answered, from the corner of my eye she took Emmett's hand and led him out of the room and out of the suite altogether, the door closing leaving my father and I in the silence once more.

"Dad...I want you to look me in the eye and say that what you have done to Jasper is wrong?"

"Isa-"

"My name is Bella...The only time you call me Isabella is when you're angry...Are you trying to prove a point because I already know that there is anger in you, dad but I want to know why!"

"Bella...Please?"

"I need to hear it from your own lips, dad...Why have you treated me like this...Treated Jasper like this when all he is done is fall in love with me and I him-"

"See that is where the problem is, Bella-"

"How is it a problem...We're alone, mum is not here to put words in your mouth so now you have to find the courage to confess..As a daughter, I am owed that much-"

"Alright...Fine...I can't stand the idea of having you grow up, Bella!"

"What?"

With a sigh, dad sat down on the armchair opposite me, the light from the window hitting the back of his head as he rubbed his face a couple of times in his hands before looking straight up at me. "Bella...You have always been a special young gir...Woman...There were times when I would tell you about the police force as a child and the look in your eyes...The way they lit up as I described a night on the job is still forever in my memory. One of the happiest times of my life was when we planned out what your future was going to be-"

Then, like magic...It hit me...Dad had always discussed with me about my career options – he never once touched on my personal life or any future Grandchildren. Was that all intentional? Did he make me believe that the only way to have a good life is to have a great career?

"You never once mentioned a family" I accidentally said out loud, covering my mouth too late after the words had already been spoken.

"It scares me...That you're going to throw all of your dreams away because of a man...Believe me, I have known women who have chosen their love lives over their careers and they have been regretting it in the back of their minds ever since-"

"That's them...This is me, dad!"

"I know...Bella...I just want you to be happy but, the thought of you leaving me to live on your own and to never once read you a bedtime story or attempt to plait your hair will be the little things that will break my heart-"

"You're scared that I am going to _forget _about you?"

"It's natural...Look at you, how can I speak of your childhood when there is a woman standing in front of me...Now that I have shown what I can be like...You have every right to go-"

"Dad...It was wrong to hit Jasper, to resort to violence towards him and I would be lying if I said that it didn't affect me and take away some of the respect I have for you. I want to say that people make mistakes but I tried for so long to explain to you my feelings and every time you threw it all away. What else am I to do to prove it to you?"

"Invite him to dinner-"

_WHAT?_

"What?"

"I want to meet him...Properly...Maybe not tonight because of the anger and resentment he may feel towards me for his treatment last night but definitely before the summer ends-"

"Dad..I don't-"

"Please allow me to make some kind of amends to you and your brother...He can bring Rose too if he wishes-"

"Are you being serious this time dad, really?"

"Yes Bella...More serious than I have been about anything...Seeing the way you look at him makes me think that if I keep pushing you away then there is the risk of losing you. I love you so much to not want to ever lose you, Bella"

"Okay..Well I will ask him and run it by Emmett-"

"Thank you...So do you want to get some breakfast?"

"No...I will stay here...I need to have a shower, anyway-"

"I'll see you when we get back then"

"Yes"

The goodbye was a little awkward but dad shuffled out of the room..Obviously a little hesitant about hugging me or showing me any affection which was the right thing to do because I, personally was not ready to get things back to exactly the way they had been before. Sighing a little relieved...I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom...Never once stopping in my tracks turning on the shower and stripping down to get into it. The warm water was a godsend, even though the temperature in this hotel was never as hot as I had them at home it was good enough to have hot water anyway. The tension in my muscles disappeared, the slight twinge of pain on my neck had come up to the surface – Jasper had marked me and made me his which made me feel a little aroused at the idea of him marking me, like a vampire taking a human's blood to live together in an immortal eternity. A bad analogy but it was the only way I could explain the elation running through me. I didn't even know that he had done it at all until afterwards, it seems I am always too distracted to worry about the little things when being around him. I can't help it he is so amazing.

_Damn I sound like a smitten school girl!_

Climbing out, letting the strawberry smell of my hair products fall around me, I wrapped myself in my towel and took the hand towel off from the top of it and took it into the bedroom with me, slumping down at the foot of my bed and running the smaller towel through my hair...I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it and get my hair dryer out, instead...I tightened the ends and pulled them hard in the towel to get rid of all the moisture and laid down on my bed, my back resting so perfectly on the soft mattress beneath me. Jasper and I did better in this bed than his but having my parents in the same house was not an option. That is why, on the first night it was nicer to have them away.

I closed my eyes, dreaming about the night that Jasper and I shared...Also the moment that I had first seen him in the theatre up until now, running through my thoughts like some kind of flashback film montage. Jasper soothed me even when he wasn't here but the idea of him meeting my parents made me even more nervous. Jasper was a great guy, Jesus...Great is not a word to describe him there were no proper words for him but my parents, they had shown that they disliked our relationship and now I am supposed to let everything go and play happy families in the one chance and hope that they can finally accept that he is a part of my life...A part of my heart?

"Bella"

Gasping lifting myself up like the way a person did after a nightmare, thankfully my towel had stayed on my body as Emmett held the doorknob in his hand leaning slightly against it. "Hey. Where's mum and dad?"

"I skipped out on breakfast earlier than them...I need to talk to you-"

"Okay, what is it?" I looked down to my bedroom floor and saw a jumper that I had never picked up from the floor thanking someone up there, I took the option to put it over my towel the risk of Emmett seeing any part of my torso taken away by the hugging material...I watched my brother sit down next to me and cross his legs on the mattress.

"Do you really believe that they are going to stay?"

"I don't know Em, do you?"

"They seemed pretty genuine about it all but...Then again they have shown different sides of themselves recently-"

"Dad wants Jasper and Rose to come around for dinner-"

"What?"

"He said he wishes to make 'amends' I said that I would run it past you-"

"Oh God...It's hard not to believe that they are being serious...But, I have the feeling now inside me that knows there is going to be something around the corner to mess this all up again-"

"I know, we will just have to wait and see how our parents act...If they keep this up then we can think about bringing Jazz and Rose here to meet them, properly. Deal?"

"Deal"

"So what did the two of you get up to last night?"

I swear to God that in that moment my question registering in my brother's mind his face had turned ever so slightly rosy, his cheeks lightening up. Since when did my brother ever blush unless he had been back from training or the gym?

"Never you mind...So what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing...I want to stay here but first I have to go and speak to Jasper-"

"Second rounds?" Emmett asked in a teasing tone as I stood up from the bed and grabbed the first thing I could get from my wardrobe and the first set of underwear from the shelves.

"Never you mind!" I answered mocking him and stepping out of the bedroom and into the privacy of the bathroom to get changed.

Jasper was still in his room when he answered the door but he was half-dressed...As he found me at the door he immediately lifted me up into his arms before even saying anything...I clutched to him and let him lie me on his bed as he hovered over me assaulting my face with kisses and making me laugh and giggle until my abdominal muscles screamed in pain.

"Hello" he said then, making another laugh escape me...I ran my hand along one side of his face.

"Hi" I replied softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked snuggling into my side and bringing his arm around my stomach to bring me around to the side.

"Yes...We're staying" with a small smile to my mouth he kissed me softly bringing the arm he was not carrying his weight on around to the right side of my head pushing our lips further together.

It was a simple day apart from that...All of the anger had gone and most of the tension.

Jasper did not yet know that he had an invitation to meet my parents – I was not going to tell him until he recovered from his injuries and even so, I was not definite as to whether I actually wanted him there. He had been through enough scrutiny and woe-betide anyone who hurts him again.

They were going to have to deal with me!


	28. Trust

~~Summer Dance Of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

~(Three days later – Evening)~

"Hello baby"

My Jasper was there, his arm around Rosalie as they stood at my front door...Ready to face the awakwardness that was dinner with my parents. Actually, they both looked very happy about this whole thing and Em and I seemed to be the only members wanting to run away and never come back, perhaps living off nothing but a cave to sleep in.

Taking a deep breath, mum and dad singing to themselves along with the kitchen stereo...I stepped out in front of them, both and steadied my nerves with another deep inhale into my lungs.

"Okay, before anything happens tonight...I just want you both to know how much Emmett and I love you and nothing that our parents say is ever going to change that-"

"Bell calm down...We are prepared to be everything and civil...They are worried about you and yes some of the things they may have done is wrong but we know that all of it is protection-" Rosalie started to defend my father but as usual, becoming a much needed habit at this moment in time, I interrupted her.

"Yes but there's protection and then there's rudeness...Please believe me!"

"We do...Where's Emmett?"

"I'm right here, milady" Emmett answered her behind me, I stepped out of the way and watched him take Rose's arm from Jasper and lead her inside...Rose was giggling about Em's change in persona and her giggle made me smile for the first time since spending the day with her.

"Bella, you look amazing" Jasper said softly pulling my hair back from one side of my face and placing a kiss on my temple..My knees started to buckle instantly.

"I'm so sorry about this-"

"Ssh" he kissed my other temple...Damn him and the effect his touch and kisses had on me...Blubbering idiot alert!

"Stop, I need to explain-"

"No...You don't need to explain anything" he whispered moving his lips to my forehead, I grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer needing to feel him close to me, inches away so that we are together before hell could possibly all break lose.

"I can never argue with you when you do this to me-"

"That's the point" _cocky, smirky git!_

Rolling my eyes, I lifted my eyes to his and kissed him deeply on the lips and wrapping my arms around his neck and moulding our chests together, oh Jasper Hale is my god-send the most amazing man ever to bless my life, how can I ever be able to live without him after the summer?

"Now, let's go...The sooner we face this, the sooner we can forget about the nerves" he stated running both his hands through my hair.

"Why are you being so calm about this, he is my dad?"

"I want to calm you down...Besides, there is nothing to worry about...I can get through this – I am prepared to speak and say how much you mean to me-"

"Okay, try to find an answer that isn't perfect!" I teased reaching behind him to close the door, he took off his shoes and needing to be safe and comforted again...I wrapped my hand around his and led him into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Jasper" mum greeted him, I was taken aback about how she had acknowledged my boyfriend by his first name.

"Good evening Mrs Swan"

"Please call me Renee; can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"There is always my husband's beers which Emmett tends to be more fond of-"

"Oh no, please...I don't tend to have alcohol because of my job-"

"Ah well that is fine, we have squash or water...Perhaps something hot?"

"Water will be fine, thank you Renee"

"You're welcome, please go and sit down" mum was being pleasant and I was wondering then about how long the act was going to last..Should I wonder when it changed or just be happy that for the moment, she was being polite?

Rose and Emmett were already on the sofas my dad was talking to them both on the opposite side at the two of us walking towards him he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hello Mr Swan" Jasper greeted him, holding out the hand that I was not holding in my own, I saw my father glance very briefly at our entwined hands and look back up again, calling himself the detective when I can see what he does at all times, that kind of talent is hereditary.

"Hello, sit down" dad answered gruffly shaking his hand twice in hard movements and allowing me to sit down where he had just been sitting, Jasper stilled next to me but I knew that he was going to protest and state that my dad had been sitting there, I know him well enough by now to know what he was going to say in certain situations involving certain parents. Taking Jasper with me onto the sofa – I snuggled into his chest, I needed him then and there because my father was having difficulty being pleasant for the moment and mum was beating him hands down at that moment in time.

"There you go" mum interrupted Jasper and my small time in our embrace before handing him a large glass of water.

"Thank you" Jasper answered taking the glass in his free hand, I was still holding the other one with all the strength in my body and taking a sip.

"So how was your day...Bella told me you took her out shopping, Rose?" mum attempted to make conversation but my attention was very much drawn to my father's movements as he sat on his chair, there was the first indication that he was uncomfortable already as he became to fidget very subtly, it will get worse as the evening goes on and that was not a thing I was going to be looking forward to.

No way could I enjoy this night, Jasper may be able to calm me down by his magical voice and perfect hands but that can only last for minutes at a time...What will happen at the dinner table? There was more of this conversation making to come.

"Yes, I got a taxi up there and we walked around, had some lunch in 'Nandos'...Had a great time, didn't we Bell?"

"Hmm...Yes, we did...Rosalie is a little addict when it comes to shopping and she has great taste"

"Perhaps you can help Bella change her view on clothing...Mine and her father's opinions are very much dated for her and so she refuses to shop with us-"

"Thanks mum" I shot

"I play no part in what my daughter wears, as long as she behaves and dresses respectably then that is all that matters" he had to make a comment, didn't he?

"Bella would look beautiful in anything that she wears" Jasper finished in a whisper, loud enough for Emmett and Rose to hear but not my parents...I smiled and squeezed his hand in mine, grateful for the turnaround in conversation.

"So mum, what's for dinner?" Emmett asked of course his mind if going to go straight onto food the aroma from the kitchen around the living room and bouncing off of the walls around us didn't help his constant need to feed.

"I decided on a roast dinner, although that oven is not the same as the one at home-"

"I'm sure it will be great as always, mum!" I broke her off needing to give her the confidence...She was the only one out of my parents who was making some kind of effort.

With a smile in my direction she opened her mouth to speak again "Rose, Jasper are any of you two vegetarian because I have another option if you do not want to have the beef?"

"No, I am a meat eater all the way, Renee the more the merrier!" Rose exclaimed giggling, mum actually laughed at her and all eyes then fell on Jasper.

"I eat meat too thank you, Renee" he added quickly, I didn't blame him for not liking the pairs of eyes on him.

"Fantastic...So, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?" mum suggested making herself comfortable by picking up her wine glass off of the coffee table.

Dad got up from his seat and walked out of the living room and passing the kitchen and the cooking food on the way, there...In anger, I started to rise from the sofa but Jasper took his hand abruptly out of mine and placed it on my shoulder and got up, himself...Emmett and Rose were looking down at the floor as they watched him go out.

No way was I staying, I excused myself and saw Jasper and my father outside the front door, the door ajar but edging towards the door and leaning against the banister of the stairs I was able to hear them both clearly, if my father was going to hurt my boyfriend again then I was going to be close enough to hit him back – father or not.

"I don't believe I asked for anyone to follow me" dad started...I heard Jasper sigh but I stopped thinking and analysing what was going to happen in my own head and listen to them.

"I am aware, Mr Swan that you have a problem with me...That is fair enough, but the only person I don't want you to be mad at is Bella. Bella has been there for Rose and I since day one and we will always be grateful to her, believe me she is such a credit to you – such strength, love and care reside in her soul and I am thankful to have her every moment of every day-"

"I do not need sentiment, young man-"

"Of course...I did wrong...My actions and affections for Bella were, in the beginning wrong because of my job but I couldn't help it, sir...She drew me in and she is so beautiful and there is no way I will ever let anyone or anything hurt her...I will never hurt her – the one thing you can believe is my honesty...I have never lied in my life-"

"What exactly do you plan to do when we leave?"

"As much as I hate the idea of all of you leaving, because Emmett has become a really good buddy too but we will have to go our separate ways and I will respect that-"

"So you're not going to be anywhere near my family after this summer?"

"I will keep in contact with Bella but what else do I have to say to you to prove that nothing is ever going to happen to Bella at least not of my own doing – you see Mr Swan, I am not like other guys my age in in the generation that others believe is messed up...Bella is the greatest thing that has ever happened to my life and I care about her too much to want to get on with you and her mother-"

"Are your intentions truly honourable and you want to take care of Bella and respect her?"

"I do respect her, so much and I want to protect her and care for her always from now on and your opinions as her parents mean a lot to me because you have every right to protect her but...She deserves her own choices-"

"She is a child!"

"Bella is not a child, at least not in her mind...She knows what she wants and I admire that so much, it takes a lot for her to trust herself with me and I honour that strength. Please, can we at least for tonight be polite and civil...I am not asking you to like me because that opinion and choice is down to you solely but for the girl that we both love. Can we be good for her?"

"Well, I have to apologise for being violent towards you – my temper is something that I have always had and trust me, I am not proud of it"

"That's alright...You were protecting her, but there is no need to – because I am here and I want her to still have her father in her life...My own parents gave up on me when I went on to be a dancer and, well being without them made me appreciate how important having parental figures mean in a person's life"

"You are a good person, Jasper...Bella has spoken so highly of you and now, I am beginning to know why-"

"I don't want to take her away from you, because I'm not – she loves you deep down and that kind of love is never going to be the same love as she has for me"

"Thank you...Well, for the sake of Bella...We can be on good terms for tonight – I love my daughter and recently...It has been made aware to me that I have not been a good father in return. You make her happy and, I appreciate that"

"Thank you"

Oh my Jasper...I could go out there and kiss him for the rest of the night! He talks of my strength when he has just managed to turn my father around better than I had ever been able to, myself...Smiling...I crept back into the living room – Emmett and Rose were in conversation between themselves and I walked over to my mum who was stirring a spoon in various pots on the hob.

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetheart..Is everything okay?" she asked me genuinely, turning around.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being nice to Jasper, tonight"

"Ah he seems like a nice boy...Your father and I have made no attempt to find that out on the same terms as tonight and I should be the one who apologises for that"

"Please, mum...Let's just get through tonight and then we can talk about it tomorrow without guests"

"Sounds like a good plan"

"Did you need some help?"

"No honey, you stay with Jasper...Your father can help" smiling, I turned and saw my dad facing me..A gasp came out of my mouth.

"Bella, I am sorry for everything" he said...Nodding, I placed a kiss on my hand and held it up to his cheek and walked out, finding the front door still ajar, the air was a comforting cooling breeze around my flushed skin from the heat in the kitchen and the cooking steam.

Jasper's back was facing me as I stepped out into the evening air...Before he could turn and face me, I wound my arms around his waist and leant forward placing a kiss right in the middle of his back and onto his spine...A giggle escaping from his mouth.

"If that isn't Bella then I have a problem on my hands" he teased, I slapped his back and he turned wrapping his arms around me and rocked me from side to side. "Hello beautiful girl!" he whispered kissing my hair.

I shot him a smile and brought my own hands up to cup his face, "come here" I whispered bringing my lips to his and parting my mouth on contact. With a moan a much needed one to my ears, he responded and tilted our heads to the side to kiss me at an even deeper angle the woodland around us could have caught on fire at the kiss we had. This was not like the other kisses we have shared, this was nothing but passion especially from me for the favour he had done for me out of choice in agreeing to come here in the first place that, and helping my father see some kind of sense.

"Wow..What was that for?" he brought his mouth away and kissed my face.

"For loving me" I replied.

"Oh Bella nothing is ever going to stop me loving you, you know that?"

"Not only are you the most beautiful man in my life but you care about me enough to sit and endure my family-"

"Oh honey..They are not as bad as you make them out to be, I have been through and seen a lot worse"

"Stop being nice-"

"When are you going to realise that nothing I say is said out of just niceness...That I truly mean them?"

"DINNER'S READY!"

Mum interrupted my answer and I took myself out of Jasper's hold and taking his hand led me back into the suite.

*(An hour later)*

"It was great having you around, perhaps we can do this again sometime?" mum asked, linking her arm with Rosalie as she led her out of the door...One thing's for certain, Rose had already wound my mum around her little finger but then again, it was so very hard not to like Rose and my mum was just another possible target for a very long friendship. Emmett had not stopped beaming since taking the first bite of dinner and he deserved his girlfriend to be accepted so easily by our mother because our mother had never been fond of his other 'flings'.

"Of course, we would love to" Rose answered smiling also, her other hand in Emmett's as they stood outside. Jasper and I were in the corridor looking out onto the scene, his arm was wrapped around me securely and our father was behind us and even though the stare from his eyes was burning into my back...I ignored it and continued to lean closer to my Jasper.

"Great...Now, where is the other horror..Ah there he is!" Mum moved on to Jasper and I saw Em and Rose in a romantic embrace behind her outside and made the mental note not to move from the spot and have their moment witnessed by my father.

"Thank you for coming...When I say come again, I mean it" mum said hugging Jasper gently and running her hand down my face – the look on her face gave me the assumption that she probably wanted to talk to me about her opinion of him later on and I quickly prepared myself for that opportunity.

"Thank you for the great dinner, Renee...Thank you too, Mr Swan" Jasper turned and addressed my father.

"That's not a problem" dad answered.

"Well...We will leave the four of you alone" Mum said stepping behind us and walking out of the corridor with my father close in tow.

Emmett and Rose had already said their goodbyes and Emmett was walking towards us then.

"Rosie said she'd meet you at the shack" he told Jasper.

"Thanks buddy" he replied pounding a fist on Emmett's...Without another word, my brother left us out by the door and rubbed my shoulder gently before disappearing from view.

"Well, my parents aren't going to let you stay...Is there any chance I can come round yours, later when my parents and brother are asleep?" I asked taking Jasper's free hand in mine and holding them out in front of the two of us.

"As much as I want to say hell yes to that...Your parents will want to talk with you about tonight and, the last thing I want is to have you walking to mine in the dark by yourself...I want to protect you"

"Oh...Okay...Well, tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"I love you...Thank you for tonight"

"Thank you for loving me enough to invite me" Jasper answered using my words from earlier "I love you till death Bella Swan...Death and beyond"

Placing a beautiful, loving kiss on my lips and neck before walking away from me back into the night, his blonde hair shining under the moon and the stars.

After watching him disappear from my view, I stepped back inside the house and waited for the opinions from both of my parents about how the night had gone. Depending on how much they like Rose and Jasper it will either be tonight or tomorrow.

Jasper had shown that he could be trusted and I did hope so much stepping back into the living room once more that his efforts was going to be enough.


	29. Our world

~~Summer Dance Of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

~(The Next Morning)~

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" mum had interrupted my good reading time but the day had been quiet, too quiet for my own comfort and it was only a matter of time before she came around plucked up the courage to tell me all about what she thinks about my boyfriend. I didn't know then when I looked up at her from my book whether she had already spoken to Emmett or not about Rose but, I was preparing myself inwardly for this discussion.

"Yes sure mum, come in" I said adjusting my legs and crossing them underneath me, putting my book behind me and watching her walk over to me slowly and climb on the end of my bed. "What's up?" I asked pretending not to know where this conversation was going because mum suddenly looked nervous which made me nervous.

"I came here to talk about Jasper-"

"Okay, what about him?"

"After what happened last night, and your father mentioned that he and Jasper had a little talk...Well...-"

"Mum, just tell me!"

"Your father and I are happy that he and you are together"

_Whoa, seriously? Is she having me on?_

"Yes you're surprised and you have every right to be, my darling. We have not been the best parents to you not just this summer but recently in our home lives and having you tell us some home truths helped the opinion to be swayed...Bella, the strength you showed when sticking up to the both of us honestly shocked me to the core...Never had I seen my Bella answer back or express such passion for her own opinion and situation in life. There is every reason as to why the person you love should be protected and now, we can both see why"

"Mum..I didn't mean to be out of line-"

"Don't apologise, please Bell...If anything I need to...Being in love is such a confusing feeling at first and as your mum, I stepped away thinking that you can forget about it because this is the summer and chances are much to all of our upset...Jasper may never see us all again but, like any person persuaded to walk away you stayed and rightly so...Jasper loves you, that much is certain more to your dad – he told me that he didn't think anyone was going to love his little girl as much as him. Jasper has proved him wrong"

"I love him, mum"

"I know, baby...We should have seen it, sooner...I want only the best for you and I have gone about it the complete wrong way...Pushing you away from us-"

"Mum...I know that Jasper and I may never see each other again but, having only a short amount of time left with him...You need to let me spend some time with him-"

"As long as you keep safe and be your usual sensible self then there is nothing wrong with that...The only love I have had in my entire life is your dad and he is the man I married...Having another summer love so powerful is something I cannot relate to and embrace it, Bella that's all I can say to you"

"Be prepared for me to be very upset when we go-"

"Don't worry your father and I will be here...Jasper will not be leaving you for any other reason apart from the fact that we all have to go back home and so...It won't be anyone's fault it's just one of those things"

"So...You really like him?"

"I do...It was stupid to not give him a chance and, I'd like an opportunity sometime to apologise to him from my own back-"

"Jasper respects you...Believe me, I am not saying this because defending him has become a habit but the first thing he ever said to me after my first argument with dad was 'they're your parents and they are protecting you'"

"He is a wise man...It's unfair that he hasn't had the same parental guidance but, he seemed like he has come through it all very well..That takes strength"

"He does have strength...Lots of people have taken him the wrong way or made a judgement about him but he is so beautiful, mum and he makes me feel like there is no one else in the world who can ever be more special than me!"

"Bella can you tell me the truth when I ask you this?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Have you been 'intimate' with one another?"

I should have known that mum was going to ask me this question...Jasper and I had not been together long admittedly but at the same time, my virginity was mine to lose and who I gave it to was my choice and right from the very beginning I wanted my first time to be with someone who I loved unconditionally and who I could trust to show the most sensitive parts of my body and break away my self-conscious opinion to and give them everything that I am. Jasper Hale is that man...The man about three things I was absolutely certain...One he was the love of my life, two there was a part of me and I didn't know how dominant that part might be that wanted to stay with him forever and third he loved me back in return.

"Yes" I replied to my mum, confidently...Nothing she said was going to make me regret asking Jasper to make love to me because it was the most beautiful night of my life and a night I will never forget for as long as I live. "We were careful, we both were careful and we both wanted it"

"I should have guessed...You're old enough and I am glad that you had that experience with someone who you felt entirely comfortable with and never did I have any doubt that you were going to be like Emmett and lose it for the sake of getting a better 'rep'"

"Thanks...Is dad going to be angry?"

"He probably will be at first, I mean the thought of you doing those things with another person is never what he wants, he wants you to keep on believing that you and Emmett were made by the stork but perhaps leave it from him unless he asks"

"Thanks, you're probably right"

"Anyway...That was all I came to say, really...Emmett is out with Rose and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to lunch"

"Oh mum, thanks but I was just going to stay here and have a rest from all the drama"

"Of course, your father and I will go out...Do me a favour and just make sure that the living room is tidy for me won't you?"

"Sure, mum"

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, mum" I replied pulling her into a hug. A much new-found respect radiating from me to her because of her admittance of the wrong she had done and also her final acceptance of my Jasper Hale. Smiling and fighting away the tears of pure relief threatening to pour from my eyes.

With a stroke to my cheek "I'm so proud of you, Bella" mum added standing up from the bed and walking out of my room. That was the first time in such a long time that she had ever said that she was proud of me and I had changed from the girl who had come to this hotel at the beginning of my summer break...I was not going back the same person and for once I could hand on heart say that I liked who I am.

Glancing behind me at the book, I shook my head and stepped off of the bed the sound of the front door closing ringing through the house for a moment and, when the coast was clear...I skipped down the stairs and began to hum in the silence as I stepped into the living room and started to gather a few empty glasses and tidy up a few little areas, it was not a big job and I was not a person to refuse to help tidying up anyway and mum knew that.

"Bella?"

I turned on the spot and found dad in the doorway...He gave me a small smile and I frowned, not meaning to look so confused as to why he was here.

"Dad...I thought you were going out with mum-"

"I am going to, but I needed to come and say how sorry I am about the way I have treated you and Jasper these past weeks-"

"Honestly there is no need-"

"There is...Listen to me, Bella...You're growing up but the way you stood up to me in defence for the man you...Care so much about shows me that I am no longer staring at my little girl but more so of a young woman"

"Thanks, dad"

"Can you forgive me, Bella...Can you forgive your mother and I?"

"Sure...Just listen to me next time when I am pouring my heart out to you and needing to tell you the truth about what is going on in my heart...This is all very confusing because Jasper is probably going to be separated from me and I need my parents...I know I am not an adult, yet but I know what I want...I want Jasper"

"I know, sweetheart...I am sorry"

"I forgive you, dad"

I closed the distance between us and he wrapped his arms around me crushing me to his chest...The two of us hadn't hugged since coming on the trip and dad needed it as much as me...He wasn't an emotional man but everything was said when he hugged me and rested his chin on my head...Dad was not an expresser instead letting the actions speak his feelings.

"I am going to lunch...Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes, dad I am fine here"

"Okay, see you soon" dad released me and kissed my forehead and walked out of the room...My day was going to be quiet and I did have a choice to spend the time I had whilst my parents were out to lunch to sit here and read or to find Jasper, the weekends were not so busy for him and Rose as they had slowly gotten back into their routines, Carlisle had not wanted to let them go and seeing as Emmett and I were going away – he found Jasper and Rose too good to get rid of because of not finding anyone else quickly to replace them and well, our relationships with Rose and Jasper had to be kept under wraps which we all agreed to and of course my parents were not going to go against Em and I again after everything that all of us had gone through as a family and as brother and sisters in love.

The book was no longer appealing and Rose had swapped shifts with Jasper so that he could have the evening off and she the morning to spend time with my brother and I so, without thinking twice..I walked to the front door, climbed into my shoes and took the spare key from the hook behind the front door and stepped out into the midday atmosphere for the hotel.

I had no idea where his class was but I tried the three main places that I had known about already of where Jasper had danced, sometimes Rosalie as well. At the beginning, because it was closest I went to the shack, where Jasper and I had shared a beautiful reconciliation when he had to go away from me because of being suspended from his job...But, no luck the shack was empty for a change and the next location I tried was in the hotel, itself the room where I had first seen Jasper dancing and unable to take my eyes off of him, God knows what the guests were thinking seeing me run around the hotel a little stupidly but hell, there was only one person on my mind right now.

The room was already occupied with what looked like people in karate outfits with different coloured belts for each person...Rolling my eyes and running back out again...There was one more place where he could be, now.

The theatre where the two of us had shared the most awful of memories and times in our relationship, I had not stepped in there since it happened but for Jasper...I'd face my fears over and over again if only to see his face.

Bringing my shaky hand up to the bar on the door, I pushed it down and the door swung forwards taking me with it...The sound of a beautiful samba song filled the room but gradually got lower and lower in volume as the song finished.

"I can't believe how much you have all improved since our last lesson!" Jasper's voice, I'd know it on my last breath...Smiling, I emerged from the wing curtain and stepped onto the stage the guests immediately turning up to look at me one by one as they partnered with one another in front of my blonde angel...With his back to me.

Jasper turned and beamed his white teeth blaring under the theatre lights above our heads, his smile was my home and I smiled back just as wide none of us saying anything in that moment...Jasper clearing his throat backed up his body leaning against the stage and held out his hand to me.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have invited a good friend of mine to the lesson, today...Everyone meet Miss Bella Swan...She is an expert in the waltz-" ignoring my introduction completely, I took his hand and he lifted me one handed off of the stage and down to rest my feet on the floor. "Seeing as you guys have done so well...We are both going to treat you to a dance of our own making"

_Oh hell, why was I going to protest to him...This is the man who had made my father appreciate me for who I am – never could I deny him, anything?_

"Hello" I greeted the lookers on who had made themselves comfy on the seats of the theatre and all their eyes on Jasper and I, I only got a few hellos in reply but there were enough smiles to make me feel comfortable...Taking a deep breath, Jasper switched songs on his dock and took a step to the side standing strong, we were going to do the show choreography that had made us win and keep Jasper and Rose's jobs...The only dance I have ever done in my life but now, never going to be the last. Another slow song started up, what was so nice about Jasper's choice in music is that he never uses the same one during rehearsals and the performance, we both knew the song for the performance which was by an American country band called 'Rascal Flatts' but the dance never got boring because the song was on loop over and over again...Always the same beat, the songs he chose which was handy for the speed of the steps.

_I look at you_

_Please don't walk away_

_I see you're about to_

As soon as the lyrics of the song came through the speaker and the moment Jasper strode over and took me tightly in his hold...Everything around us disappeared...I did not have to worry about remembering the steps because they are always going to be somewhere in the back of my mind like riding a bike – when you haven't done it for a while, you pick it back up again because of the amount of work it took to learn it in the first place. This dance took blood, sweat and tears out of me but it also gave me the greatest gift that anyone can have...Love.

_There is just something, I'd really like to say_

_So please don't walk away_

Effortlessly and beautifully, Jasper lead and glided me across the small space between the stage and the audience members pivoting and spinning keeping our arms locked and our eyes deep within one anothers..No matter where I end up in my life after this summer and beyond in the future those eyes are going to be there – whenever I am down or upset, I will picture that blue beauty of a perfect and caring soul within and smile.

_I know you're still there_

_Still you pretend you're not_

_Yes I know it hurts_

_I have also felt the pain_

Spinning me on the spot, Jasper released his hold on me and climbed up onto the stage, having the right thought as me about how much space we had to move and looking up at him he smiled and bowed gentlemanly holding out his hand, without hesitation or the reality that maybe fifteen guests may see me fall on my face, I wrapped my hand around his and he lifted me into the air, my feet on the stage once more and brought his arms around my stomach...My back to him and rested his head on my neck as we rocked slowly from side to side.

There was no one else here, no one else but Jasper and I – in our own little world doing the very thing that had brought us together.

_So should it matter?_

_What I do or what I've done_

_As long as in my heart_

_You're still the only one_

_I hear you say it_

_But I don't think you understand_

_I can be trusted now, I swear to you I can_

Jasper ran his hands down my arms as we continued to waltz without the frame, breaking away from the usual guidelines but keeping our feet movements in harmony with one another...I spun and reached my arm out to wrap around his neck and with his arm around my waist we spun, nose to nose around in a spot.

The great thing about the dance was that it was a romantic one, expressing some kind of love story and Jasper and I had our very own one to draw upon so no one guest-wise can be uncomfortable with what we were doing on the stage because waltzing is romantic and smooth...Dance is an art – which I had never once realised or appreciated before until this summer.

_It's been a year...A memory from my past_

_I know I did wrong_

_I wish to change...Just to make it last_

_But I guess it's been too long_

_Easy to move on to forget about it all_

_Is that what you do...Hoping I'll be gone_

The dance picked up, the lifts involved in this section of Jasper's beautiful choreography, once looking back in a memory about a girl on a stage so scared to be lifted by her strict dance teacher and partner was long gone...Dad was right, I was a woman..A woman with a woman's heart capable of love and the greatest sacrifice – death for the man she loved. I'd die for Jasper, I'd go to the ends of the earth and back and I'd face anything to have him in my arms for the rest of my life...But how is that possible of a woman to hope..That is a young girl's dream and fantasy?

_So should it matter?_

_What I do or what I've done_

_As long as in my heart_

_You're still the only one_

_I hear you say it...But I don't think you understand_

_I can be trusted now, I swear to you I can_

_If you got to know me again_

_Maybe then...Maybe then._

Splitting up, the first lift was heading our way...Jasper nodded at me from stage right and throwing my arms back into the air, I stepped to him gracefully in a small ballet run and he took my waist...Not lifting me all the way as he had done in the other hotel but his arms stretched out in front of him and he spun with me, swan-like position around all of the stage, causing me to smile at the change he had made to the choreography – these people we did not have to please and we were not being judged.

_We could see what we should do_

_But that's all up to you_

_I'll be waiting for you_

Placing me down on my feet, he added the lift my legs sprawled out one bent toe-pointed and the other out long my eyes locked with his and one of my arms around his neck and the other wrapped around his free hand to spin around waltz-style once I was placed down, again...The audience we had could not be seen or heard – Jasper and I were in our own world that only we can create and never had he looked or been so stunning with me, his care for me and love radiated from his eyes as much as my own did.

_So should it matter what I do or what I've done?_

_As long as in my heart you're still the only one_

_I hear you say it but I don't think you understand_

_I can be trusted now_

_I swear to you I can_

Coming to the end of the song, Jasper lifted me up unexpectedly onto his shoulder and held my hips as he spun us around in a circle, the smile permanent on my face at how safe I felt now with the lifting and how only weeks ago, I was practising them in the lake with Jasper in a wet-shirt..._Hmmmm! That is my heaven!_

_So should it matter what I do or what I've done_

_As long as in my heart you're still the only one_

Finishing on our ending position of a one armed fall...My body balancing on Jasper's hand my body inched to the floor and his other arm came up to stroke my face as he smiled, his eyes twinkling under the lights and the applause broke out snapping us from our world and bringing us back to real-life.

Taking a deep breath I took his hand and curtsied allowing me to bow along with me, the guests were on their feet and nodding with assurance that what we both had shown them was enough to make them feel like they were in the world with us.

Dance was beautiful...Enough said.

"Now, everyone..You may go..Those of you coming for Rosalie's class later on it is at five at the shack the rest of you I will see tomorrow" it took all the strength I had not to throw myself into Jasper's arms and kiss him with so much passion that the room spined around us – he had done so much for me, taken me back to the world of dance and also shown me that I could be the person that I truly wanted to be no matter who says otherwise.

As the last guest finally left the theatre, Jasper dragged me behind one of the wing curtains and crashed his lips to mine, the same amount of need evident in his mouth movements as he indulged and caressed my lips...My response was not much better, gripping onto his shoulders and moaning against him, his mouth opening for mine and mine to his...Our lips dancing like our bodies had just done.

"My Bella, my beautiful angel" he breathed moulding my lips to my face...I leant into him feeling the fire from his lips inching through the pores of my skin and down to my bones.

"I'm sorry for interrupting"

"Never be sorry...I have wanted to dance with you again for such a long time...You're amazing, my love" Jasper moved his mouth to my neck causing understandable speech to slowly deteriorate from my brain as he held on to me so tightly around my waist.

"I love you...I came here to say that I will always love you...Jazz?"

"Hmm?" he hummed bringing his head up to look at me, I ran a hand through his hair bringing one of them back from his shoulders.

"How are we going to be able to be without one another after the summer is over?"

Jasper sighed and shook his head "we're not going to worry about that my Bella...This is our moment and I want to spend all my time with you before we have to worry about those things"

"Take me back to yours, my darling Jasper...Please?"

"Of course my Bella"

Kissing me once more, he took my hand and led me back to his place...The rest of the time away from my parents whilst at lunch to be with each other.

My Jasper, my life and my soul.

I was immediately reminded about a line from 'Wuthering Heights'...

'I cannot live without my life...I cannot live without my soul'

Jasper is my life and my soul and Heathcliff was right, sometimes a love so strong can never be re-lived again through someone else.

****Song is 'Should it matter' by Sissel...One of the most beautiful and emotional songs and one of my all-time favourites...Look it up on youtube...It helps to picture what is going on in the scene with the song in the background****


	30. Beauty

~~Summer Dance Of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

Keeping our hands entwined, Jasper led me to his room and the moment I climbed the steps...I wanted to jump on him sink myself into his arms and never let go...Never wake up from this dream and find that we never met and my life goes back to the normal, boring self and the boring days I'd lead now that school had finished for me and my GCSE exams were over.

Closing the door, he wrapped his arms around me and sunk his head into my neck...I rested my head on his and kissed his hair fiddling my fingers through the softness of his sunshine gold locks closing my eyes at the feel of his weight on me and the warmth of him being so close within our personal bubble space.

"Bella, I really love you" Jasper said into my neck, the sound muffled and the vibrations of his voice soaring through my own body. There was something about his voice that alarmed me – he sounded pained even so slightly...I took my fingers away from his hair and cupped his face to bring it up so I was able to look at him.

"Jazz...What is it?" I whispered his eyes watery...The blueness of his eyes and watery emotion sending panic waves through my own.

"Sorry...I just want to be with you right now...I haven't stopped thinking about you all day-"

"Ssh my love...Tell me...Tell me what you're thinking" I ran my index finger under his eyes along the dark rings, up close my Jasper didn't look like he had any sleep for a couple of days...Why did I not notice that before?

"You're so beautiful...I mean Bella you're amazing, I sound like a cheesy git but you have changed me and made me see what life can be – how happy I can be...I can't live without touching you, feeling you around me and securing you in my arms. You mean the world to me...Just after a short amount of time I mean...You're the love of my life – my soulmate, my one true love forever"

Jasper's voice broke and the tears escaped his eyes which I brushed away leaning my forehead closer to his "I didn't mean to make you upset my Jasper" I whispered keeping my own temptation to cry at bay because he needed me to be strong for him.

"You didn't my love..I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologising baby...There is nothing wrong with being upset...Is this about us leaving?"

"Oh I wish it wasn't but Bella, I don't know how I can live with myself without having you being so close to me-"

"Jasper, everything is going to be okay...It is as you say our last weeks together and we are going to make the most of it...I am here...Not going anywhere at the moment-"

"Will you let me do something?"

"Sure anything" I replied, letting him smile slowly and bent down to lift me gently and slowly up in the air...Bringing my legs around his hips and walked the short distance to his bed, he lowered me onto the bed and turned me around so that my back was to him...The feeling of the unknown, Jasper not telling me what he is doing or what he has planned in his own mind – whether to be a little weary or to just let him do his thing...Instead swallowing all the burning questions flowing around in my mind, I ignored it and closed my eyes steadying my breathing in and out in the silence of the room.

Gently as anything, Jasper brought his hands around to my blouse and undid the buttons...His mouth moulding to my neck and the base of my throat on the left side of my body...Having my back to him was a little strange because his eyes had always made me feel at home, now he was hidden from me. As the last button was undone he pulled the two halves of material down my arms and off of my body...His mouth moving to the top of my spine and trailing down...The moan from my mouth escaped and the fire from his soft, velvet lips on my flaming skin sent desire complete and utter want for Jasper to my very insides...My body separate from my brain and bent forward as my stunning boyfriend's lips moved further and further down my aching spine, needing to feel more..As soon as he hit the spot right above where my bottom started, on my tailbone he shifted to the right and moved back up, his magical hands and feather-like fingers caressing my sides – the sound of the kissing noises he was making was turning me more and more aroused but self-control is essential – Jasper wanted to do this and who was I to complain when he wanted to show me how much he cared for me.

Trailing his fingertips from my sides to my arms, he ran them down my arms, hands, fingers and back up – my hands melting to his duvet underneath us as my muscles relaxed ever so slowly under the caressing touch...His mouth moved to my neck where my hairline ended...Usually an area covered by my hair but it was the right idea to have my hair up in a ponytail, today it is almost as if fate was telling me that this was going to happen.

Wrapping his hands around mine, he led my torso back up...My body like a ragdoll no weight and no restraint for what he wanted or was going to do...I was at his mercy, his touch and kisses were mastering my body.

Keeping my eyes shut firmly, I was brought back onto his shoulder gently my head resting on his rock-hard shoulder his hands smoothing along my skin to the front clasp of my bra, I knew what he was doing by this point...He wanted to 'worship me' and make me want him even more by telling my body he wants me...Wow, this man was a master with my body and he had me from the moment I agreed to let him do this to me...Perhaps I didn't have much self-control but how can I with my blonde angel?

Undoing my bra, Jasper's magical fingers trailed the straps down my arms and off my body somewhere in the room like my top and circled his fingers around my nipples and down the valley in between my exposed breasts...Never once did I feel the cold, his touch was so warm in more ways than one and if anything, I was gradually going to be too hot. Using his whole hand, both of them he kneaded and caressed my breasts, them fitting perfectly in his hands like I was made for him...And only him...His velvet lips moved to my shoulders along the start of them from just to the side where my neck ended and to the very end, his hands moving slowly and beautifully never leaving any area of me left behind. After kissing one shoulder he moved to the next blowing from where he was moving to the next spot – I was already undone and in so much need for him that if I wasn't concentrating so much on what he was doing to me I would have straddled his hips and dry-humped him then and there on the bed with all the strength in my system.

My boyfriend's hands went lower, across my abdominal muscles creating goosebumps and tingly sensations in the wake of his hand trail...He circled the circumference of my belly button and used his free hand to trail that finger along underneath my jeans and my underwear...Clenching my stomach, I kept my bucking at bay because he wanted to go slow and this oh so beautiful and arousing torture was far from over – I pushed back into him in a reaction when his lips kissed the side of my face and up to my left temple...His hands working together to undo the buttons on my jeans and pull them down to just above my knees even though Jasper Hale was a very strong man – his arms were never going to pull my trousers all the way down to my feet and it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Jasper was protecting me from the world and making me his, enhancing our moment and safe I was always going to be when embodied in his arms.

Never startling me he kept a hold of both my shoulders and hopped off of the bed to lift me up bridal style and swivel my body lengthways it was then that I opened my eyes and smiled at the deepness of his as he laid me so softly onto the pillows like I was a treasure meant to be protected and looked after in fear of breaking...My head sunk in between the pillows and balanced his weight on his knees and never making contact with my own body to lean on...He moved his eyes off of mine and I closed mine letting the sensations and new feelings take me over once again in a new position.

Jasper trailed my jeans down the rest of the way and off of my body, removing my shoes from my feet and lifting up one of my legs and kissing the front of my foot and moved upwards so beautifully up to my calf muscle...My body was light as anything...I felt as if I was floating on the air on the clouds above and only he can manage to do this to me, reaching the sensitive area at the back of my knee he moved onto my other leg...The strength from my body ignored the friction and desire to have his skin moulding with mine, heat on heat and nothing but my boyfriend surrounding me in the blanket of beauty and pure love.

His mouth switched from the front to the back, the same way he had done with the other kissing every part of my weightless body on the bed...I was in nothing but my knickers but I didn't care – he had never made me feel so beautiful as right in this moment..When we were together before now he had taken care of me but this was something else...This was a new feeling entirely and I couldn't get enough of it.

His perfect lips moved to my thighs and my eyes rolled back into my head from my closed eyelids at the new spot he reached..He was inching to my most sensitive body part but never did I wish to stop him...I just didn't have it in me, lacking energy and will to do anything but lay here with him forever and eternity.

"Bella?" he whispered stroking my face, my eyes fluttered open heavy with passion for the man looking back at me, into my soul. "Will you let me worship you...Make love to you and be with you, my exquisite beautiful girl?"

Unable to say anything at the emotion behind his words, tears prickling my eyes from pure overwhelment and ecstacy.

"I adore you" he whispered moving his lips to my neck my head tilting back into the pillows and my mouth parting slightly at the feel of his lips dipping into the hollow below my ear left to right so tentatively and to the base of my throat, small kisses along the line of my collar bone.

I gasped quietly letting out the first breath from my body since Jasper started to kiss my back, I was dizzy and lightheaded but I wasn't worried, it wasn't the dizzy that made people faint it was another feeling of just plain...Air, I have never felt like this...It was so strange and so amazing at the same time.

When Jasper hopped off of the bed and left me lying there I didn't once open my eyes...I trusted him to come back with me at some point and he was still fully clothed and he needed to get rid of them for what he was about to do – needing something to do in the moment of silence, I brought my hands to my stomach and stroked my stomach with them my own fingers will never be able to do the things that Jasper's could but it was something.

Jasper did not leave me waiting...After only a couple of minutes – or at least along those lines in time..He rested his weight on his knees again and hooked those stunning fingers under the band of my knickers and pulled them down, my body exposed to his hungry eyes, self-conciousness all washed away and nothing left but erotica and togetherness.

He stroked my knees before pushing them apart, I scooted my feet apart to let him in and his hands moved to mine on my stomach, I opened my eyes and saw him bring them both up to his mouth kissing them all around and moving his body forward and smiling as he brought his lips to mine...Kissing me deeply, winding his tongue around mine and I stilled my parted mouth as he led the kiss, reaching every corner of my mouth and kissing my upper and lower lips.

"I love you" he whispered simply, after he said those three words he thrust into me, pushing my body upward...My own body letting him and in adjusting to him once more...Slowly he pushed in and pulled out our bodies moving at exactly the same time deeply and smoothly and in again, the gasps from my mouth released themselves automatically at the completion of our bodies, Jasper filling me so deeply by the third thrust entirely embodying himself within me.

This is the point where he'd begin to pick up his hips in speed but he never once increased instead continuing to rock them at the same stunning slow speed, reaching places inside me that he could have done faster but it didn't matter, I moved my hands from the duvet to his back running my own fingers along the scars he had once been so afraid of me seeing, nothing was imperfect about Jasper nothing at all. My hips followed with his in and out, placing a kiss on his shoulder, I buried my head into it moving with him.

I was breathless, utterly and entirely – he made me feel so special...Our own little world and everything that we were given to each other physically and emotionally, my breaths shallow from the tears forming in my eyes not from pain but from these feelings so unknown and real to me, I was in love with everything inside me...Jasper Hale was my one true love and he made me feel like this, special, stunning, loved, wanted, needed everything that a person should always be made to feel.

"Oh I love you" I said my voice breaking slightly into his shoulder...Without stopping the deepness of his pushes and pulls he brought his shoulder away from mine...Alarm in his eyes as they locked with mine.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered through his erratic breathing.

"No...I am a little overwhelmed, you make me feel so wanted...So loved Jasper-"

"You are wanted, you are loved and you are the most special thing in my life...In my world – never stop believing that my darling, not for a moment"

Nodding I kissed him on the lips and rested my cheek against his deepening the angle of his movements as I wound my legs around him and arched my back from the bed...He hit more stunning spots this way and he was close to me, the warmth from both our temperatures...I followed him, through this moment...Through forever if I wanted to.

Jasper and I continued to rock slowly back and forth...The building sensation in my lower body led me to believe that I was going to have a very strong release from this...The desire was building and building and every moment he got deeper and deeper a part of me stepped closer and closer up the mountain of my own climax.

I wanted this moment to last forever and it never have to end but at the same time, we both needed this...He wanted to give this to me and of course, he was going to wait for me like always and I could not keep him waiting, deny him this...Deny him anything.

I dove my hips down each time he pushed into me, the tightening in my lower body getting tighter and tighter building me to the brim like an over-flown glass..I didn't need to tell my love I was close or that he was taking over me, I decided then to let it go and it was not difficult to release until after three final thrusts I took off onto the powerful and embodying waves of ecstacy my body floating into oblivion my head throwing back onto the pillow and my hand clenching around Jasper's sides...Jasper grunted and rode the waves soon after me, the two of us slowly rocking each other out even slower than we had gone from the beginning...Our breathing slowed in harmony and Jasper leaned forward to kiss my forehead, nose, eyelids and chin his breath on my face warming me.

"You're incredible" he breathed.

I couldn't answer, all I could do was clutch onto him...My body had started to tremble from the power of my orgasm and my eyes were fluttering open and closed from the impact it had on me emotionally...I released the tears from my eyes and Jasper seeing them, kissed them away from my cheeks.

Cupping his face in my trembling hands, I still had no power of speech inside my head to come out of my mouth and instead of trying to find the words from what he had just done to me so instead, I brought my lips to his and opened my mouth to him taking the time in my silence to caress every inch of his mouth and show him my love from the moment we shared just then.

It was a much needed reconciliation for the two of us...The stuff that dreams were made of and the kind of love that only exist in fairytales.

This was us, in our own fairytale with no one to disturb us and no one to take us away..We had each other forever and for always.

***I did need to post this – sorry for not adding other characters but this was THEIR moment.***

***Songs I listened to when writing this chapter were 'Just to hear you say that you love me' and 'let's make love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**

**Also 'The Sweetest Days' by Vanessa Williams ***


	31. Rocky Road

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

I had been dreading this day since the beautiful Jasper Hale had come into my life so unexpectedly and swept me off my feet in the hypothetical and literal sense. As Jasper had stopped worshipping me, I, completely powerless to resist him and unable to resist at all due to the wonderful powers his touch could circulate inside me remained awake whilst my angel fell into a deep sleep beside me, holding me closely to his body, his heartbeat slowing under the shine of the moonlight through the window.

I had laid beside the love of my life for most of the night, watching him sleep as I leant on my side fighting back the emotion and extreme sadness I knew that today was going to give me.

Sleep never came, at least not a sleep of a long duration...I had dosed for about half an hour thanks to the annoying alarm clock on Jasper's bedside table informing me of every passing minute. I dreaded so much what my dad was going to do or say and the disappointment on my mother's face but, in all honesty...All the damage had been done. I could do nothing else to add to the shame I created so what was the harm in staying with Jasper for tonight? For our last night before we headed back. I had a long flight back to England, after all.

I manoeuvred so that I was on my back, staring up at the dullness of Jasper's shack's ceiling. Allowing the tears to brim in my eyes in the silence of the night, the birds beginning to chirp soundly signalling that it was now dawn.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Jasper whisper from beside me. As much as I wanted to face him, my body stayed glued to my current position. I blinked away the tears as much as possible so as not to show what was coming, forget the future and always remain in the present, but what good would that have done? I'd be lying to Jasper and more importantly I'd be lying to myself, putting on a show of pretence and attempting desperately to hold on to the fairytale elements that this summer had given me. This summer showed me that I was a girl who was loved by my family, however I was also a girl growing into a woman by law soon and that I was a young woman who could be loved and knew how to love for the first time in my life.

"Nothing...I'm just thinking that this won't be real anymore, none of this, this summer will just be a memory. A memory to be told once I grow old to my Grandchildren in a rocking chair." I bit down on my lip hard enough to prevent the sob that wanted to break free from the very depths of my heart and of my soul.

Jasper's fingers ran delicately through the strands of my hair on the pillow, he said nothing – he knew what I was talking about. Jasper knew that we would have to make the big goodbye. Uncertain that we would ever meet again, I doubted that my father would ever want to come back here after Max and Jacob's true colours had been exposed and that my true fighting spirit had come through from the love I felt for Jasper and the love held in my heart for Emmett.

"Jazz, it doesn't matter how hard I try and fight these emotions...I can't hide the fact that I don't think I can function without you. Not just for the reality that you showed me how to dance, how to free a total expression of myself that I never knew could be possible. I never knew that I could be considered anything more than average. This slightly geeky, over-intelligent girl with bad skin and the same hairstyle for her whole existence image hanging over my shoulders – I can't hide the fact that I love you and that I always will, going back to England is going to kill me inside because a large part of my heart will be left here with you-"

"Sssh Bella. Please listen to me. This doesn't have to be the end, sweetheart it's just beginning; you can take this summer as the start for the rest of your life. I fell in love with the slightly geeky, over-intelligent and reserved girl who showed up here on the mountain. Such a meek, endearing young girl who I knew even then had the world at her feet to do with as she pleased. Bella, we won't be together – we are from two different worlds, two different countries and this job is the only reason I ever find purpose in life. To see the register of a dance move in a guest eyes, watching them smile with pure elation as they understand and complete an entire routine. I want to get away from here, just to try and get some more educational qualifications but, as of right now...I can't. Not until I can work at least another year to have enough savings to study for a degree."

"I know. I wish so much that you could come with me or that I could stay with you."

"Bella you have to go back, you have a family who love you...You have a chance to gain A-Levels and go to University, a journey that not many are blessed to have that opportunity of come their way-"

"What if I don't care about any of that? I mean, the University path is only what my parents want. Emmett didn't go and so now it rests on me for them to have at least one child to boast about at the country club social dinners. I'm so sick of being the one who has to make others proud, mum and dad say straight out that they are proud of me...Well they did say that they were proud of me and of whatever I did achieve after sixth form but surely I get to have a say in what I do in my own life."

"Of course but your parents only want what's best for you." I sighed and turned my head, staring into his eyes for the first time since the conversation started – in his eyes I saw the concern and I saw the sadness and I saw the love, all towards me.

"I know. I'm not ungrateful but my father could at least shake your hand, or at least acknowledge the fact that you mean so much to me. I don't want this to be just a summer fling in your eyes like it is in his."

"Bella, it's not. Please believe me, this summer has been the best thing to ever happen to me, I have worked here many summers but...You mean the world to me, we will find each other again perhaps when school is over for you or when I get enough money behind me to move away. I love you so much my beautiful angel, and being away from you is going to be incredibly difficult but, can you promise me something?"

"Anything." I breathed touching the back of his hand with my fingers.

"Can you stay strong for me; if I stay strong for you...We can both be strong and hope that there is something out there for both of us one day. Something that the masters of fate are cooking up to bring us back together one day. I will search for you Bella, once the next year is over I will be coming back and I will find you – no matter how long it takes."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes sweetheart. I always wanted to go to England and, the education system looks good out there." I laughed through my tears, my voice husky from Jasper's words piercing into my soul.

"I will stay strong for you Jasper; I would do anything for you." Jasper smiled and leant forward sealing our promise with a passionate but gentle kiss, my body immediately melting into his –my arms wrapping around his shoulders, the warmth of our bodies reuniting.

"Love me again, Jasper. Before I have to go and your touch can no longer be so close to hold sacred and protect. Make me yours, make me forever yours – I could love no one else as much as I love you and I'm not enough of a little girl to know that, already. Make love to me my love, my heart, my soul, my being...Please?"

At the sound of my guttural plea, the words bringing up the most vulnerable feelings in my body and making me want to reach out towards Jasper even more in the moment of silence – Jasper towered over me, his lips landing where they belonged, onto my skin the love soaring straight to my heart, my body willing to be taken once more.

~~Emmett~~

I always laughed at Bella when she'd go out walking at ungodly hours to think. However now that she and I were to head home, I was left wondering what was to become of Rosalie and me. Whether we would see each other again at all. Dad was pissed at both Bella and me, we hadn't proved to be the kids he thought we were this summer but to be honest I had no regrets about my relationship with Rosalie. Now that she had entered my life it was hard to ever imagine my life path without her there. As I wandered through the duskiness of dawn I pictured Rosalie's beautiful face. Her full, red lips, her long blonde hair as shiny as the sun and the stunning view of her fantastic physique. I am a big guy, a broad guy who had the glory of having a stunning woman like her on my arm. Rosalie was enough to behold on the outside as I was well aware but inside she was even more beautiful because she had a 'normalness' about her. Many girls who I had occasional nights with never had that depth of feeling, never a concern for anything or anyone else but themselves and their moments of pleasure. Rosalie was a rare woman, a rare kind of woman who was slipping away from me faster it seemed than the speed of light.

I had not come out here to see her. Even though my feet were now leading me towards her shack. My parents being asleep helped to live how I wanted to, make my own choices even if mine and Rosalie's moment only lasted for a couple of hours. I was liberating myself, giving into what I truly wanted. I needed to see Rosalie, to be with her and to hold onto the short amount of time we have left up here on the mountain before Bella and I have to go home. Bella was going to be suffering from a broken heart on the way back and I, in turn will be trying my damned hardest to be a man when inside the little boy whose action man had been broken wanted to break out into hysteria of tears and sadness at leaving a part of my soul behind.

As I reached Rose's shack, I strode up the steps and knocked on the door loud enough not to disturb the neighbours in very close proximity in the next shacks either side. My breathing had now turned erratic and fast, in a few minutes the door opened, Rosalie was revealed to me in a lavender coloured silk robe, a look of confusion etched on her face, her eyes heavy from sleep.

"Emmett...What's wrong?" she said, her voice deep.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's okay. Has something happened?" Rose folded her arms, she looked so beautiful even when she did not have her makeup on and her hair was dishevelled.

I had a huge speech prepared but at the sight of her, words escaped me. I closed the distance between us and grabbed her with some force and crashed my lips to hers, her body stiff from the impact but loose enough to respond moments later, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, the softness of her skin enveloping me, taking me, consuming me and all I could do was allow myself to be consumed in her beauty and the response she had to me. Tentatively she backed up taking me with her, kicking the shack door closed with her foot but I was far too preoccupied with the feel of our tongues dancing, caressing and my fingers running down her back.

With a gasp she broke free from the kiss, blinking once before looking up at me. "Was this what you came here for?" she whispered flashing me a crooked smile.

"I'm leaving today and, I don't want to be alone." I replied my fingers running down the material of her robe, the softness of the silk material making my fingers tingle.

"You don't have to be." Rose ran her hands up my chest underneath my shirt. "Stay with me, my Emmett."

~~Bella~~

~*Two Hours Later~*

"Are you going to make the show tonight?" Jasper asked, my back was facing him; I was putting my clothes back on from the night before and staring out into the early morning. My time was fast approaching and I needed to get back to the suite.

"I don't know. Dad's pretty keen to have us all leave...Unless Carlisle can think of some reason as to why we should stay, we will be gone by lunchtime."

"Bella, you need to know that this is killing me." Jasper said, my heart was breaking every passing moment – I have never once realised what goodbye could bring to a person. I have read of these situations in literature, books can always take us on a journey of emotion that we can relate to but also some that we can never dream of ever matching in reality but, reading those situations like this one I had never fully understood...Until now.

I turned around; Jasper was sitting on top of the covers in his white tank top and black trousers, the same outfit he wore the first time I ever laid eyes on him. He was practicing in the room that I thought was another place, I couldn't remember the exact details of the flashback but the white tank top was always a welcome sight. I climbed onto the bed and placed my legs around his hips, straddling his body and cupping his face so that he was looking up at me.

"Listen to me Jasper Hale. My life is forever changed thanks to you, not because you have taught me how to be my own person but because I can now make my own decisions. I don't care about continuing my education because life is out there to be enjoyed. But remember this, my love. No matter where I go, no matter where I end up – you will always be in my heart; I will not stop loving you as long as there is breath in my body. I cannot give you up and I won't give you up not for anyone else. Can you trust me on that?"

"I'd trust you with my life, Bell. I'll never let you go, this summer has been the best in my existence and I don't care how cheesy that sounds." His hands ran up and down my arms. With a bracing breath, he leant his forehead on mine for a few moments.

"I have to go back to the suite." I whispered, breaking the moment.

"Yes, I have to teach anyway at eight and I want to see Rosalie for breakfast. Will I see you before you go?"

"Keep an eye on the entrance. If worst comes to the worst I could always get Emmett to forge a distraction for my parents."

Jasper let out a laugh. "Poor guy. I am going to miss him, too. Will you tell him I said goodbye, just in case I don't see him?"

"Of course I will but I am hoping in my heart that there will be a time to see us off. Parents or no parents." I kissed him on the forehead before getting off of the bed; I walked slowly towards the door my heart's heaviness meeting the shrugged effect of my shoulders. This moment was what was going to make me. Make me believe that there was a man in here to hold on to, whether he was older than me or not was immaterial. I opened the creaky shack door and was met with the cool morning breeze, I said nothing else – resisting the desperate and longing temptation to stay in Jasper's arms and not go home ever again.

As I closed the door, the end of this path had finished. I released the tears I had held back in front of Jasper and with the weight of the world on my shoulders, began to walk in the fog back to the suite hoping that my parents were going to still be asleep and not have any more reason to take us away from the mountain any sooner than planned.

"Bella?" I had guessed I had made it halfway back, I didn't know how long I had been walking and my eyes constantly on the floor didn't help the fact that I didn't know where I was, frankly I couldn't care less. I looked up at the sound of my name to find Emmett approaching me from the right. I guessed immediately that he had been to see Rosalie and at the sight of my brother I put my hand to my mouth and let my weight fall to the ground, taking my body with me.

"Oh Bell." He knelt on the ground and wrapped his strong arms around me, I sobbed into my brother's shirt dwelling in the comforting warmth of his body. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, poppet but this is the way it has to be."

"Emmett, I...I...I love him so much!" I spluttered on my words but my brother had seen me in a state like this a few times for me not to act brave in front of him when inside I was screaming. The ache in my body hurt so much that I was finding it hard to breathe.

"I know, Bell. I know. If mum and dad can't believe you then they really don't know you as well as they should."

"I don't know what to do." I brought my head up; Emmett brushed my hair away from the side of my face.

"Everything is going to be alright. I am always going to be here for you, Bell. We'll get through this, together." Emmett's eyes were filled will unshed tears, I felt bad that he was suffering as much as I yet he was the one who was comforting me.

"Why did we have to come here? Why do I have to feel like this? Not that I'm ungrateful but, this hurts so much, Em!" I fell back onto my knees, running my hands through my hair.

"I guess we've both learnt something this summer, huh?"

"Yeah" I sighed, composing myself. "How was Rose?"

"As much as to be expected, I couldn't be without her this morning of all mornings. I don't know what's going to happen when we get home, Bell but...All I know is that now I've come here – I can come back one day. Dad will hate me but considering the way that he has behaved this summer he can leave me without any inheritance and can stay as far away from me as possible."

"Emmett, don't talk like that. Not until you have made plans for your future and have something secure. I'm still in school, I can wait until I'm eighteen and then I can find some independence somehow. I could stop education, go into full-time work and save. There are colleges out here, maybe I can study here, and we have our Grandmother who lives out here don't we?"

"Mum and dad stopped all communication with her. Apparently she was rude to them about something."

"We only have their word, besides she hasn't seen me in years, perhaps all the anger has died down now. I'm family, maybe deep down she wants to see me, or at least be notified about how we are _both_ doing."

"One step at a time, Bella. For now, we have to get back. We are the masters about lying now hopefully mum and dad won't suspect a thing."

"Okay." I stood up straight, brushing down my knees. Emmett held out his hand and I took it, walking the rest of the way with my brother hand in hand

~~Jasper~~

My Bella was gone, in the blink of an eye she had disappeared from my room and from my life, altogether. I couldn't move from the bed, even when the door to my shack opened leaving the usual creaking noise in its wake.

The bed dipped and I was met with the sight of Rose's pale hands touching my own in my lap, her other hand through my hair comforting me, she was always so good at picking me back up whenever I was down, in all honesty I didn't ever say thank you enough for her to truly understand how much I respect her and appreciate having her here at the mountain with me.

"I didn't think you'd want to be alone, shall we go out somewhere for breakfast? We can be back in time for you to shower before your first class."

"Rose, how am I going to face the guests? Everyone I see is going to be Bella, every person I pass by will be Bella – I can't get her out of my mind and I'm losing her and after today I will have lost her completely."

"Well, I have been thinking...You know that you always do the last dance of the season with me?"

I raised my head, wondering where she was going with this. "Our family dance, yes, why?"

"What if we spoke to Carlisle? Made him sway some magic with Emmett and Bella's parents so that they can stay for tonight at least?"

"How is that going to happen? You've met their father; he'd rather see me eaten to death by wolves on the stage than have to watch me dance."

"See that's the thing, he will be watching you but he would also be watching Bella. You both could perform the last dance of the season; it _is_ always the audience's favourite after all."

"Rosalie, that's insane."

"Jasper, don't think that you're the only person who cares about Bella, or that you're the only one who is going to find facing the guests hell because your heart is breaking. I love Emmett more than words and if talking to Carlisle means keeping Emmett and Bella here for the rest of the day then isn't an additional few hours the better option?"

I looked into my cousin's eyes. I have never once doubted her strength, in many ways she was stronger than me but right then in that moment I witnessed her fighting spirit. We were both on the same page; we didn't want Bella or Emmett to leave before the night falls and so as a team we had the opportunity to make this plan work to our advantage, for the first time since Bella left, I smiled, a little weight lifted from my shoulders in the ray of hope I felt.

"Okay, we'll both go and see Carlisle after breakfast?"

~~Bella~~

Emmett and I had managed to walk up the stairs quietly enough not to wake our parents, he followed me into my room and we both sat on the bed before lying down, our faces staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to try and get some sleep?" he whispered from beside me.

"No, we'll just stay still for half an hour and then wake up as if nothing has happened."

"You can have the shower first this time." I smiled at Emmett's remark, if anyone was going to get me through this day then he was.

We needed each other now; we were the only two people who could lean on one another now that life was leading us down a dreary path.

I just didn't know quite how I was going to get through it without shedding a tear.


	32. So Close

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

*Evening*

I hadn't seen Jasper all day, my parents hadn't involved Emmett and I into much conversation either, the occasional 'hello' throughout the day. I wasn't bothered about their obvious display of immaturity, considering that I am the daughter who had let them both down because I had lied but lied with good intentions. I have never felt so strongly opposed to their opinion, especially that of my dad who I had doted on since birth.

I had put on the best dress I owned, a white one from a vintage store near to where I live, one of my favourite purchases and one that did not cause any damage to my bank account. It was pure white, simple but nice enough with my dark coloured hair and eyes. Emmett had been hovering around me most of the day, afraid that I was going to combust and lash out at my parents. Believe me that idea had crossed my mind, more than once, too.

After I had zipped up the dress at my left side I ran my fingers through my hair, what my parents didn't know was that I had ran out and gotten a small bottle of foundation from the mountain's chemist, Rosalie had lent me another tube of mascara as well. My parents had never hidden the reality their dislike of makeup, even though mum was partial to putting a lot of 'war paint' on her face whenever her or my father had evenings to themselves. Somehow, being the age I am doesn't allow then for me to experiment with feeling as beautiful as possible. I liked what makeup does for me; how it makes me feel and how I have matured knowing that I look slightly better than 'plain old Bella'.

I studied myself in the mirror on my bedroom wall, my head lazily tilting slightly to the side; I could feel the tears behind my eyes building up through the pain in my stomach. Emmett and I didn't have much of the holiday left that only meant one thing. Going back to reality, back to pretending that what we have both experienced on this mountain had never been real, the fantasy of an ideal, a life that could never be. Whenever I thought about leaving Jasper, my heart constricts in pain, my stomach churns – I feel physically sick.

I looked away from my reflection and to Emmett sitting on my bed; he too was studying me but not giving the impression of judgement. I had always had the desire to speak with my brother when we found time away from our parents to verbalize our feelings. I felt closer to my brother this holiday that any point in my life – now we were both alone with our thoughts, the room silent, the atmosphere ringing with solemnity and words that are better left unsaid. We were both feeling the pain in leaving Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett had never fallen so hard whether he chooses to admit he is in love with Rose or not and all the experiences I have endured through this holiday will be nothing but a memory to tell to my Grandchildren sitting as I sit in a rocking chair sixty years from now.

I let the tears fall from my eyes, saying nothing, my throat tightening – forcing away my hearts desperate need to shout out and scream and chain myself to the bed. I played with the tips of my hair, brushing it over my right shoulder and twisting them in both my hands.

I could do nothing but stare at my reflection, the night blanketing the sky outside my window.

Emmett stood from the bed but my eyes were focused on the pool of water filling in them, I blinked away more tears my bottom lip quivering. My brother came up behind me and bent down, his arms wrapping around my front, my stomach quivering under his touch, he rested his head on my shoulder and I rested my head against his, the sobs gradually releasing from the confinement of my soul.

"Everything will be alright, Bella." Emmett whispered, his voice muffled from his lips resting on my shoulder, the warmth of his breath seeping through the thin fabric of my dress onto my skin beneath.

~~Rosalie~~

"Jasper, as much as that idea will be unbelievably romantic, there is no way that Carlisle would allow it. Guests are not allowed to dance in the final show, that rule has been set ever since before we both started." I was watching Jasper pace back and forth, one of his hands buried in his hair – the one gesture, the ultimate sign that there was a lot on his mind or he was pondering too much inside his head.

"Why don't we change it? I mean, don't people always say 'tradition is boring' and that doing something different will peak more interest? For God sake, Rose it couldn't hurt just pitching the idea. Even if Carlisle says no, we can both find a way around it...I know we could."

"We'd lose our jobs-"

"Come on, we have both stated that we hate working here-"

"Yes Jazz we have but that doesn't mean that money will come any easier to us if we are given a one-way ticket to unemployment."

"I don't care, Rose. It's bad enough that I have to live without her which believe me is proving to be the death of me every passing second that I cannot be around her – I need to let her know, let everyone know that I will always love her. No one has ever even come close to meaning so much to me." My heart sank at his words, I knew how he felt and it grieved me more to see how much pain Jasper was enduring. Never had he found anyone who adored him as much as Bella, who accepted his flaws and his scars and all the bad opinions I know he thinks of himself so easily and naturally. He and I both knew that we had found both our 'soulmates' in Emmett and Bella when just the notion of the term 'soulmates' would have floored us with laughter a year ago. I watched him sink to the ground, both his hands grabbing his hair, his gaze lowering to the floor and the sinking of his head. I sat down next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, my head resting against the side of his.

"You're right, we should do something. This job no longer holds any meaning for any of us, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I just...I can't live without her; I don't know if I can bear it. Please tell me, tell me what to do...Tell me that we can get through this – there has to be another way, some path that can make us have them both and no one gets hurt."

"Jasper, it doesn't work that way. We're employees, our relationships with Bella and Emmett, alone, was a breaking of the rules, let alone the skiving off work to go to picnics and now wiping down the tradition of the final dance which the guests expect _us_ to perform, like we have done for the past three years."

"I am fed up of making the guests happy. There is only one that I have ever cared that much about to make a fool out of myself for. No one here wants to see me outside of class; they see me as a teacher, a pawn, a toy to play with when their husbands piss them off. I have had offers, Rose, offers for sexual favours and some with so much money they could buy a country. I didn't do it, Rose. I didn't accept those women because I knew that there was more to life than that!"

"There is, Jazz-"

"Then what else is there? Apart from you and Bella what have I got? Mum and dad both hate me because I refused to follow their careers into University and further education, they would never accept me back now that I will be out of pocket and out of a job. Without her, Rose what do I have?" Jasper choked on the end of the sentence, I stood up and began to pace. I knew that there was something to be done; something memorable could happen away from the outcomes that Jasper and I will face. I hated this job as much as him, my dancing career had always looked so bright and there was more of my trained talent that I could give to the world. I will have to say goodbye to Emmett and that was hurting me enough. I didn't want to cry over what I was letting go, we both needed to embrace the moments we have left of Bella and Emmett. Forget Carlisle, forget the job. This summer has taught me that love exists, mutual, deep, passionate love and that someone can love me as much as I, them. Even though we may not have expressed those three words aloud. I know that I am love with Emmett, I am in love, for the first time in my life and I am going to use that to make a plan.

"Come on, let's find some music. You can get Bella to dance with you for the final routine."

~~Bella~~

I forked at the peas on my plate, my parents deep in conversation in the usual way. Dad stealing all of the limelight and talking about the tasks he needs to fill out once we get home. My eyes were on the tablecloth, I didn't care that I looked anti-social; Emmett hadn't said a word since we sat down and neither of us had spoken a word since he had allowed me to cry in the safety of my bedroom.

"You kids are awfully quiet; we all need to get a move on and finish eating so we can pack if we aren't going to miss the last traffic to get back to the motel. We will be leaving early tomorrow morning to beat the early rush for the airport."

"Oh I can't wait to get back home; I can't even begin to comprehend what the garden looks like! Mrs Brown really is a lovely old woman but she can't work a flowerbed to save what's left of her life." I rolled my eyes at my parents' cheery disposition. Considering how they and Emmett and I had been up and down more times this summer that any other time in our lives that was not so much of a talking point. Once there are fights, they are forgotten about once the 'adults' cool off.

"So Bella, new year ahead, last of sixth form. I expect the same grades this year my girl, we need to get you into University..."

"Perhaps I might not want to go to University, dad. How many times do I have to tell you that I dislike the idea of getting into poverty and debt for a degree I may not have a career specialising in afterwards? What is wrong with going into full-time work straight away?"

"Nonsense, baby girl – you will get a job and a well-paid one, too. A University Degree looks impressive on a curriculum vitae for a potential employer." I stood from my chair, letting the fork fall from the table and onto the floor as I stared down at my father. I didn't want to be his baby girl anymore, worshipping him at every level and at every word that came out of his mouth. I could not go back to being the vulnerable little girl he adored anymore because I had seen what he was capable of becoming.

"I am not your little girl anymore, dad. After this holiday I don't know who the man I loved more than anyone else in the world is. I can't wait to leave tomorrow morning, I can't wait to plan my escape to get away from you as soon as possible. I'm not going to University, I'll find the contact address for Grandma, and she might be able to help me. I'll move out here and study dance if I want to, I can do whatever my heart desires but I am not going to live _your_ life, dad, the one you have planned out for me since I was born. You've had your chance and now it's my turn. I am going to the show tonight, the last show of the season and I am going to hold my head up high and say goodbye to the man I have fallen in love with on this mountain and never...Not once turning my head to look back and see whether you're going to be standing there wanting a fight. As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over, don't bother talking to me for the rest of the night or even tomorrow on the journey home, you've let me down, daddy. I can't be sorry for falling in love and I am not going to give you an apology so kick me out all you want once we get home, at least I'll be free from this bullshit at last!" Tears falling hard down my face I turned on my heel and stormed out of the now silent dining hall and strode out the entrance doors and out of the building altogether, making sure to slam it hard behind me to finalize my exit. My makeup was probably ruined and it had begun to rain quite excessively but I didn't care. I also didn't care that I had made a scene in front of everyone, my parents needed a little embarrassment maybe to turn their heads in the right direction when it comes to how little they know me. How little they know about what I really want and how they're too deaf to understand that I want my own life.

I walked and walked, my white dress soaked, the coldness of the soaked fabric clutching to my skin, the show was commencing for another hour and the sun was already setting on the mountain behind the greyness of the clouds above me.

I felt so alone.

I came to a standstill opposite the shack where Jasper had returned to me, where Emmett and Rose first saw one another, where I got my first ever glimpse of what an amazing sport dance is and how much freedom it gave me to find myself. Through dance I could go to emotional places I thought I had forgotten about, my body opening up and my soul finally taking the chance to live again with both hands – I needed that, I had always needed that chance and now that I realize what it's like to have an independent mind and also to know what it is like to be loved so wholly – how can I ever go back to the way things were? The way that I was, before?

"Bella? Bella?" I heard my name being called from somewhere but my body had become numb from the cold, my lips glued shut and my limbs immobile – I closed my eyes, the rain showering my face, my frail skin affected also with the cold of the rain.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I felt two hands on my shoulders; I opened my eyes and saw that Rosalie was standing in front of me, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you crazy?"

"I had...My dad...I had an argument with my dad." I stammered.

"Oh enough about that, come with me, we need to get you back in the warm." Rosalie lowered her hood from her head, took the coat from her shoulders and wrapped the coat around me, the warmth instantly hitting my frozen skin. I followed her as she held me close to her body, walking back the way that I had walked, instead of going into the dining hall, making a left to the theatre. I knew this mountain at the back of my hand after another summer spent here.

I sighed inwardly as we stepped inside the warm theatre, Rosalie closed the side entrance door to be used in cases of emergency and we stepped onto the stage, she pushed me down on one of the chairs unused on the stage, itself and rushed off to turn on the main lights above me.

"Jesus, Bella thank God it was me and not Jasper who found you. Lord knows what he would have said. Now, are you okay...Are you getting warmer?"

"Yes...I can feel...I can feel my mouth a bit better."

"Oh good." Rosalie sighed in relief before taking the chair opposite me and grasping my hands in hers. "Now, you mentioned your parents...Have you had another fight with your father?"

"Yes. Oh Rose he doesn't get it, no matter how much I want to say that it's my life he is always in my ear, nagging at me, yelling at me when I make even the smallest wrong decision. I want to make him proud of me but he isn't making me feel well emotionally at all. I don't want to play the victim."

"Oh honey we're all entitled to be the victim at one time or another. Besides, I think you deserve it having to have so much expectation piled on your shoulders. I have never had that, dancing was the only thing I ever wanted to do and I didn't care a jot about my parents to imagine what they thought."

"How is Jasper?"

"Oh sweetheart, I can't lie to you. He's not good. I mean judging by the state I found you the feeling must be mutual-"

"Rose, can't I stay with you...Emmett and me? We have found what we want here on this mountain. I'd need to contact my Grandmother somehow because she lives out here and find some more permanent accommodation but I'd work, save and then get my own place...Who knows?"

"You'd want to move all the way out here?"

"What choice do I have Rose. I can't leave Jasper, not forever, not permanently...There must be a way."

"That way involves emigration and that's a nasty business, you don't need the aggravation of shipping belongings because being a young woman you must have a lot."

"Oh God." I buried my head in my hands. I needed to get hold of my Grandmother, the moment that we got home. I just had to, she was my only hope.

"Listen, perhaps I shouldn't tell you this but, the show...There is a last dance and, well usually Jasper and I do it but we are planning to have you dance it." Rose's revelation made me lift my head.

"Me? Is that even allowed?"

"I don't think so, I mean Jacob had the say but seeing as he is no longer around, that is Carlisle's job. He's never seen you dance however that doesn't mean he wouldn't be _completely_ opposed to it."

"How will I learn a routine?"

"It'll be the same routine you danced your very first dance together, just different music, more upbeat tempo, come on you can do it. You have a chance to end your holiday with a huge round of applause; the guests are always asking whether you're around since you taught that rare few that one time with Jasper."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't deny that the idea of dancing with Jasper again made my heart swell at least three sizes bigger inside my body, we couldn't make love again but we can always show our permanent love through the one thing that brought us together in the first place. I brushed away the last of the raindrops from my face and took in a deep breath.

"How long have we got?"

Rosalie had opened her mouth to answer before there was a deafening banging coming from the stage door we had entered. Rosalie jumped up and ran over to the door, with a loud push against the metal bar it opened, I instantly heard my brother's voice asking for me. I stood from the chair and turned on the spot to see a soaked Emmett closing the distance between us on the stage.

"Oh Bella, dad's gone insane. He's packed all of your stuff, I went out to find you after you ran out and then...Once I couldn't find you I went back to the house, the car boot was packed with your stuff. I didn't stay long enough to see whether they had packed mine. I had to come here; I figured you might be here."

I struggled to take all the information in; I was stunned to the spot trying to get out some understandable words to form a sentence.

"Emmett...The show-"

"If dad has his way we will be leaving in the next fifteen minutes."

"Emmett we weren't supposed to leave until a couple of hours after the show finished."

"I know, Bella. Your scene made him crazy and now there will be no budging from this; you know how he doesn't like to be embarrassed, although in this case I can't take his side."

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked, biting down on her lip, she looked at Emmett her eyes full of devastation and sadness, if Emmett and I went now I was never going to see Jasper again.

"There's no way dad is going to make us leave before the show. Rose, you and Jasper get down to the Sheldrake and make sure everything is set up...Tell Jazz that I'll do the routine; dad can't stop me from one final dance. Emmett, come with me we're going to have to do some damage control." I put Rosalie's coat on the chair and walked out, allowing Emmett and Rose one chance to reconcile properly before we saw them again tonight.

I planned to see Jasper again, if it was the last thing I ever did.


	33. Our Goodbye

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

I paced back to the house as fast as my legs would carry me, Emmett still in tow behind me both of us ready to take one final stand against my father. If this holiday had shown me anything it's my brother's loyalty to me and also how much of a friend he has been throughout all of this. The two of us had never gotten along as children, Emmett being a man didn't leave any time for the spontaneous skipping into his room to have a 'girly chat'. I felt now that I had always misunderstood him, I had misunderstood him in the sense that he was never going to grow up and become the exact clone of my father like I had assumed. From what he has shown me he was going to make a woman so happy one day, a faithful, doting husband and a loving father – I just wished deep down inside that the woman was Rosalie.

The light from inside our house on the mountain shone on my father who was attempting to close the car boot, what I couldn't understand was that we had managed to carry all of our belongings up here to fit in the one car but, obviously in his rage he hadn't been careful with using up the right space and organising the larger and smaller items. This was unlike him, he was always drilling the packing into us even as kids, benefits of saving space and taking only essentials. I should have known back then that he was full of bullshit.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed, unable to hold back my emotion or frankly show any more civility to my father, that ship had sailed when he physically beat the love of my life up for seeing me. Protection is protection but my father had now well and truly lost his marbles and woe betide if I was going to let him ruin anymore of this holiday that I didn't want to even come to in the first place.

"We're going home, the two of you grab your coats...Your mother is inside getting the rest of the documents for our flights!" Dad barged past me; I was so filled with anger that I allowed my feet to follow him closely, storming into the house.

"What if we don't want to go?" Emmett yelled, taking the words straight out of my own mouth.

"Now, son let's not be immature, remember we must think of the greater good and do our duty-"

"Oh give it up with your talk of duty, dad! I _have_ duty and I have morals but you wouldn't know anything about that would you? Whenever we have a conversation you always drill such crap into me, speaking to me about being a man, knowing my obligations...Well, my obligation is to look after my sister first and foremost. Isn't that one of the first lessons you taught me when you and mum went out and got pissed most evenings at Grand dinners in luxury mansions in the middle of East Jesus nowhere? Bella was a sweet little girl and I didn't mind look after her, but I had to put my life on hold a lot because I thought that being a good teenager meant that I had to obey by you. However, all of that was pointless wasn't it, dad? You tried so hard to make Bella and me the people who could live the life that you wanted to have because you were too much of a coward to. What was it dad? Was it your own father?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, I am your father!" Dad came to a standstill and had turned towards us, I was shielding Emmett who was still behind me and I wanted to stay there, he needed me as much as I needed him – the children had to fight together on this in the hope that, if our father wouldn't budge, our mother would at least grow a backbone and say one word, even if it was be quiet she could restore some of my faith in her but she had always been scared of my father, scared of how far he could go when pushed. As far as I was aware she had never been subjected to violence from him.

"Then for Christ sake show some compassion! I used to want to be like you, dad but now...I look at you and you're a joke. An old man who is so busy holding onto the past that he has forgotten what its truly like to look into his children's eyes and have a conversation about what they want. What grades they are getting in school, whether they are upset, tired or just in need of a cuddle. When was the last time you turned around and genuinely patted us on the back for doing well, it's always nag, nag, nag with you...Nothing we do is ever good enough and never will be unless it's remotely linked to the path you want for us. Mum might not be able to say anything, she might not be able to say that she wants to stay because once you decide something your mind is set, nothing else will make you budge will it? You're selfish, low, selfish and pathetic!"

"That enou-" as dad lunged forward, I grabbed his outstretched right arm, he might be able to hit Jasper in his rages and get away with it but over my dead body will my father ever hit Emmett. Blood immaterial!

"Stop, dad, now!" I seethed, my father's eyes dropped the strength from his arm faltering, and he lowered his arm and without looking at either of us turned on his heel and walked away. I loved how he couldn't ever look his family in the face whenever he was enduring the slightest bit of guilt – I found myself wondering whether he felt much guilt at all – only the guilt in hiding the reality that his anger management was never properly addressed. Lord knows what age he had been holding that pent-up rage, always in denial and ignoring the fact that he would never have been able to do his job, otherwise.

Mum appeared into the hallway, her bottom lip drawn hard between her teeth, silent tears running down her face. I turned to Emmett, there was a small part of my soul yearning to stay and sort out what had happened, at least iron out all of the possibilities that could have happened if my father hadn't found resolve to stop. The larger part of me decided to walk away, and walk away is what I did. I walked past Emmett and back out onto the mountain, heading straight to the direction of the main road. The Sheldrake hotel was only a few miles down the road, riding in the passenger seat of Jasper's car had been a much more desirable option but to be honest I'd walk longer if it meant I could see him smile at me and hold me one last time. Emmett had caught me up and it was now his turn to take my hand, the two of us looked like the scruffiest guest on the mountain but I couldn't care.

Soon enough we arrived at the entrance of the Sheldrake, walked over the gravel to the entrance doors and were able to blend in with the other glamorous looking guests, I was fortunate that my dress had dried up and I didn't have to endure any strange looks from older women and a checking out from the dried up old men. Emmett kept his arm around me as I lead the way into the main hall, I glanced up at the stage, where I had first started to see Jasper in another light, and where I had began to fall in love with him. I quickly ushered Emmett, I released his hand and quickly hoisted myself up onto the stage, hurrying away before I was spotted by any of the guests already seated in there waiting for the performance.

I headed towards the area I remembered before, where I had got dressed in my glad rags and made sure my makeup was good enough to be shone under the stage lights. Rosalie was sitting down on a lonely chair, biting her thumbnail.

"Rose?" I watched her turn and sigh in relief before she rushed towards me, wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Bella, are you alright? I was worried..." after she had stopped hugging me, she ran her hands through my hair tentatively.

"Did you tell Jasper anything?"

"No, he doesn't know anything. He will be waiting for you at the opposite end of the stage, he wanted to see you beforehand but the music and lights need sorting, the technical team are not of high standard here, without us there wouldn't be any shows."

"Okay, well then how long have we got?"

"About fifteen minutes, but I was able to get this-"Rosalie turned and opened a deserted locker, this room must have once been a cloakroom of some kind, I had never noticed it so much when I was here, before. Rosalie pulled out something long and zipped up on a hanger; I felt the tears brim to the surface of my eyes. "Oh don't get gushy on me, not before we touch up your face with some makeup. This is one of mine, beats the slightly grey look your one is harbouring. Come on, let's get it on you."

I took off Emmett's coat, the one he had made me wear as we walked to the hotel hand in hand, and Emmett kindly took it from me.

"I'll wait outside." Emmett said before leaving, Rosalie shot him a wide smile and blew him a kiss before she walked around me and unzipped my dress. I allowed her to work her magic.

*(Ten minutes later)*

Rosalie finished off my 'transformation' running her hands through my hair. I could hear the sound of people singing on the stage, rather out of tune but the noise got the butterflies going in my stomach.

"Oh I wish we had more time, oh you look beautiful in anything I put on you. No one is going to mind the lack of a few curls here and there. Now, five minutes until curtain, how are you feeling?"

"Rose...Are you sure this...I mean, what about Carlisle?"

"Let Jazz and I deal with Carlisle, as long as there is a dance and one of either Jasper and me being involved then it doesn't matter, there will be a routine performed by Kellerman's, the reason we dance here is because of the lack of a real space in Kellerman's. The stage is bigger but the space for an audience is alarmingly smaller than here. Don't worry about anything, you go out there and show us and the rest of the public what you can do. What you have been training for."

I took in a few deep breaths, Rosalie's hands gripped mine tight and in a comforting gesture she placed a kiss on my cheek. "Go out and be the beautiful dancer we all know you are." I bit down hard on my lip on her last comment and then, bracing myself a little longer I walked out and waited stage right, the black curtains covering the wings hiding me from Jasper probably waiting on the opposite side. I watched the gold reflection of the stage lights disappear from the side of me, the stage's surface and it turned to black. My breathing suddenly became very audible in the dark silence.

I heard footsteps onto the stage, ignoring my instincts I stayed still and waited for some sign of music from the speakers, some cue to make me start.

"Ladies and Gentleman-" my heart skipped a beat when Jasper's voice blared from the centre of the stage. "As you all know I am a dance instructor at Kellerman's. Every year at the end of the season, I mark the final dance as my way of seeing off the season. However, I am not so enthusiastic to see the end of this summer go and I have my reasons. Tonight, I plan to do my kind of dancing with a great partner, a partner that won't be my usual one; she's not only a terrific dancer but a young woman who has taught me about the kind of person I want to be. So fellow guests and friends I present to you, Isabella Swan." I heard the footsteps fade away and I took that as a hint. I walked out onto the dark stage, aware of the many faces that will all be looking at me once the lights come back on. I stood what I thought was the middle of the stage and let my arms fall loose at my sides; I wasn't going to let nerves ruin this moment...I focused hard on Jasper and the dance and suddenly everything that had happened with my parents. Now, there was just us...No one else.

_Now I've...Had the time of my life_

_Though I've never felt this way before_

The lights went up and my focus was out into the audience who were all dressed beautifully and had made the effort to come out and see me. Feeling Jasper's arm snake around my waist, I was finally home. My eyes lifted to his, I lifted my left arm to stroke my hand along his face.

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you._

I smiled at him as he grabbed the sides of my waist and taking the instinct as to what move he wanted to do, I dipped down leaning backward and letting my hands touch the stage floor, my spine opening on every descent of my torso, I slowly dragged myself back upright and wrapped my hands around his neck.

_Cause' I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you._

With one tentative kiss on my nose, he took my hands, the softness of his skin radiating my heart, allowing me to enjoy the sensations he awakened inside me, feel the love he felt for me locked our frame and as the introductory verse finished we began to move, I following his every step as he lead me. As we started the final dance of our romance, I was transported back in mind to the very first time we danced, the first time Jasper had begun to train me against his better judgement.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me._

'_Don't put your heel, down! Don't put your heel down!"_

"_Are you trying to kill me?"_

"_Look, Spaghetti Arms, this is my dance space, this is your dance space!"_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy._

I heard faint clapping and cheers of encouragement from the crowd, being so early in the dance this was a welcome sign. I was too busy ignoring what was happening, I was curious to see where Jasper was taking the final moments of this dance, he was always one to be the extravagant kind who liked a climatic ending and, as long as I was within walking distance of him I was always going to be happy. I clutched him close to me as the routine pulled us together, the feel of his breath on my skin, our bodies completely in sync, moulding, belonging together in spirit and physicality. Whenever Jasper and I danced we created a kind of magic, a magic that may well be ignored or not felt at all by an audience but he had a way of captivating me in the real stamina of his body. How his physique can be so strong and masculine and his heart so soft, his touch so yielding.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it_

_Secretly._

I ignored my thoughts, knowing that there was not going to be a chance for me to maintain my happiness at being with Jasper again and doing the thing we both loved so much. I held onto him just as tight when the routine pulled us apart, it was against my control to go with my desire to keep him close, and probably kiss the hell out of him right here on the stage. No one was going to want to see the start of a passionate embrace.

_So we take each other's hand_

_Cause we seem to understand_

_The urgency_

_Just Remember._

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love, because_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

I heard a huge round of applause from the audience, the cheers giving us both the confidence to carry on, however Jasper had placed a kiss on my cheek as he walked to the very front of the stage and threw his arms out. I was a little confused as to what to do in that moment.

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you._

On a loud trumpet note in the song, Jasper jumped off the stage, the audience rose from their seats and my gaze immediately went from him to both exits to the hall, a good ten to thirteen people had all come in to the hall in a massive wave of excitement and they grinned and laughed as they came in dancing freestyle to the beat and edging towards the runway between the seats where Emmett and I had ran down to get backstage. I couldn't hold back my amazement at the sight of recognising some of the rest of the dance staff at Kellerman's the rest I assumed here at the Sheldrake and as I covered my mouth Jasper had brought them all to the end of the runway and shot me a wink before beginning a new part of the dance with them.

_Hey, baby___

_with my body and soul__  
__I want you more than you'll ever know__  
__So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control._

I kept my gaze on him as he danced his way to the very middle of the runway, the rest of the dancers choosing to dance around him, the audience unaware that this part of the dance a complete surprise to me and not a part of the routine at all. I enjoyed and relished in Jasper's change, knowing that his choices when it came to choreography were always on the ball.

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no__  
__Yes I know what's on your mind__  
__When you say, "Stay with me tonight"__  
__Just remember_

_You're the one thing__  
__I can't get enough of__  
__So I'll tell you something_

Jasper turned on the spot and held out his arms, I knew what he wanted to do. I nodded knowing that I needed to maintain the beat of the song, a few of the male dancers who came ran to the bottom of the stage and held my arms and set me down on the floor, it was amazing how much I trusted other people when dancing now.

I ran to Jasper and bent my knees; I didn't need to know what he was going to do. Our lift had become the highlight of our relationship, the building block, the climb and now we can finally rejoice as we stand at the top. I was lifted with ease up in the air; I posed as gracefully as I possibly could gaining even louder cheers from the audience as they remained on their feet.

___This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Jasper swung me around in his arms as I was brought back to normal level and hugged me close; I was wrapped up in the moment – the rest of the dancers left to their own devices. Our final dance was coming to a close and I was working off the energy from the audience and the feeling of accomplishment and love. Right here, I was at the pinnacle of my life.

_But I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched though every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Something tapped my shoulder and I turned to find myself taken fast into Rosalie's arms as she rocked me from side to side, Emmett behind her trying to dance to the beat as much as possible, he was never going to learn the art of dance he was much more built for physical contact in other sport. I gave Emmett a hug as the music started to die down, I turned back round to Jasper, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Jasper mouthed a 'thank you' to me, I responded with a silent 'I love you' a vow that I will keep now until the very end of my life wherever I end up being and whom I end up being married to. Dad wasn't entirely wrong in his plans for me, I did want a family and that was going to happen one day, just not right now. I allowed Jasper to kiss me, the heat from our bodies making my torso crush against his, whisked up in passion.

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

The song faded and all the guests had emptied the runway, all of the crowd diminished from around us. Jasper took my hand and led me down the runway; I was stopped in my tracks as I noticed my mum standing at the back of the hall. Tissue held up to her nose. I released Jasper's arm and walked ahead of him, edging closer to her.

"Oh Bella!" Mum exclaimed taking down the tissue from her nose and sighing loudly. "My darling, you looked amazing out there!"

I smiled at my mum...I couldn't remember the last time she showed so much genuine emotion, all of the situations with my dad in a temper must have been some factor in the rare times I had ever seen her cry.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that we were not more supportive of you."

"Mum, its okay. Just let me have some time with Jasper before we go back home, okay. Emmett will need some time with Rosalie, too."

"Your father couldn't-"

"I didn't expect him to come-" I grasped my mum's hand to calm her. "We'll go home soon, okay. Get yourself some water and I'll be back."

~~Jasper~~

Bella, the love of my life was now leaving me. Looking at her emotional mother, I knew that there wasn't much time left for us. Her mother shot me a small, tender smile before Bella took my hand and led me outside of the hall and in complete silence out of the hotel entirely, the evening surprisingly warm and drier from the rainfall earlier. Bella turned at the bottom of the stone steps and held my hands closely and tightly in hers.

"So...This is it, Jazz."

I held her face in my hands. "Oh my Bella. You don't know how much you've changed my life, how much of a better person you've made me. I can't be grateful to anyone else except Rosalie."

"Jazz, I just want to say that I love you and no one will ever take up so much of my heart again for as long as I live, not even my future husband. We will see each other again, my love. I plan to set a new journey in motion the moment I get back home to England. As soon as I get back to our suite, I will write down our address and give it to Carlisle to give to you. I will wait for you to tell me your living address after tomorrow."

Bella was being strong for me and I admired her for it. I felt like my legs were going to buckle and collapse then and there. There I stood in front of the most beautiful woman in the world, that beautiful woman being all mine, belonging to me, the two of us connected in heart and soul – it didn't matter if I died tomorrow, as long as the memory of her and this time on the mountain stayed alive in my memory even if I died an old man warm in his bed that was going to be enough.

"I will write to you, I will think of you and love you with every breath left in my body." I took the only ring on my right index finger and placed it on her right middle finger. Not an engagement but a reminder. "It was my mother's, something to remember me by." I whispered.

"Thank you. I will treasure it until we see each other again. I know you will always love me as I will you and we will always have dance, too." Bella finished the torturous goodbye between us with one final kiss; I grabbed her body for the last time and lifted her up off the ground, wrapping my arm around the bottom of her legs and our heads tilting as I held her like a baby...My baby firm in my arms. We took the time to draw out our kiss, Bella's hands clutching at every bit of hair and skin she could as if she was marking a memory of me.

I placed her down and she ran her hand along my cheek before holding back a sob, covering her hand with her mouth and walking away behind me. My heart was yelling at my body to follow her but my head told me to stay.

I could no longer take another goodbye; as much as I loved her...I needed to let her go.

~~Emmett~~

I clutched onto Rosalie's body as I kissed her with as much passion as I could. Bella and Jasper had to say goodbye and now it was time for us. I ran my hands along her back, feeling the beauty of her body as much as possible.

"Oh Emmett, thank you." Rosalie breathed latching onto my neck with her arms, placing kisses on my neck. "Everything will be alright; you'll soon forget about me, be married, have beautiful children and be an incredible father and a husband to die for. No matter what anyone says I was honoured to have possessed a fraction of your heart once."

"Rosalie don't talk like that. You possess my whole heart, I will never forget about you no matter how many years down the line and no matter what age we both end up to be. I will come back for you; I plan to pay with some savings my parents kept for me to go into education with to move out here. I will not watch my sister's heart break every moment she is away from him. I fear she won't be happy again unless there's something I can do."

"Oh Emmett-"

"No, stop." I took Rosalie's face in my hands. "I want to marry you, Rosalie. I can play sport here, I have the experience and my mind is made up. I'll work in some dead-end diner if it means that I can have my heart's desire. I now know that what I truly want doesn't belong in England. That fantasy with children and a comfortable house, that's what I want for us, Rose. I want to see you carry my children, I want to be the husband who adores and devotes himself to you, and look after you no matter what life throws at us. Tell me, Rose. Tell me you'll at least think about becoming my wife?"

"You're so young."

"I'm not too young to know what I want."

"Of course I want to marry you and I'll hold on to when you return and come back to me with every breath I take."

I kissed her again and broke away from her. "I'll ask Bella to write out a second piece of paper with our address on it...Will you write to me?"

"Of course I will. I love you, Emmett...I'll always will."

~~Bella~~

I met my mother back in the hall with a heavy heart; my hands clasped together, my left hand stroking the ring that Jasper had left me. I wrapped my arm around my mother, I didn't have to wait for long for Emmett to join me at mum's other side, we escorted my mum out of the building the three of us in an embrace.

Then we left it all, for now.

That is, until we could return again.

~~Rosalie~~

(Half an Hour later)

I found an emotional Jasper backstage, the hall now empty, all the guests and staff gone home. Jasper was sitting in the chair, his head buried in his hands. I instantly noticed his ring had gone missing and knew very well where it had ended up – I should have known that the ring had always belonged to Bella since she and my cousin first set eyes on each other.

I knelt down to his level and took his hands away from his face. At the sight of his tear-stained face, I instantly wrapped my arms around him; there in our family bond I felt the freedom to shed the tears that I had kept inside.

Nothing was left to say. We would see them again.

Both of us would never stop hoping that Bella and Emmett would return to us once more.


	34. Life

~~Summer Dance of Passion~~

~~Bella~~

~(Epilogue)~

*(Three Years Later)*

I made one finally journey back to Kellerman's. The kind of decision a person makes to go back and visit their old school, perhaps to make them feel better about where their journey has gone and re-encounter old memories. Kellerman's to me wasn't a memory, more like a path that will forever be embedded in my memory.

"I have to go back to work, Bella but I'll be back around six to come and collect you. Remember Rose and I are preparing dinner at hers, tonight."

I smiled contently at the way my brother mentioned his fiancée's name; the similar way that I used to say Jasper's. I hadn't had much of an opportunity, he had stopped replying to my written letters about six months ago and I instantly felt sick with worry. Worry that he had already forgotten me and met someone else if he was still working here. He had moved around so much for the past three years that I didn't know what his address was anymore, this hotel was my only hope to find him.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Emmett asked, I nodded knowing his concern for me.

"Yes Emmett I'll be fine, you work hard and come back for me. Rose won't be happy unless she is fawning over all of us." Rosalie had become a big part of my brother's life. Since we had both sorted out and managed to get out here. Our Grandmother was still keeping me under her roof, hopefully not for much longer – as she was retired, words couldn't describe how happy she was that I had finally managed to contact her. I was quick to explain that her feud with my parents didn't matter as I never quite knew why they had an argument, my Grandmother informed me later as I stayed out here and got my belongings eventually shipped over. Fortunately she lived closer to Kellerman's than I would have imagined and Rose had a small flat nearby for Emmett to stay as well. Rosalie has quit Kellerman's however she told me that Jasper had not informed her of a job change and she speaks to him every other day.

I got out of the car and retrieved what I needed to in the back seat.

Perhaps I should mention one minor detail.

About two months after I had left Kellerman's I had managed to track down a number for my Grandmother but what my parents hadn't known back then and only my mum knows to this day is that I had fallen pregnant with Jasper's baby and even though I had just turned eighteen that didn't prevent me from keeping the baby, my Grandmother was more than happy to help me out with the later cycle of my pregnancy, the nine months had been a rocky ride, my little boy coming into the world three weeks past his due date and a rather long and drawn-out labour – I was not prouder of anything else but being a mother, single or not. I hadn't told Jasper because I had wanted to plan a visit with him in our recent letters, when my son wasn't so sickly to travel in the car, he was prone to sickness from time to time but being protective of him, I didn't want to place him under any risk. Now he was two years old and a very cheeky chappy – his smile brightened up my life – when he was born I thought that he was going to resemble me but as he has gotten older he could not look more like Jasper if he tried.

The last night Jasper and I spent together was reckless, he hadn't used a condom when I had begged him to make love to me, for our bodies to have one night to say goodbye to one another, but mutually I had not gotten a prescription of the pill, either in fear for what my father would have responded if my mother told him. We were both wrapped up in passion and had made a mistake but, my son was the best thing that had ever happened to me – I know most mothers are known to state that very fact but he kept me upright and made me go into work five days a week in order to keep him fed, I pay my Grandmother rent but all of the baby stuff I had paid for from savings from my parents, well more of a trust fund for my University education and it had helped, now I had managed to secure a job here – it wasn't a good job and it was long hours but it was all worth it to keep my son healthy.

However now it had gotten to the point where I was missing Jasper and I needed to have someone beside me, whether we lived together or not. Of course I was extremely anxious about his reaction but I wasn't ever going to know unless I did this, today. I placed my little boy in my baby front-back carrier and took my shoulder bag with all of the things I may need during the day including food and drink for both me and my baby, even though my son had attempted to make a few steps with some help from me, I wasn't going to let him walk around the mountain no matter how fast it has taken him to learn how to so far. I held onto my son's arms and made my way to the entrance.

I was amazed at how little it had changed, whether it had changed at all on the outside...There was one place that I could manage to find where Jasper could be, teaching or not. I made my way to reception; a woman behind the desk gave me a pleasant smile in greeting.

"Welcome to Kellerman's, can I help you?" I saw her eyes fall on my son; I was not ashamed to admit that I was carrying around the most beautiful little boy.

"I am looking for Carlisle Cullen."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh no. This visit is a little spur-of-the-moment. Is there a chance I can quickly see him? I just need to find something out, he knows who I am."

"Let me just give him a call and see whether he has anything planned before lunch, I know that he does not have any other one-to-one meetings."

I thanked the receptionist as she picked up the phone, she was immediately answered on the other side and I listened in on the one-sided conversation, my son grasping Jasper's ring on my right hand. The young woman put the phone down.

"Carlisle says that you can go and see him, he will be having lunch but I did mention that he does know you."

"Thank you." I didn't need directions to find his office; I just didn't want to barge in there when he may have been doing something important and after all it had been two years.

I reached the door to his office, having to stop along the way for guests to fawn over my little boy. On any other day I wouldn't have minded but my British accent and my son seems to cause wonders in this country and, even though I had left it a while ago, England still felt like my home, I was proud of my British roots. I knocked on the door three times and heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side. Taking the cue I walked in and Carlisle looked up at me and immediately stood up from his chair.

"I had a feeling it was you. How are you Bella? Here let me take that." He exclaimed walking around the desk and taking the bag off of my shoulder, placing it on the floor and he stood back upright and rubbed my arm in a comforting gesture, he hadn't ignored my son, in fact he looked as if it was taking all of his energy not to greet him or ask me about it.

"I'm doing very well, Carlisle. I came to see Jasper, I haven't heard from him in a while and naturally as he doesn't know I was carrying and have already given birth to his son, it was about time he knew."

"Well, from the moment you stepped through the door I knew that this little man was Jasper's. I have to apologise for the fact that Jasper has not written to you, the two of us have something a little more than an employer-employee relationship as you very well know. I sent him to another state to do a four-month course; I wanted to see whether there was another opportunity for him, a promotion and more money of some kind. This hotel isn't where he wants to be anymore, even when he pretends he's happy and works his damn hardest. After Rosalie left I thought he would, too but seems he hasn't saved up enough to get himself to England-"

"England? You mean he was planning to come and see me?"

"Oh yeah, he has been working like a dog even when he hasn't been on this mountain for the other six months of the year. That is probably the reason that contributes to the fact that he hasn't written a reply to you. He wanted to study in England, emigrate because his family don't want to know him, anymore – they never really have done as soon as they got wind of his aspiration to teach dance and become a choreographer."

I let out a sigh, I hadn't known anything about Jasper's plans but I was ecstatic inside that he had planned to come back to me, even though I had assured him that there was a way for me to come back out here to see him.

"He's here but he'll be breaking for lunch in a about half an hour, he comes in here to eat with me. The rest of the staff feel intimidated by him now and to avoid any animosity from them, I allow him to eat with me. We both know what kind of person Jasper is and he hasn't changed a bit, Bella he is just not happy because he isn't with you."

"I know that feeling so well. I have been so lonely without him in my life and, my son needs to know his dad – no matter what Jasper's reaction will be."

"That's very admirable, so how is the little man?" Carlisle's eyes fell on my son; I ran my hands through the very fine strands of my baby's blonde hair, identical to Jasper's.

"He's doing great. He enjoyed the trip down here anyway."

"What's his name?"

"Phillip. Phillip Jasper Liam Swan. Yes, three middle names could be bordering on potential ammunition for bullying but I was so sought in giving my son, whenever or if I had one in the future my father's name solely for his middle name. Dad and I haven't spoken much at all, never directly and only through my mum, he is in therapy, anger management. Since there was nothing brought up from when he hurt Jasper or when he was ever so close to beating up my own brother in a rage, he couldn't live with himself."

"Well, your father was a decent man, just a man with issues. I know that he only wanted what was best for his children but of course I could never condone his behaviour and the reality that he sat on the fact he had previous issues with anger and bottled them up."

"Thank you."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Phillip. I'm sure that your father is going to be delighted to see you, if there's one thing Jasper isn't is selfish. Since he has worked here he has given and given in so many ways, that is, until he met you and then like a man truly in love does he held on to you tightly."

"Yes and none of us, as parents can ever say that he wasn't conceived out of love. That's the most important thing if all of this falls down the drain, both his parents loved one another once and I won't ever stop telling Phillip about him, I even got hold of the tracks we used in all of our show dances and even the songs we used when Jasper was training me when Phillip goes to sleep. I still like to keep Jasper here with us."

"I know, you are an incredible mother, Bella. I don't need to be told that having a child single-handedly is one of the hardest situations in life but I can already see that having your baby has shaped you into an even greater person than the small, shy little thing that I saw on this mountain three years ago. Well, take a seat, please."

I had waited half an hour, catching up with Carlisle. What was nice is that Phillip hadn't kicked up a fuss once, he was usually affected by new environments, places that he was a stranger to but he could not have been more patient and cool about what was happening when I was shaking like goodness knows what. Soon enough the door to the office opened and Carlisle stood up from his chair in the same fashion, I, however was stuck to the seat I was placed on.

"Ah Jasper, you have a visitor here to see you." There was a silence and I didn't know whether Jasper was staring at the back of my head because he found me unfamiliar, I had cut my hair shorter since being on this mountain before. I stood from the chair and turned on the spot, our eyes reconnected, my heart grew inside my body and I was stunned.

Jasper looked different, not different so much but more tired, he had dark rings under his eyes and he looked extremely overworked – Carlisle had told me that Jasper had been busy but I never imagined that he would literally look as if he were working down to the bone, all for coming to England to see me, again. Jasper still loved me, even when I wanted to reach out and hold him and let him sleep for three days straight – I knew that he loved me.

"I'll give the two of you some privacy." Carlisle said, stepping out of the office, Jasper etched forward a little on the spot, his eyes looked down at Phillip and I reached out one of my hands, the tears falling down my cheeks at my feelings overwhelming my body.

"Jazz-" I said his nickname meekly, Jasper took my hand and gripped it so tightly in his, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the front and back of my hand with intensity and passion, as if he couldn't believe I was really here.

"Bella, is this really happening?" He whispered his voice so broken and emotional. I nodded frantically in response.

"Yes, my love. I've come back. I needed to show my son who his father is, I might as well tell you that after I returned home to England I found out I was pregnant. Please don't be angry or freak out about how you solely should have been careful. It takes two people to have sex and conceive a child; I should have been on the pill and prepared myself for sex. I wasn't entirely prepared for falling so deeply in love with a man on a family holiday. Anyway, this is Phillip...He's turned two a couple of months ago and he's the most beautiful boy in the world." Jasper bent down to Phillip's level, his hand reached out, he ran his index finger along Phillip's cheek, my son immediately giggled and stretched out his own hand and grasped Jasper's finger. I could have broken down into tears at the fact that Phillip had so easily accepted Jasper, he was a little boy on the shy side and wasn't a big fan on meeting strangers or having so much attention thrown at him from intimidating adults so much bigger than he.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you-"

"Can I hold him?" Jasper stood back up, I beamed releasing more tears down my cheeks as I took hold of our son's hips and gently lifted him and allowed Jasper to eagerly take him in his arms, he held up Phillip in the air and took a long look at him before kissing him on the cheek and cradling him close to his chest. I could have left father and son, alone in the room – I didn't blame Jasper for anything, my heart perhaps could have been angry if he had abandoned us and refused at least to see his son but watching Jasper cuddle Phillip and hold him safely in the same arms that I was held close in gave me a sense of satisfaction I never thought I would feel again.

"Oh he's so beautiful!" Jasper gushed. "I would have been there, Bella. If I had known I'd have come straight to England and helped you out, financially, emotionally whatever you needed. I love you, Bella I have never stopped."

"I know you would have been there but this was the right time, Phillip's at the right age now and, he needs to have his father's name on the birth certificate. I need you in my life, Jasper."

"I was planning to come back to England-"

"Carlisle told me." I ran one of my hands through Jasper's hair. "So does that mean that you would come back with me, after this job's finished. We are staying at my Grandmother's and she isn't that far away from here – I got in contact with her after our summer together and everything worked out." Jasper was still crying. I kept talking to calm him down; he looked identical to how I was feeling. "Rosalie and Emmett are engaged, well they made the vow when my brother and I left and, Emmett stays around her place some nights – we are all going to have dinner as a family later on tonight...I know that my Grandmother would love to meet you and trust me there is nothing but love and welcome arms if you were to come. Will you come tonight?"

"Oh I would love to. I am dying to kiss you right now, you don't know how long I have wanted to have you back with me, to touch you, kiss you, want you, hold you and never let you leave me again. It broke my heart when you left, Bella. Rosalie worked here for another summer before packing the job in, she didn't want to be reminded of Emmett and how they met."

"Well put Phillip down on the chair and kiss me." I replied, Phillip could sit very comfortably on a chair and I was certain that he wasn't going to fidget much at all to cause his body to move. Accidents were not my child's forte, a trait I hope he kept because he had such a natural klutz of a mother. Jasper placed Phillip down on the seat, I turned my body so that I could keep one eye on my son and as Jasper stood he held my face and kissed me. I fell against his body, needing to feel him again; my hands in urgency ran down his beautiful chest, into his hair, down his arms anywhere I could reach. My passion was returned, our lips urgent against each other, for one moment we were us, again three years ago kissing in the shack, the rain falling on the exterior of the shack. Just the warmth of our bodies, the beating of Jasper's heart enough to protect me from an over-bearing father and a cowardly mother. I pulled away, my hands on either side of his face.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be associated with us, even more your son...I worried in the back of my mind that you didn't want us, anymore. You had found someone else."

"Oh Bella, how could you even allow those thoughts to come into your beautiful head? There has been no one else, Bella, no relationships, no dates in three years. I stayed faithful and devoted to you – knowing that one day we would meet again, I held onto that hope every morning when I woke up and every night before I drifted into a light sleep. For many nights I wouldn't sleep at all and now...Now you're here and you had a child, Bella. Our child, I have a son...I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am you're here, how happy I am you have done such a wonderful job raising him on your own. Of course I will be here, Bella...I will come tonight for dinner and I will stay around for as long as you want me to. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was then writing that last sentence that I remember in my memory, that I finished writing at my desk...Closed the journal altogether and leant back on my chair, sighing in contentment that the journal I had spent so long writing was finally finished. I was never going to publish what I had written; no one needed to know what had gone on and how much of an extremely happy life Jasper and I led up until now. That was no one else's business.

It's been ten years since the day Jasper and our first-born child were brought together. Ten wonderful years I have been the life-partner and lover to my very own dance instructor I met when I was only seventeen. We were married soon after being reunited again at Kellerman's and in the meantime I have had another two children with my amazing husband. Another son named James Emmett Hale and a daughter named Scarlett Rose Hale. The only people in my family I remained in contact with are my Grandmother and my brother – my mother had stopped her regular phone calls to me at least two years ago, my father had committed suicide three years ago and to my knowledge she was struggling. I was certain that she was never going to survive living without him, I did miss my father but I missed who he had been as I was a child – I know he is at peace but he was never going to be happy with Jasper and I being together, let alone our getting married and having children – I resolved all contact when he refused to let me be independent and, I am no worse off for it.

Emmett and Rosalie married at last, after being engaged for a long time – Rosalie was hesitant about Emmett's age but he had proved himself a man when that one holiday changed our lives forever, they have two beautiful daughters named Ivy Louise Swan and Amelie Isabella Swan.

My life was now complete. I forever look back on and remember the life-changing journey that became 'my summer dance of passion'.

*~~The End~~*


End file.
